Things can happen
by sweet-red-rose
Summary: New Chapter!Four girls, Four boys,and a crystal? not like other stories. PLEASE READ!Talaoc, Kaioc, OzumaMiriam, RM .Please R
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This is my first beyblade story. So, I hope you like it. This chapter is just an introduction of all my characters. You can find the status of all my other characters on my bio.

Name: Paree Bikonai

Age:19

Height : 5'6"

Physical Description: Black and dark red hair, that falls a little past her shoulders, with side bangs. Hazel colored eyes with specks of green. Two piercings on each ear.

Interests: Skate boarding, Dancing, hanging with her friends, sports, music.

Extra Info: Paree is an enthusiastic, but easy going person type of person. Her cousin's are Aaliyah and Aryan. Favorite color is any shade of red.

Name: Aaliyah Bikonai

Age: 18

Height: 5'5"

Physical Description: Black and dark blue, shoulder-length hair. Dark blue eyes.

Interests: Roller blading, hanging with her friends, music, sports, art.

Extra Info: Aaliyah is Rohin and Paree's cousin. She's a laid back, sort of edgy type of person. Favorite color is any shade of blue.

Name: Rohin Bikonai

Age: 24

Height: 6'2"

Physical Description: Red and black hair, which is grown just a little above his shoulders. Amber eyes.

Interests: Music, cars, skating, hanging with friends, sports, and his grandfather's business.

Extra Info: Rohin is a easy-going person but can be serious when the situation calls for it. He along with his cousin Aryan is the sole heirs of their grandfather's business and money. He is Paree's older brother.

Name: Aryan Bikonai

Age: 24

Height: 6 feet

Physical Description: Short, dark blue, hair. Grey-ish blue eyes.

Interests: Same as Rohin.

Extra info: Aryan is Aaliyah's older brother. He is a good-natured, reasonable person.

Others:

Alexandra: Rei's sister, 24yrsold, dark brown hair, amber eyes, going out w/ Brooklyn

Isabella: Mariah's sister, 24yrsold, light purple hair, amber-yellow eyes,going out w/Aryan

Sophia: Kai's sister, 24yrsold, black hair, deep brown eyes, going out w/Garland

Angelique: Miriam's sister,24yrsold, dark green hair, hazel eyes, going out w/Rohin

Julie: Garland's sister/Tala's cousin, 28yrsold, light brown hair, blue eyes, married to Leo

Leo: Miriam and Angelique's bro, 29yrsold, black hair, hazel eyes, with Julie

Rio: Brooklyn's sister/Ozuma's cousin, 28yrsold, red hair, honey brown eyes, married to Drake

Drake: Mariah and Isabella's bro, 29yrsold, brown hair, green eyes, with Rio


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my story. I hope you guys like it. Please R&R. Constructive criticism would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story other than my own.

'...' – _thoughts_

"_..." – speaking_

_ - Flashbacks_

Chapter 1

Paree sighed in boredom. She and her cousin Aaliyah were on there way to there grandparents house. No, not house, mansion.

Paree and Aaliyah's family was one of the richest in all of Japan. This didn't really affect Aaliyah or Paree's attitude towards things though.

Paree and Aaliyah's father's were brother's. They ran the family business in different parts of Japan while their Grandfather handled the main branch of Bikonai Industries.

Paree's mother had died when Paree was only five. So she didn't have many memories of her. Fortunately she still had her brother and father. But just a few weeks ago, her father along with Aaliyah's parents went missing while on a business meeting in Russia. And they hadn't been heard or seen from since then. Which was the whole reason Aaliyah and Paree were moving in with their grandparents.

Paree was snapped of her thoughts when Aaliyah suddenly stopped the car.

"Why did you stop?" Paree asked in annoyance.

"It's your turn to drive." Aaliyah simple answered.

Paree took the wheel and off they went.

* * *

An hour later Paree stopped their car in front of a pair of large, iron gates. Aaliyah got out and went to the intercom system to get the people inside to open the gates.

When the gates opened they drove slowly up the driveway.

There was a large fountain with cupid in the middle spouting water from the tip of its arrow. The driveway went around the fountain then leaded to a parking lot. Behind the fountain was a magnificent, white mansion with red brick outlining here and there. All around the mansion was grass, flower bushes, trees, and other landscaping.

"Wow! Grandfather sure renovated a lot." Paree said looking around her surroundings.

"Mm hmm...." Was all that came in reply from Aaliyah.

They parked their car in the private parking lot that the driveway led to.

Aaliyah took one look at the Mercedes Benz, Range Rover, and Ferrari that were also parked there and knew that they probably belonged to her brother and Rohin.

"Well, those two haven't changed a bit." She said shaking her head with a shadow of a smile on her lips.

"I know. Let's go inside I'm getting hungry!" Paree said while getting her small, rolling suitcase out of the back of their mustang.

* * *

They walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A strange scrambling noise could be heard from inside. Aaliyah gave Paree a quizzical look which Paree returned. They turned their attention back to the door to see their brothers standing their, with identical grins on their faces.

"Paree!!" "Aaliyah!!" they shouted at the same time and the next minute Paree and Aaliyah were being crushed in bear hugs.

"Help! Ech!......Rohin.... I...can't...ack.....breathe..!" Paree choked out.

"Oops! Sorry sis!" Rohin said sheepishly, putting her back down and hugging Aaliyah.

"No problem, Hey, where's nana?" Paree asked eagerly.

"She's in there." Aryan said pointing towards the sitting room.

All Rohin and Aryan could do was look on in amazement at there sisters as they zoomed past them into the sitting room.

"Nana!! I missed you so much!" Paree said while she and Aaliyah took it in turns to hug their grandmother.

"I missed you two as well. We were getting so worried when you didn't show up last night. Where were you? Why didn't you call?" their grandmother asked.

"Well, Paree here started whining about being tired and hungry so we stopped by a restaurant and stayed the night at a hotel." Aaliyah explained giving Paree an exasperated look. Paree grinned sheepishly and then blushed when her stomach growled.

"Well you two should go freshen up and rest. You'll be staying in your old rooms there still as they were when you left. Your luggage had arrived and I'll have someone come up with something to eat" their grandmother said smiling.

"Thanks Nana!" Paree said hugging the fragile old woman again.

"Your welcome dear!" grandmother Bikonai said warmly.

_

* * *

_

_Paree's P.O.V_

Paree entered a fair sized room with walls painted a crème color. There was a four poster bed with dark red colored coverings, to one side of the room. The rest of the furniture in the room was also dark red. There was a bedside table on each side of the bed. There was also a dresser with a mirror and a computer desk. On the wall opposite the bed there were two dark red doors, one led to a walk-in-closet, while the other led to a private bathroom.

'It's nice to be back.' Paree thought when she walked into her room Her grandmother was right; Paree's room was still as she had left it four years ago. The only difference was that now it was cleaner than when she had left.

She grabbed her towel, shampoo, conditioner, body wash and some new clothes out of her hand bag and headed towards the private bathroom. She took a nice long shower. When she was done she changed into a loose fitting t-shirt and a pair of comfortable sweatpants.

She unpacked everything and put all her clothes and accessories away and set up her white and red apple laptop.

'Hmm... I think I should ask grandfather to buy me a new computer. Yeah, maybe I will.' These were her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

_

* * *

_

_Aaliyah's P.O.V_

'What the hell!' was the first thing that came to her mind when she heard music blasting through her slightly open bedroom door.

Squinting her eyes Aaliyah looked around her bedroom and let her eyes adjust. Aaliyah's room was a lot like Paree's except for the fact that instead of dark red doors and furnishings; Aaliyah's were a dark blue color.

"Err....." she groaned as she got up and closed the door to block out the music coming from Paree's room. Well at least she had gotten a little sleep.

She went to one of the boxes that were lying all over her room and started unpacking her clothes, accessories, and putting up posters and stuff. Once she had set up her white and silver apple laptop she started to download some songs onto her iPod.

'What are those?' she thought to herself as she noticed some dust covered books on her small bookshelf.

She went over and took one of the books off the shelf. It looked like a scrapbook. She blew it dust off of it coughing a little as she did so. She opened it up and a smile came to her lips as she realized what it was.

On the inside of the cover, in the best writing and spelling a small child of age four or five could do, it said:

"_This scrapbook balongs to Paree and Aaliyah Bikonai_."

Aaliyah looked up when she heard the door to her room open, as Paree came in.

"Hey, Paree look what I found." She said while showing the book to Paree.

Paree took the book and went to go sit on one of the beanie bag chairs in the room.

"Cool! I don't know what we were thinking when we put these things in here." She said as she looked at some leaves and cut out pictures that were pasted on the first few pages."

As Paree flipped the third page, they found that it was full of pictures. There was some of Paree, Aaliyah and there family but the rest were of Paree, Aaliyah and two other girls.

"Do you remember them?" Paree asked Aaliyah.

"Sort of. Hey, look at that picture." she said pointing to a picture of them standing with some other people. The picture fell out of the book and Aaliyah picked it up.

In the picture there was Paree, Aaliyah, two other girls and four boys, all eight of the children looked around age five. Aaliyah turned over the picture and saw something written on the back.

"There's something written on the back!" she exclaimed. Paree looked at the back of the photo to see some more writing by the hand of a five year old.

"_This foto is only haff cool_ _becase the boys made it ugly! These are the names of the peaple in this foto._

_The girls: Paree, Aaliyah, Mariah and Miriam_

_The meanie boys: Kai, Tala, Rei and Ozuma _

_Aaliyah, Mariah, Miriam and me are gonna be friends forever."_ She took one look at Aaliyah and they burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you wrote like that!" Aaliyah choked out while laughing.

"Hey! At least it wasn't that bad!" Paree exclaimed, tears now coming out of her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Now, I remember! Mariah and Miriam were those girls we used to play with in pre-school. And I think those boys were the ones who used to pull our hair and stuff." Aaliyah explained once they had calmed down.

Paree was about to reply but she was cut off by a male's voice.

_

* * *

_

_Normal P.O.V_

"They were and it's a good thing you remembered because you'll be starting school with them soon." Said a familiar voice

The two 16 year-olds looked up at the man who had just spoken.

"Papa!" they shouted at the sight of their grandfather. They had always addressed there grandfather as Papa.

He smiled and embraced his granddaughters.

"It's good to see you as well. My, you've grown a lot! You barely reached up to my waist, when you visited last. When was that four years ago?" he said

"Yes, it was. But now we're here to stay." Paree said.

Her grandfather chuckled.

"Yes, I know. Now as I was saying I have already enrolled you at Takachi High School. And I think you'll be happy to know you'll find your childhood friends there as well."

Their grandfather noticed the worried looks Aaliyah and Paree had.

"Now, there's no need to worry, I'm sure everything will be fine. In the meanwhile, I bought you two a present I thought you might need." He said motioning towards the corridor.

The three of them walked out into the corridor to see two identical computers outside their doors.

"Thank you, Papa!" They both said. Just then Rohin and Aryan came up the stairs and noticed the packages on the floor.

"Hey, grandfather why do they get new computers and we don't?" Rohin asked in a childish manner.

"Have you ever thought of the fact that you two already have these things?" Paree said to him with an exasperated sigh.

"Whatever. Let's go." He said motioning for Aryan to follow.

"Well, have fun you two. I have some work to do." Their grandfather said.

Paree and Aaliyah gave him one last hug before retreating to their rooms with their new computers.

* * *

Aaliyah had decided to go out roller blading for a bit before dinner. Paree didn't bother coming because she still hadn't set up her computer yet.

Aaliyah noticed that all the houses in that area were mansions; so they probably all belonged to rich families.

'I wonder if Mariah and Miriam will recognize us?" she thought.

'I hope Tala and the others don't." not realizing that the person she was thinking of was closer than she thought.

As Aaliyah turned the corner she bumped into someone and they both fell on their backs.

"Ouch!"

"Oof!"

"Why don't you watch where going, bitch!"

"Excuse me! You're the one who bumped into me!" Aaliyah yelled. Usually she would've just apologized and gone on her way, but not when someone insulted her.

She got up and looked at the person she had bumped into. He had blood red hair and turquoise eyes.

'He looks so familiar.' She thought and she watched him get up.

She had to look up to see his face, since he was at least three inches taller. He looked at her with hard eyes that seemed to soften a bit.

'She is beautiful, and she looks so familiar.' He thought

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked her.

"I don't think so." Aaliyah replied.

"Oh well, next time watch where your going." He said walking away.

"I will if you do." She yelled at his back, only to see him turn around and smirk.

'That was odd.' She thought and she started her way back home.

There you go. Sorry I couldn't make it any longer. If you review, I'll have another chapter out soon. Byez!

Next time:

_She was about to throw her bag down but noticed something lying on that part of the floor. She picked it up and noticed it was a picture from the scrapbook. She turned it around and gasped. _

'_I knew it!' she thought._

So that was just a little sneak peek of what the next chapter will have. Please R&R! Thanks


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if I'm a bit late in updating. I just had a lot of work to do. I'm probably only going to be able to update once a week, but I'll try to update more often. Anyways, here's the second chapter I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my own characters.

Chapter 2

_Aaliyah's P.O.V_

Aaliyah walked into her room and threw her roller blades into her closet. She ignored the thud and went to lie on her bed.

She didn't know why but for some reason she felt as if she knew the boy she had bumped into.

'Why does he seem so familiar? Maybe I knew him when I was little.' She thought. She closed her eyes and went over everything she remembered from when she was a small child. Sighing, she opened her eyes.

'All I remember is playing with Paree, Mariah and Miriam. I could ask Paree, she has a hell of a better memory than I do. But then she'll start thinking I like the guy or something. Nah, I'll figure it out later.' She thought.

She then got her iPod and listened to music while sketching a picture of wolf.

Paree closed her door behind her as she left her room. She started walking down the stairs to the family room.

As she walked in she looked around in astonishment. Their was a wide screen TV, with surround sound speakers, a VCR and DVD player taking up the whole wall on the right side of the room. Across it, was a beige colored leather sofa, loveseat, and some beanie bag chairs placed in a semi circle shape. Their was a small drink table on the wall across from where she was standing.

'Wow! Papa did a really good job on renovating the place.' She thought as she went to sit on the couch.

She flicked through the channels then started watching American Idol. Aaliyah joined her. They munched on their popcorn with their eyes fixed on the TV. This was how their grandmother found them.

"Aah, good I found you two. Have you finished all your unpacking?" their grandmother asked. They noticed her eyes looked a little red and puffy.

They nodded in response. Paree turned the TV off and looked towards her grandmother.

"Well, I was just wondering. Supper's at eight I'll see you two then." The old lady said as she got up to go.

"Nana, we know something's up just tell us." Aaliyah said watching her grandmother stop in her tracks, then turn around and sit down again. She had an uneasy look on her face.

"I never could hide anything from you could I? Oh well, I might as well tell you. The investigators that your grandfather hired found your parents' .....your parents' bodies.....t t their was an explosive planted in their private jet...it exploded before they got on the plane....b b but they were very close to it so they got the full impact of it...t t they're dead! My sons are dead." She broke off sobbing.

Aaliyah and Paree looked at their grandmother in shock. They went over and sat down by their grandmother.

"N Nana...no....nana they can't be they just can't be!" Paree broke down hugging her grandmother.

Her father was dead. Her father, aunt and uncle were dead.

She looked over to Aaliyah who still had a shocked look on her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her brother. She got up and hugged him. He knew the pain she was going through at this moment.

"Aryan is it true? Are mom and dad...." She heard Aaliyah ask Aryan in a trembling voice.

She heard footsteps and let go of her brother. She looked at her grandfather.

He looked so calm but she could see the pain and anguish in his eyes.

"Now, now. We can't all just break down like this. We have to be strong. We need to be strong for them. I'm sure they wouldn't want us to be sad. We all have great memories of them. If we can hold on to those then we can get through." Grandfather Bikonai said, looking at each of them.

Aaliyah heard her grandfather's words. 'He's right. It's not like me to be like this. I have to try and be strong.'

"Aaliyah, Paree I think you should go up to your rooms. You will start school next Monday instead of tomorrow. That way you will have a fresh start and school only started two weeks ago so you haven't missed much work." With that said he began to tell Rohin and Aryan about the paperwork they were required to do.

Aaliyah and Paree slowly got up and made their way up the stairs to Aaliyah's room. They were silent for a while.

"I can't believe their gone." Paree whispered.

"Yes, I know. But Papa is right, we haven't lost them completely." Aaliyah replied looking at Paree.

"Mm....I'm going to go take a nap." With that said Paree left the room.

__

_Paree's P.O.V_

'I can't believe Dad's gone. First I lose Mom and now Dad. Life sucks sometimes' she thought as she lay on her bed. She looked over to a picture on her bedside table. She picked it up off the bedside table.

It was a picture of Raul and Angel Bikonai; Paree and Rohin's parents. She placed it back on the table and closed her eyes.

'I love you guys and I miss you.' Were her last thoughts before sleep consumed her.

__

_Aaliyah's P.O.V_

'I am not weak.' She thought with every kick and blowing she delivered to the punching bag.

After Paree had left her room she had changed and gone down to the small gym her brother and cousin usually used. She was now getting rid of her sorrow, pain, and anger in the best way she knew how.

She delivered one last powerful punch to the bag before sitting down on one of the benches. She sat for a while trying to catch her breath.

'That felt good. I think it's time for dinner now.' She thought, happy with the fact that she wasn't as weak as to fall into depression that easily.'

I know that was a short chapter but the next one will be out soon. I know it probably didn't seem like they were sad about their parents, but they were. But I didn't think lot's of crying and stuff went with my characters' personality. So yea....Please R&R thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey I was going to put this in the last chapter but then didn't really fit so I made this a whole different chapter. Please R&R! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot and my own characters.

!!_ - dreams_

Chapter 3

_Paree's P.O.V _

_She was sitting on a swing in what appeared to be a park. She looked down and instead of seeing her blue pants she saw a white, summer dress with red flowers on it. _

'_What the hell! Where the hell am I?' she asked herself._

_She heard some voices and looked up a few meters in front of her was a large sandbox. She saw three girls and three boys in it. They were shouting and throwing sand at each other._

"_Hey, don't do that you might get sand in your eyes!" Paree yelled but they didn't pay any attention. She got up and waved her hand in front of a little black and blue haired girl, that looked a lot like Aaliyah. But she didn't react and just kept yelling at a little red haired boy. She heard some more yelling and followed the voices until she reached two more little children that were fighting over one of the swings._

_The girl had black and red hair with little triangles by her eyes and circles forming a triangle shape on her chin._

"_Wait a minute! That's me!" she said out loud. She looked over at the younger version of herself who was fighting stubbornly for the swing. She looked over at the little boy and took in his appearance._

_He had two-toned hair and mahogany colored eyes. _

"_I want that swing, Kai!" the girl argued._

"_Too bad! I got here first! So go away!" the little boy argued. Paree just smiled. But her smile changed into a frown of confusion. She was now standing in a room that was painted blue and black with a painting of a phoenix by the door. _

"_Soon. We'll meet again and sooner then you know." She heard a voice say. She turned around and saw someone with two-toned slate hair walking away._

!! End of Dream (Still in Paree's P.O.V)

She opened her eyes slightly and took in the dark red colors of the walls around her. She opened them fully and blinked a bit to let her eyes adjust to the light coming through her bedroom window.

'Whoa! Okay, that was a weird dream!' she thought. She looked over to her alarm clock and saw that it was 6 am.

"Urgh..." she groaned as she got up. She made her way to the bathroom. She took a long hot shower and brushed her teeth.

Today Paree and Aaliyah were starting school. As excited as Paree was she couldn't help but feel nervous.

'What if Mariah and Miriam don't remember us?' was what worried her the most.

She took out the uniform that had been delivered to her. It was a white, button up blouse with a black skirt that went about 2 or 3 inches above the knee. The skirt had little frills at the bottom; while the blouse was fit in just the right areas.

'Not bad, but It'll look even better with some added accessories.' She thought.

_Aaliyah's P.O.V_

'There, just perfect' Aaliyah thought as she finished getting ready for school. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit that the school had pretty good taste in clothes compared to the other ones she and Paree had been to before.

Aaliyah's uniform was identical to Paree's. Aaliyah had straightened her hair and put a dark blue, hair band in it. On the right side of the blouse she had pinned a dark blue, rose broche. She was wearing a necklace with dark blue roses on the part that went down her chest and stopped at the first button. She was wearing earrings that matched her necklace. On her wrists she adorned a bracelet with a dark blue rose. And on the other wrist she had a charm bracelet.

She had applied come light eyeliner and lip gloss. She didn't really like wearing make up; but a little was okay for her. Aaliyah picked up her bag and checked it to make sure she had everything she would need. She put her iPod and cell phone in it as well.

'Yup, I think that's everything.' She thought before she made her way downstairs for breakfast.

"Mornin' Aaliyah." Paree said betweens spoonfuls of cereal in her mouth.

"Hey sis!" "Hey, lil' cuz!" Aryan and Rohin said without looking up.

"Morning guys!" Aaliyah replied.

She got a bowl of cereal and sat down. Aryan looked up.

"AALIYAH!!! You are not going to school like that!" he yelled.

"Yeah, same goes for you Paree!" Rohin yelled noticing, for the first time that morning, what his sister was wearing

Paree and Aaliyah looked at each other then smirked. Giving each other a look that said 'Let's have some fun.'

"Why not? I don't see anything wrong with what we're wearing." Paree said innocently enough.

"Nothing wrong? Nothing Wrong! Are you stupid? Your shirt's are half open and you say there's nothing wrong! There are hormone driven boys who go there, now a days!"

"Now?! Oh! So you mean to say you weren't hormone driven boys; when you went there?" Aaliyah said; while finishing her breakfast.

"Maybe we should ask their girlfriends about that!" Paree said laughing at the shocked looks on their brothers' faces.

"Bye Nana!" the two girls chorused.

"Bye girls! Have fun!" Their grandmother said.

_Normal P.O.V _

Paree and Aaliyah were about to get in their mustang when they were stopped by their grandfather.

"Are you two still going to take that thing?" he asked them.

The girls looked at their car and then looked back at him.

"Why? I don't see anything wrong with it." Paree said in a stubborn tone.

Their grandfather chuckled at them then said "Well it's up to you. But you can take anyone of your brothers' cars he said pointing at the cars around them. They looked thoughtful for a second then jumped at the idea.

"Yeah, let's take the Range Rover." Aaliyah said. They said goodbye to their grandfather and then went on their way.

_Normal P.O.V_

They pulled up in the parking lot of the school. They got out of the Rover and walked to the doors.

"Ready?" Paree asked Aaliyah nervously. Aaliyah just nodded.

They went to the office and got the schedules. They had homeroom, English and Chemistry together.

"Okay, So today we have homeroom first let's go." Aaliyah said.

* * *

"Okay, class, quiet down please! Today we have some new students with us." The short bald teacher announced pointing at Paree and Aaliyah. "Would you please introduce yourselves?" the teacher asked.

Paree nodded nervously.

"Hi....um ....I'm Paree Bikonai and this is my cousin Aaliyah Bikonai. We're 16 years old and we just moved in with our grandparents. And....um.....yea that's it." Paree finished quietly.

"Welcome to Takachi High, girls! Now why don't you go sit by Hilary and Emily." Mr. Lee said, pointing to two empty desks by a brown haired girl and a red/orange haired girl.

Paree followed Aaliyah to the desks and sat down. She looked around the class. She caught sight of a pink haired girl and a blue haired girl looking at them.

'Mariah and Miriam.' she thought. They smiled at Aaliyah and her; and they smiled back. She looked around some more and saw a guy with two-toned hair.

'I think I've seen him some where. Where though?' she mentally asked herself.

_Kai's P.O.V_

Kai watched the two girls make their way to their desks. He watched the one with the red and black hair in particular.

'I think I've seen her somewhere before.' Kai thought taking in her appearance.

She had left a button open at the top and was wearing a dark red, bow shaped broche on her blouse. She was wearing dark red dangling earrings and a matching ruby necklace. Her hair was in curls. And red and black bracelets adorned her wrists. He noticed that she too had markings on her face.

When class was over he packed his things up and waited for Tala. He looked over at the new girls and saw that Mariah and Miriam were standing by them. When he saw the girl named Paree smile and hug both the pink and blue haired girls he grew suspicious.

'If those two brats know them then I'm sure I do too.' And with that thought he headed for their table with Tala following him.

_

* * *

_

_Normal P.O.V_

Paree and Aaliyah were just putting away their notes when they noticed two people standing in front of them. They looked up to see Mariah and Miriam.

Paree grew nervous 'What if they don't remember us?' she thought.

"Hi! I'm Mariah and this is Miriam. Um....We were just wondering, is this your first time in this town?" Mariah asked them quickly in a tense voice.

Paree and Aaliyah looked at each other for a second before Aaliyah answered.

"Actually....no. Paree and I used to live here with our grandparents when we were younger. But then we moved to a different city when we were five. Now we're living with them permanently." She finished, waiting for their reaction.

"I knew it! I knew I recognized you two!" Miriam exclaimed. She noticed that their nervous expressions turned into relieved ones.

"So, you remember us?" Paree asked quietly.

"Of course, we do!" Mariah said hugging her and Aaliyah.

"We have soooo much to catch up on. You won't believe what we went through after you guys moved away. The guys were soo rude. Oh shh! Here they come now." Mariah said as she nodded her head in Kai and Tala's direction.

Paree looked over at the two-toned guy. She noticed the markings on his face.

'Wait a minute! That's Kai!' she realized.

Aaliyah looked up to see a blue haired guy walking towards them, with a Chinese guy, a guy with black and red hair and a blood red haired guy behind him. She gasped, when she realized the red haired one was the guy she had bumped into about a week ago. She looked down as they approached the desk.

"Well, well if it isn't the clumsy roller blader." Aaliyah looked up into the turquoise eyes that had haunted her ever since that night she had come back.

"Oh hi, do I know you. Oh, wait a minute you're the guy who can't turn a corner without bumping into someone." She said mocking the smirk he had on his face before she had made her comment.

"You are goi...." He was interrupted by Kai's voice. Everyone turned to face him and Paree.

"I know you from somewhere don't I?" he asked her. Paree looked at him with teasing eyes.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't. But if you don't then you're more of an idiot than you used to be." She said smiling and turning around.

Paree felt something on her arm; she looked down to see a hand on her arm. She glanced up to meet mahogany eyes full of what seemed to be amusement and a little fury.

She felt herself being pulled and quickly closed her eyes thinking she was going to be hit. Instead of getting hit, she felt something hard against her body. She slowly opened her eyes to see Kai had pulled her tight against his body. Her hands balled into fists as she started hitting his chest as hard as she could with the little room she had.

"Let go of me you bastard!" she said still hitting him. Kai seemed unaffected by this but let her go anyways; pushing her away.

"Look bitch, once I remember who you are you're gonna have to watch out." And with that said he left followed by Tala and the other two.

"Bastard." Paree whispered picking up her books. She looked up to see the other three had amused looks on their faces.

"I'm surprised you remembered." Miriam said smirking at her.

"Well, it's easy to remember someone that stupid and rude." She said jerking her head towards the door through which Kai had just left.

"Yea, anyways do you guys want to do something after school?" Mariah asked as they made their way to their lockers.

"Sure." Paree answered for herself and Aaliyah. To their surprise their new lockers were located pretty close to Mariah and Miriam's so they didn't have to walk in different directions.

The four girls put away their books and headed towards chemistry. They entered to find that the only other occupants in the room were the boys who they had just encountered a while back.

"Hey, who are the other two?" Paree asked Mariah while gesturing towards the Chinese boy in white and the boy with red and black hair.

Mariah and Miriam had looks of disgust on their faces as they looked at the two boys.

"The Chinese guy is Rei Kon and the other one is Ozuma Mariano (I don't know his last name)."

"Oh yeah, I remember them. Weren't they the ones who always bugged you two?" said Aaliyah; who had been quiet for sometime now.

"Glad to see your back in the world of the living Ally." Miriam said calling her by her old nickname. Aaliyah just gave her a sarcastic look.

The teacher came in and they all took their seats.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Luckily Kai, Tala, Rei and Ozuma had decided to avoid the girls.

After school Paree and Aaliyah bid goodbye to Mariah and Miriam. They had decided that Mariah and Miriam would pick up Paree and Aaliyah at six to go hangout somewhere.

_Aaliyah's P.O.V_

Aaliyah went into her room and flopped down on the bed. She sighed and looked to the side, closing her eyes as she did so.

'Urgh, I know I remember him from somewhere. Maybe I should have just asked Mariah and Miriam if it's him.' Aaliyah thought an image of a blood red haired boy passing through her mind.

She got up to make her way over to the phone, when she noticed a piece of paper by one of her bean bag chairs. She walked over to it and picked it up. Turning it around she saw a picture of a small red haired boy giving a flower to a small blue and black haired girl. She saw another picture on the ground and picked it up; it was the picture she and Paree had looked at a few days ago. It had all four boys and girls in it.

She turned it around and stopped when she saw the name _Tala._

'I knew it! I knew it was him!' she thought. She looked at the picture of him giving her a flower.

'He's changed so much. He's so cute too! But he doesn't need to know that.' she thought with a small smile putting both pictures in the scrapbook.

_Tala's P.O.V_

'It was her!' Tala thought as he looked at a picture of a younger Tala and Aaliyah. 'She's even more beautiful than I remember. But she doesn't need to know that.' He thought with a little chuckle. He put the picture in a little box under his bed. He got up and went to pick up Kai and the others.

* * *

Hey I know that was short but I'm really trying to make them as long as I can. Please R&R!

Next time:

_They walked into the café. It was pretty cool in their opinion. There were booths and tables all around. There was a serving place in the center of the lounge area where you could get drinks._

"_Awesome" Paree said, expresing the opinion of her three companions as well all of them. They went over to a table and ordered some drinks. _

_Aaliyah felt arms go around her waist. "I missed you so much" a familiar husky voice whispered in her ear._


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I know I haven't updated in a very long time so I'm going to try and make this chapter a bit longer than usual. Enjoy! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot line and my own characters.

Oh, by the way the bold letters are the msn conversations.

Chapter 4

_Kai's P.O.V_

'I know I've seen her before' I paced around my room. For some strange reason I couldn't get that girl out of my head.

It bothered me that she knew who I am when I don't even know who she is.

'But if I don't know her then how do Mariah and Miriam know her? We practically grew up together.'

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. I went to sit at my computer. I signed into msn and saw that Tala was on. A window popped up with a message from Tala.

* * *

(convo starts) 

**Red Wolf says:** u coming to check out the new club?

**Go Away says: **sure

**Red Wolf says: **so did u figure out who your bitch is?

I was confused when Tala said that, then I remembered that I still hadn't figured out, where I knew that bitch from.

**Go Away says:** She's not good enuff to be my bitch and no I still don't remember her

**Red Wolf says:** I'm starting to think she was right about u being a idiot. She's Paree Bikonai. Remember when we were younger and our mothers made us do that stupid playmate thing where we would go to the park and play with Rei, Ozuma, Mariah, Miriam, Paree and Aaliyah. I thought u would've remembered.

How could I have forgot. That's where I know her from.

**Go Away says:** hehe… thanx… maybe we can have some fun with them …since they are our old playmates

**Red Wolf says :** What the fuck are u talking about? This is Kai I'm talking to right?

**Go Away says:** I'll pick u up at 6, tell the other two.

I signed out and went to get ready. This was going to be fun.

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V _

"Hurry up Aaliyah we have to go pick up Mariah and Miriam still." Paree was waiting for Aaliyah to finish getting ready.

"I'm ready let's go." said Aaliyah coming out of her room and walking downstairs. Paree followed her.

Paree was wearing a dark red, top that had only one sleeve and a pair of black pants. She adorned a red choker around her neck that had a single crystal in the shape of a teardrop, in the middle. She was wearing earrings which matched her necklace and 2 inch high heels. Her hair was straight, instead of being in curls.

Aaliyah simply wore a tight fit dark blue halter top with black capri's. Her hair was straightened as usual. She was wearing a silver necklace with a single crystal on it, along with matching earrings.

They got into their mustang and went to pick up Mariah and Miriam.

"What took you guys so long? We've been waiting for half an hour." Miriam asked as she got in.

"Well, someone couldn't decide on what to wear." Paree said glaring at Aaliyah.

"Whatever." said Aaliyah, who was driving.

"So, where are we going?" she asked looking at Mariah and Miriam through the rearview mirror.

"Oh, well there's this new club that just opened so I thought we could go check it out." Mariah said excitedly.

"Just as long as we don't see those bastards there, I'm fine with it." Miriam said, while examining her manicured nails.

"Actually, I'm looking forward to seeing Rei again." Mariah said suddenly.

The other three girls looked at her in surprise. This was a first.

"Why?" said Paree narrowing her hazel-green eyes suspiciously.

"Well, he was actually kind of nice to me last time in chemistry class. He didn't call me names or anything." Mariah replied quietly.

Miriam sighed at this. "You know he's just being the bastard he always is. All four of them are the same."

"I still don't understand why our mothers made us do that whole playmate thing. I mean the four of us were already friends, so why did we have to become friends with them." Paree said in a grumpy tone.

Aaliyah laughed bitterly at this. "Friends? Is that, what we were supposed to become?"

"Ally does have a point. We became more like enemies." Mariah said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"All the better to make their lives a living hell." Miriam laughed.

"We're here guys." Aaliyah said getting out of the car. The four girls went inside the building. Unaware of the four people following them.

* * *

Kai had picked up Tala, Rei, and Ozuma. They were making their way to the new club in his convertible. 

Ozuma and Tala were talking about new cars their parents had bought them. When Tala spotted the mustang in front of them.

"Hey, isn't that Mariah?" he said pointing out a girl with pink hair.

Rei looked up "Yea, I think it is."

"And that's Miriam." said Ozuma recognizing the blue hair immediately.

"But that's not their car." Tala observed

"Maybe the other two are with them." suggested Rei.

"Let's just follow them and see where they're going." Tala said. Kai simply nodded and kept following the car.

They ended up at the club. Kai gestured for the others to follow him into the club.

'This is going to be fun.' all four of them thought to themselves.

* * *

.The four girls walked into the club. They looked on in awe as they observed the club. 

The were round booths, that could seat about 8-9 people, by the windows. There was a serving bar in the middle behind which were stairs leading down to a dance floor. On either side of the stairs there was a balcony type of second floor where people were dancing. There were a couple of rooms for parties and some with big screen TV's.

"Wow!" Paree exclaimed for all of them. It was better then they had expected.

They went and sat in a booth. Placing their purses on the table in front of them.

"So, should we go dance first or what?" Miriam asked looking over at the people heading downstairs.

"I think we should get something to drink first." Mariah suggested. They ordered their drinks and started talking amongst themselves.

"So, Mariah what was it you were saying about Rei before?" Aaliyah inquired, leaning forward on the table.

Mariah shrugged and looked thoughtful for a second before she replied.

"I don't know. I think he's kind of confusing. Like he acts like a big jerk sometimes but other times he's really nice."

"Well, I don't know about the other three but I definitely know that Kai is a big jerk. Maybe hanging around him has made the others like that." Paree said.

"Nah. They were all just born that way." Aaliyah stated.

"Whatever it is. Just be careful around him." Miriam said, as Aaliyah nodded in agreement.

"Mm hmm."

"You can't be too sure with guys." Paree said

They finished their drinks and Mariah, Aaliyah, and Miriam decided to go dancing.

"You guys go, I'm going to get another drink before I join you." Paree told them

"Fine, but don't drink too much." Aaliyah said, as she knew to well what alcohol did to Paree, she shuddered at the thought.

"Okay" Paree said. And the other three walked off.

* * *

Kai, Tala, Rei, and Ozuma entered the building. They spotted the four girls in a booth and sat down in the booth behind theirs. They listened to the girls conversation. 

"Well, I don't know about the other three but I definitely know that Kai is a big jerk. Maybe hanging around him has made the others like that." Kai heard Paree

"Nah. They were all just born that way." Tala had to hold in his fury, as he heard what Aaliyah said.

"Whatever it is. Just be careful around him." They heard Miriam say.

"Mm hmm." They heard Aaliyah agree.

"You can't be too sure with guys."

After that they heard someone get up.

Kai heard Paree say "You guys go, I'm going to get another drink before I join you."

'Good now I can talk to her alone.' he thought with an evil smirk.

Ozuma got up and Rei and Tala followed. Kai didn't even bother asking where they were going. He knew that for some reason Ozuma was obessesd with Miriam; Rei with Mariah; and Tala with Aaliyah. Why was that Kai didn't know.

Paree wasdrinking her Pina Colada. She started humming quietly, along to the song that was playing.

" Can you keep up. Baby boy make me lose my breath. Bring the noise, make me lose my breath. Hit me hard, make me lose my breath."

Sudden'y she saw a shadow looming over her. She looked up to see….

"Kai?"

* * *

Aaliyah had been dancing with Mariah and Miriam but they got separated in the crowd. So she just kept dancing by herself. 

Suddenly she felt someone hold her from behind and start dancing with her. She was sointo the song that she didn't bother turning around to see who it was.

She felt the arms around her waist tighten their hold a little.

"I missed you so much ." she heard a familiar, husky voice whisper in her ear.

She shuddered as his breath caressed her neck gently.

She turned around in the boy's arm to see who it was.

"Tala?" she whispered in shock. Tala just smirked back.

"So you remember? " he asked as he kept dancing with her in his arms.

Aaliyah just pushed his hands away from her waist and walked up the stairs. She knew Tala was following her but for some reason she didn't mind.

She walked into a room with a 43" TV, a sofa and a small bean bag chair. She went and sat on the sofa. Aaliyah turned to look at Tala as he closed the door behind him.

"So what did you want?" she asked him in an expressionless voice.

"Nothing really. So you remember?" he asked again, looking at her curiously.

"Of course. How could I forget?" Aaliyah said.

"Well then, that's a very good thing." Tala said plopping down on the sofa next to her.

Aaliyah ignored the fact that his face was a mere inch away from her own.

"Why is that?" she asked suspiciously.

Tala simply smirked and pushed her back so that she was now lying down on the couch. He positioned himself on top of her. He smirked at the confusion, shock, fury, and countless other emotions passing over her face.

"It's a good thing because we can be playmates again." he said smirking.

Aaliyah felt her heart beating extremely fast.

'What a pervert! Oh, well I guess it couldn't really hurt to have a little fun.' she thought evilly.

She smiled at him. Tala's smirk simply grew wider. He buried his head in her hair. He started kissing her neck and slowly made his way up. He was simply a centimeter away from her lips.

He was about to kiss her when…..She pushed him away?

Tala watched her get up off the sofa, confusion written clearly across his face.

Aaliyah turned around to face Tala with a bittersweet smile on her face.

"Then again. Why would I want to be playmates with someone like you." she turned around and headed out the door.

Tala stared after her for a moment before a smirk made it's way onto his face.

"Playing hard to get…huh? Lucky for her; I love challenges." he said to himself before heading out the door.

* * *

"What do you want?" Paree asked in an annoyed tone. 

Kai observed her for a second before sitting down next to her.

"Now, now is that any way to treat an old friend?" Kai said in a teasing tone.

"Old friend, my ass." Paree replied scathingly.

She saw Kai's eyes harden, after she had said that. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed up against the back of the booth's seat. Kai's face hovered above hers. She felt his breath on her face.

He simply looked at her. For a second she thought she saw a trace of longing in his eyes but that doubt was cleared the next second.

"I wanted to make you lose your breath but I wouldn't want tolower my self to a slut like you."he said and pushed away from her. He walked away with a smirk on his face. He had noticed that she didn't get very intimidated by him.

He felt someone grab his wrist. He turned around to see a furious looking Paree. She quickly let go of his wrist and slapped him.

He was shocked to say the least. He looked back at her with fury. She had a smirk on her face.

"I think that certainly was worth your time. Fucking pervert." with that said she walked away.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter . I tried to make it long but I got tried so I'll try and make it even longer next time. 

Next time:

"_Paree and Kai; Ozuma and Miriam; Rei and Mariah; Tala and Aaliyah. You will be partners for this assignment. I expect a good long essay after this, on how you've learned to get along. Now you are dismissed. _

_The teacher walked away without taking notice of the murderous looks those eight students were sending her._

Byez and Happy Holidays!!!!J


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I'm going to try and make this chapter a bit better than the last one. Hope you like it. Please R&R! Enjoy!

_Element Protector: I know what you mean. I didn't really notice how many times I had used that word until I read your review._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot line and my own characters.

On with the story…..

_

* * *

Miriam's P.O.V _

I got tired of dancing and I couldn't find Aaliyah or Mariah; so I decided to get a drink.

"Hi, I'll have a …Smirnoff's Caesar." I told the bartender. I got my drink and took a sip from it.

"Hey Miriam!" I heard my name and turned around to see Hilary and Tyson.

"Hey guys! Who're you here with?" I asked smiling at them.

"Oh, we came with Kenny and Emily. Have you seen them by the way?" Hilary asked, ignoring Tyson, who was complaining about being hungry.

"No, sorry I haven't. You might want to check one of the TV rooms though." I suggested smirking at Hilary's red face, as Tyson was now nibbling on her neck in an affectionate way.

"Thanks, bye." Hilary said walking away with flushed cheeks, Tyson by her side.

I waved bye and went back to my drink.

'Those two are so lucky to have each other' I thought, as I remembered how Tyson had confessed his love for Hilary during one of their fights back in grade 11.

I sighed 'I wish I had someone like that.' I took another sip from my bottle.

"Having a pity party, are you?" I heard a voice say. I looked up into the dark eyes of the last person I wanted to see.

"Oh! Hi Ozzy!" I said smirking a little, as I noticed how his cocky-I'm-so-good expression turned into an annoyed one.

_

* * *

Ozuma's P.O.V _

I saw the blue-haired bitch at the bar talking to those pathetic lovebirds Tyson and Hilary. When they left I went and sat next her.

I looked at her for a second. Her hair was in loose curls tonight. She was wearing a dark green, tight-fit, v-neck, sleeveless shirt with black pants. She wore black heels and gold hoop earrings.

'She's looks really hot. Wait, no she doesn't! What am I thinking?' I thought.

"Having a pity party, are you?" I heard myself ask her. She turned around on her stool and looked at me with those piercing green eyes of hers.

"Oh! Hi Ozzy!" She said with a slight smirk on her face. I glared at her.

'I hate it when she calls me that' I thought. So, I said what I always said in reply whenever she called me by that "nickname".

"Oh, grow up, bitch." I said as I turned to order my drink. I took a sip from my own Smirnoff's Caesar and looked at her.

"Come on, Ozzy. You know you like it." she said while poking my arm. I took another sip from my drink.

"No, I don't. And, you've known that for years, brat." I said, while brushing off the spot she poked as if it were dirty.

She looked at me with hard eyes, finishing her drink.

"Whatever." I just looked at her for a second before turning away.

"Ozzy," she said turning to me once again and ignoring my glare. "How about you and me have a little contest."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "I'm in. You know I'm always willing to kick your ass." I replied.

She glared a bit at that, but continued.

"The contest is that whoever gets drunk first does the other's chemistry homework for a week."

"Two weeks." I added.

"Fine" she agreed. "Can we please have two more Smirnoff's over here." She told the bartender.

"Ready, set, go!" I said, once we had gotten our drinks.

'She is going down!' I thought as I drank my drink.

_

* * *

Mariah's P.O.V _

After I got separated from the other two. I started dancing with another friend of mine named Kane. I got tired and went to go sit at a table on the second floor.

We started talking and I found out that he had a crush on a girl named Salima .

"Really, I didn't really think you would go for someone like her. She's nice, loud, but sort of shy too ." I told him.

"Well I don't know, there's just something about her." he explained. I looked around and saw Rei come and sit at a table by ours.

For some reason he was glaring at Kane.

'Is he jealous?' I asked myself. Another look at Rei confirmed my suspicion.

'He is' I smirked a little to myself.

"Hey, Kane would you like to go dance again?" I asked him, loud enough for Rei to hear.

"Sure, let's go." he said taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor.

While I was dancing with Kane I looked over in Rei's direction. He was still glaring at Kane.

'Oh! He is so jealous! I wonder why though. He hasn't ever indicated that he likes me.' I thought to myself.

When I looked over again I saw Rei talking to a girl.

"Kane, isn't that Salima?" I asked Kane, pointing towards Rei and Salima.

"Yeah, it is." he confirmed. "But why is she dancing with Rei?" he asked, a moment later, in a sad voice.

When he said this I looked in their direction so fast I thought I'd break my neck.

'He is dancing with her! Why that no good ass-hole. How dare he?!'

I saw Rei look over at me and smirk, while I simply glared back. But the glare was mostly directed towards Salima.

"I think Salima's trying to get your attention Kane. Maybe she might be jealous of me dancing with you." I told Kane, after I had noticed the way Salima looked at him.

"Jealous? Why though?" Kane asked in confusion. I shrugged.

"Maybe she likes you too!" I exclaimed. Kane brightened at this.

"You think so? I don't know." I just ignored his doubting.

"Why don't you ask her out later, but for now let's just keep dancing." I added the last part in so could see just how jealous Rei would get.

"Okay." Kane said in an uneasy way, and kept dancing.

_

* * *

Rei's P.O.V _

I saw Mariah shoot jealous glances at Salima. I smirked to myself .

'So she's jealous. Looks like she does like me after all.' I thought. I noticed Salima got a little tense whenever she looked towards Mariah and Kane.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure, he doesn't like her." I told her. Salima was a good friend, so I didn't want to see her get hurt or anything. She looked up at me.

"How do you know?" she asked in an unsure way. I shook my head and chuckled a little.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. Only someone who cares a lot for you would look at you like that." I told her.

She smiled a little. "Thanks, Rei." she said, hugging me. I looked over her shoulder at Mariah to see her glaring, but this time she was glaring at me as if saying 'how-dare-you'.

I simply smirked back.

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V _

Mariah stopped dancing with Kane and lead him over to the table they had sat at before.

"Now's your chance! Ask her out!" She said. Kane simply shook his head.

"I don't know." he said in a tired voice.

"What if she says no?"

"I'm sure she won't. But if your so unsure about it then at least ask her to dance. I'm totally sure she'll say yes to that." Mariah said in an excited voice.

Kane looked over at Salima.

"Okay, I'll do it." he said. Mariah watched as he made his way over to Rei and Salima.

She saw Rei smile and walk away. She let out a breath, that she didn't know she had been holding.

She saw Rei come and sit where Kane had been sitting. She looked over and saw him smirking.

"What?" she said in an innocent voice. He just shook his head and said

"You were jealous, weren't you?"

Mariah was a bit taken aback by this

"No, why would I be?"

"Because Salima was dancing with me." Rei said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Mariah looked at him then stuck her nose in the air.

"Why would I be jealous? I would be disgusted by having your hands on me. But I know that _you_ were jealous." she said in a confident way.

"Why would I be jealous? I wouldn't want to touch something like _you_." Rei replied back.

Mariah glared at him. "Whatever."

They were quiet for a while. Rei simply looked at her.

She was wearing a light pink shirt, that was nicely fit, with spaghetti straps. The left side of the shirt went a little past her waist and cut off in a slanted line. She was wearing white Capri pants and white sandals. She adorned about six silver bracelets on her right wrist and a pair of dangling silver earrings, which had a little pink crystal at the bottom.

'She's beautiful. Wait… did I just think that?! No she is not beautiful. Stop staring at her Rei' he mentally yelled at himself.

At that moment Mariah looked over.

"What are looking at?" she asked in her innocent voice again.

"N Nothing." Rei stuttered, looking away.

'Did I just stutter? Oh god! What is wrong with me?' he asked himself.

Mariah looked at him for a second. Rei looked different without his uniform.

Usually Mariah saw him wearing his Chinese outfit or his school uniform but today he was wearing a white shirt, with the buttons open revealing a black muscle shirt with white pants. He still had his ying yang headband on.

'He is so cute! I wonder what it would be like to be in his arms. Whoa! I do not want to be in his arms. Get a hold of yourself Mariah!' she thought.

"What's up with you?" Rei asked her, as she shook her head.

"Nothing." she replied.

"Whatever bitch." he said getting up.

"You are really rude you know that!" she yelled in his face. He just smirked.

"You look really sexy when your angry you know." he said looking her up and down, just to get her roused up.

"You freak!" she said, and stormed off. Rei simply smirked after her.

* * *

Miriam and Ozuma, all together, had finished 18 bottles of Smirnoff's, 4 bottles of baileys, and 2 bottles of Vodka, before the bartender refused to serve them. 

They were drunk as hell now.

"You _hiccup _know what, Ozzy?" Miriam slurred.

"What?" he replied back in a drowsy voice.

" Sometimes, I think your hot, _hiccup_ but why do hot _hiccup_ people have to _hiccup _be such perverted freaks?" she slurred on.

Ozuma looked at the six, unfocused, Miriam's and said

"Well, sometimes I _hiccup_ think your beautiful _hiccup_ but why do beautiful people have to _hiccup_ be such annoying, bratty, bitches."

"Ha ha, you _hiccup _called me _hiccup_ beautiful." Miriam laughed in a drunken way.

"No, I didn't. You _hiccup_ lying Miriams." he said pointing to all the Miriam's he was seeing.

Tala, Kai and Rei, who were looking for Ozuma, stopped to watch the drama.

Paree, Aaliyah, and Mariah also stopped to watch.

"Shut up! Oozy Ozzy! _hiccup_ Oozy Ozzy!" Miriam laughed poking him on the arm.

"Shut up, bitch! Don't call me dat." Ozuma said in a sleepy way.

"I'm sho sowee. I _hiccup _love you Ozzy!" Miriam slurred walking over to hug Ozuma.

"He he he." Ozuma laughed. "What's wrong Ozzy?" Miriam asked almost tripping, but straightening herself just in time. She still had her arms around his neck as she looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"You got nice _hiccup_ boobies. And your _hiccup _touching me with them." Ozuma said looking down at the cleavage that was showing.

"You _hiccup_ naughty, naughty boy." Miriam giggled drunkenly.

Mariah and Aaliyah went over and grabbed Miriam. While Rei and Tala went to get Ozuma.

"I'm betting they had a drinking competition this time." Mariah said, trying to hold Miriam up.

"No. You think!" Rei said sarcastically. Mariah simply stuck her tongue out at him and followed Paree out of the building.

_

* * *

Paree's P.O.V _

I woke up and looked over at my alarm clock. It read 7:00 am.

"Err…..It's so early." I said to myself.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I took a nice, long shower to wake me up. I put on my uniform and put my hair up in a high ponytail. I put on some eyeliner, eye shadow, and lip gloss. I wore small earrings with two red crystal in them and a matching necklace.

I picked up my bag and made my way downstairs. Aaliyah was already there, eating breakfast.

She was wearing the same thing as me except her hair was curled and her earrings were square studs, which had dark blue crystals in them and a matching necklace.

"Last night was fun! You should've seen the look on Tala's face." she laughed.

"Yeah, Kai looked furious when I slapped him" I said while pouring myself some cereal.

We ate in silence. Until the doorbell rang. I went to get the door. When I opened it, I saw Mariah standing there with Miriam behind her.

I invited them in.

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V _

"Hey Aaliyah!" Mariah said walking into the kitchen.

Aaliyah looked up from her chemistry book.

"Oh hi guys! What's wrong Miriam?" Aaliyah asked, noticing Miriam's pained expression.

Miriam plopped down on a stool beside Aaliyah.

"Urgh.." she groaned in response.

Paree gave her a disapproving glare.

"She has a hangover. What did you need to do that stupid competition for." Paree said, getting some medicine out of a cabinet and a glass of water.

"The first one to get drunk would do the others homework for two weeks." she told them, as she took the hangover medication Paree handed her.

"So, who won?" asked Aaliyah.

"I don't know. So, I think we got drunk at the same time. So, we cancelled each other out. But I think I probably won. I don't think I was that drunk"

The other three sweat dropped at this. Mariah, Aaliyah and Paree looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Miriam asked grumpily.

"Not _gasp_ that drunk, yeah _gasp_ right." Mariah managed to choke out.

"Yeah, I don't think you were _that_ drunk when you told Ozuma that you loved him." Aaliyah laughed.

"I WHAT!!!! OH MY GOD!! I can't believe it! Please tell me that they're joking." Miriam yelled getting up and shaking Paree by the arms.

"Nope, sorry they're not." Paree said, before breaking out in hysteria once again.

Miriam ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Hey! Don't do that! It took me an hour to straighten your hair with you groaning about your headache." Mariah snapped.

"Do you guys think he'll forget. I mean if he doesn't he's going to make my life even more of a living hell." Miriam panicked.

"Well, he was drunk enough to forget. But if I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure Kai would tell him." Paree said, frowning a bit.

"Don't forget Tala." Aaliyah added.

"And Rei." reminded Mariah.

"Yeah. Wait a minute. I thought you said Rei was nice." Miriam said looking at Mariah.

"I take that back. He's a pervert. You won't believe what he said." she said with a pout.

"Why, what did he say?" Aaliyah asked, quirking an elegant eyebrow.

"He called me a bitch and then when I yelled at him about how rude he was, he told me that…that he thought I looked sexy when I was angry and looked me up and down." Mariah told them.

"Talk about adding insult to injury!" Mariah finished, pouting once again.

When she looked up all three of her friends had smirks on their face and an eyebrow raised at her.

"What?" she asked.

They all burst out laughing at that.

"Rei was checking you out!" Miriam laughed.

"Aw! How cute!" Paree added.

"Rei and Mariah sitting in a…"Aaliyah started, but wasn't able to finish because of a certain pink-haired friend, tackling down not only her but also Paree and Miriam.

They all burst out laughing and got up once they had calmed down.

"Kay' guys, I think we should go to school now." Paree said looking at the clock on the wall.

Mariah and Miriam looked at her like she was crazy.

"School? School doesn't start for another hour buddy. Today's late start." Mariah said.

"We get late starts?" Aaliyah asked eagerly.

"Duh! Didn't you know that?" Miriam said.

"Actually, no we didn't. Oh well." Paree said.

"Let's go watch TV." Aaliyah suggested.

They went into the family room and sat down. They started watching a re-run of The O.C.

At 9:45 they decided to leave. They were on their way out when Paree and Aaliyah's grandmother stopped them.

"Hello girls." She greeted them.

"Hey Nana!" Paree and Aaliyah chorused.

"Hello Mrs. Bikonai." Mariah and Miriam replied.

"Mariah, Miriam; I just wanted ask you to tell your families that we will be hosting a business ball this weekend and they are invited. I will be calling them as well but just remind them will you?" Nana asked them.

"Yes, Mrs. Bikonai we will." They told her.

"Thank you girls!" Grandmother Bikonai beamed.

"Nana what's this ball for?" Aaliyah asked for herself and Paree, as they didn't have any idea what they were talking about.

"Oh, I suppose I forgot to tell you girls. Well, every year we host a annual business ball for all the big business families that work with your grandfather. The families that usually come are the Chan's, the Ivanov's, the Hiwatari's, the Kon's, the Mariano's and the Lintos's. And one or two other families." her grandmother finished.

Aaliyah and Paree had paled when their grandmother mentioned Tala's last name and Kai's last name.

"Well, you four better get going now, or you might be late. Oh and don't forget to tell the boy's." their grandmother said ushering them out.

"Bye girls."

"Don't worry we'll tell them. Not!" Aaliayh whispered to the other three who stifled their giggles.

"Bye" they replied.

The four of them got in Mariah's pink 2004 Chrysler Sebring and drove off.

* * *

Rei, Ozuma, Tala, and Kai were already in class when the four girls walked in. 

Tala kept his eyes on Aaliyah the whole time. Apparently she noticed this because she simply turned around and glared at him.

Paree and Aaliyah were now over the fact that Kai and Tala would be at the ball, because now they were busy discussing what they were going to wear.

"I think we might need to go shopping on Friday." Mariah said thoughtfully.

"I have nothing to wear to the ball so, sure why not." Miriam said.

"And this is the first time Paree and I will be going so we don't really have much of a clue on what to wear." Aaliyah said.

"Okay, so we go shopping on Friday!" Mariah said jumping a little. Just then the teacher walked in and they all went to their seats.

"Today I'm going to explain to you about a project that you will start in January. This project will count for 75 of your final grade because it is not only an English project but also a Math project." Ms. Leiki said.

"For this project you will be given a partner with whom you have to live from January to June. For these six months you will be living like a married couple. You will have to do taxes, co-operate, and live like a married couple would. But, there will be NO SEX!"

At this some of the boys let out cries of "Come on!" "Not fair!" and "But married people are _supposed_ to do that!"

The teacher simply shook her head.

"Now since it is the last week of September. You will have about three months to discuss with your partner, about who's home you will be staying at for the first three months and then you will switch. Your parents will be informed of this. I will give you more details on this matter tomorrow. As for now open your books to page 34 on Advanced Haiku poetry."

The teacher turned to the chalkboard to write something.

Tala turned around in his seat and said in a whisper

"Yes, I get to stay with a hottie for six months."

"Oh and what makes you so sure?" Kai asked quirking an eyebrow at the red head.

"Because I just have a feeling." he replied and turned back around.

* * *

When Aaliyah and Miriam walked into math class they noticed, much to their disappointment, that their were two other people in the room already. 

Tala and Ozuma looked up as the two girls were entering the room. Just as Miriam was entering a water balloon fell and popped in mid-air drenching her whole shirt.

"AAEECK!!" she screamed. Aaliyah turned around and rushed to see what had happened.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Aaliyah asked as she got some paper towels from the teacher's desk and tried wiping off some of the water.

"I don't know! I was just walking into the room when the water balloon fell on me." she looked up and saw Ozuma and Tala laughing.

She walked up to them and pushed Ozuma hard, he banged into a desk.

"Hey! What was that for bitch?" Ozuma said angrily, as he got up.

"Well, why did you set up that fucking water balloon you retard?" Miriam shrieked in his face.

"I was just expressing my love for you, baby." He smirked back.

"Oh, I'll show you love!" Miriam started chasing him around the classroom, knocking over tables as they ran.

Aaliyah and Tala just stood on either sides of the classroom watching the other two run around.

By the time Aaliyah and Tala finally managed to separate the two from beating each other into a pulp, Ozuma's lip was bleeding and Miriam had almost sprained her ankle when chasing him.

The classroom was a mess. There were tables and chairs knocked all over the classroom and books thrown on the ground.

That was how Mr. Yuseki found the classroom, as he arrived about ten minutes before class was to start. He saw the four students, sitting according to their seating plan, in their normal seats.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" He demanded.

None of the students spoke up so he called upon Miriam.

"Miriam, why are you wearing a sweater over your normal uniform and what happened here?"

"Well you see, I was walking into the classroom when a water balloon fell on me and then I found that Ozuma had set it up and so we got into a little fight." she said glaring at Ozuma the whole time, with him returning the glare.

"Is this true?" he asked the other three students. They simply nodded their heads.

"Well, I expect you and Ozuma to clean the whole classroom, while I think of what punishment to give you."

* * *

Paree and Mariah also had math, except with a different teacher. Unfortunately for them Kai and Rei were also in their class. 

Paree and Mariah had sat down next to each other as their teacher still had to give them a seating plan.

Ms. Mae walked in and sat at her desk.

"Ok class today, I will be giving you a seating plan. The person you sit with will also be your partner for a while, because we are now starting a new unit in geometry." Ms. Mae said.

"Hilary and Emily please come to the front desk. Tyson and Kenny behind them…." and so she continued.

"Kai and Paree at the back please." Kai and Paree glared the teacher but did as they were told to.

"Rei and Mariah at the table beside them please." These two also glared at Ms. Mae as they made their way over to the desk.

"Okay, now get out your notebooks and turn to page 260." Everyone grudgingly obeyed.

"Your practically taking up the whole desk move over." Paree whispered, while trying to pushing Kai's books away a little.

Kai just grunted and moved his stuff so that it was now taking up even more room.

Not being the kind to give up easily, Paree just moved his stuff away once again. And once again Kai moved it back.

Paree moved it again; and Kai moved back. And so it went until…

"Aah! I can't take it anymore. Stop that will you!" Paree yelled out.

The teacher glared at her, but Paree didn't take any notice.

"Miss Bikonai would you please sit down." Ms. Mae said with gritted teeth.

"Oops, sorry Ms. Mae!" Paree muttered feebly and sat back down.

"Dumb ass." she heard Kai whisper. She glared at him then turned away.

"Jerk." she replied.

"Bitch."

"Loser."

"Slut"

'That's it! I'm sick of this!' Paree thought.

"Ms. Mae can you assign me another seat, like now!" Paree said standing up.

When she saw the glare the teacher sent her she added: "Please."

She saw Ms. Mae simply shake her head.

"I suggest you sit down Miss Bikonai. Before I give you detention."

Paree grumbled and sat down. She looked over at Mariah who gave her a sympathetic look.

Paree elbowed Kai in the head purely by "accident" when she went to go hand in her assignment. Kai glared at her.

Paree simply sighed and rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore Kai for the rest of the day.

* * *

Mariah simply shook her head at Paree's annoyed expression. 

'I feel sorry for her.' she thought to herself, while she finished copying the notes off the chalkboard.

'At least Rei hasn't done anything to annoy me.' little did she know that she had thought that too soon.

Mariah was copying the questions out of her textbook, when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

She turned around only to see Rei stretching. When he saw her staring, he quirked an eyebrow in a questioning way, but Mariah just turned away.

"3 cm diagonally and 4 cm horizontally." Mariah murmured to herself as she read out of the textbook.

As she went to measure the equation, she felt Rei's elbow collide with hers making her mess up the measurement.

She simply ignored it. As she went to measure the equation again, Rei's elbow once again collided with hers. This happened two more times before she simply threw down her ruler and pencil.

"Can't you at least try to act like a civilized person, in class?" she asked him, while glaring.

"Oh I do, _you _on the other hand can't seem to keep your cannibal-like habit's a secret." Rei said, smirking at her annoyed expression.

"Shut up! Geez, don't you ever get fucking tired of this?" Mariah asked giving an exasperated sigh.

"What was that Miss Chan?" Ms. Mae said looking up. Mariah smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh, nothing we were simply talking about an equation." She lied.

Ms. Mae nodded her head and looked away.

"No, I don't get tired of it. You just need to get used to it." Rei said smirking and daring to poke her stomach.

Mariah glared at him.

"You are such an ass-hole." Mariah whispered, unfortunately it wasn't quiet enough because Ms. Mae seemed to have heard it.

"Miss Chan! Please mind your language and continue your work!" Ms. Mae shouted at Mariah.

"Yes, Ms. Mae." she replied and started to work again.

Ms. Mae rubbed her temples lightly.

'These four are going to drive me insane one of these days.' she thought.

* * *

Tala had been throwing small paper balls at the back of Aaliyah's head for the past ten minutes. 

Aaliyah had turned around and glared a few times but he didn't take it as much and continued .

Finally Aaliyah seemed to have snapped. She turned and yelled: "STOP THAT YOU FUCKING RETARD!"

With that said she threw her books into her back and ran out of the room, kicking Tala in the shin on her way out.

Mr. Yuseki looked up as Aaliyah disappeared and shook his head.

"Mr. Ivanov see me after class for detention today." Mr. Yuseki said.

"But I didn…." Tala started, still clutching his leg, but Mr. Yuseki cut him off

"I said after class."

* * *

The next day the eight teens waited anxiously in English class to find out who their partners would be. 

They saw Ms. Leiki walked in and look at the class for a second before saying.

"Your math teachers and I have talked about it and put together the people who we thought would benefit from this project, greatly."

"Kenny and Ming Ming; Max and Emily; Tyson and Hilary, you will be partners."

"Your math teachers, especially thought it would best if you were in these pairs." the teacher said looking towards the eight anxious students.

"Paree and Kai; Ozuma and Miriam; Rei and Mariah; Tala and Aaliyah. You will be partners for this assignment. I expect a good long essay after this, on how you've learned to get along, as well as what else you did during the time period of this project. Now you are dismissed."

The teacher walked away without taking notice of the murderousglares those eight students were sending her.

* * *

Hey guys that's all for now. I made this chapter pretty long. I hope you liked it. Until next time. Please R&R! 

Byez and Happy holidays!!)


	7. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I'm trying to get out these chapters as fast as I can, before school starts. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best! Anyways, Enjoy! Please R&R!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot line and my own characters.

Enjoy!

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V_

Paree, Aaliyah, Miriam and Mariah, stormed out of the classroom, at a pace that would put a cheetah to shame.

Paree caught up with the English teacher first and stopped her. The others caught up and they all started blabbering at the same time.

"Ms Leiki can you please reconsider our partners." Mariah asked as politely as was possible with the amount of anger that was coursing through her veins at the moment.

The others looked at the teacher expectantly.

"I'm sorry girls but as I've said before you math teachers and I thought this would be a good way for you and your partners to get to know each other better and not be at each others throats all the time."

"But why do we…" Miriam started but the teacher cut her off.

"I'm sorry Miriam but our decision is final and nothing you or your partners say will change our mind. Now if you'll excuse me." and with that said she walked away.

"_Our decision is final. I'm a bitch blah blah blah." _Aaliyah mimicked rudely, once the teacher was gone.

"This is all Ms Mae's fault." Mariah said angrily, as they made their way to their lockers.

"And Mr. Yuseki's." Miriam said bitterly.

"Nah, I think Ms Leiki's a bitch all on her own." Paree replied, making a face.

The girls made their way to the school cafeteria for lunch. They each got a soft drink for the vending machines and went to their usual table.

"I just can't believe that I'm going to have to spend a whole six month s with that jerk Ozuma!" Miriam said furiously.

"Yeah well at least you got a better arrangement than I did." Paree said dryly sipping her drink.

"I have to live with Rei for six months! I can already see him teasing and taunting me." Mariah said in a sad voice.

"It's going to be a living hell."

"Tell me about it. I have to live with that bastard Hiwatari. And that's not going to be fun at all!" Paree practically yelled.

"Maybe we should try looking at the bright side." Aaliyah said suddenly, in a quiet, thoughtful voice.

"There is NO bright side to living with pigs like Ozuma." Miriam snapped.

"Well, there can be. I know I for am not going let that ass Tala ruin my fun. I mean think about it your all worried about them making your lives a living hell. But what you guys seem to forget is that we can do that to them as well."

"Yeah, I get what you mean." Mariah said with a scary grin appearing on her face.

"What are talking about Mariah?" Miriam asked in a frustrated way.

"Aaliyah meant that if they can torture us, then we can reverse that. So when they stay at our houses it'll be hell for them."

"Yup!" Aaliyah nodded .

"Whatever. The thing that irritates me is I actually have to live in the same house, same room, and even sleep on the same bed as that blue-haired jerk!" Paree said making a face of disgust.

"Oh god! Don't remind me. I think I'm going to be sick." Miriam said at the thought of having to sleep in the same bed as Ozuma.

"You know what you guys are fretting to much about this." Mariah said, not noticing the gestures made by her friends, suggesting that she turn around.

"I mean who cares? We don't have to do this for another…3 months. So we don't have worry about this for a while." Just then Mariah felt someone's hands on her shoulders. She stopped talking and looked at her friends.

"Who is it?" she asked. All she got in return were small smirks and a sympathetic smile. Her face fell.

'Please don't let it be Rei! Please don't let it be Rei! Please don't let it be Rei!' she thought as she turned around and looked into the amber eyes of none other than

"Rei?" she whispered.

He simply smirked and sat down beside her. His arm sliding down to her waist and pulling her to him lightly.

"Hey wifey!" he said, smirking evilly at Mariah.

"Rei! Get away from me! And I am SO not Your wife!" she shrieked as she got out of his grasp and went to sit on the other side of the table with Paree, Aaliyah and Miriam.

Aaliyah, Paree, and Miriam laughed at this until they noticed that Rei's other three companions had just sat across the table beside him.

The eight teens simply glared at each other for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" Paree finally spoke up, gritting her teeth in anger and glaring at him.

'_It seems as though just looking at me seems to infuriate her.' _Kai thought, still smirking.

"Well, it's obvious that we haven't come here for your despicable company." Kai said, smirking as Tala, Rei, and Ozuma sniggered at his comment.

"We're just here to speak with our partners, about at who's house we will stay at first." he finished glaring at Paree.

Paree bit her lip uneasily then looked to the side to see her companions looking at her expectantly.

"I'm thinking that two of use should stay at our own homes first and two of us should go and live with our _partners_." Paree whispered so that the boys wouldn't here, spitting out the word partners as if it were venom. The four girls nodded.

_

* * *

Aaliyah's P.O.V _

The whole time Paree and Kai were talking I felt someone's foot touching and tapping mine. I tried ignoring it but it just got so annoying!

So, I quickly looked under the table to see a pair of newly polished, black, boys dress shoes. I looked back up to see Tala smirking instead of glaring like he was before I had looked down.

I simply glared back at him, hoping, for his sake, he would get the message, but he didn't. So I did what I had been planning on doing. I kicked him, hard, in the shin. I smirked as I saw him flinch a little in pain. I turned my head towards Paree and listened to what she had to say.

'_I really don't want to go to Tala's house.' _I thought biting my lower lip a little.

I looked over at him only to see him glaring at me once again.

"We're staying at my house first." I told him, smirking as he glared even harder.

"No way, bitch! My house first." he replied, smirking as he saw that I was getting annoyed.

"No, mine first. It's only for three months then we can go to _your _house, okay." I reasoned with him, talking is if he were a three year old.

He seemed to have realized this because he glared at me even harder, if that was possible.

"Fine! Stupid bitch…."Tala mumbled. He grew quiet for a second and then smirk appeared on his face.

I noticed the sudden change in his mood and when she saw him giving her that weird looking smirk, she got a little freaked out.

"Have I ever told you that that you look really stupid with that smirk on your face?" I said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence around us. He seemed to ignore what I said.

"I was just thinking about how much _fun_ we're going to have." Tala said smirking and once again attempting to play footsies with me under the table.

I sighed to myself. Once again, I kicked him as hard as I could. I looked up and saw his pained expression. I smirked at him.

"Ow! Bitch!" he said, clutching his leg.

"Yeah, we are going to have so much fun." I said to him, getting up and throwing away my finished drink.

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V _

Paree and Kai had simply glared at each other for the past ten minutes, while the others argued about where they were going to stay.

Paree had heard Miriam and Mariah give in and say they were going to stay at Rei's house and Ozuma's house. She also heard Tala's attempt at flirting after Aaliyah had made it clear that they were going to stay at the Bikonai place first.

So, that meant Paree had to get Kai to agree to staying at her house first.

"We're staying at my place first." she said, with a smirk. Kai simply glared at her.

"Fine by me. The longer I can keep trash like you out of my house the better." with that said he got up and left the table, Tala and the others following him.

"How dare he?! That bastard" Paree said furiously.

"Don't worry about it. Tala and Kai will be staying at our house. Just think of the misery we can put them through" Aaliyah reminded her.

Paree, Miriam, Mariah and Aaliyah went to their lockers and got their gym clothes and headed to their next class.

"Hey, what do we have after gym?" Mariah asked.

"Art." replied Aaliyah. The girls went to the gym and saw that the four buffoons from before were already there. They headed into the changing room.

"I was thinking." Miriam said as they changed.

Aaliyah pretended to look shocked and said "That's a first. We're so proud of you. Your brain finally works."

Paree and Mariah burst out laughing at this.

"Shut up!" Miriam said trying to hold back a smile.

"I was thinking we should give the guys a little show. You know, just to have a little fun with the hormonal side of their brain." Miriam said observing herself in the full length mirror.

The girl were wearing white t-shirts and black shorts, which were extremely short.

"Yeah, sure I don't mind." Mariah said smirking. Paree and Aaliyah agreed as well and they exited the changing room.

* * *

The four boys were playing soccer when the girls came into the gym and started warm ups. 

This week they had the gym to their selves because they teachers were on a trip with the grade 9 and 10 students to go compete in the track and field competition in Kyoto. And since gym was an optional class for grade 12 students. These eight were the only ones in it.

The boys stopped to watch as the girls started their warm ups. Kai was still playing with the soccer ball but Rei grabbed it from him.

"Damn!" Tala said, watching Aaliyah as she bent over to stretch. Kai just rolled his eyes at his friends, but couldn't help sneak glances towards a certain red and black haired girl.

They saw the girls stop and say something to one another. Then they started walking over.

"Hey boy's! Enjoy the show?" Miriam asked smirking.

"What show? You're not suggesting that we actually looked at _you_ four, are you?" Ozuma asked in a mock innocent voice.

"I don't see anyone else here." said Aaliyah looking around.

"Why would we look at you? You're not much to look at anyways." Tala said, smirking at Aaliyah's annoyed expression.

"You _jump _guys are _jump _perverts." Mariah said jumping to grab the soccer ball from Rei, who was holding it out of her reach.

No one said anything as they watched Mariah struggle to get the ball from Rei.

"Hey. Why don't we have a girls vs. boys soccer game. And whichever team loses will get anything they want." Paree suggested.

Kai looked thoughtful for a second.

"Yeah, but let's raise the stakes a bit." he said looking at Paree, who had a confused look on her face.

"Let's make it so that, whichever team loses have to be slaves to the winning team, for a day." he finished smirking at Paree's shocked expression.

"You guys are so going down!" Miriam yelled, confirming that her team was playing.

"I beg to differ." Ozuma said, with a confident smirk on his face.

"Oh you'll be begging alright. Begging for mercy!" Miriam said, showing the same competitive trait the had led to her and Ozuma becoming drunk as hell.

Rei put the ball in the middle of the gym floor. Kai and Paree were going to kick off.

Rei and Mariah were goalies; Tala and Aaliyah were defense; Ozuma and Miriam were playing forward as well as Kai and Paree.

They started the game. Paree kicked the ball to Miriam who quickly and carefully advanced towards the goal; she was about to score when Ozuma blocked the ball and passed it to Kai who headed of towards the other goal.

And so it went.

After about half an hour later the eight teens were getting tired and they were at a tie of 5-5.

Miriam had the ball she went for the goal but then passed the ball off to Paree who kicked it and….

"SCORE!!!!" all four girls yelled. Paree, Miriam, Mariah, and Aaliyah had a big group hug and started jumping up and down.

"NO!" all the boy's had yelled. Ozuma and Tala fell to there knees to scared to even think of the horrors there would be put through.

Kai and Rei simply had shocked looks on their faces.

'How could they have won?' they thought in shock.

Paree went up to Kai and poked him lightly in the chest.

"Sorry, but it looks like your plan backfired." She said, not sounding sorry at all.

Kai just glared at her. Paree ignored his glare then turned to the other three girls.

"Do you guys want to go for a swim? I need to finish the laps I had to do last time."

The other girls decided to go for a swim as well. They went into the changing room and grabbed their towels.

They headed towards the schools pool, which was used for classes as well as a place to hang out during free periods.

They went towards the pool unaware of what was in store for them.

* * *

Kai, Tala, Rei, and Ozuma had heard the girls plan to go swimming, so they devised a little plan of attack. 

The boys were already wearing their swimming shorts, so they just needed to wait for the girls to come out of the changing room.

The boys were waiting for the girls in the pool room. They watched the girls come in and take off there shorts and t-shirt.

The girls were all were similar looking bikini's except they were different colors. Paree's was red, Aaliyah's was blue, Miriam's was green, and Mariah's was, obviously, a light pink color.

The boys still went unnoticed as the girls put their gym uniforms to the side.

Ozuma, Rei, and Kai waited for the signal from Tala. When they saw him give a thumbs up, they all went and each picked up one of the girls, in bridal style.

"Aah! Ozuma! What the hell are you…." Miriam drifted off in mid-sentence when she caught sight of the others around her and Ozuma's evil smirk. She then realized what the boys were planning to do and it appeared the other girls did too.

"Hiwatari, don't you _dare _even think about it!" Paree yelled, at a smirking Kai.

"Tala, I'm going to kill you!!" Aaliyah shrieked, at Tala who simply smiled, what appeared to be, an innocent smile.

"Rei, don't do it! If you do I'll add even more torture to your list of slave duties." Mariah shrieked, her arms wrapped Rei's neck tightly. Rei simply smirked wider.

"Ozuma! You are going to die when I AAHH!!!" Miriam screamed as Ozuma threw her into the water.

When she surfaced she saw her three friends also being thrown into the water. The four girls started to shriek at the top of their lungs.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, HIWATARI!!!!"

"TALA!!!"

"REI, YOU BASTARD!"

"OZUMA, YOU ARE SO NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!"

The boys were on the floor from laughing so hard. The girls' shrieks simply made them laugh harder. After a few minutes their laughter ceased. The girls were still glaring at them from their spots in the pool.

Tala turned to the others.

"That was too good. Now, we activate phase two." he whispered to Kai, Rei and Ozuma.

The boys turned towards the girls in the pool to see that they were still glaring at them.

Kai, Rei, Ozuma, and Tala took off their shirts and made their way over to the pool.

* * *

Paree watched as Kai made his way over to the pool. 

'Damn! He's been working out!' she thought to herself.

"Why do hot people have to be such bastards?" she asked the other girls keeping her eyes glued to Kai's fine body.

"I have no idea." Aaliyah said quietly, admiring Tala's fine chest.

"Mm hmm." Mariah and Miriam said their eyes still on Rei and Ozuma.

Kai smirked to himself, when he saw Paree whisper something to the others, but keeping her eyes glued to him.

_

* * *

Paree's P.O.V _

I watched as Kai treading through the water towards me. For some strange reason I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

As he came closer I started backing up and backing up and backing up until I hit the pool wall. We were still in the shallow end of the pool.

Kai came and placed his arms on either side preventing me from escaping. I looked up into those Mahogany his of his.

'Oh God!' I thought, feeling as if I would melt right there.

He smirked then moved as close as possible pulling my body against his. I could feel his breath on my neck. And then…

"AAEECK!!!" I screamed as he lifted me up and threw me into the water once more.

"That's IT!" I shrieked and I jumped on him taking him down as well.

_

* * *

Mariah's P.O.V _

I watched the others getting thrown into the water and couldn't help but laugh. It was funny how people who hated each other so much could look like they were having the time of their lives.

Rei had picked me up and thrown me into the water twice already. Luckily I managed to escape to the other side of the pool, and he didn't bother coming after me.

I did a few laps and then stopped to watch again.

I saw Tala trying to get away from Aaliyah, who was splashing him, and screaming at him.

Suddenly I felt someone grab me from around the waist. I turned my head slightly and saw that it was Rei.

"Go away!" I muttered, turning my head back towards the others and trying to ignore the feeling of his fine-toned chest against my back.

"No." I heard him say, tightening his hold slightly.

It was at these kind of times that he gave off the illusion of being nice and liking me.

'Was is he so confusing? Sometimes I want to kill him and other times I just want be in his arms.' I thought, sighing a little.

"What do you want then?" I asked him in a quiet voice.

I felt him nuzzle my neck a little then sigh.

"Just want to give you a little payback for the torture you're going to put through tomorrow." he said and then dunked my head under water.

'That jerk!' I thought as I came out from underneath the water.

'So much for being nice." I thought, as I started screaming and yelling at him.

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V _

The last class, of the day, for the eight teens was art.

"Alright class, for those of you who have finished your first landscape drawings you are to observe the people who have already started their major project before you start your own paintings. You have to do at least three paintings which are all due on January 6th." the art teacher, Ms Hirugashi, explained.

The just had just finished theirs and now they had to observe the paintings other people had started.

Kai and Rei couldn't find anyone to partner up with so the teacher made them observe Mariah and Paree's paintings

Ozuma had already gone and stood by Miriam, observing her painting.

_

* * *

Miriam's P.O.V _

I felt someone's eyes on me and ignored it until it became unbearable. I turned around to see Ozuma leaning against one of the desks behind me and looking at my painting.

I thought of telling him to go away but then remembered the instructions the teacher had given.

I turned back around and kept working on my painting. I was painting a unicorn. Although unicorns were considered to be mythical, I felt as if they were real. I wanted to paint something that reflected me.

The painting showed a beautiful white unicorn with a silver horn. The unicorn's mane and tail were dark blue and it's eyes were a piercing green. It appeared to be standing in a forest, looking watching the midnight moon.

"Maybe I should add a little more blue." I mumbled to myself quietly, as I looked at my painting. I went to the student store cupboard to find a tube of a mid-night blue color. I couldn't find any dark blue so I just took peacock blue, black and white tubes of paint.

When I walked back to my painting I saw Ozuma standing in front of it. I looked at the painting then at him.

"What did you do it?" I asked, suspiciously.

"You did this?" he just asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Duh. You saw me working on it." I said.

I grabbed my paint tray and started mixing some of the colors I already had with the peacock blue. After a couple of tries I gave up.

"Damn it! I need a dark blue color." I muttered to myself. Ozuma just gave me a look as if I was crazy and then rolled his eyes, snatching the black and blue paint tubes from my hands.

I looked over his shoulder as he mixed the blue and black with a drop of white. I gasped in surprise.

Ozuma just smirked at me and handed me the tray. He had managed to find the right color.

I tried the paint out on an extra piece of paper and then added it onto my painting. I stepped back to see of the contrast was right.

I was almost finished the painting. I wrote Nelosa at the top of the painting.

'Just a few more coats of paint and I'll be done.' I thought. I looked over and saw Ozuma leaning against the desk again. I went over and poked him cautiously. He looked at me questioningly.

"I…um… just wanted to say thanks." I said looking at him. He just smirked.

"This doesn't mean that you're going to have it any easier as my slave tomorrow." I said smirking as his smirk turned into a scowl, with that said I walked away.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

Aaliyah just seemed to be lost in her own world as she painted because she didn't notice Tala come and stand next to her.

Tala observed the beautiful painting. It was a wolverine sitting on a cliff, staring up at the moon. The wolverine's eyes were the things that caught his eye the most. They were a dark blue color, showing many emotions. They way Aaliyah had detailed it was simply magnificent. The depth and the small portions of shadow and light made it seem as though the wolverine was having some inner conflict. Tala saw anger, love, passion, confusion, desperation and countless other emotions.

"Beautiful." he whispered, still observing the painting. Aaliyah noticed this and turned around, surprised to see that it was Tala who had made the compliment.

Aaliyah turned back to the painting and continued her work on the pups.

"Thanks." she said quietly, as she added more white to the partly finished body of the wolverine.

Tala looked away from the painting and stared at Aaliyah for a second.

"Gidarah, right?" he asked without thinking.

_

* * *

Aaliyah's P.O.V _

"Gidarah, right?" I heard Tala say quietly. I stopped my hand in mid-air.

'How could he know?' I thought, as I felt my heart beating very fast.

I turned around and met his piercing blue eyes. He looked at me for a second before turning his eyes back to the painting.

"The one from the woods, remember?" he said, looking at me again.

'That doesn't explain anything! How does he know?' I thought angrily. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Was it you?" I asked him in a shocked voice.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. It might take me a while to put up the next one. Anywayz, Please R&R!!! 

Byez!


	8. Chapter 7

Hi guyz! I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who reviewed. Oh and also since school has started again it might take me a while to post up new chapters but I will try my best to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R&R!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my own characters and the plot.

By the way stuff that is all italic are flashbacks.

Enjoy!

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V _

Aaliyah stood shocked as all the memories came back to her.

_A four year old Tala was playing in the sand box near the woods. He heard some giggling and looked up._

_He saw a girl with blue and black hair playing with a small doggy. When he looked closer he saw that it wasn't a normal dog, it was a little wolf. _

_He got up and sat next to her. He looked at the doggy and then looked up at the girl._

"_Hi! My name is Tala! What's yours?" he said looking at the girl smiling. The girl smiled back._

"_My name is Aaliyah. You wanna play with Gidarah?" Aaliyah said picking up the dog and putting it in Tala's lap._

_Tala smiled and the two children played with the pup. Aaliyah giggled as the pup leapt onto her stomach and then onto Tala's lap. The two children were so wrapped up in their own joy they didn't notice the shadows of the people standing in front of them._

"_Well, well, what do we have here?" Aaliyah heard a voice ask. She looked up to see some older kids leering down at her, Tala and her puppy._

_Aaliyah looked around to see that her mom was sitting talking to another lady on a bench by the swings. If she tried to run to her mom, the kids would catch her, so she did the next best thing that came to her mind._

_She looked up at the two older kids glaring at Tala, who was also staring up at them._

"_What do you want?" she asked defiantly. The older kids suddenly picked up Gidarah roughly and pushed Tala._

"_Hey!" he said angrily, glaring at the two older kids._

"_Give her back!" Aaliyah yelled getting up and helping Tala up, as well. _

"_No, we want to play with it too!" the bullies laughed._

_The two kids who seemed to be nine years old, just sneered and the girl pulled a little on Gidarah's fur. Then she held the little wolf as the boy threw rocks at it. The two four year olds watched helplessly as the girl put Gidarah on the ground and kicked it. Gidarah yelped in pain. Aaliyah's eyes widened at this. _

"_Stop it! Your hurting her!" Aaliyah said, her eyes beginning to water. _

_Little Tala noticing the tears in her eyes went and pushed the older boy, the boy was caught off guard and was fell onto the grass._

"_King!" the older girl yelled in shock. The boy named King pushed Tala off him, onto the ground._

"_Give back the doggy." Tala yelled at the older girl. She looked at him with an angry expression and then let out a screech as Gidarah bit her hand trying to escape. Queen instantly dropped the little wolf and kicked it as well, trying to examine her own wound. Gidarah whimpered in pain as it lay on it's side. _

"_Stop it! Please!" Aaliyah said as she rushed to pick up she injured pup._

_The girl named Queen looked up with a furious expression on her face. She picked up a nearby stick and raised it over her head getting ready to strike the pup who was in Aaliyah's arms._

"_I'll show you! No one gets away with hurting me!" Queen yelled as she raised the stick a little bit higher. _

_Tala saw this and ran over to stand in front of Aaliyah. He also picked up a stick and stood defiantly in front of Aaliyah and the pup. _

"_Go away!" young Tala said angrily._

"_Let's go, Queen!" the boy urged, still glaring at Tala._

"_Fine! But we'll get you back, brats!" the girl yelled, walking away with the boy._

"_Thanks Tala!" Aaliyah sniffed looking up at him with a watery smile. _

_Tala smiled back and the two children started playing again but all too soon it was time too go home._

"_Bye Tala! I hope a I get to see you again soon!" Aaliyah said as her mom started walking over with the other lady._

"_Me too. Um…here…I found it and wanted to give it to you." Tala said blushing as he handed her a flower. Aaliyah's mom took a picture and laughed with the other lady._

"_Do you think you can give me a copy of that picture? They just looked so cute." the lady said, smiling at Aaliyah's mom._

"_Of course, I will. Come on Aaliyah time to go!" Aaliyah's mom said waving for her to hurry up._

"_You too, Tala!" the other lady said. _

"_Coming mommy!" Tala replied back. He looked at Aaliyah and smiled then ran to his mother, waving at Aaliyah._

"_Bye Tala!" Aaliyah waved back_

_After that the two friends didn't see each other until the next September, when pre-school started and by that time they had changed a lot. They still remembered each other but they weren't exactly the best of friends any more._

Coming out of her daze Aaliyah asked again "Was it you, who saved me and Gidarah?"

Tala nodded slightly looking at her with unsure eyes.

"Yeah, it was." he said slowly, waiting for her reaction. Aaliyah just looked at him and her shocked expression turned into a confused one.

"But your hair's different?!" she said pointing to his hair with her paintbrush.

"Yea, I grew it a little." he chuckled nervously.

"What happened to Gidarah anyways?" he asked, watching as Aaliyah's expression turned into a sad one.

"We had to let her go." Aaliyah said simply not making any eye contact, and turning back to finish her painting. Tala had a feeling there was more to it then that, but decided to leave it alone.

'_Wow! We actually had a civilized conversation!' _was what both thought after a moment.

The class ended and all the students walked out, Aaliyah caught up with her friends who were waiting for her at the door. 

As the two groups walked down the hallway, deliberately ignoring each other, Aaliyah looked over at Tala to see him looking back at her.

In those few seconds, they reached an understanding that their discussion was to stay between them and them only.

* * *

Paree sighed and went to flop down onto her bed, after she entered her room. 

The whole last class all Kai had done was insult her painting until she had finally told him to shut up.

Kai stayed quiet for a while after that until he asked "What is it?"

Paree had sighed hoping that he would shut up after this.

"It's Chanzel, the phoenix of ice and passion. Chanzel is the creature of my spirit." she had replied. She had noticed Kai go a little stiff after that.

The rest of the class he had stayed quiet. When they had gone to their lockers, Paree had told the other girls to go ahead without her as she still had to finish putting away her things.

Kai's group was walking by all chatting with one another except Kai. As she closed her locker she had noticed Kai walking a little behind the others. Paree had started walking towards the doors when she felt someone grab her wrist. She looked back with a confused expression to see Kai.

"It's not going to happen, no matter what anyone says." She had heard him say before he had walked off leaving her standing there in confusion.

'What did he mean?' Paree asked herself before drifting off into sleep, on her bed.

* * *

Kai paced around his room, he had been doing this for the past 15 minutes. When he had heard Paree say that the creature of her spirit is the ice phoenix, he had panicked. 

Kai went over to the painting on his wall. He looked at the phoenix of fire and love adoringly. He faced paled as he looked at the bottom of it.

At the bottom of the painting of the phoenix was a small story.

"_The phoenix of fire and ice, reunite every time they are born onto the earth, whether in their human form or original form. Fire, Ice, Love, Passion are the things for which these two magnificent creatures stand. Together always. This is the decision of fate."_

Kai scowled angrily. Turning around and heading to the bathroom in his room. He got in the shower and felt relieved as the lukewarm water passed over him.

'_Why her? Why not someone else?' he thought miserably._

'_I don't care what the fates decide. Paree Bikonai and I are not meant to be.' he thought getting out of the shower._

* * *

Hey guys I know this chapter is really short but I got lazy and I promise the next chapter's going to be way better and longer. Please R&R. 

Byez!)


	9. Chapter 8:Slaves,Uniforms, and Whips

Hey guy! I'm sorry this chapter took so long. But I'm going to try and update faster next time.

Thanks for the reviews from the following:

**Chosen-of-Mana: Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you like my story! If you want I can make a little story for your fic. Just tell me when you need it.**

**Lilstartwin93: Thanks for your review! Yeah, I'm good at English. And you are sort of right about the guys and girls. But nothing's going to happen yet. I'm going to put some twists in the story.**

**Anime-fan993: Thanks!**

**Tikytikytavvi101: Thanks! I can see you're a big fan of Tala's…lol… Don't worry there's going to be lot's more on him coming up soon.**

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please R&R!

Chapter 8

_

* * *

Aaliyah's P.O.V _

I felt someone shaking me awake. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. I heard silence and peeked out of the cover. I saw Paree sitting on the edge of my bed. I squinted my eyes a little and sat up in my bed.

"What do want?" I asked groggily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked up at her to see she had a shocked expression on her face.

"You forgot?" she asked coming out of her temporarily shocked state. I looked at her quizzically.

"Forgot what?" I asked in confusion. She simply rolled her eyes at me, then went to sit at my computer.

"Remember yesterday? That soccer game we had with those jerks. We won and today they have to be our slaves." Paree explained with another roll of her eyes.

"Oops, my bad. Oh, I can't wait!" I said leaping off my bed and heading towards my closet.

"Now get out so I can get ready." I yelled to Paree from the bathroom.

"I'm going, my slave's here to pick me up already anyways, see you at school." she yelled back.

I heard the door to my room close and got into the shower. I quickly showered and put on my uniform. Today for accessories I just put on a basic dark blue choker that had a small crystal teardrop on it and dark blue earrings. I finished putting my hair into a high ponytail and then went to get my backpack.

When I had everything packed, I went to my computer and signed onto my msn. I saw that Mariah, Miriam, and Tala and were online. I had asked Mariah for Tala's e-mail to send him some homework and stuff, a couple of days ago.

I saw a little box pop up indicating that Mariah and Miriam had sent me a message.

(convo starts)

**Lil' Tiger says:** Hey Aaliyah! It's slave day! Have you planned what you're going to make Tala do?

**LiVe eViL says:** Yea what torture r u gonna put him through?

I smiled to myself as I read what my two friends had just said.

**Blue Wolverina says:** Oh you'll see. I don't want to spoil the surprise.

**Lil' Tiger says:** Ok, u do what u want but r we still on for the shopping trip today?

**LiVe eViL says:** Yea, It'll be even more torture for the boys since they absolutely hate shopping.

I chuckled a little at this.

**Blue Wolverina says:** Of course, Paree and I still need to get our dresses for the ball thingy tomorrow and I think being my slave means Tala can have fun carrying around my shopping bags.

**Lil' Tiger says:** lolz, well I have to go, my slave is picking me up. See u at school.

**LiVe eViL says:** Yea same here, bye

Maraih and Miriam logged out, butI noticed Tala was still on.

'_Maybe I should get a ride from my slave as well.'_ I thought as I sent him a message.

**Blue Wolverina says:** hi slave!

I got a reply a few seconds later.

**Red Wolf says:** What bitch?

I scowled at this comment but then smirked as an idea came to me.

**Blue Wolverina says:** I'd be polite, if I were u. Oh and in case u forgot you're my slave today so the first thing I want u to do is come pick me up.

**Red Wolf says:** No, I'm not doing anything for u.

**Blue Wolverina says:** Looks like u want more chores added to your already, expanding by the minute, list. But if u don't…COME PICK ME UP!…NOW!

**Red wolf says:** Alright, already I'm coming bitch.

With that he logged off. I got up and went to the family roomto watch TV, after I had some breakfast.

_

* * *

Tala's P.O.V _

'_That bitch! Who does she think she is to be ordering me around.'_ I thought, furiously, as I drove to Aaliyah's house.

'_Come on, you know you don't mind it.' _I heard a little voice in my head say.

' _Yes, I do mind it. I hate her! But then again I guess I'm better off than the other three.'_ I thought to myself, shuddering at the thought of what Kai, Rei, and Ozuma must be going through.

I drove through the large gates and parked my Mercedes Benz Brabus SLK K4, in the parking lot usually used during the big events.

I went up to the big oak doors and rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer. I knocked on the door after about two minutes and heard some shuffling from the inside.

I thought it would be Aaliyah answering the door but was surprised to see Mrs. Bikonai standing there.

"Why, hello Tala, dear." Mrs. Bikonai said, smiling up at me. I smiled back.

"Hello Mrs. Bikonai, is Aaliyah here?" I asked politely. Just then I saw Aaliyah come walking out of the hall leading to where, I knew, the family room was.

"Nana, who is it?…oh, hi Tala." Aaliyah said coming into view.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone." Nana Bikonai said turning to walk towards the den, before turning back, towards the two teens.

"Oh, Tala dear, make sure you come to tomorrow nights ball, I assume you have been informed by your parents.

"Yes, Mrs. Bikonai, we'll be there." I smiled at the old lady. I looked down, amused to find Aaliyah scowling at me slightly.

"What?" I asked, smirking. She simply turned around and headed up the stairs. I followed her slowly until we reached a room which I assumed to be hers.

I looked around and noticed that her room was mostly a crème color but that the furnishings, doors, and her bed were a dark blue color. I noticed a fair sized painting by her closet, I walked closer and noticed it was a painting of Gidarah.

I turned around to see Aaliyah lying down on her side on the bed, looking at me. I smirked a little. As much as I exclaimed that I hated her, I still found her to be beautiful and alluring. The littlechildhood sparkthat had ignited into a flame whenI hadfirst bumped into her on her first night back,hadn't gone away. I decided to use this moment to my advantage.

I walked up to the bed and lay down on top of her pinning her onto the bed. I smirked at her shocked face.

"What are you doing? Get off!" I watched her squirm a little.

"No, I don't really feel like it."

As I had done the night at the club, I once again started kissing her neck gently. I was about to kiss her beautiful, pouty, lips when she pushed me off of her and got up. I looked up at her, in frustration.

"You're such a pervert! Now that you've had your fun, let me remind you that today you are _my_ slave. So I'm going to be the one having all the fun." I saw her smirk, I don't know why but I had a really, really bad feeling about the smirk.

I got up and stood by her. I looked at her for a second before looking away.

"I know that, bitch. What exactly do you want me to do?" I asked narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"Oh, well I was thinking that since you're my slave today, you're going to have to be in uniform. So, I have arranged a gorgeous outfit for you, that I know you're going to like." Aaliyah replied.

I watched her walk over to her closet and pull something out. She walked over to me and shoved the hideous outfit into my hands.

"The bathrooms over there. Go change." she said pointing to one of the dark blue doors.

"I'm not wearing this thing. You're fuckin' crazy, if you think I'm going to school in this." I yelled waving the clothes in her face. I saw her smirk at me.

"Tala, be happy that I'm only asking you to wear it to school. If you keep complaining though, you can where it for the whole day. Not just during school."

"Fine bitch!" I snapped at her, heading towards the bathroom.

_Kai's P.O.V_

'_I absolutely, positively hate her!'_ I thought angrily as I went to buy a slurpee

My day couldn't have been worse. First, that little slut, called me at 6 in the morning telling me to pick her up. Then, she made me take her to the park and push her on the swing, while making me yell out "I'M A MANWHORE!". And if the wasn't bad she made me go to three different ice cream stores for a strawberry sundae that wasn't "Too Sweet or Too Cold", and I had to walk into the stores with my pants down to my knees.

I knew that according to our deal, me and the others were supposed to be their slaves. But that didn't mean I was actually going to do anything for her. I guess she knew that too, because when I went to pick her up she had pulled a 2 meter whip out of her back pack.

That was the only reason I had bowed down to that bitch's demands.

"Here." I said shoving the slurpee in her hand. I saw her smile at me and start drinking it. I got in the driver's seat and drove off towards school.

"Hey Kai!" I heard her say.

"What?" I snapped back, keeping my eyes on the road. I could tell she was looking at me but didn't bother turning and facing her.

"I'm not going to threaten you with the whip anymore so you can calm down, but you are still my slave so you're not off the hook yet." she said.

"Whatever, bitch." I replied back, but I was actually very relieved that wasn't going to use that whip on me.

It was Friday so we had English first.

"Slave, carry my books." I heard a voice behind me say as I got my books out of my locker.

I mentally rolled my eyes and grudgingly took her books. I saw Rei and Ozuma do the same. I saw a trash can by the door of the English classroom and smirked to myself.

'_Being a slave doesn't mean I can't have fun.'_ I thought, as I approached the trash can I looked back at Paree. I held the books above the garbage and watched her eyes widen. I dropped her books into the garbage can and bolted inside the classroom.

I turned around to see Rei and Ozuma behind me. They also seemed to be relieved of their extra load.

"I think that should teach them a good lesson, about what it means to have us as slaves." Ozuma said, Rei and I smirked in agreement.

Just then I saw a fuming Paree walk in followed by a fuming Miriam and Mariah. I watched her as she came up to me and attempted to punch me but I caught her wrist. She tried again, but I caught the other wrist as well. She started struggling trying to get out of my grasp, but I simply held on tighter.

"You bastard! How dare you! When I get done with you, you'll look worse than…" but she never got to finish as she was interrupted by gales of laughter coming from Ozuma, Miriam, Rei, and Mariah.

_Paree's P.O.V_

I looked over and saw Rei and Mariah laughing so hard that they had to hang onto each other in order to stand up right.

I looked over at Ozuma and Miriam and saw them in a similar position.

I looked at Kai and gave him a questioning look which he returned. We moved a little to see Aaliyah and Tala standing in the doorway.

I burst out laughing at the sight of Tala. I took another look at him and started laughing again. I was laughing so hard I had to lean onto Kai for support, who was also laughing just as hard as I was.

"You'll...._gasp_...end up...._giggle_...worse than...._gasp_...him!" I managed to choke out, Kai who was still holding on to me tried to glare but failed miserably which caused use to fall into hystericals once again.

Tala was wearing a pink frilly apron with fuzzy pink slippers, along with a extremely short skirt, and a bikini top. He had a pair of blue boxers, which had purple polka dots, on his head and fingerless gloves. Underneath the skirt, he was wearing spandex shorts, which went up to his knees. To top it all off he had a pair of wings on his back, that appeared to be from a Halloween costume, and snorkeling gear on his face.

He looked absolutely ridiculous.

As Kai, Ozuma, Mariah, Miriam, Rei, and I kept laughing, temporarily unaware ofour enemities, Tala went and sat at his usual desk, He simply sat there and glared at Aaliyah and the rest of us, until class started.

* * *

Hey guys, I know this chapter isn't that long but I didn't have much time. I'm going to start updating with slightly shorter chapters but the updates will be faster. 

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R!!!

Byez!! )


	10. Chapter 9: Running away and Punishment

Hey guys! Like I said in the last chapter I will continue to update faster but you might find the chapters to be a little shorter.

Now, I'm sure you probably just want to get to the story, so I've left the replies to the reviews at the end of the chapter.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's. I don't own Aladdin either.

Chapter 9:Running away and Punishment

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V_

All during English class, giggles and chuckles could be heard every time someone looked at Tala.

Tala learned to ignore this, but continued glaring at Aaliyah, who was sitting in the desk directly in front of him.

His 'friends', if that's what you would call them, had given him sympathetic looks after laughing themselves hoarse at his state of clothing.

'_That's it! I'm taking this off!'_ he thought, when class was dismissed.

He got up quickly and practically sprinted towards the door, before he felt someone grab his wrist. He looked back to see who it was and felt irritation building up inside him.

"What do you want, bitch?" he asked, looking at Aaliyah with furious eyes.

"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to you master." she reprimanded. She looked at him with enquiring eyes.

"Where were you going?" She asked suspiciously. Tala sighed and looked at her in a bored way.

"Well, I was on my way to the bathroom to change into something that wouldn't scar me for life!" he said, almost shouting the last part.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…no I'm sorry you have to wear the uniform until school's over." She said smirking at his angry expression.

"I'm not wearing this! Stupid whore…" Tala said, mumbling the last part. Aaliyah's eyes hardened at this.

"What was that? Look it's up to you the more you diss me or piss me off, the longer you'll have to wear those clothes." Aaliyah said looking at him with her piercing blue eyes.

"Fine!" Tala snapped, sighing in a defeated manner. He turned to see Kai, Rei, and Ozuma following their "Masters" out of the classroom.

He started walking, Aaliyah beside him. They walk quietly for a while before stopping at there lockers.

On there way to math class, Aaliyah stopped him once again.

Tala looked at her questioningly.

"I was thinking, if you behave like a good slave today….you might get a little treat later." Aaliyah winked once at him before disappearing into the classroom, leaving a stunned Tala behind.

'_What just happened?'_ he thought replaying the scene in his mind

'_Looks like even that bitch Aaliyah can't resist my charm."_ he thought, smirking cockily as he walked into the classroom and took his seat by Ozuma

_

* * *

Ozuma's P.O.V_

I had to stuff my fist in my mouth, to stop myself from laughing out loud, when Tala walked into class.

He glared at me, as he took his seat beside me. I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out laughing after another look at Tala.

"Haha…very funny..laugh it up." Tala said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. I finally managed to stop myself after about two minutes.

"Oh man! Tala, I feel so sorry for you." I said, giving him a sympathetic look. He just grunted in reply as we took our books out to copy down the notes Mr. Yuseki had written on the board.

We just sat in silence for a few minutes, doing our work. I noticed the little glares Tala kept shooting at the back of Aaliyah's head. Aaliyah didn't seem to notice and just kept talking to Miriam, who was sitting beside her.

"So, what has Miriam done to you so far?" I heard Tala ask. I stopped writing and glaredat Miriama little, before answering Tala.

"Oh god, where do I start! She called me at five in the morning demanding that I go to her house. Then, when I got there I found out that her parents were out of town andthe bitch had given the maids and the cook the day off, so she made me clean that whole damn house of hers _and_ cook breakfast for her!" I explained, angrily.

Tala chuckled and then looked up at me.

"She's seems to be treating you more like a housewife than a slave then don't you think?"

I was about to say something, when the loud grumbling of my stomach interrupted me.

'_Damn! I really need to eat something.'_ I thought, glaring at Tala, who was sniggering quietly

"Yea, and to top it all off I didn't even have breakfast, because of her." I grumbled.

Tala and I went back to our work, anxious to finish and get to lunch before we got hounded by our so called "Masters".

"I want you to hand in a summary on algebraic equations on Monday, you are dismissed." I heard the teacher say.

I got up fast and ran out the door to my locker. I saw Tala at his locker as well. I threw my books in and caught up with Tala who was standing at the stairs leading to the cafeteria. Tala and I made our way downstairs only to find the two people we wanted to meet least of all standing at the doors to the cafeteria.

"Shit!" I muttered, and heard Tala say the same beside me. I saw Miriam smirk and walk over to me.

"You weren't trying to run from me were you, slave?" Miriam asked walking up to me.

"And if I was?" I asked, which turned out to be a big mistake.

"I'm going to have to punish you. I warned you about this before, didn't I?" Miriam said in sing-song voice. I gulped, knowing what she was going to do would have made it easier to bear, but not knowing was the worst part.

"Come with me." she said and dragged me off in the same direction I had seen Aaliyah and Tala go.

'_Uh Oh.'_

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V_

Kai, Rei, Paree and Mariah hadn't seen the other four since English class.

They were sitting at the table the girls usually sat at. Kai and Rei were currently grumbling and doing what appeared do be math and English homework, while the two girls were chatting away.

Kai had refused three times before Paree pulled out the whip. Rei was threatened into it by Mariah who said she would give him a make over.

Rei didn't take the threat as much until Mariah pulled a make up case out of her purse and applied some eyeliner and blush on him. He had attempted to rub it off, but failed.

"I had better not get anything wrong on that Kai." Paree said as he handed her the finished work. Mariah and Paree looked over there work and then told Kai and Rei to buy them some strawberry shortcake from the cafeteria's little shop.

Just as Kai and Rei were about to get up, Aaliyah and Miriam walked in with Tala and Ozuma behind them. Tala and Ozuma were wrapped in shawls that were usually used as props in school plays.

Miriam and Aaliyah walked over to them, smiling.

"Hey guys!" Aaliyah said.

"Hey! Um…why are those two wrapped in shawls?" Mariah asked for herself, Paree, Kai, and Rei to know.

"Oh you'll see in a minute. They tried to run away and this is their punishment." Miriam sniggered. With that said the walked away with their slaves behind them.

Paree gave the other three a questioning look which Rei and Mariah returned but Kai just glared back.

"Attention! Look, over here, yea, good. Everyone we have a special presentation for you.I encourage youto take pictures and/or make movies of this little show,if you have ameras with you that is. We hope you enjoy yourselves." Aaliyah yelled out, then moved out of the way.

Miriam pressed play on a portable CD player she had pulled out of her bag. It started playing a strangelyfamiliar tune.

Tala and Ozuma took off their shawls while glaring at Miriam and Aaliyah.

"Oh my god!" Paree said before bursting out in laughter, along with everyone else in the cafeteria.

"I can't believe it!" Rei said,also laughing.

Tala was wearing a purple vest, white weird looking pants and a red hat on his head, over all he looked like Aladdin. Ozuma was wear a turquoise outfit, that looked something like Jasmine's.

The music coming from the CD player was a song from the movie Aladdin.

Kai, Paree, Rei, and Mariah watched in amusement at what happened next.

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
you last let your heart decide  
_

Tala, who was Aladdin, sang in a loud voice while glaring at Aaliyah at the same time.

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic carpet ride  
_

Tala sang again. This time he did really dramatic actions and motions towards Ozuma because of the fist Aaliyah was waving at him.

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

Kai and Rei almost fell off the bench from laughing so hard. Mariah was now rolling on the ground in hysterics while Paree was wiping tears from her eyes that came from laughing so hard.

Ozuma also started singing:

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world  
With you  
_

Miriam went to Ozuma and said

"I know you can do better, if you don't you will just force me to make you humiliate yourself even more."

Ozuma's eyes widened at this and he began singing more strongly and gave Tala a look that suggested that he do the same.

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
_

_(Ozuma:) A whole new world _

(Tala:) Don't you dare close your eyes

(Ozuma:) A hundred thousand things to see

(Tala:) Hold your breath- it gets better

(Ozuma:) I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where i used to be

(Tala:) A whole new world

(Ozuma:) Every turn a surprise

(Tala:) With new horizons to pursue

(Ozuma:) Every moment gets better

(both:) I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you

(Tala:) A whole new world

(Ozuma:) A whole new world

(Tala:) That's where we'll be

(Ozuma:) That's where we'll be

(Tala:) A thrilling chase

(Ozuma:) A wondrous place

(Both:) For you and me

Tala and Ozuma stopped singing the first verse and looked at the girls with pleading eyes.

"Should we tell them to keep going?" asked Miriam.

"Nah, I think we've humiliated them enough for one day." Aaliyah replied, looking at a pitiful Tala.

Miriam put off the song and put her portable CD player back in her back pack.

"Alright, I hope you enjoyed the show and thank you for coming!" she tried yelling but no one heard her over the gales of laughter.

Aaliyah and Miriam walked out of the cafeteria and into the hallway leading to the stairs to see Ozuma and Tala standing their glaring at them.

"Good job boys, you are such wonderful slaves" Aaliyah said walking up to Tala and lightly tapping his nose. Tala just glared at her.

"Hmmm, maybe we should give them a little treat. What do you think, Aaliyah?" Miriam asked looking over at Aaliyah with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Of course, not yet though, later. For now Tala please get back into your uniform." with that said Aaliyah started walking away, after getting a bag of chips and a coke from the vending machines, which werein that hallway. Miriam did the same.

"By the way, Ozzy, I want you to keep that outfit on until school is over!" Miriam yelled over her shoulder.

Tala and Ozuma stared after them helplessly.

"I have a feeling that their treat isn't exactly something to look forward to." Ozuma mumbled.

"Yea, but we can hope can't we?" Tala said, even though he was dreading whatever else Aaliyah had in store for him next.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I wanted to put it up fast. The next few chapters will be focused a little more on Kai/Paree & Rei/ Mariah.

Here are the replies to your reviews:

**Lady-inuyash14: thank you…I'm glad you like the story and I will try to update faster**

**Tikytikytavvi101: hehe...thanks for the review…I like Tala too…this chapter has a lot of Tala in it…**

**Lil Diva: Thanks**

**Iloveanime123: Thanks…hehe…I try**

**Chosen-of-Mana: Thanks…I'm glad you like the story…tell me when you need a story in one of your reviews and I'll send it to you…**

Thanks to anyone I forgot and Please R&R!

Byez!


	11. Chapter 10: Pies, Tickle Attacks and Rea...

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm trying my best to update fast.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own characters and the plot.

And now without further ado…..

Chapter 10: Pie, Tickle Attacks and Realizations!

_

* * *

Paree's P.O.V_

I finally managed to stop laughing, about five minutes after Aaliyah, Miriam, Tala, and Ozuma had left.

I composed myself and looked over at Rei and Mariah who were arguing over who was funnier, Ozuma or Tala.

I rolled my eyes at them and looked at Kai who had also just managed to compose himself. He had an emotionless mask on again.

I sighed. One of the reasons I disliked Kai was that he never opened up to anyone. He tried to act like nothing bothered him even when it did.

Sure he showed anger, fury, confusion, but other than that he didn't really show that many emotions. It annoyed me to no end, that he was able to keep calm even in the most awkward situations.

Suddenly, an idea came to me, which would not only put him on the spot but maybe I'd get a bit more insight into the actual Kai.

'_Who knows, maybe your feelings towards him will change if you knew a bit more about him.'_ a nasty little voice in the back of my head said.

I shook my head a little and just ignored it. I looked at Kai again to see that he had closed his eyes and had a bored expression on his face.

"Hey Paree, I have to go to Chemistry early to help set up. I'll see you later." Mariah told me, I nodded and watched her and Rei leave.

After they were gone, I noticed that it was only me and Kai sitting here. I really didn't want to stay here with him.

'_Maybe I should go too.'_ I thought, before I realized this was a good opportunity to ask him how he always managed to keep up that façade of his.

"Why are you like that?" I asked him, in a curious voice.

I saw Kai open his eyes and observe me for a second before raising an eyebrow.

"Why am I like what?" he asked back.

"Why are you like you? I mean how can you never bother showing actual emotions. You always put on that façade and I just want to know, why?" I explained, watching him for some sort of reaction.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Which I doubt is going to happen." he replied, as if it was a good enough answer.

I gave out a frustrated sigh. If he thought I was giving up, he had another thing coming.

"You know what? I'm tired of these incomplete answers." I told him.

"Get used to it." was all he said in reply.

"No, I don't want to. I feel thirsty, get me a drink." I told him.

He shook his head, no. I started looking in my purse for the whip, but I couldn't find it. I looked up when I heard Kai chuckling. There in his hand was _my_ whip.

"Looking for this?" He asked with a smirk. I tried reaching for it a few times before giving up and resorting to glaring instead.

"You are so infuriating." I snapped at him. He simply smirked back.

Then I noticed the half eaten cream pie that Mariah and I had stopped eating during Tala and Ozuma's little performance and I thought of a good way to get rid of my anger and frustration.

'_You do realize that you are acting completely childish.'_ that stupid little voice in the back of my head said

'_I don't care!' _I mentally yelled.

"Hey Kai!" I said, picking up the half finished cream pie.

He looked up and shock registered on his face as he realized what I was about to do.

_SPLOOSH! _

I laughed as he tried to wipe the cream off his face. I stopped laughing when I saw the scowl on his face.

'_Good going! Now you're gonna get it.'_ the little voice, spoke again.

"Kai…..?" I said unsurely as, he got up and started advancing towards me.

"Run bitch!" he hissed. I didn't even bother looking back as I ran out of the cafeteria with a pie-faced Kai after me.

"Aaahhhhhh!" I screamed as I ran up the stairs to the first floor.

'_The girls bathroom!'_ I thought still running. I ran to the nearest girls bathroom which just happened to be in the gym changing room

Unfortunately, luck wasn't with me today, because their wasn't anybody in the gym except for Kai and I.

I ran into the bathroom and put all my weight against the door. I knew it was no use so I looked for a possible place to hide.

I decided to hide in the little space between the closest stall and the wall.

I quickly ran into the space and concealed myself. I heard the door open and saw Kai come in.

"Come on, _Paree_ come out I swear I won't do anything." I heard him say quietly.

'_Humph! Right, and I'm the Queen the England.'_ I thought to myself

I saw Kai wipe the cream off his face and then he went to go look through the stalls.

'_This is my chance.'_ I risked it and ran out of my little hiding space, closing the door loudly behind me.

I tried opening the door leading to the hallway, only to find that it was locked.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. I saw Kai coming towards me and ran towards the pools exit. I could hear him behind me.

I tripped over a water polo ball and almost fell into the pool. Imanaged toget up and started running towards the exit but Kai beat me to it.

I skidded to a halt when I saw him blocking the door and started running the other way, but it was no use.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me. He held me flush against his body. I could feel his muscles rippling under his uniform.

I looked at him nervously as I tried catching my breath.

"Payback." Kai whispered in my ear, I suppressed a shudder. He let go of me and picked up instead. I realized that he was going to throw me in the pool like he had done just two days ago.

"Kai, no! Don't!" I shrieked at him as he held me over the pool.

"Why? Unless of course you want a pie thrown in your face." he said, smirking slightly.

"Anything but this. What if I…um…"I stalled, trying to think of what I could offer him which would make his need for revenge, lessen.

He put me down and held onto me again, probably so that I wouldn't run.

"What if you what?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Um…"

'_I'm so not going to release him as my slave! Think, Paree, think!'_ I thought, trying to come up with something

"Tick, Tock. Tick, Tock." Kai said in a bored voice.

"I'm thinking." I snapped.

"I didn't realize thinking was that hard. But then again, I can't exactly say it's surprising that you take so long. I'm just shocked that you're not brain dead yet." Kai said arrogantly.

After a few more minutes, I gave up.

"That's it, you're going in the pool." Kai said. He poked me on my side slightly before moving to pick me up.

I jumped. He looked at me with amusement, before I saw a strange twinklecome tohis eye. He poked me again, and once again I jumped.

He smiled at me evilly before cornering me into a wall and attacking me with his fingers.

"So, you're ticklish? Well, now I won't have to dump you into the pool." he said while tickling my stomach, a spot by my neck, and a extremely sensitive spot under my knee.

I was laughing hysterically. I tried pushing his hands away but it didn't help.

"Kai…stop …please!" I choked out, amidst my giggling.

"No way, brat. This isn't even half as bad as a pie in the face." He replied and continued the tickle attack.

Five minutes later found me on the floor, still giggling, with Kai sitting on top of me and still tickling me.

I was starting to get cramps from all the laughing and tickling.

"Kai…please…stop!" I gasped out.

"Apologize, first." Kai said leaning down so that his face was a mere inch away from mine.

I noticed that he had stopped tickling me, but still had a firm hold on me. I also noticed that he still had a spot of cream on his face.

I couldn't help my self, as I slowly raised my head a little and licked the small spot of cream of his left cheek.

When I put my head back on the ground, I saw him looking at me in confusion.

"You missed a spot, when you were cleaning it off." I said quietly, pointing to the spot on his cheek that I had just licked.

A look of disgust and shock appeared on Kai's face as he quickly got off me and started to wipe his cheek furiously, with his sleeve.

I got up and started laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face." I said, finally calming down.

"Shut up bitch." I heard Kai snarl. He had his back turned to me and I noticed that my whip was in the back pocket of his pants. As quietly as I could, I snuck up behind him and grabbed the whip.

Kai turned around and looked at me horrified when he saw the whip dangling in my hand.

_

* * *

Rei's P.O.V_

When Mariah and I left the cafeteria, we went straight to, the chemistry lab.

She made _me _set up all the equipment, for the experiment we were supposed to do. Of course being the sly, little bitch she is, she would pick up a measuring tool and pretend to look busy every time the teacher came in to check.

I set the last chemicals down and went to sit at my desk. Unfortunately, Mariah followed me and sat down right on top of my desk.

"What do want?" I asked, in an irritated way. She simply tilted her head to the side and give me a cute innocent look.

'_What! Since when do I think she's cute! She is far from cute! She's beautiful.'_ I thought, I couldn't help it, for some bizarre reason, I had feelings for her. I felt that there was something different about her the day I had first met her, for that playmates thing.

I had a feeling that Kai knew, but he didn't say anything about it to the other two. He simply said I'd fallen hard.

'_What did he mean? Unless, of course, nah it couldn't be. I can't be in love can I?' _

I shook my head a little, to get rid of those thoughts, but it didn't work.

"You're going shopping with us today." she said, simply. I looked at her in confusion

"What?"

"Yeah, since you guys are our slaves you have to go shopping with us." she explained, smirking slightly.

I groaned at the thought of sitting on a hard bench for 2 hours, simply waiting for her to finish shopping.

"And nothing you do is going to get you out of it." Mariah said, as if reading my thoughts.

I smirked as I thought of something. I leaned forward and wrapped on arms around her tiny waist.

She looked a me surprised. I just went to rest my head on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck a little.

"Do I have to?" I purred in her ear, knowing all to well what her reaction would be.

She stiffened a little but then pushed me away. I sat down in my seat again and looked up at her, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, you do." She replied with a finality in her tone. She looked at me for a second, before sitting down in her own seat which was beside mine.

We were silent for a while. Neither of us said anything.

A few minutes later the rest of the class started filing in.

I saw Paree come in and then go out and come in dragging some one. The person had a lot of clown make up on their face and a colorful wig. From where I was sitting it looked a bit like Kai.

"KAI!" Tala, Ozuma, and I yelled out realizing that it was indeed Kai.

We stood in silence before we burst out laughing.

Kai looked like a clown, except without the clown clothes. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

We stopped laughing and took our seats.

'_Looks like I'm the only one who hasn't been humiliated. Better keep it that way.'_ I thought to myself, snickering a bit at Kai, Tala, and Ozuma who were glaring at their "Masters".

Kai, Tala, Ozuma and I didn't have class during last period, because that was the time when we had our spare. Unfortunately it was the same for the girls.

After chemistry we went to our lockers. I watched on in amusement as Tala, Kai, and Ozuma rushed off to fix their appearances after Aaliyah, Paree, and Miriam had given them permission to.

"Rei, we're going to go straight to the mall." Mariah told me.

I nodded and went outside to the parking lot and started my 2005 Ford Mustang. After a few minutes Mariah came out with her friends and their slaves following them.

"Rei, I want you to come over after the shopping trip." Mariah said, not looking at me.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Let's just say I got a surprise for you."

'_Looks like Kai was right. You have fallen hard.'_ a little voice in the back of my head said.

'_Maybe, I have'_ I thought as I took a glance a Mariah

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry if this chapter is really weird because I was practically falling asleep when I wrote it.

It's just a little fun between Kai and Paree. And Rei has started to realize that the feelings he has had towards Mariah since childhood are love.

I'll update soon. Please R&R!

Byez!


	12. Chapter 11: Shopping, Treats and Bad New...

Hey everyone! I said I'd update fast and it looks to me that I'm actually managing to do exactly that…hehe…anyways…thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I've left the replies to some of the reviews at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and my OC's

Chapter 11: Shopping, Treats and Bad news

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V_

Before going to the mall the Aaliyah and Miriam had told Paree and Mariah about there plans for Tala and Ozuma.

"We're going to give Tala and Ozuma treats for being good slaves." Aaliyah told them.

"Treats? What for? I mean didn't they try to run or something?" Paree asked her confusion showing clearly on her face.

"That's the whole point. See, their treats aren't really treats." Miriam said smirking slightly.

"Yea, let's just say their more like teases. You know, something to get them all excited or whatever." Aaliyah explained, with an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh! I get it! Good luck with that." Paree said finally realizing what Miriam and Aaliyah were talking about.

"Yea, so are you guys in or what?" Miriam asked.

"I'll think about it. I don't think that'll work on Kai though. What about you Mariah?" Paree asked, looking at the pink haired girl.

"No, I don't think I will. Rei hasn't been very jerk-ish today. But, then again it would be fun to see his reaction." Mariah replied thoughtfully.

She didn't notice the knowing looks exchanged by the other three girls.

Just then Kai, Tala, and Ozuma came back looking relieved of their humiliating get ups.

"Let's go bitch, I've got other things to do you know." Kai said in a irritated manner. Paree frowned at him.

"Well, aren't you a grumpy little bunny." She said in a motherly tone, before bursting into giggles. Kai just glared at her a little before turning and leaving her behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" Paree yelled after him, running to catch up. He just ignored her and kept walking towards the school doors.

Aaliyah, Tala, Miriam, Ozuma and Mariah followed.

Aaliyah went with Tala and Miriam went with Ozuma. Paree and Kai had already left.

The eight teens got to the mall and went to the food court to grab a bite to eat, before going to the different shops.

"Well, let's get our dresses for tomorrow's ball first and then we'll go somewhere else." Paree suggested as she finished her small plate of pasta.

"Sure, but I'm going to take full advantage of having Tala as a slave. So I might wander off." Aaliyah said, getting up.

The girls all got up and went to the guys who were waiting by the escalator.

"We're done. Let's go" Miriam said, grabbing Ozuma's arm and leading him towards one of the dress shops. The others just followed.

They entered a dress shop called "Shia's formal wear", and the girls instantly started picking out dresses.

Ozuma watched Miriam zoom from one rack of dresses to another, handing all of the dresses she wanted to try on, to him.

It was the same case with Tala, Kai, and Rei. The four boys were sitting in waiting chairs outside the changing rooms, each boy holding at least five dresses.

* * *

Ozuma was sitting on a chair in front of Miriam's changing room.

"What do you need all these dresses for anyways?" He asked grumpily. Miriam came out of her changing room and examined the dark green dress she was wearing in the mirror.

"We don't need all these dresses. We only need to try all of them on until we find the right one. And don't tell me you've already forgotten about the business ball,tommorow night,at the Bikonai place?" Miriam said still examining herself in the mirror before she turned around to face Ozuma.

"Oh yeah, but you had all of tomorrow too!" he groaned. Miriam rolled her eyes at him.

"Stop whining, or you won't getyour treat." she told him. She looked at herself in the mirror once again before asking "How does this one look?"

"Not bad." Ozuma shrugged. Miriam grabbed a light sea green colored dress from Ozuma and went back into the changing room.

Ozuma sighed.

'_This is going to take forever!' he thought._

* * *

Kai was sitting a few seats away from Ozuma in front of the changing occupied by Paree. He had his eyes closed, with a bored look on his face.

For the past hour he had been sitting there evaluating Paree's dresses. Whenever she came out of the changing room his answers would vary from "You look like a slut." ,which usually earned him a smack in the head, to "Not bad.".

He heard the changing room's door open and close, for what seemed like the hundredth time. He didn't bother looking up as he knew Paree was probably still examining her dress in the mirror.

"Hey Kai, what about this one?" he heard Paree asked. He slowly looked up and was amazed at the beauty he saw before him.

He tried to say something but he found that he had lost his voice.

Paree was wearing a dress which was a bright red color, it had one strap and was cut in a slanted line at the knees.. The single strap had a dark red and pale yellow colored flower on it.The dress was outlined in black.In all it's simplicity it looked simply magnificent.

"Kai?" Paree asked giving him a weird look.

"It's good. Much better than those ones anyway." he said gesturing to the large stack of dresses on the chair beside him.

"Are you sure?" Paree asked turning back to the mirror to examine the dress again. Kai simply nodded and closed his eyes, trying to get the image of Paree in that dress out of his mind.

"Alright, I like it. Yea, I'll get this one." Paree said going back into the changing room to change back into her school uniform which she hadn't had time to change before coming to the mall.

Kai got up and went to go find the saleslady.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later the eight teens exited the store. The girls had finally chosen their dresses.

Miriam had chosen a green and white dress that had a halter-like top. Mariah had chosen a light pink spaghetti strap dress which had little red cherry blossom's on the bottom. Aaliyah had chosen a baby blue strapless dress. The girls had been kind enough to let the boys pay for their dresses.

"I don't see why I had to pay for your stupid dress." Tala muttered in an annoyed way. Aaliyah simply rolled her eyes at him.

"You, my dear Tala, are my slave. Therefore I wanted to take full advantage of you." Aaliyah said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know, there are other ways of taking advantage of someone." Tala replied, winking at Aaliyah as he let his hand wander to her waist.

Aaliyah swatted away his hand, and glared at him.

"You are such a pervert." she said, still glaring. Tala simply shrugged and they continued walking.

"Ooh, look the salon's open today! Let's go!" Mariah exclaimed nodding her head towards the salon.

"You can go I want to go check out the arcade." Paree said dragging Kai in the direction of the arcade.

"Yea, I'm just going to look around, I need to get a new swim suit." Miriam said dragging an amused Ozuma off.

"Okay, see you guys later!" Mariah yelled, grabbing Rei's hand and leading him over to the salon.

Leaving Tala and Aaliyah standing there.

"Well, let's go over there I need to get something." Aaliyah said pointing to a shop called "Today's Style".

Tala just nodded and followed.

_

* * *

Ozuma's P.O.V_

Miriam grabbed my arm and dragged me to a store called "Aqua.".

I walked inside noticing that it was a store full of only women's swimwear. I watched as Miriam once again started picking things out and handing them to me.

I followed her to the back of the store to where the changing rooms were. I noticed the she went to the changing room that was sort of hidden from the other ones.

"Here." she handed me her purse and went inside the changing room taking a black two piece swimsuit with her.

I sat down on the bean bag chair and waited for her to come out. I looked around and saw some magazines on the ground by my chair and picked one up looking through it. It was one of those girly magazines.

I heard the door open and looked up to see Miriam in a black bikini.

"Hey Ozuma, can you tie this for me?" she asked coming up to me.

I stood up and took the thin straps from her hand and tried tying it. The problem was that she was practically leaning right against me, which was very distracting. I gulped and fumbled around with the strings and finally managed to tie a little knot.

"Thanks." she said, turning around and looking in the mirror on the back of the door.

"Do you think it's a bit revealing?" she asked , and I noticed that she was talking about the little cleavage that was showing.

"Nope, it's just right." I said stepping behind her, and looking at her form in the mirror.

_

* * *

Miriam's P.O.V_

I smirked as I saw Ozuma look me over.

'_Looks like it won't be that hard to tease him' _I thought turning around so that I was facing him. I pushed him onto the bean bag chair and smirked when he looked up at me in confusion.

"I think it's time for you treat." I said as I gingerly sat down in his lap. I saw him look at me in shock for a second before he smirked and wrapped his arms around me.

"So, it looks like you can't resist me after all." he said cockily, smirking at me as he drew little circles on the small of my back with his finger.

I suppressed a shudder.

'_This is SO not what was supposed to happen! I'm supposed to be teasing him not him teasing me!"_ I thought angrily

I ran my hands along his chest, turning the situation around so that everything went as planned.

He smirked and nuzzled my neck a little. I noticed his wallet in his back pocket and quickly took it and hid it under the bean bag chair he was sitting on.

"Now, now! Can't spoil your treat now can you? Wait till I'm done changing." I said, changing my evil smirk into a sweet smile when he turned to look at me.

"You are such a tease." I heard him say as I went into the changing room.

'_You don't know the half of it!'_ I thought, smirking to my self as I changed back into my uniform

I went back out to see Ozuma waiting. He looked at me in confusion.

"I thought you were going to try all of these on." he said gesturing to the other swimsuits that were lying on the bean bag chair.

I bent down and picked up a black sarong, also picking up Ozuma's wallet from whereI had hidden it.

"This is all that I'm buying. Let's go." I said, as I walked past him.

I made my way to the counter and paid for my stuff with money from his wallet. I tucked the wallet inside a little pocket on the back of my skirt.

Ozuma was right behind me and I knew he noticed what I had done as he reached and took his wallet out of my pocket, I turned around and slapped him.

"YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled, making a scene and noticing that people had started to gather around.

"I HAVE TOLD YOU AT LEAST A HUNDRED TIMES TO LEAVE ME ALONE! CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS. YOU ASS-GRABBING RETARD!" with that said I stormed away.

I got on the escalator and turned around smirking at a red faced Ozuma who was still standing there. I could hear the crowd that had gathered making comments on what they had just seen.

"Boys these days!" "The nerve!" "How rude!" I smirked as I made my way to the little ice cream shop where I saw Aaliyah and Tala eating ice cream.

I noticed that Tala had an extremely large sundae. I gave Aaliyah a questioning look.

"I changed my mind and decided to buy him ice cream as a treat." Aaliyah told me.

"Oh, I see. Can you watch my bags? I'm going to get something to eat too." I said.

I bought myself a strawberry sundae and started eating.

_

* * *

Aaliyah's P.O.V_

I bought some shirts, a pair of pants, and three pairs of earrings from the three shops Tala and I visited. And the best part was that Tala paid for everything without making a fuss or anything. Right now he was walking beside me carrying four shopping bags.

'_Hmm…maybe I should give him his treat now.'_ I thought to myself as we walked through the mall.

"Hey, let's go over there." Tala said pointing to a small shop that I hadn't even noticed until now.

"Why?" I asked in confusion, looking at the shop first and then looking at him.

"You'll see, come on." He said walking off. I followed him curious as to why he would want to go in there.

I gasped as we entered the shop. There were paintings, necklaces and all sorts of other things stacked around. There were also little birds in cages and kittens in playpens. It seemed like a combination of a pet shop and an antique shop.

Tala started walking a little deeper into the shop. I followed him, admiring all the beautiful little birds we passed.

Suddenly, I bumped into Tala as he stopped. I stood up and balanced myself, ready to yell my lungs hoarse at Tala for making me bump into him but I stopped at the sight before me.

There, right before my eyes, were three little wolf pups playing around in a little glass playpen.

I stepped in front of Tala and bent my knees a little to watch the pups play. I was still watching them when a door, that probably lead to an office opened. I stood up as a man with graying hair, a white beard and kind blues eyes closed the door behind him.

"Why, hello Tala!" he said, greeting Tala with a smile. Tala smiled back.

"Hello, Mr. Gibbs." Tala replied.

"I haven't seen youin a while, where have you been?" the old man asked.

"Well, school started a while ago, and I've been helping father at work." Tala explained.

"Oh, I understand. So, who is this pretty, young lady?" Mr. Gibbs asked, looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Aaliyah Bikonai." I replied, introducing myself. Mr. Gibbs looked at me thoughtfully.

"Aaliyah, are you by any chance related to Roberto and Paulette Bikonai?" Mr. Gibbs asked me. I nodded.

"They're my parents. Did you know them?" I asked the man in surprise. Mr. Gibbs let out a laugh, that would make you think he was Santa Claus, except without the red suit.

"Of course, I know them my dear. They used to come here all the time when they were younger. In fact they bought a wolf pup from me once as well. If I recall correctly, they had said it was a birthday present for their daughter Aaliyah. That is why I asked you, if you were related to them. Tell me how are they? I haven't seen them for a very long time." Mr. Gibbs said replied.

"They…um…passed away. They got into an accident this summer." I replied. I knew that Tala was staring at me, but I didn't bother looking at him.

Mr. Gibbs cheerful look turned into a sorrowful one as I told him this.

"I'm so sorry, my dear. I shouldn't have asked." Mr. Gibbs said apologetically.

"It's okay, you couldn't have known.." I said, turning to look at the pups again.

We were silent for a few minutes before Tala spoke up.

"Mr. Gibbs is it alright if Aaliyah and I play with the pups for a bit." Tala asked the old man.

"Oh, of course! Come, follow me." he said leading them through the door from which he had come.

Tala and I followed him as he lead us to the back of the shop. He opened a littlewooden doorand I saw the three pups trying to leap out. Mr. Gibbs handed me and Tala one and then picked up the last one himself.

"Mr. Gibbs where did you get these pups?" I asked, petting the pup in my arms.

"Yes, you didn't have any pups the last time I visited. So, where did you get these ones?" Tala enquired.

"Well, there is a animal center located by a forest not too far from here where they have many wolves, large cats and other animals. Those animals were originally pets but when their owners couldn't take care of them they were sent to that center" Mr. Gibbs said.

"I think it's called Emerald Reserve. These pups were sentto mewhen their parents were killed by hunters. The father of the pups was a Wolf named Wolborg, he was shot while he was hunting in the forest. He tried to defend his mate Gidarah. She managed to get back to the reserve, but she had been grazed by a bullet and had lost too much blood and died shortly afterward. The animals are very clever you know. Right before, the mother died she dragged herself to a bulletin board in the hospital area and pointed to a pamphlet of my shop. The doctors thought it was some sort of message and sent the pups here." Mr. Gibbs finished and pet the little cub in his large hand before looking up at Tala and me.

I was shocked, to say the least. Emerald Reserve was where we had sent Gidarah when we were moving to the city. Now to know that she was dead, broke my heart.

'_No, I must've heard him wrong. She can't be dead!'_ I thought.

"Mr. Gibbs what did you say was the mothers name?" I asked him.

"I believe it was Gidarah. And the father's name was…Wolborg." he replied after a minute.

"No!" I heard Tala exclaim. Tala looked shocked. I knew I was shocked because of hearingabout Gidarah, but I couldn't understand why Tala would be so shocked.

"Mr. Gibbs, Wolborg was it the one I bought from you?" Tala said, putting the pup he was holding on the floor. I looked in confusion at Tala and then Mr. Gibbs who shook his head sadly.

"Yes, unfortunately it was your wolf that was killed. And Gidarah was the one Roberto and Paulette bought for Aaliyah. I was given the history and registry number of the parents of these pups." the old man admitted sadly.

"Mr. Gibbs, do you think it would be okay if I took one of these pups home?" I asked looking down at the little pup who was now on the floor playing with its sibling.

"Of course! Except your going to have to wait a few weeks, before taking it home." he said.

"Okay, thank you. Maybe we should go now, Tala." I said turning to Tala.

"Yea, you go. I'll catch up." Tala said. I nodded and gave each of the little pups a kiss before leaving the shop.

A few minutes later Tala came out and we bid good bye to Mr. Gibbs.

"Let's get some ice cream. That's your treat from me, for being an okay slave. Pick any sundae." I said trying to break the silence.

"Okay." Tala said as we got in line, to get our ice cream. I paid for the ice cream and we went to a table. I quietly started eating my vanilla and mango surprise sundae and Tala ate his vanilla, strawberry, chocolate with sprinkles and fudge sundae.

"So, Gidarah and your wolf were mates?" I asked quietly after a few minutes. Tala looked at me for a second before answering.

"It appears that way. Maybe they were giving us a hint or something." he said winking at me, trying to lighten the mood.

"Haha. Riiight!" I said rolling my eyes.

"I miss her. I knew it was wrong to send her to that reserve but we couldn't take her to the city with us. That wouldn't have been good for her health." I said, swirling around my ice cream, with my spoon.

"Yea, the only reason I gave up Wolborg was because the vet said he wasn't getting enough exercise and it would be better for him if I sent him to the reserve." Tala said.

"Is that good?" I asked pointing to his ice cream.

"Yea, here try it." I took a bite and agreed that it was good.

"But mine is better." I added and started finishing mine.

"You know, just because we have something in common and our wolves were mates, doesn't mean we're friends." I told him looking up into his piercing turquoise eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Tala said.

"Besides where's the fun in getting a friend to fall for you. I like the challenge you present." he added after a while.

I smacked him upside the head st this comment, but couldn't help but smile when he had made that comment.

Just then we heard yelling from the first floor. We gave each other a confused look and went to go see what was going on. We leaned over the railing and saw Miriam yelling at a red faced Ozuma.

"I wonder what happened?" Tala said aloud.

"I'm thinking that that's the treat Miriam was going to give Ozuma." I said stifling my laughter.

We went back to our table and continued eating our ice cream.

I saw Miriam come up the escalator with a satisfied smirk on her face.

She bought herself a strawberry sundae and started eating just as a fuming Ozuma came up the escalator.

Tala and I watched in amusement as Ozuma stormed up to Miriam.

"Bitch, what the fuck was that? And how you get my wallet? When I reached over to get it, you started yelling like I had grabbed your ass or something. you made me sound like a pervert." Ozumayelled toMiriam.

"That was your treat. And I took your wallet when we were in that shop and you were…uh…entertaining yourself."

"Some treat that was! Fuck this! As far as I'm concerned slave day is over." Ozuma grumbled, glaring at Miriam.

Miriam licked her spoon clean before turning to Ozuma.

"That _was_ a good treat. Humiliating you is always fun. And no it isn't over for you until…let's say about 8. So, your going have to wait 2 more hours." Miriam replied.

"What was Tala's treat then? He doesn't look angry." Ozuma asked sitting in the last chair, at their table.

"My treat was ice cream!" Tala said like an excited 8 year-old, showing Ozuma his partly finished sundae.

"Why does he get such a good treat?" Ozuma asked me.

"Yea, I'd like to know that too." Miriam said also turning to me.

"Because Tala was an okay slave and he didn't make a fuss about paying for me and…we..um…got some bad news, so I didn't really want to make his day worse by giving him a treat like you gave Ozuma." I explained.

Miriam and Ozuma both quirked an eyebrow.

"What kind of bad news." Miriam enquired.

I looked at Tala for help. I didn't want to say anything, if he wasn't comfortable with letting anyone know about the death of our beloved pets.

"It's personal." Tala said not looking at anyone but giving my hand a reassuring squeeze under the table, before quickly letting go.

"What kind of bad news could be personal for you two?" Ozuma asked.

"Unless, of course….." Miriam started and then looked at Ozuma.

I noticed that they both had identical looks of confusion and shock. I was already dreading what conclusion they would come to.

"You two slept together and now you found out that Aaliyah's pregnant!" They both said at the same time.

My jaw dropped and I saw the same happen to Tala.

"What? Who's pregnant?" Paree asked as she and Kai came to the table.

Miriam and Ozuma turned to Kai and Paree.

"Aaliyah bought Tala a huge ice cream sundae for a treat!" Ozuma said.

"Yeah and when we asked why, she said she didn't want to give him a bad treat like I gave Ozuma, because Tala was a good slave and they had already gotten really bad news." Miriam added.

"Yea, we saw that." Kai said. Ozuma and Miriam just ignored him and kept going on.

"Yeah and when we asked what kind of bad news it was. Tala said it was personal."

"So, what kind of personal, bad news can these two get unless they've slept together and just recently found out thatAaliyah's pregnant."

"AALIYAH"S WHAT!" Paree screamed. She turned to Tala and me, who were very red in the face, right now.

"Oh, Aaliyah how could you get pregnant?" Paree asked me.

Just then Mariah and Rei came walking towards us.

"Who's pregnant?" Mariah asked, taking the cherry from Miriam's strawberry sundae and eating it.

Kai, Paree, Ozuma and Miriam all started to tell Rei and Mariah the story. Tala and I could only watch on in shock, embarrassment and amusement.

"Aaliyah bought Tala ice cream for a treat." Ozuma started.

"And when they were asked why, she said it was because he had been a good slave and that they had already gotten bad news." Paree said.

"Yea and that Aaliyah didn't want to make it worse by giving Tala a treat like the one Miriam gave Ozuma." Kai put in.

"Yea, we saw that." Rei said, flinching a little at the memory.

"Okay so you all saw it. Who cares! Anyways, so, we thought what kind of personal, bad news could Tala and Aaliyah get unless of course…" Miriam was cut off by Ozuma, Paree and Kai.

"Unless of course they slept together and just recentlyfound out that Aaliyah's pregnant!" The three of them exclaimed.

"AALIYAH'S WHAT!" both Mariah and Rei yelled.

Tala and I looked at our friends with amusement as they all started talking at once.

"That's bad!"

"I never would have thought you two would get into the same bed so soon."

"I'm going to be an aunt!"

"I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Your stupid, but we couldn't be happier!"

"What are you going to name it?"

Tala and I took one look at each other and burst out laughing. We both fell off our chairs from laughing so hard.

"They've lost it!" Paree yelled.

Mariah came to me and helped me onto my chair saying "That's not good for the baby!", which only caused me and Tala to laugh harder.

Finally about ten minutes later, we managed to stop laughing and sobered up

"Guys, I'm not pregnant. The bad news was that…Is it okay if I tell them?" I asked Tala who was looking at his hands.

"Yea, go ahead I guess." he said sighing.

"Are you sure?" I asked again. He just nodded.

"The bad news was that my wolf Gidarah and her mate, Tala's wolf Wolborg, were killed. So, we felt a little down. But it's okay because their pups are safe. I adopted one of them." I explained.

"And I adopted the other two." Tala added. I looked at him in confusion.

"Is that why you were inside so long?" I asked. He simply nodded once again. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze under the table like he had done a while before.

We turned to our friends to find them with looks of sympathy on their faces.

"I'm so sorry, Ally." Mariah said as she hugged me. Paree and Miriam hugged me as well.

"It's okay." I said. We were all silent for a moment before Ozuma broke the silence.

"I still say Tala got a better treat than I did." Ozuma said, crossing his arms over his chest like a stubborn child.

Miriam sighed.

"You want a good treat. I'll give you a good treat. But only because you're acting like a stubborn 2 year old."

The other six teens gasped in shock as Miriam gave Ozuma his treat.

* * *

Hey guys! Wow, that was a long chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Here are the replies to some of the reviews I received.

**Chosen-of-Mana: Thanks for the reviews!Can you tell mewho the story is for…is it for Kai/Oc or Tala/Oc ?...I'll paste the mini-story on my profile once I'm doneand you can copy it off of there.**

**Paris Super Girls: Thanks for the review. Thank you also for pointing out the correct way of spelling Mariam, but I think I'll stick to how I've spelled it through out the story so far because I wouldn't want to confuse my readers, by changing the spelling of her name in the middle of the story. But thanks anyways. Yes Mariam/Ozumaare a rare couple, but I like writing about them because they seem to click better than the Max/Mariam couple…no offense to anyone…thanks again for the review.**

**Also, thanks to the following reviewers: TikyTikyitaavi101, Wind Archer, iloveanime123, and Hitaru**

I will update as soon as I can, but in the meantime please R&R!

Byez!


	13. Chapter 12:Skating, Confessions, and Mus...

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I know that right now this fic seems to be more focused on the Tala/Aaliyah and Ozuma/Miriam couples, but I'm going to be adding more Kai/Paree and Rei/Mariah as well. This chapter will be more focused on the Kai/Paree and Rei/Mariah couples.

Anyways, enjoy! Please RR!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my own characters. I don't own any songs in this story either.

Chapter 12: Skating, Confessions and Music Night

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V _

The six teens watched in shock as they saw what Miriam gave to Ozuma as his treat.

Miriam had just kissed Ozuma! In fact she was still kissing him!

"Oh my god!" Mariah whispered watching as Ozuma wrapped his arms around Miriam.

"I don't believe it!" Tala exclaimed as Kai simply nodded in agreement. Paree was just as surprised as Mariah was. Aaliyah on the other hand.

"How long do you think it'll be before there on the floor ripping each other's clothes off?" Aaliyah asked in a amused voice.

This little question of Aaliyah's seemed to have knocked some sense into Miriam as she got off Ozuma's lap and pushed him away. Miriam sat back down in her seat glaring first at Ozuma and then at her friends who were now giggling like little school girls.

"Shut up! Was that a good enough treat?" She asked turning to Ozuma after telling her giggling friends to shut up.

Ozuma had also been pulled out of his dazed state.

"I don't know. Maybe we should try it again but this time let's do this in private." He said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Miriam narrowed her eyes and growled at him, clenching her fists while she did so.

"You fucked up pervert! Don't you ever think of anything other than getting laid by me?" Miriam asked exasperatedly.

Ozuma looked thoughtful for a second before answering "No, not really. And don't flatter yourself, you're not that much of a good kisser."

"You don't really have much of a figure either." he added as he looked her up and down numerous times.

Miriam looked absolutely furious.

"Then, you've some kind of problem my dear cousin." A new voice said. The eight teens looked up to see an orange haired, tall, built boy coming towards them.

"Shut up, Brooklyn!" Ozuma snapped at his cousin, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"No, I'm afraid I don't want to. You on the other hand should learn how to conduct proper behavior around a beautiful, young lady such as Miriam here." Brooklyn said, bending down to kiss Miriam's hand.

"Thanks. Brooklyn." Miriam said blushing slightly.

Brooklyn was the 19 year old cousin of Ozuma's. He had already graduated and was in training to take over his father's company.

"Hey Brooklyn!" Paree, Aaliyah, and Mariah greeted. He went over and kissed each of their hands as he greeted them. Unaware of the looks of disgust and jealousy he was receiving from the four boys.

"Hello ladies! How are you doing on this fine day? I hope Ozuma and the other fools haven't been bothering you." He said, indicating the four boys behind him, who were growling angrily at him.

"Oh, no they haven't. Actually we're having a great day because of them." Mariah replied.

Brooklyn quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Really? Now that you've mention that, I don't even want to know what you've all been up to." he muttered with a frown.

"You can be a really sweet guy but sometimes you are just as perverted as Ozuma." Miriam said turning her chair around to face him.

Brooklyn simply smirked in reply.

"Well, I have to go. See you girls at theball tomorrow." he said as he walked off in another direction.

"Maybe we should go home now." Mariah suggested looking at the other girls.

"Yea. Hey, why don't we all just drop off our stuff and change and then we can go to the skate park." Miriam suggested.

"Okay, let's go slave." Paree said grabbing Kai by the ear and pulling him towards the parking lot.

They all went their separate ways, agreeing to meet at the skate park.

_

* * *

Mariah's P.O.V _

We got into Rei's car and were on our way to my house. We were talking about the show Miriam and Ozuma had put on back at the mall.

"Do you think they like each other?" I asked as the possibility came to my mind. Rei looked at me as we stopped in front of ared light.

"Why do you say that?" he asked frowning. I thought about it for a second before answering.

"I don't know. They seem to give off this feeling as if they do. I mean remember when they were drunk at the club and they were flirting so much. And today Miriam kissed him! I mean I thought it would just be a little thing like a peck but they were like in full make out mode." I replied, making a face asI said the last three words.

"You have a point. But they were drunk so they weren't really thinking rationally and the kiss just indicates that they might just be lusting after each other. We've known them for a very long time and they don't seem like the type that would fall in love with the person that they have detested or pretended to detest for practically their whole life." Rei reasoned.

"Yea, I guess you might be right. But sometimes when their fighting they look like they enjoy it. You never know, that raw emotion in their eyes when their fighting or competing, could probably be love and they just don't know it. What about Tala and Aaliyah?" I said, as I thought about their strange behavior.

"Tala and Aaliyah? Well I guess they have a bit of a bond since their wolves were mates. But other than that their always trying to…I don't know…get something from the other. Like they try to annoy each other or whatever." Rei finished lamely.

"Yea, but I think there's more to it than that. Remember, when we were doing that playmates thing, when we were little. And Tala and Aaliyah would always be yelling at each other but they also defended each other as well. I don't know maybe they do have feelings and they're deciding to tease each other than admit their feelings first. Like neither of them want to make a move." I explained to Rei, who was concentrating on the road.

"Maybe." he answered, looking thoughtful.

I chuckled as another absolutely ludicrous thought came to me.

"Hey Rei, what about Kai and Paree? Do you think they have something going on?" I asked him, and burst out laughing when I saw his expression.

"Chan you are seriously losing it! You're joking right? Kai and Paree definitely hate each other's guts. They try to either ignore each other or annoy each other. They live for making each other's life a living hell!" Rei exclaimed, looking at me as if I were crazy.

"Hehe…yea but just imagine if they got married it would be so funny. Little blue, black, and red haired kids running around the place. It would be absolute hell." I said giggling a little at the look of horror on Rei's face.

"Okay let's just stop right here, before I pass out from shock. Handling one Kai and Paree is bad enough." he replied.

We fell silent for a moment.

'_Hey! Rei and I just had a civilized conversation. We didn't insult or snap at each other. I wonder what's wrong with him?"_ I thought to myself.

I looked over at Rei who seemed to be deep in thought. He turned and stopped the car and I realized that we had arrived at my house.

I got out and went inside, with Rei behind me carrying all the shopping bags.

_

* * *

Rei's P.O.V _

I stopped the car in front of Mariah's large white mansion. We went inside and I followed her to where I assumed her room was.

I had been to her house many times before to attend parties and balls her family had thrown but I had never seen her room. It was close to how I had imagined it.

The walls were painted a light pink. There was a queen-sized, four poster bed with bright pink sheets and hangings against the wall that was across the doorway. Their was a painting of a large cat on the wall that the bed was against. On the left side of the room their were two dark pink painted doors leading to what I assumed to be a walk-in closet and a bathroom. There was also a small sofa set facing a 43" TV. On the right side of the room there was a dresser, make up table and mirror, and a computer desk.

"Who painted that?" I asked pointing to the painting of the large cat.

"I did. It's Galux, my spirit animal." Mariah replied, walking into the bathroom.

"Put the bags in the closet Rei." I heard Mariah call from the bathroom. I went and put the bags in the closet and watched the TV in her room while she changed.

She came out wearing baggy beige pants and a magenta colored top. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wasn't wearing any jewelry except for the 12 or so bracelets on her right wrist.

I watched as she walked into her closet and came back out holding something. It appeared to be a canvas of some sorts.

"Here Rei, this is the surprise I was telling you about. It's a painting of Driger." Mariah said handing me the canvas.

I took it and stared at it in shock. It was Driger. It looked as if it had been painted by a professional artist.

"Did you do this?" I asked, looking up at Mariah. She nodded.

"I found out Driger was your spirit animal, at that last party that was at your house. I accidentally stepped into your room and yea…" Mariah finished off, looking at her feet.

"Thanks. Maybe we should go now." I said looking at the clock.

"Yea." Mariah replied.

My house was only two houses away so we left my car there and skated to the park. Mariah was roller blading beside me while I was on my skateboard.

"I hate this." I heard Mariah mumble.

I turned to look at her. She appeared to be thinking about something.

"What do you hate?" I asked curiously.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"You said 'I hate this'. What do you hate?" I repeated my question. I watched as Mariah's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Oh, you..er..heard that?" she asked uneasily. I rolled my eyes at her and nodded.

"So what do you hate?" I asked for the third time in the three minutes that had passed.

"Well, er…um…you see…you know what, fuck this, I'm not going to bother lying to you. You want to know what I hate? I hate you. I hate the way you make me feel when you're around. I hate the way you confuse me when you act all affectionately towards me. I hate the way we fight. I hate the way you tease and taunt me. I hate the fact that I might be in love you and you don't return the feelings." Mariah blurted out.

I stood there in shock at what I had just heard her say. Apparently she had also just realized what she had said, because she also had a look of shock on her face.

She looked like she wanted to cry but I knew she would never cry in front of me. She had too much pride for that.

I tried to say something but I seemed to have lost my voice.

"I…I…" she tried saying something but couldn't seem to find the words.

She took one look at me and then startedroller bladingoff in another direction. I just stood there, watching hergo away. I knew where she was going. She was going to the play park. Where our mothers used to bring us when we were younger, for the playmates thing.

I picked up my skateboard and started running towards the park. When I got there I saw her sitting on one of the swings.

I walked up behind her quietly and sat in the swing beside hers. She didn't do anything even though she knew I was there.

We sat in silence for a while before I finally managed to find something to say.

"Did you mean it?" I asked looking to the side to watch her for a reaction or areply.

She didn't say anything. After a few seconds she nodded. I let out a sigh and turned to look at the sand that was at my feet.

I think she took this as a bad sign because she got up and made as if to leave, but I grabbed her wrist. She stopped and a second latershe looked towards me.

I could see some tears in her eyes. I felt like kicking myself. If I had just told her that I loved her right after she had confessed about what she hated, she wouldn't have been crying.

I did the only thing that came to mind and pulled her to me so that she was now sitting on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Did you really mean it?" I asked again, feeling the need to be reassured. Once again she nodded.

"I can understand if…" She started but I cut her off.

"You can understand what? Can you understand how hard it was to pretend that I hated you? Can you understand how I felt the first day I saw you? Can you?" I asked in a calm but firm voice.

She didn't say or do anything.

I shifted her body so that she was facing me. I lifted up her chin a little so that I could look into those beautiful eyes of hers. She had a confused look in her eyes.

"I love you too. I've loved you since the first day I met you. I have always had feelings for you. I love you Mari…" I was cut off by Mariah's beautiful lips.

I felt Mariah shudder a little, as I returned the kiss. I tightened my grip around her waist.The kisswas a soft, gentle caress. We broke apart and looked at each other for a second. I smirked at her and she smiled back.

"So, my little kitten, do you still want to go skating or would you rather go back to the activity we were just doing?" I asked in a teasing tone as I tickled her sides a little.

"Rei!" Mariah said slapping me affectionately. She leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"We should go or the others will get suspicious. I think the longer we can keep this a secret the better." Mariah said, getting off my lap and standing up. I got up as well and wrapped my arms around her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Let's go. But just one more kiss" I said dipping my head to capture her lips in a not so gentle kiss this time.

"We are going to be so late!" I heard Mariah mumble when we parted for breath. I simply smirked and kissed her again.

_

* * *

Kai's P.O.V _

I parked my car in front of the little bitch's house. I picked up her bags and followed her inside.

Tala and Aaliyah had already left for the skate park. I had seen Ozuma's car at Miriam's house and Rei's car at his house. I had already changed and grabbed my skateboard from my house. So, I just had to wait for Paree to finish changing.

I followed her upstairs to her room, I wasn't really paying any attention to my surroundings. She opened the door and as I walked in I felt my mouth drop but closed it before Paree saw.

I had been to Paree's house before for balls and parties but I had never seen any of the bedrooms. This one just seemed very familiar for some reason

"This is your room?" I asked as I looked around the familiar place.

"Yea." Paree replied, going into her closet and grabbing a few things.

As I looked around I noticed a familiar painting on the wall. It was a painting of Chanzel. I examined the painting and noticed writing at the bottom of it.

"_The phoenix of ice and fire are destined to be together. Thetwo very different, yetvery alike. They have the greatest of loves. They shall reunite and be together forever more. The fates have decided."_

I froze as I read this.

'_This little prophecy is almost like the one in my room.'_ I thought as I remembered the story on the painting of Dranzer.

I looked around the room again and went to sit on the large, four poster bed. I had forgotten why I was so shocked about this being Paree's room until I sat on the bed.

I closed my eyes as some memories of a dream came to me.

_(flashbacks of a dream)_

_I was lying on a bed that had dark red sheets. It was a four poster like my bed but the hangings around the bed were dark red not blue like mine. I heard a moan from beside me and turned to see someone with a beautiful figure lying next to me._

_I couldn't really see the face, but I just had a feeling that the girl beside me was beautiful. She was wearing a white, silk, nightgown that only went up to the middle of her thigh and she had beautiful, soft red and black hair._

"_Kai!…" the girl moaned again. I couldn't help it as I leaned forward and started kissing the girl. I let my hands roam over her body and started placing butterfly kisses along her neck, slipping the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders._

_I her the girl moan again._

"_Kai…please…make me yours." she begged as I teased her by placing light kisses along her shoulder._

_(end flashback)_

I opened my eyes and looked around the bedroom in shock, as I realized that the bed in my dream was the exact bed I was sitting on.

I quickly jumped off the bed and went to stand against the wall instead. I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to remember what the girl in the dream had looked like.

Just then Paree came out of the bathroom and got her skateboard out of her closet.

"Let's go, Hiwatari." she said as she walked to her door.

I watched her as I followed her. She was now wearing a dark red, sleeve less shirt, which had buckles on the shoulders and black sporty capri pants. She was also wearing a pair of white and red skater shoes.

She stopped walking when we got to the front doors and I bumped right into her back.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she started walking towards the kitchen. She didn't answer me but came back out with a water bottle.

"Getting water you idiot." Paree replied, as she walked past me her soft, red and black hair hit my face.

'_Oh my god! It was her!'_ I mentally yelled as I realized that Paree was the girl in that stupid dream of mine.

I paled as I thought of the fact that the stupid prophecy might come true.

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts and drove of towards the skate park.

_

* * *

Paree's P.O.V _

I noticed Kai looked a little pale as we got into the car.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you just swallowed a lemon." I asked him.

"Shut up, brat." was all he said in reply. I just shrugged it off.

We got to the skate park and found Miriam, Ozuma, Tala, and Aaliyah skating or in Aaliyah's case roller blading.

"Hey guys, where's Mariah?" I asked looking around forthe pink haired neko-jin.

"I'm right here!" Aaliyah, Miriam and I looked over to see a red-faced and out of breath Mariah and Rei coming towards us.

"What have you two been up to?" Miriam asked, narrowing her eyes at Mariah and Rei.

"Nothing! Why would you ask that?" Mariah said in a slightly, high-pitched voice.

"Looks like Rei got a little something something from Mariah." Tala said, winking at Rei who's face became redder.

"Tala!" Aaliyah yelled smacking the back of his head.

"So, how far did you get Rei?" Ozuma added wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ozuma!" Miriam screamed as she stepped on his toe.

"Was it hard and fast or soft and slow?" Aaliyah, Miriam, Tala, Ozuma, Rei, Mariah, and I looked at Kai in slight shock.

"KAI!" I yelled smacking him, very hard, on the head.

"I knew you were a pervert, but I never thought you'd be worse then those two!" I shrieked pointing at Ozuma and Tala.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ozuma yelled in and undignified voice.

"Yea! We can be just as perverted as Kai! Watch this." Tala said as he squeezed Aaliyah's ass, which resulted in a bonk on the head forTala.

"Sorry, Rei couldn't help it!" Kai apologized to a red-faced Rei.

"It's alright man. Besides I would never sleep with her." Rei said making a disgusted face towards Mariah. I looked over and saw Kai give Rei a knowing look, but shrugged it off.

"Ditto!" Mariah said, angrily. She went towards Aaliyah and they started roller blading around the park and talking.

I turned towards the half pipes to find only three of them were not in use.

I started walking towards one half pipe to see Tala and Rei already on it. I walked to the other one to see Ozuma and Miriam having an intense skating competition. I growled as I realized I'd have to go on the last one with…..Kai!

"Get lost, bitch." Kai yelled as we switched sides, while skating.

"No!" I replied as I skated down the side of the half pipe.

"I got here first so this is my half pipe!" he yelled, skating down the half pipe.

"I don't see your name on it!" I shrieked, as I did a head plant and skated down once again.

Soon enough there was a small crowd of skaters gathered around us as we did our moves.

The girls were rooting for me, while the guys rooted for Kai.

"Hey Paree, that's enough let's go!" I heard Aaliyah yell from the crowd.

"Alright!" I replied as I managed to stop.

"That was totally cool!" Mariah shrieked as she gaveme a quick hug.

"Thanks!" I replied.

"What time is it?" I asked Miriam.

"It's almost quarter after nine." She replied.

"How about we get something to eat before we go home?" Aaliyah suggested.

"Yea, and we can get our slaves to pay since slave day isn't over yet." I added.

We all agreed and called our slaves over.

"We want to grab a quick dinner before we go home so where do you guys think we should go?" Mariah asked.

"How about the Ice cream Parlour?" Tala said.

"Yea! I haven't been there in a while. Let's go!" Miriam said excitedly.

"Okay, we'll go with Kai and Pareeand you can go with Tala." Ozuma told Rei and Mariah.

I followed Kai to the car and we drove off to the Ice cream Parlour.

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V _

The eight teens entered the small restaurant. The restaurant was designed like a sixties joint.

They all sat in a large booth and looked at the menus to decide on what to eat.

"What would you youngsters like to eat?" A kind middle-aged woman asked.

"We'll have four burritos, a large Caesar salad, and four strawberry milkshakes." Aaliyah ordered after asking the girls what they wanted.

"And we'll have four hamburgers, four large fries and four chocolate milkshakes." Tala said, ordering for the guys.

The waitress wrote down their orders and went to get the cook to prepare them.

The eight teens talked amongst themselves as they waited for their orders to arrive.

They turned their attention towards the stage, where the restaurant manager had appeared.

"Alright! How's everyone doing tonight?" he addressed the customers.

Shouts of "Good!" "Great!" "Awesome!" and "Where's my food!" went out, the last shout was from Ozuma and it earned him a kick from Miriam.

"Great! Well, tonight is music night so whoever wants to come up and sing something or play something on one of these instruments," he gestured to the drum set and the guitars, "can feel free to do so! I hope you all enjoy your evening!" he finished and left the stage.

Some boy around their age went up and started playing the drums, he was pretty good actually.

"Paree you should go sing!" Miriam said pushing her towards the now empty stage.

"Fine, but you guys have to sing right after me!" Paree said in a threatening tone.

"We will, go already!" Aaliyah and Mariah said at the same time.

Paree walked up to the stage and picked up the mike. She looked around a bit.

"Uh oh! She needs someone to play the guitar." Aaliyah whispered.

"Shit!" Mariah said, getting a shocked look and then a smirk from Rei.

"Ozuma you and Tala go. You know how to play the drums and guitar." Miriam said, finding a solution to the problem.

"But you said slave day is over for me." Ozuma reminded Miriam.

"I lied. Now go!" she said pushing him out of the booth.

"Fine, fine! No need to get all shirty with me." Ozuma and Tala went to the stage.

Kai and the others watched as Paree said something to them and they nodded.

The started playing a song that sounded very familiar. Kai watched as Paree started to sing.

_

* * *

Kai's P.O.V _

I recognized the tune of the song the moment it started playing. It was Naughty Girl by Beyonce.

_**I love to love ya baby**_

_**I love to love ya baby **_

I'm feelin' sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame

I'm feelin' kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me

Baby, the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin' so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten' into me  
The rythem's got me feelin' so crazy babe

Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body

I felt that if I took my eyes off her for even a moment, I would die. She had the most amazing and beautiful voice I had ever heard. And the way she swayed her hips to the music. It was as if she was teasing me. A thought crept into my mind, the thought of fulfilling the fate's prophetic decision. I didn't really care about hating her at that moment. I noticed that she looked over at me a couple of times before looking away again.

_  
**Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl (tonight)  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party **_

You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy  
The way your body, moves across the floor  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me

Baby, the minute I feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin' so crazy, babe,  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rythem's got me feelin' so crazy baby

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (oh)  
I'm callin all my girls (oh!)  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (tonight)  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby

Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl (oh oh)  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body (tonight)

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl (uh)  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

Paree finished the song and everyone in the restaurant started applauding her.

She came and sat down at the booth. She looked absolutely beautiful. I couldn't keep myself from thinking that.

"You were so good!" Mariah said cheerfully. I watched as her friends, as well as Rei, Ozuma, and Tala complimented heron her performance.

"It was good." I said simply and smirked as I noticed the slight blush that tainted her cheeks, when I had said that.

"But I bet I can do better. And if I do then you owe me something." I added and watched as she quirked an eyebrow at me.

I got up went to the stage Tala and Ozuma came as well. I told them what song I was going to sing and they started the tune.

_

* * *

Paree's P.O.V _

I watched as Kai started singing. He looked so confident. From the tune I could could tell he was going to sing 'Bad Girl' by Usher.

_**What y'all know about a supermodel  
Fresh outta Elle magazine  
Buy her own bottles  
Look pimp juice, I need me one  
Bad than a mutha  
I hear you sayin'  
I need a bad girl  
If you're a bad girl **_

Playas when you see me  
Act like you know me  
I keep a dollar worth of dimes  
You know pimpin' ain't easy  
For all my chicks in the club  
Who knows how to cut a rug  
If you're a bad girl  
Get at me bad girl

Ooh work me baby  
Shakin' it the way I like  
I'm ready to be bad  
I need a bad girl (say yeah)  
Get at me bad girl  
What sexy lady's comin' home with me tonight?  
I'm ready to be bad  
I need a bad girl (super bad baby)  
Get at me bad girl

Now I've seen a lotta broads  
All on one accord  
Everyone looked the same but  
Take a look at my dame (my dame)  
Fo' sho', she take that Hpnotiq or Alize  
There ain't much more I can say but (I need a)  
I need a bad girl (bad girl)  
If you're a bad girl

Got one thou' on the bar now  
Chick need a drink on the flo' now  
Look at them bad girls movin' it  
Makin' faces while they doin' it  
Oh, I wanna take one to the restroom  
So close I'm smellin' like your perfume  
If you're a bad girl  
Get at me bad girl

I was shocked at how good Kai was. I looked around and saw all the girls in the restaurant, with the exception of my friends, drooling over him. I had to admit he did look cute, but that was about all.

'_Who am I kidding? He looks damn hot!'_ I thought to myself as I watched Kai continue the song.

_**Ooh work me baby  
Shakin' it the way I like  
I'm ready to be bad  
I need a bad girl (say yeah)  
Get at me bad girl  
What sexy lady's comin' home with me tonight?  
I'm ready to be bad  
I need a bad girl (super bad baby)  
Get at me bad girl **_

I'mma get one of dem  
Get me one of dem  
Get me one of dem  
Get me one of dem  
Get me one of dem  
Oh oh oh oh  
Get at me bad girl

_**I'mma get one of dem  
Get me one of dem  
Get me one of dem  
Get me one of dem  
Get me one of dem  
Oh oh oh oh  
Get at me bad girl **_

If you wanna party  
I got what'chu lookin' for  
Come see me in the V.I.P. for bad company  
It's very necessary  
To be that kinda girl for me  
If you are, then baby come  
Let's leave

Ooh work me baby  
Shakin' it the way I like  
I'm ready to be bad  
I need a bad girl (say yeah)  
Get at me bad girl  
What sexy lady's comin' home with me tonight?  
I'm ready to be bad  
I need a bad girl (super bad baby)  
Get at me bad girl

I'mma get one of dem  
Get me one of dem  
Get me one of dem  
Get me one of dem  
Get me one of dem  
Oh oh oh oh  
Get at me bad girl

_**I'mma get one of dem  
Get me one of dem  
Get me one of dem  
Get me one of dem  
Get me one of dem  
Oh oh oh oh  
Get at me bad girl **_

Callin' all girls around the world  
Yeah, get bad  
If you're out there I wanna see you  
If you hear me get at me  
Bad girls around the world  
Yeah, stay bad if you're out there  
I wanna see you if you hear me  
Get at me bad girl

Kai finished singing and the whole restaurant burst into applause. He walked back with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Our food had arrived in the middle of his performance. We finished eating and were sipping on our milkshakes.

"That was good, man." Rei complimented Kai.

"Yea, it was." Mariah added.

"Not bad! I like that song." Miriam said.

"I like that song too. Good job!" Aaliyah told him.

Kai smirked and turned to me. I took a sip of my drink and looked up at him.

"It was okay." I said quietly. He quirked an eyebrow and everyone at the table turned to me.

"Were you listening to the same performance I was listening to?" Miriam asked.

I rolled my eyes at all of them and accepted defeat.

"Fine, fine! It was good. And don't except anything better than that." I snapped.

Kai simply smirked once more. I wouldn't expect anything more." he said.

We all finished our drinks and went home.

Kai stopped the car in front of my house and before I went in I turned back to him.

"Hey Kai! What is it that you want me to do?" I asked as I remembered the bet we had made at the restaurant.

"You'll find out at the ball tomorrow. Goodnight brat!" he yelled as he drove off.

I shook my head, I was seriously regretting making the bet.

I went up to my room and threw my skateboard on the ground before going to change.

I stopped in mid-step as I noticed the drawing on the back of the skateboard. I picked it up and observed the design on the back. It wasn't the blue, white and silver phoenix that my board had on the back of it.

It was an orange, yellow, and red bird. Actually, it was a phoenix. The phoenix had it's wings spread out and at the bottom it said:

_Dranzer: Phoenix of Fire and Love_

I felt as though someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on me.

"Kai's spirit creature is Dranzer? No way!" I muttered to myself.

'_But that means…he's my soul mate!' _I realized. I placed the skateboard in my closet and went into the bathroom.

I undressed and stepped into the strawberry scented bubble bath. I thought about the little prophecy, story-like thing on the wall by my painting.

Then I remembered Kai's reaction when I told him I was painting Chanzel, back in art class.

'_He knows about it. And if he knows that means the chance of me and Kai getting together would be like finding a needle in a haystack.' _I thought, as I got out of the bathtub and got dressed for bed.

'_With the amount of hatred Kai has for me, and I have for Kai. The fates don't stand a chance. But then again I wouldn't mind snuggling up to him at night…'_ I thought smiling slightly.

_'But itwould take a miracle for that to happen' _I thoughtas I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know I took a long time to update, but I was having a bit of a writer's block. Well, actually I had an idea of what I wanted to happen in the story but I just didn't know how put my ideas into words. 

So, I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I'll try to update as soon as I can, in the meanwhile Please RR!

Byez!


	14. Chapter 13:The Ball, The Discussion, and...

Hey guys! I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait but I was really busy with school and stuff so I wasn't able to update that fast. I'll try to update more often though.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you all like the story. I made a some changes to everyone's age that you'll notice in future chapters.

Kai, Paree, Tala, Ozuma, Rei, Mariah, and Mariam are all 19 and Aaliyah is the baby of the group so she's 18.

Rohin (Paree's brother), Brooklyn, and Aryan (Aaliyah's brother) are all 24.

I'm sure you want to get to the story so without further ado……..

P.S: Kai's grandfather is not evil in this fic.

Chapter 13:The Ball, the Discussion and Vodka

_

* * *

Aaliyah's P.O.V _

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" I groaned and turned over in my bed and shut off the alarm clock that was sitting on my bedside table.

I lay awake in bed staring up at the canopy of it. I sighed and thought about yesterday.

'_Maybe Tala's not such a jerk. Just a pervert with a bad temper.'_ I thought to myself smiling slightly, as I thought about the red-haired boy. Then, my cell phone started ringing.

With a tired sigh, I managed to get up, off my bed and walked to my make up table and picked up my phone accepting the call and preparing myself to give a piece of my mind to the person who dared to disturb me when I was in thought.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily, waiting for the other person to respond.

"Hey, Aaliyah!" I heard a familiar, masculine voice on the other line. It was exact person I had been thinking about a moment before.

"What do you want Ivanov?" I asked grumpily, as I sat down on the chair opposite my make up table and stared at my reflection.

"Your nice!" Tala responded sarcastically.

"Whatever, I'm not in the mood to argue with you, so just get straight to the point." I replied exasperatedly.

"Fine, don't need to be a bitch about it. I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Gibbs came and dropped off the pups at my house last night after I dropped you off. They've been vaccinated and everything. So, when do you want me to bring yours over?" Tala responded.

I felt as though I would explode with happiness, when Tala mentioned the pups.

"Oh my god! Really! How are they?" I asked, giddy with happiness.

"They're good actually, they're scrapping around on the bed right now. So, when do you want me to bring them over?" I heard him ask again.

I bit my lip, trying to think of a good time.

'_He can't come now because I need to help decorate for tonight's ball. Wait a minute! That's it, tonight's ball!'_ I thought coming to a reasonable conclusion

"Hello? Hey bitch, are you still there?" came Tala's annoyed voice.

"Yea, yea. Hey you're coming to the ball tonight right? So, why don't you come a little early and bring the pups with you. Bring all three of them." I said, ignoring his insult.

"Are you sure?" Tala asked in an unsure voice.

"Of course! I have to go help decorate so I'll see you later. Bye!" I said hurriedly and hung up.

I looked at the clock on the wall by my computer desk and realized I was supposed to be down in the grand room in five minutes to help Nana.

I rushed into the bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I threw on a pair of black adidas sweatpants and a white, slightly loose, t-shirt.

I raced downstairs and into the grand room where the ball was going to be held. Nana and Paree were already there. Paree was wearing gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Aaliyah." Paree said smirking slightly. I simply stuck my tongue out at her and proceeded to apologize to Nana.

"Sorry Nana, but my alarm went off late and then I didn't feel like getting up and yea." I finished off lamely.

"It's alright dear. It's the weekend and I realize that you two would rather be sleeping in, instead of waking up early to help decorate. But the servants are off on a two-week vacation, therefore I needed your help." Nana replied in an understanding voice.

"It's okay Nana. So, were do we start." I asked looking around the large room.

The room had hardwood flooring and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It also had a few paintings here and there.

"Well first I need you girls to set up the tables and chairs and then we can just put up a few streamers." Grandmother Bikonai said gesturing to the tables, chairs and a small bag of streamers she was holding.

"Okay Nana." Paree replied and we set off to work.

_

* * *

Paree's P.O.V _

Aaliyah and I had just finished setting up the refreshments and wine table. We were now setting up one of the small circular tables.

"So, what took you so long?" I asked Aaliyah, as we set up the second circular table.

"Nothing really, I was on the phone with Tala and didn't realize what time it was." Aaliyah replied shrugging.

I quirked an eyebrow at her and then smirked.

"Tala huh? I thought you hated him." I said picking up a chair and placing it at the table.

"I do! Well, actually I just dislike him a lot. I don't hate him. He was just telling me that the pups were ready to be brought home." Aaliyah replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

I didn't say anything but simply smirked.

"I think you've been hanging around Kai too much. You smirk exactly like him." Aaliyah said suddenly.

I went rigid when I heard her say that. I glared her, before walking over to set up the last table.

"I DO NOT look anything like that retard!" I snapped at her as we started placing chairs around the last table.

Aaliyah simply smirked back at me and shrugged her shoulders saying "If you say so."

We remained quiet for a while after that as we started put up the streamers.

After 3 hours of hard work we were finally finished. We went to the kitchen to get a snack, since both of us had skipped breakfast.

"Hey, what is Kai making you do for that bet?" Aaliyah suddenly questioned.

I paled as I remembered that I still owed him for that bet.

"I don't know. He said I'd see tonight at the ball. Whatever that's supposed to mean." I replied as I took a drink from my glass of orange juice.

"Ooh, I feel so sorry for you. Knowing Kai, he'll probably make you do something you don't even want to think of." Aaliyah said, munching on a granola bar.

"Oh please!" I exclaimed and rolled my eyes, all though I felt like hiding up in my room until the ball was over.

Aaliyah just shook her head and laughed at my actions.

"Paree, after knowing you for practically my whole life I would think you knew that you can't fool me." she said smirking at me.

I smiled at her sheepishly and got up to put away my dishes.

"Okay, I admit it, I'm terrified! What if he makes me do something really embarrassing? I'll never be able to show my face! Oh god! What am I going to do!" I blurted out in a panicky voice.

Aaliyah just sighed and shrugged. I looked over at the clock in the kitchen and leapt out of my chair.

"Oh my god! Aaliyah it's 5 already everyone's going to be here in an hour! And we still need to get ready!" I shouted completely forgetting about my troubles with Kai.

She took one look at the clock, then looked at me. We both rushed up the stairs towards our rooms.

I entered my room and went into my closet to grab my dress. On my way out I spotted Kai's skateboard. I bit my lip hesitantly before picking it up and placing it by my bed.

"I'll give it to him before he leaves." I mumbled to my self and rushed into the bathroom to get ready.

_

* * *

Tala's P.O.V _

I parked my car in the parking lot and went up to the door of the Bikonai mansion. I was holding a medium sized box containing the three pups in it. I shifted the box in my arms slightly and rang the doorbell.

I heard shuffling on the other side. After a few seconds Aaliyah opened the door. She looked like she was in the middle of getting ready. Her hair was curled and she wore light make up.

"Oh Tala! I was just about to call you. Come in." she said holding the door open. I stepped in and followed her upstairs.

We entered her room and I saw her dress hanging on the door knob of the bathroom's door. I went and sat on her bed taking the little wolf pups out of the boxes and placing them on her bed.

"I don't know why you wanted me to bring all three of them. Only one is yours." I said as I watched her kiss each pup on the head and play with them.

"I just wanted to let them play with each other for a while before we separate them." she simply replied.

I just rolled my eyes and lied down on her bed. I felt a slight weight beside me and looked to my side to see her lying down to with all three pups scurrying around us.

She looked angelic. She was wearing light blue eye shadow, mascara, black eyeliner and pale purple lip gloss. She giggled a little as one of the pup's licked her hand.

I watched her as she moved towards her bedside table and took out some treats for the puppy's. She fed them to the puppy's and lay back down on the bed.

It was silent for a few minutes as I watched her play with the puppies.

"What do you want to name them?" she asked, breaking me out of my reverie. I looked at her in confusion for a second before realizing what she was talking about.

"I don't know about the other two but I want to name him Wolborg the second." I said picking up a puppy with a dark spot on it's right ear.

Aaliyah raised an eyebrow at me before smiling slightly.

"What about the other two? I'm guessing you want to keep the boys?" she asked looking at the three little puppies jumping around on the bed.

I nodded, smiling at their actions.

"Fine, but I get to name the other tow. Um…I want to name her Sandy, cause of the tufts of brown fur she had. And let's name him Saber, cause he growls a lot." She said, petting the pups.

"What unique names." I said, smirking slightly. She just glared a little and slapped my head lightly.

I smirked to myself a little when Saber tackled her down, so she was once again laying on the bed. The pup jumped off of her to play with the other two on the pillows and I decided to take it's place. I lay over her smirking at her annoyed expression.

"Get off me you pervert." she growled, glaring at me slightly. I just kept smirking and nuzzled her neck a little before looking into those stormy eyes again.

The female pup, Sandy, came towards us and tried to jump on my back.

"Sandy, go play with your brothers, mommy and daddy need to talk." I heard Aaliyah say.

My smirk widened as I looked at her.

"Mommy and Daddy?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. She just rolled her eyes and attempted to push me off of her.

"Not like that. Now get off." Aaliyah said trying to get out from under me.

"I don't think so. Don't you think we should be doing what mommy's and daddy's are suppose to do?" I whispered softly in her ear, feeling her shudder when my lips touched her earlobe.

She suddenly pushed me off of her so that I was lying on my back on the bed. She sat on my stomach and started straddling me.

"I didn't mean it in that way, so next time try keeping your lecherous thoughts to yourself." She smirked, as she got off me.

She started walking towards the bathroom but turned around and walked back towards the bed again and punched me hard, in the gut. before kissing each of the puppies on the head and going back into the bathroom to change.

I groaned and got off the bed glaring at the bathroom door.

"Oh and put the puppies in that little playpen thing, before you go downstairs." I heard her call from the bathroom. I looked around and noticed a small play pen thing with newspaper and blankets in it.

I picked up the puppies and placed them in the pen before leaving the room.

'_Damn, I was so close to kissing her that time!'_ I thought as I walked down the stairs

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V _

Tala had just reached the last step when he heard his name being called.

He turned around to see Rei, Ozuma and Kai entering along with their parents. He walked up to them and they decided to go straight to the family room to watch TV, which was what they usually did.

At 6:15 Miriam, Paree, Mariah and Paree came into the family room. Miriam and Aaliyah took seats on one of the sofas. While Paree and Mariah sat in bean bag chairs.

"Looking nice…for once." Ozuma said, eyeing Miriam appreciatively. She simply rolled her eyes at him and started talking to Aaliyah, sneaking glances at Ozuma when he wasn't looking.

Rei simply smiled and winked at Mariah, indicating that she looked good. Mariah blushed slightly at this.

Tala came and sat right next to Aaliyah, so that she was leaning into his back slightly. Aaliyah turned around and quirked an eyebrow at him in question before smirking in a teasing way. Tala simply smirked back.

Paree and Kai seemed to be ignoring each other, but if one looked closely they would catch the glances they sent at each other when neither was looking.

Oddly enough the eight people seemed to be matching. Kai was wearing a dark red button down shirt, with the two top buttons open and exposing his chest slightly, along with black pants and a black blazer. The other three were the same thing except Ozuma wore a green shirt; Rei a white one and Tala a blue one.

Kai stood leaning against the wall to the right of the TV, by Paree's bean bag chair. Ozuma was sitting behind Miriam in the same position as Tala. Rei sat in a single sofa chair beside Mariah's bean bag chair.

"Oh guess what, guys! I just got the puppies they're upstairs!" Aaliyah squealed suddenly, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Really? Can I go see them?" asked Miriam happily.

"Later. They were sleeping when I left. Their the cutest little things. Especially Sandy she does this thing with her tail. And they have the cutest ears." Aaliyah explained excitedly.

Tala huffed beside her glaring at the back of her head.

"Saber and Wolborg aren't _cute_, they're tough." he sneered at Aaliyah. She just rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Miriam.

"Wait a minute! Who's Sandy?" Mariah asked in confusion.

"Oh Sandy's the female pup, the one I'm going to keep. And the two male pups are Saber and Wolborg the second. We named them." Aaliyah told her.

Paree and Kai both smirked slightly with an amused expression on their face, both thinking the same thing. Which Miriam and Ozuma voiced aloud.

"You guys are so sweet." Miriam said jokingly.

"Yea, first you name your pups and next thing we know you'll be naming your kids." Ozuma finished.

Everyone except Aaliyah and Tala burst out laughing at this. Aaliyah and Tala turned as red as Kai's shirt and Paree's dress.

Just then Paree and Aaliyah's grandfather came in along with Ozuma's, Rei's, Kai's, Tala's, Miriam's and Mariah's fathers and grandfathers.

"Hello, kids! Have you all had something to eat?" Paree and Aaliyah's grandfather questioned. They all nodded to confirm that they had.

"Alright then. We're sorry to interrupt but could we have a word with you boys?" Mariah's grandfather asked, indicating that they wished to talk to Kai, Tala, Rei, and Ozuma.

The four boys stood up and followed the older men out of the room.

Once they were out of earshot. The girls started asking each other what they were talking about.

"Why do you think they need to talk with Rei and them?" Mariah questioned.

"I don't know, but I think it's something important. I heard father and Papa talking about it being time for something." Miriam said, with a frown.

"Or maybe they just want to talk. Oh well, let's just forget about it, since it doesn't concern us." Aaliyah said.

"Yea, she's right. Now, who wants to play cards?" Paree asked shuffling a deck of cards.

The four girls gathered around the table and were about to start playing cheat, when Miriam's mother and Paree and Aaliyah's grandmother came in.

"Oh here you girls are. Come to the grand room. The dancing is going to start soon." Paree and Aaliyah's grandmother said.

"Yes girls, lets go." Miriam's mother said.

The girls got up and followed the elder ladies into the grand room. They passed by the living room and saw the boys sitting their with the elder men.

Miriam caught Ozuma's eye and raised an eyebrow in question but all she got back was a wink and a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him and continued walking to the grand room.

* * *

The boys had followed the older men into the living room where the saw Brooklyn, Aryan and Rohin. 

"Hey." Brooklyn, Aryan and Rohin greeted when they same them.

The four boys greeted them as well, before taking their seats. Kai just leaned against the wall close to the sofa his friends were occupying. The boys looked at their father's and grandfather's in a questioning way, as they sat down.

Ozuma saw the girls pass by and gave Miriam a little wink before giving all his attention to the person speaking.

"Okay. I know you boys might be wondering why we wanted to talk to you. So, we'll just get straight to the point. You are all familiar with the story of Silver Crystal, correct?" asked Ozuma's father, Diego Mariano.

They boys answered the question with looks of confusion. The men sighed and looked at each other for a moment.

"I'll tell them." Rohin volunteered.

"Okay guys. The Silver Crystal was a very power jewel. It was made for the use of good but it could also be manipulated in favor of the bad. The jewel was made thousands of years ago by a powerful monk. It was manipulated by an evil sorcerer a few years after it was made. Luckily the monk was able to get it back before complete chaos was summoned. The monk decided to destroy it. But it wasn't exactly destroyed. It was simply divided into many different creatures which became bonded to spirits so that their power could be concealed. But unfortunately someone has found out about the spirits that the creatures bonded with. This is the first time that the creatures and the bonded ones have been in the same living species as their soul mates. There fore if the power of the creatures is extracted it can form the Silver Crystal once again and if in the wrong hands total chaos will walk this earth." Rohin explained.

Everyone was silent for a while before Kai spoke.

"What does this have to do with us?" he asked.

"Everything. You see, the species the creatures have taken is human. And the creatures are the Phoenix of Ice: Chanzel, Dranzer; Phoenix of Fire, Pegasus; Unicorn of Sky, Nelosa; Unicorn of the Earth, Driger; Tiger of War, Galux; Tiger of Peace, Wolborg; Wolf of the Moon and finally Gidarah; Wolf of the Sun. There are other smaller creatures but the don't play as big a role in the making of the Silver Crystal as these eight do." Brooklyn said, looking up he saw the boys looking at him in shock, horror, and something akin to amusement

They four boys looked at Brooklyn in shock. They didn't say anything.

"Are…um…all of these …uh…spirits mates or something?" Rei asked as he had finally managed to find his voice.

Brooklyn simply nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Yes, they are. I know that you boys are in shock but there's more to this than that." Rei's grandfather spoke up.

"Yes. Why we called you hear today is to tell you of…your…well…I guess you can call it fate. We are all well aware that these are your bonded spirit creatures. We're also aware that that mates of these creatures are my sister, my cousin, and their friends. I'm sure that's why the looks on your faces are so…er…surprised. Tala, you and my sister had pet wolves that had the same name as your spirit creatures, that is because you and Aaliyah both had enough power in you to let your spirit creatures live in both their animal and human form. I heard from Aaliyah that they've died. That means they have now become wholly human. Meaning that your spirit creature is now whole. Now the rest of you already have whole spirit creatures because your creatures are either extinct or that their nesting areas would be too far from you for you to split you spirit creature." Aryan explained.

Tala simply nodded in a dumbfounded way.

"Now, we have already told you boys about Boris Silkon. Well, he has somehow found out that the spirit creatures are currently in existence and the same species. There for he is trying to find out which spirit's the spirit creatures have bonded with. He has found out that the creatures are somehow tied to our families. The death of Aaliyah and Aryan's parents and Paree and Rohin's father was no accident, they were murdered. Boris was responsible for their murders. He did it because they wouldn't tell him who the bonded ones were." Mariah's grandfather explained.

"They were such good people." Kai's grandfather said after taking a swig of his glass of whisky.

"Yes, but now we need to protect you. You see, as long as the bonded ones and their mates are there for each other. Communicate with each other and so on all is well, because the love of the bonded spirit creatures drives away the evil." Ozuma's grandfather told them.

"So, basically you guys have to protect the girls, your mates, in order to protect yourselves." Rohin summarized.

Everyone was extremely quiet after that. There wasn't exactly tension in the air, but there was an aura of understanding a burden-like duty. No one said anything for a while.

The boys were all trying to process the information they had just received.

"You said that our spirits had the bigger roles in the formation of the Silver Crystal. Who are the minor spirits?" Ozuma questioned.

"Well, the minor spirits are Rei's sister, Alexandra and Me, Rohin and Miriam's sister Angelique, and Aryan and Mariah's sister Isabella." Brooklyn responded, with a smirk.

"Yes, well, that is all we needed to tell you. Now I know some of you have a prophecy telling you of your mate. And I know not all of you feel the need to be with your mates, but we still have to watch out for each other. If Boris finds out, he will go as far as killing you to get the crystal. There fore take heed of what we have informed you and remember do not tell the girls. They will be told soon, but just not this soon. Now, I suppose you want to get to the ball so let's go." Tala's father said cheerfully and the men started filing out of the room.

The four boys still sat there. Staring at each other in shock.

"Well, at least this'll help me in scoring with Miriam." Ozuma said as he got up. The other three just shook their heads at him and started walking towards the grand room.

"What? I didn't say anything wrong." Ozuma say catching up with his friends.

Together the four friends walked into the grand room. The first thing allfour of them did was make a beeline for the bar type of table where they found Rohin and Brooklyn, grabbing a bottle of beer each.

Kai poured vodka, ice, and coke in four glasses. Giving one to each of his friends.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to need a few drinks after what we've just been told." Ozuma said, drowning his glass of vodka.

"Don't get too drunk there, little cousin. Women don't really like it." Brooklyn said.

"Yea, but it's understandable. I had a whole bottle of whiskey after I found out my mate was my beautiful Angelique." Rohin said smiling at his girlfriend, who was sitting with the four girls.

"I'm going to go ask Mariah for a dance." Rei announced setting down his empty vodka glass.

"Yea, might as well try being nice to them." Tala said, following Rei, towards the girls table.

Ozuma drowned his second glass and headed towards the girls table as well.

Kai simply rolled his eyes and watched as his friends asked their "mates" for a dance and went to the dance floor.

He drowned his fourth glass and looked towards the girls table to see Paree chatting away with her brother's girlfriend and his sister, Sophia.

Kai had a very high alcohol tolerance, meaning he didn't get drunk that easily. But today he was thinking it wasn't true.

'_Wow, she looks so pretty! Ask her for a dance and then say you were drunk if she asks.'_ he thought to himself, as he started walking over

* * *

Paree was talking to Sophia, who was surprisingly Kai's sister. Paree found it remarkably strange that two people from the same family could be so different. 

Her so-called friends had left to go dance with there supposed enemies. And Rohin had asked his girlfriend for a dance so she had left. And Paree was left with Sophia, which she didn't mind, but she knew Sophia wanted to go dance with her boyfriend Garland, Tala's's cousin.

"You know, if you want to dance with him you can go." Paree told her.

"Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want to ditch you." Sophia replied.

"Now, go have fun. I'll be fine." Paree said pushing Sophia in the direction of her boyfriend.

"Thanks, Paree!" Sophia said before rushing off.

Paree sighed and rested her elbow on the table. Sighing once again in boredom. Just then she saw someone sit beside her, out of the corner of her eye.

"What do you want, Hiwatari?" she asked, expecting the usual retort but none came.

Kai just took her hand and kissed it lightly before looking up at her and saying: "You."

Paree just quirked an eyebrow in question.

"What?" she asked in confusion, thinking she hadn't heard him right.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked in his normal monotone voice.

"Why do you want to dance with me?" she asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"I just feel like it and a I need to talk to you." he replied.

"Okay, let's go." Paree said getting up.

Kai took her hand in his and led her towards the dance floor. There was a slow song playing, so he pulled her to him, by wrapping his arms around her waist. She respond by putting hers around his neck. They started moving slowly to the music. Keeping a fair distance between them most of the time.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Paree asked looking up into his dark mahogany eyes.

He looked at her for a while before answering. He found himself getting lost in those eyes of hers.

"You didn't forget about the bet did you?" he asked smirking slightly, and pulling her a little closer to himself.

Paree rolled her eyes at him before responding.

"Of course not. What do you want me to do?" she asked him.

"Just to be quiet and keep dancing." Kai said pulling her very close to his body wrapping his arms around her petite waist, fully.

They kept dancing like that until Paree yawned, gaining Kai's attention.

"You sleepy?" he asked, she just nodded.

"Let's go upstairs then." he said, loosening his grip slightly.

"Wow, you move fast don't you? Just because you haven't been a bastard today and danced with me doesn't mean I'll jump into bed with you." Paree said quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm not that perverted. I just thought I'd take you up to your room. Besides the others already left. Rei and Mariah went first, then Ozuma and Miriam and Tala and your cousin left just now. You do realize that the only other people dancing right are the older people." Kai stated.

Paree looked around and then back at Kai. "Fine, let's go." she said letting go of him and walking towards her grandparents.

Kai went and told his father he'd be going hom earlier.

Kai followed Paree upstairs to her room. He stopped and leaned against the door. Looking in he saw his skateboard by the bed.

'_So, she knows' _he thought with a little frown.

After a few minutes Paree came up to him and leaned against the opposite side of the door. She noticed that he was looking over at his skateboard and went over to get it. She walked back to the doorway and held the skateboard out for him but when he reached for it she pulled it away.

"Interesting drawing. I didn't know Dranzer was yours...You know, there's a little fairytale that links us together, through Chanzel and Dranzer." She said smirking and turning his skateboard over in her hands.

Kai rolled his eyes and snatched the skateboard out of her hands. He glared at her a little before replying.

"Nothing's going to happen you know. I don't want a bitch like you. And even if something does happen it'll just be one night, one bed, and no clothes." he said smirking sadistically.

Paree quirked an eyebrow at this but kept a calm composure.

"Only in your dreams, pervert. Now, go away. If you stay here any longer I'm going to have nightmares." She replied, boredly.

"Whatever, good night brat." Kai said with a roll of his eyes and started walking away.

"Good night , jerk." Paree sneered back, before shutting her door.

They weren't aware of the two figures watching them from around the corner.

* * *

Mariah and Rei let out a sigh as they watched Kai and Paree throw some last insults at each other before Kai left. 

"Was it just me or were Kai and Paree civil to each other a while ago?" Mariah asked Rei.

"If by a while you mean back in the grand room then yes. But I think it's just because Kai was drunk." Rei replied.

"Yea, probably. I think , my parents already left." Mariah said as they walked down the stairs towards the grand room.

"Don't worry I'll just get my keys and drop you off. My parents are gone too." Rei replied.

"Okay, let's go." And they went off.

* * *

I hope you guys like that. Just a little fluff for now. But don't worry the next chapter is going to be full of chaos. Anyways, please R&R! 

Byez!


	15. Chapter 14:The Archery Paintball game an...

Hey guys! Sorry about the delay but I've been pretty busy lately. I was going to put one chapter up this week and one next week but I'm going on a trip with my school for a few days so the next chapter will probably take a while.

In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's and the plot.

P.S: I don't know what the currency is in Japan, so I'm just going to use dollars. I also don't know the last names of some older beyblade characters so I just made them up.

Enjoy!

Chapter 14: The Archery Paintball game and the second meeting._

* * *

Normal P.O.V_

The girls had a routine for Sundays. They would get up, take a shower, and go to the community's recreation center. The day after the ball was no different.

Paree woke up and took a quick shower before picking up her duffle bag and heading downstairs to eat some breakfast.

She had just poured herself some cereal when Aaliyah came in looking like the undead. Aaliyah rubbed her eyes and yawned, before placing herself on a chair at the kitchen table.

Aaliyah was currently wearing dark blue, silk pajama pants and a t-shirt of the same color. The ensemble made her look paler than she already was and since she just woke up she really did look like the undead.

"Why are you up so early?" Aaliyah asked, watching Paree eat her cereal.

"Let's see. Apart from the fact that it's Sunday and Mariah and Miriam are coming to pick us up in a few minutes, there's the fact that's it's ten o'clock, so it's not exactly early." came Paree's sarcastic reply.

"Huh?" Aaliyah replied smartly.

"It's Sunday. We're going to the recreation center, remember?" Paree reminded her cousin.

"Oh yeah! I'll be right back." Aaliyah said excitedly as she jumped from her seat.

Paree rolled her eyes at Aaliyah's antics and put away her bowl in the sink and went into the family room to watch some T.V.

A few minutes later Aaliyah came in carrying a bowl of cereal in one hand and a little fur ball in the other.

Paree looked at the fur ball in confusion before smiling widely and running towards Aaliyah. She grabbed the pup from Aaliyah excitedly, before sitting back down on the sofa with it.

"So, this is little Sandy? She's so cute!" Paree said as she scratched the pup behind her ear.

"Yea, Tala took the other two home last night." Aaliyah said sitting down beside Paree and eating her cereal.

Paree quirked and eyebrow at Aaliyah and then smirked an evil looking smirk, which Aaliyah didn't like.

"So, what did happen between you and Tala last night? I didn't see you leaving the grand room. Where were you?" Paree question, placing Sandy on the ground and turning to face Aaliyah.

"Nothing! Why would you think something happened?" Aaliyah answered in a strangely high-pitched voice.

"Maybe, because you're trying to eat the sofa instead of your cereal." came Mariah's voice from the doorway.

Aaliyah looked down and noticed that she was indeed trying to get the sofa in her spoon instead of the cereal. She quickly took a bite of her cereal before answering.

"Hey guys, and no, nothing happened" Aaliyah said, giving them a look that said that it would be best to change the subject.

But being the type of girls they were Paree, Miriam and Mariah kept prodding for an answer.

"Fine, fine, we went upstairs to my room. I told him that it was actually kind of nice talking to him when he wasn't being a jerk and he said it was only because he was drunk and then he took his two pups and left. But, I should have known that a bastard like him can't change that easily, because right before he left he slapped my ass and ran downstairs before I could attack him." Aaliyah told them, as she finished her cereal.

"And you enjoyed it didn't you?" Miriam said winking at Aaliyah." Aaliyah just glared at her.

"Don't worry I suffered the same fate, well actually no I didn't. After we left the grand room, I noticed that Ozuma was drunk so I dropped him off at his house and took him up to his room. But when I was leaving I found these lying by his laundry hamper, by the door." Miriam said holding up a pair of briefs that had little ducks on them and a pair of boxers with little pink hearts on them.

The four girls burst out laughing.

"So, I think I'll have a little fun with these. I can't wait to see Ozuma's face when he see what I'm going to do with these." Miriam said smirking evilly.

"Kai was being the bastard he always is. I think the only reason he asked me for a dance was because he was drunk. I can't believe I actually said yes…maybe all those martini's were getting to me" Paree said with a frown.

Mariah, who had just been listening so far, was now being stared at curiously.

"What?" She asked in confusion, when she saw her three friends looking at her.

"You haven't said a word yet. So, Mariah…where were you? I noticed your dance partner was also gone." Aaliyah asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Mariah gulped.

'_Uh Oh. What do I say? Wait, why am I panicking? Me and Rei just took a walk and watched T.V.'_ she thought.

"We went for a walk around in the backyard and then we went to watch some T.V. And then he dropped me off at my house." She told them.

"Riiight. And I'm the Queen of England." Paree said sarcastically.

"No, honestly. That's what we did. He was actually being pretty nice." Mariah said firmly, turning slightly red when she remembered that it wasn't all that they did.

"Ooh, Rei's become Romeo now huh?" Aaliyah said skeptically.

Just then, as if they could read each other's thoughts, Paree, Miriam, and Aaliyah started singing the same thing.

"Rei and Mariah sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes…mmph!" All three yelled as once again Mariah had attacked all three of them.

"Shut up!" she said, still red in the face. The four girls were about to get up when Sandy climbed on top of them.

"Yip! Yip!" She barked playfully jumping off of them.

The girls laughed a the little pup's actions and got off the floor.

"We were just joking with you Mariah. We know that if there really was something going on with you and Rei, you would tell us." Paree said, picking up her duffle bag, and smiling at her nervous looking friend.

"Of course, anyways we should go now. Before our archery bookings are given to some one else. You know how hard it is to get a booking since they only have one archery field, and only sixteen people can play." Mariah said, hoping that they would stop teasing her about Rei, she felt guilty enough about keeping her relationship from her best friends.

"Yea, let's go!" Miriam said walking out the door.

The girls got in Miriam's blue Honda Civic, and drove off towards the recreation center.

* * *

Kai, Tala, Rei, and Ozuma had been in the recreation center since morning. For some odd reason, Rei knew that the girls would be there, and so in an effort to try and 'protect' the girls they decided to go there as well.

It was now 10:30 am, and for the past three hours the boys had been in the martial arts room perfecting their techniques.

"Where are they? I thought you said they were going to be here, Rei." Ozuma asked after doing some sparring with another black belt.

"They're probably just late." Rei simply replied before starting another round of kicking and punching the punching bag.

"Well, if I had known they weren't going to show up I wouldn't have wasted my time by coming here." Kai growled, after doing a routine of stunts and kicks.

"You might want to take that back because here they come." Tala said gesturing towards the window that let you see from the Martial Arts room into the lobby of the recreation center.

They watched as the girls went through the door that led to the outdoor/indoor archery and field game grounds.

"I think they're heading towards archery." Ozuma pointed out.

"No really? I had no idea." Tala said sarcastically, as he picked up his duffle bag and started walking towards the lobby and to the door that the girls went through. Ozuma and Rei followed him, with Kai walking along at a slower pace.

"Don't we need reservations?" Kai questioned, as they entered the field room.

"I already booked spots for us." Rei said. They boys changed out of their Martial Arts uniforms and into a t-shirt and sweatpants. Rei's outfit being all white, Ozuma's all black, Kai's all dark red and Tala's blue.

The boys put on their arms guards, took their personal bows and arrows from there bags and went outside into the indoor field, where the targets were set up.

The girls were already there and loading their bows to shoot. Ozuma gave the others a glance and they all took places next to the girls that they were supposed to protect.

"What are you doing here?" Aaliyah asked in a disgusted voice, as she looked at Tala and the other boys.

"It's Sunday, we're at the recreation center and we wish to practice our archery skills, does that bother you?" Tala asked with an innocent look on his face.

Aaliyah was about to say something but was cut off by Miriam's loud yell.

"Yes it does! We were here first, so go away!" Miriam shouted.

"I don't see you name anywhere, and we had our spots booked a while ago. So, shut up and let us practice in peace." Ozuma replied.

"Unless of course, you had another thing that we could practice, in mind." He added, quirking his eyebrows suggestively.

"Urgh…you are such a pig! Fine, you can stay but don't bother us." Miriam said turning away from Ozuma to face her target.

"We didn't need your permission in the first place, brat." Ozuma responded before loading his own bow and shooting an arrow at the target, narrowly missing the bulls eye.

The boys and girls just ignored each other for the next few minutes. Until Kai couldn't help but point out that Paree was making many mistakes.

"Your best side is your right so the arrow should be on the left side of the bow." Kai pointed out not even looking up from his own bow and getting a bulls eye.

"I think I know what I am doing, okay." Paree said through gritted teeth.

She turned away from Kai and towards the target. She concentrated on the bulls eye and let go, just as Tala shouted out loud when Aaliyah poked his bum with an arrow.

"Urgh!….Shit!…Stupid Tala…" Paree grumbled, sending an icy glare towards Tala who hid behind Aaliyah for protection.

Just then the door opened and the eight teens watched Rohin, Angelique, Brooklyn, Alexandra, Aryan and Isabella walk in and take the remaining targets.

"I didn't know you guys were coming." Aaliyah said in a confused voice.

"Yea, well we had a day off today. It's just the old people having some kind of meeting." Aryan answered.

"Oh..." all the other eight teens said, before turning back to there targets.

* * *

"Alright, so we have to try and get them closer." Rohin whispered to the others, while loading his bow.

"You do realize that Aaliyah and Paree will have to get closer to those two." Aryan stated jerking his head towards Tala and Kai.

Rohin frowned slightly before shaking his head.

"Yes, I do. And as much I hate that, I'm going to have to accept the fact that they are destined to be together not only because their soul mates but also to protect themselves and the Silver Crystal." Rohin whispered, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You mean the girls don't know yet?" Alexandra asked curiously.

"No, Lexie, they don't." Brooklyn told his girlfriend.

"But that's hardly fair! If the guys know why can't the girls know?" Isabella questioned indignantly.

"Shhh!" Aryan started and looked towards the eight teens to see if they had noticed.

"The girls don't know yet because we are all well aware of the reaction that we would get from them. We told the guys first so that they can try to get the girls to like them or at least bear being in there presence." Aryan said, watching his girlfriend for a reaction.

"Oh. Well, then we should help!" Angelique said brightly, as she put down her bow to go hug Rohin.

"That's the plan. But how do we go about trying to get them closer?" Rohin asked looking down into his girlfriends turquoise eyes.

"We just have to give them a little push and let them take it from there." Alexandra said smiling at Brooklyn when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yea, so in order to do that we have to…" Isabella started and the other five listened intently to the plan.

"That's a great idea!" Angelique partly shouted, earning curious glances from the teens and glares from her companions.

"Oops! Sorry, I forgot. Anyways, I think now is a good a time as any to give them a little boost." Angelique continued, and looked over to see that the teens had returned to their on targets.

"I'm thinking this plan will probably not work because how much they all detest each other. So why don't we try a new plan." Brooklyn said, while watching his cousin and the others play.

The six, young adults, discussed their plan of attack, to which the teens were oblivious.

* * *

"Is that the best you can do?" Tala questioned Aaliyah as she narrowly missed the bulls eye.

Aaliyah growled and turned towards Tala, glaring at him menacingly. Tala seemed unaffected by it though.

"Tala you…" Aaliyah started but was cut off by Ozuma and Miriam's loud shouts.

Tala and Aaliyah shot curious glances towards each other before going over to see what had happened. Kai, Paree, Rei, and Mariah seemed to have the same thoughts to and were standing to the side watching with amused expressions.

"What happened?" Tala asked Rei in a hushed voice, while watching the pair.

"They were having a contest on who could repeatedly hit the bulls eye and then the third time their elbows brushed against each others and they totally missed the target. Now their blaming each other." Rei whispered back in an amused tone.

"It's your fault I missed the target! What did you stick your elbow in the air for!" Miriam shouted angrily.

"It's called proper stance! I am not an amateur at archery, unlike you, therefore I know how to play properly!" Ozuma shouted, equally angry.

"Amateur! How dare you! I am so not an amateur! In fact, I'd say that this is just another game I'm better at than you are and you're just jealous!" Miriam exclaimed with a smirk at Ozuma's reddening face.

"Why don't you put your talent where your mouth is, then we'll see who the better player is?" Ozuma growled.

"Fine!" Miriam hissed.

"Fine!" Ozuma replied.

"Fine!" They both yelled and stalked away to their targets.

"Whoa! That was intense! Are they always like that?" Alexandra asked, walking up to the six remaining teens.

They just nodded in response.

"Oh. Hey guys, I got an idea! Why don't we all have an all out war?" Isabella asked excitedly.

"What are you talking about, baby?" Aryan asked wrapping his arms around Isabella.

"I'm saying that we should have an all out war. We can get those paintball arrows and have a medieval type of war thingy. It would be so fun. Remember we did that back in high school?" Isabella replied looking at her friends.

"Oh yea! We should do that again. But how are we going to do this? We're going to have to play on the outdoor field, but do you guys want to use horses?" Angelique asked.

"Well duh! What fun would it be without them?" Brooklyn answered sarcastically.

"Ok, I'm in. Is it boys against girls?" Paree asked.

Rohin, Aryan, Brooklyn and their girlfriends exchanged a look.

"Actually it's usually played in pairs. So, it would be something like Rohin and Angelique paired up. That way it's a practically invincible team. Rohin's agility with loading arrows combined with Angel's shooting skills." A new voice spoke up, everyone looked up to see Garland and Sophia coming into the indoor archery field.

"Hey guys, can we play too?" Sophia asked them.

"Of course. What took you guys so long? Did you get the message I left you?" Alexandra asked Sophia.

"Yep, anyways, why don't we make this game a bit more interesting. Let's make it, the important business people against the little high school twerps? Which ever team wins owes the losing team about……eighty dollars…ten dollars to each person playing." Garland added with a smirk.

"Oh your on! And we are not twerps! So, who's on the teams?" Rei asked, never one to turn down a competition.

"Maybe we should call those two over before we start." Rohin suggested, gesturing towards Ozuma and Miriam who were still trying to beat each other, even though in their haste neither of them had gotten a bulls eye.

"Oi! Ozuma! Miriam! Get over here!" Brooklyn yelled out.

Ozuma and Miriam walked towards them with angry glares.

"What did you call us for, I almost beat her!" Ozuma hissed in frustration.

"Keep dreaming, Ozzy. I was beating you ass to the ground!" Miriam replied in equal frustration.

"Shut up, the two of you! We got a proposition for you guys. A paintball, archery war on horseback, on the outdoor field. Us against you." Isabella said gesturing towards her companions and the teens to indicate who the teams were.

"Ok, so who's with who, for the partners?" Miriam asked.

"That's exactly what we were about to tell you." Angelique said, giving her blue-haired sibling an annoyed glance. Miriam just stuck her tongue out at her.

"So the pairings are Tala and Aaliyah; Kai and Paree; Ozuma and Miriam; Mariah and Rei; Angelique and Rohin; Garland and Sophia; Brooklyn and Alexandra; Isabella and myself." Aryan listed out.

"What? I don't want to be with him! Can I switch with someone please?" Mariah exclaimed jumping away from Rei slightly.

"Who said I wanted to be with you?" Rei sneered back.

"Guys, I think these teams are best because you all have weaknesses and strengths. Your partner is strong where you are weak. So, unless you want to lose I suggest we go get the paintball arrows without anymore of a fuss about partners." Garland said, in a reasonable voice. He took his raven-haired girlfriends hand and went to get the paintball arrows.

"I'm positive that I have no weakness which can be filled by you." Kai grumbled so only Paree could hear.

"Same here, but I wouldn't mind having some extra money on hand either. And I'm not about to miss out on some major fun, just because I have the king of jerks as my partner." Paree replied with a smirk.

* * *

The war was on. All the players were seated on their horses with the girls on the front and the boys sitting behind them.

"Okay guys! Our team is white and yours is black. If both partners get hit three times they are out. Ready set…..ATTACK!" Rohin yelled and the horse that he and his girlfriend, Angelique were on, started galloping forward. The others followed.

"ATTACK!" Tala yelled, and the others followed his and Aaliyah's horse towards the middle of the clearing.

Kai and Paree hid their horse behind some trees and Kai was loading his bow while Paree held onto the extra arrows and the reins of the horse. After he had loaded his arrow she loaded hers.

"Ready?" She asked, not looking back at Kai.

"Yea, go!" He said, and the went off.

Kai pulled back the string and shot the paintball arrow at Aryan, managing to get him, but unfortunately he was also hit by Garland's white paintball arrow. Paree tried getting Alexandra but failed.

"Bitch, why didn't you warn me?" Kai growled at Paree, who was now pulling on the reins for the horse to go back to their hide out.

"I was trying to get Alexandra, you dumb ass. Why don't we switch places?" Paree hissed back while loading her bow once again.

"No, we keep playing like this. I'll shoot, you just worry about getting the horse to move fast enough." Kai said, slinging his bow over his shoulder and taking Paree's out of her hands.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Tala and Aaliyah had just decided to go into the field head on, without worrying about getting hit.

Aaliyah was navigating the horse while Tala shot the arrows. Only Aaliyah had gotten hit. Tala was still clean and had managed to get Garland once and Brooklyn twice. He loaded his bow again and aimed at Isabella, successfully hitting her shoulder.

"Good. Now, if we could just hit Aryan two more times then we would have the upper hand." He whispered to Aaliyah.

"Yea yea. Just shut up and shoot!" She replied as she tried and failed in getting out of Brooklyn's target range.

"Shit! Hurry up and shoot Ivanov!" She shouted, as she raced the horse to the other side of the field.

Ozuma and Miriam were having just as hard a time cooperating with each other as Kai and Paree.

"I'll shoot and you control the horse!" Miriam said after getting hit twice.

"No! I have better aim! You just keeping slowing down! Just keep going! Don't worry about the targets." Ozuma said, who had also been hit twice.

Miriam rode the horse towards the trees but was hit again, this time by Isabella. She growled and loaded her bow quickly before aiming it and hitting Aryan on the back. But just as she shot her arrow at Aryan, Rohin shot his at Ozuma.

"YES! One down, three to go!" Angelique and Rohin yelled, before going off to try and get the others out.

"Stupid bitch! Didn't I tell you not to shoot!" Ozuma said getting off the horse.

"Yea, well I shot more people than you did anyways! Jerk!" Miriam said, taking the horse to the stable and leaving it there before coming back and glaring at Ozuma.

The two just sat at the picnic table by the sidelines glaring at each other.

Mariah and Rei were having a much easier time than anyone else.

"Hey Rei, did you really mean what you said back there?" Mariah asked quietly, as she guided the horse towards the trees so the could load their bows again.

Rei looked at her with a confused expression before realizing that she was asking about the comment he had made when Aryan had announced the pairings.

"Of course not, Mariah. Did you mean it?" he asked as he shot Rohin's arm, before they led their horse back towards the wooded area.

"Of course not! Now lets win this thing." Mariah said giving Rei a quick peck on the cheek before getting out of there hiding spot and onto the 'battlefield' once again.

* * *

An hour and a half later found the eight teens covered in white paint from the paintballs and sitting on the picnic table, glaring at their partners..

Kai and Paree had been the second ones out after Miriam and Ozuma. Tala and Aaliyah were third and Rei and Mariah were last.

They watched their older siblings come up to them with smirks on their faces.

"Eighty bucks. Hand them over." Brooklyn said smirking widely.

The teens grumbled and handed over the money. Rohin counted the money and handed ten dollars to each player on his team.

"See that's what you get when you don't use team work. The only ones who even seemed to be cooperating were Mariah and Rei. Even thought they only got Brooklyn and Alexandra out they still seemed to be working together with their skills. I know this was just a game but sometimes it pays off to cooperate." Aryan said, looking at the teens sitting before him.

"Yea, this game was just for fun and a little money. But in life if you don't cooperate, sometimes you have to pay with……your life." Garland said in a serious tone. As Garland said this he looked at each one of the boys.

"I think you know what we mean, guys." Rohin added, also looking at the boys sitting in front of him.

Angelique, Sophia, Alexandra and Isabella exchanged looks.

"I think it's time to stop them before the girls get too curious." Alexandra whispered, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, great game! That was so much fun! We have to go to a meeting in half an hour so we should go home and get ready. We'll see you later guys! Bye!" Isabella said while dragging Aryan away. Sophia, Alexandra and Angelique did the same with their boyfriends.

"Oh! Wait!" Brooklyn said pulling out of Alexandra's grasp to run back to the teens.

"Boy's you have to be at Ivanov Inc. at 7:00 pm, so in two hours. Bye!" he said before running back to an annoyed looking Alexandra.

* * *

"What were you thinking!" Sophia shrieked.

"Did you see the looks on the girls faces? They looked curious and you all know that when a girl gets curious it's hard to hide anything from them." Alexandra added.

The four, young couples were at the Hiwatari house right now, waiting for the elders to show up.

The boys were currently getting earful of shouting from their girlfriends.

"Yea, but we didn't say anything important." Brooklyn argued.

"Well I guess not, but you should've bee a bit more cautious." Isabella said, turning to face Brooklyn who was sitting on the large sofa along with the other three boys.

"The girls _should_ know about this. But they shouldn't find out themselves. That way they would think we were keeping them in the dark, which we are, but that's not the point. The girls should have someone tell them like you told the boys." Sophia said thoughtfully.

"Yes, but when are they going to be told?" Garland asked.

"In January. After Aaliyah's birthday and Christmas. Hopefully, by then they'll be able to actually have a civilized conversation with the boys without wanting to tear them to shreds." Angelique said in a wise tone.

"Ah there you kids are. Good, good. Have you told the boys to come to the meeting that will be held this evening?" Kai and Sophia's grandfather asked.

"Of course, sir. They will be there." Brooklyn replied.

"Good. Now then let's cut the small talk and get to the point. We have called you here to tell you that you have to be more cautious now. We have received information that Boris will be sending some spies to our city. We have a feeling that the spies will be posted somewhere in this community, but we don't exactly know where. We have received a disc from one of our own spy's that gives us the data and picture of each spy. This disc is in some kind of code that needs to be deciphered. Which is why we have called you here." Tala's father explained.

"Yes, you eight are the best there is at this, therefore we need your help in deciphering this. Here take a look at what it is." Ozuma and Brooklyn's grandfather said as he inserted the disc into his laptop computer and showed it to them.

Brooklyn, Aryan, Rohin, Garland, Angelique, Alexandra, Sophia, and Isabella looked at the screen and saw many different codes and different languages pop up.

"It's part Russian along with mixes of Greek and some South Asian languages." Alexandra said, making mental notes.

"The code work is amazing. Finally a challenge." Brooklyn smirked.

The elders smiled at their enthusiasm.

"So, how long do you think it will take you to translate the data on the disc?" Rei and Alexandra's grandfather asked.

"I'd say about an hour." Garland answered, his eyes still scanning the screen.

"Yes, that's about right. Maybe two hours at the most. But we'll have this translated around seven." Sophia added.

"Good. Well, we'll just leave you to your work then." Old man Bikonai said.

The older men got up and left the room.

* * *

Tala and the others had left the recreation center with the girls. They didn't seem to mind the company.

"Hey Tala, what were Aryan and Garland and them a talking about?" Aaliyah asked in a curious voice.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Tala replied, trying to avoid making any eye contact.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Paree piped up. She looked at Kai with her piercing hazel-green eyes.

"It is something unimportant. So, just shut up about it." Kai answered, offhandedly.

Paree just glared at him a little before looking away and ignoring him. The group was silent for a few minutes until they reached the parking lot.

"Where are you going now?" Ozuma asked, as he got into Kai's convertible.

"Why should we tell you?" Miriam questioned back.

"You are such a bitch, you know." He stated.

"And you love me for it." Miriam answered before realizing what she had said. She braced herself for the answer she would get and sure enough it came.

"Then why don't you let me show you how I feel. How about you come over to my place and we can just…you know." Ozuma smirked and looked Miriam up and down.

"You pervert! Get lost! Urgh…let's go guys!" Miriam yelled getting into the car with her amused looking friends.

"You two look really cute when you fight you know." Mariah stated suddenly. The girls looked at her in surprise, before frowning slightly.

"She's right. You look like an old married couple, it's so cute!" Aaliyah added after a moment of thought.

"No, we don't! He's just such a stubborn ass." Miriam responded in a annoyed voice.

"We all know that you secretly want to get locked up in a closet with Ozuma so you shag each other senseless." Paree said with a British accent. The girls started laughing and after a moment of glaring Miriam joined in as well.

The girls went to the Bikonai house and finished some homework while joking around and having fun. Unaware of the steps their family members and the boys that annoyed them, were taking to protect them.

* * *

The boys went to the Ivanov Inc. headquarters at seven O'clock. They went up to the conference room and waited for the elders to come in.

When the elders arrived they started asking about how things were going with the girls.

"She is as stubborn as a mule." Kai said about Paree in a slightly annoyed tone.

"She can never admit when she's wrong." Ozuma said, thinking back to the archery game.

"She wants me. She's just in denial." Tala said, smirking confidently.

"She not that bad." Rei said, not wanting to give away the fact that they were madly in love.

The elders just chuckled at their responses.

"Well, at least you're making some progress." Kai's grandfather said a small smile.

"Yes. Now the reason we called you boys here today was to inform you about a new plan that Boris has hatched. He is sending some spies here to try and find out who exactly the bonded ones are." Rei's grandfather started.

"Yes, we received this information along with a disc, from one of our own spies. The disc is currently being translated, by the best translators we have. They should be coming any minute now." Tala's father finished.

Just then, as if on cue, Brooklyn and his companions stumbled into the room.

"Sorry, we're late. We finished deciphering the disc." Angelique said, placing her laptop on the large meeting table and connecting it to the projector.

Everyone turned towards the blank wall where the images were now being projected.

"The spies that are being sent by Boris and his allies are Johnny McGregor, Bryan Tolsh, Ian Vladik, and Michael Jameson. The targets are considered to be the girls since they are the most vulnerable. Since someone hasn't told them yet." Alexandra explained, glaring slightly at the elders when she said this part.

"Girls we have already been through this they will be informed soon. Just not yet. Now, please continue with your presentation." Ozuma's grandfather said.

"Yes, grandfather. Now, even thought the targets are thought to be the girls, you boys will be in danger as well. If the spies find out the girls are bonded with some of the strongest spirit creatures and they notice that you seem to hang around them a lot, even though they don't like it, they will try and come after you as well." Brooklyn explained.

"Exactly! Which is why you boys need to be more alert than you were today. It was a good try since it was only your first day after finding out about your fates but you will have to keep going at a cautious pace. I suggest that you try and stay around the girls as much as possible. Make sure that they do not befriend any new boys that might enter your school. And make sure to be careful about who you associate with." Aryan said pointing out the images of the spies and looking at the boys more pointedly at Rei but no one seemed to notice.

"Yes, well it is getting late, so I say we can just do some fine-tuning to this plan and we'll be on our way." Rohin and Aryan's grandfather said.

So for the next half an hour the elders, four young couples and the four burdened teenage boys sat their discussing their plan.

They all left at nine O'clock, excluding Rei who Aryan had asked to stay behind.

"Rei I know what's going on." Aryan started smiled amusedly at his look of horror.

"But…I…how…" Rei stuttered, looking from Aryan to Isabella, who had also stayed behind.

"Rei, we've seen the way you and Mariah look at each other. And I'm all for it. I think that you should tell Mariah about this and ask her if she's ready to tell her friends as well as yours, about the two of you." Isabella explained smiling at Rei.

"Yea, it would benefit the both of you as well as your friends. And that way our plan can work more accordingly. Just make sure to tell Mariah to keep quiet about the whole Boris thing around her friends." Aryan added in a serious tone.

"I'll…I'll see what we can do. Bye guys." Rei said before leaving the building to see his friends waiting there expectantly.

"What took so long?" Tala asked in an annoyed tone, as Rei got into the car.

"Nothing, Bella was asking me to tell mom that she's not going to be home for dinner. She's got some extra work to finish up." Rei lied.

" 'K whatever let's go." Ozuma said in a bored voice.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'm going to be posting up a new story soon, so be on the look out for it.

Anyways, please R&R!

Byez!


	16. Chapter 15: Math Class and Closets

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I knew I said that I was going to put up a new story and I just wanted to warn you guys that the updates might get a little slower. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

P.S: I noticed that I had put Paree and Rohin's mother's name as Angelique as well. That was just a simple spelling mistake on my part. I'm incredibly sorry about that. Her name is actually Angelic. Angelique is Rohin's girlfriend; Angelic is his mother.

Please R&R! I'm hoping to get at least 70 reviews for the story after I post up this chapter and the next one. So it is very important that you review. Anyways, enough of my babbling, and on with the story.

Chapter 15: Math class, and closets

_

* * *

Paree's P.O.V_

I watched Kai out of the corner of my eye as we sat in math class. It was now November. It had been about five weeks since the ball. And their were now barely 8 weeks until we had to start the project.

Nothing had changed much over the weeks. The boys were still jerks. For some strange and very annoying reason Kai and his friends seemed to be every where me and the girls went.

"Ms. Bikonai are you paying attention?" Ms. Mae called.

I looked up and saw the whole class, including Ms, Mae, looking at me.

"What was the question?" I asked as I wasn't exactly paying attention.

Ms. Mae just sighed and shook her head before walking away.

"I agree with her. You are totally hopeless." I heard Kai say from beside me.

"She didn't say anything like that." I replied trying to imitate the calm look he had on his face, instead of letting my anger show.

"But she was thinking it." He replied. I glared at him and watched as he just smirked at my reaction.

"And how exactly would you know this?" I asked, still glaring.

"Because I was thinking the exact same thing." Kai replied. I swear I saw something akin to amusement in his eyes.

"Just because you're brain malfunctions doesn't mean everyone's does." I sneered before turning away.

I could feel his eyes staring at me, even after I had turned away. After a few minutes it became very annoying and I turned around to tell him to stop.

"Stop it." I hissed at him

"Stop what?" he asked with fake curiosity.

"Er! You are so annoying! I can't stand you!" I yelled getting up.

"No I'm not. And what do you mean you can't stand me, do you think it's easy being around you all the time?" He countered. We just glared at each other daring for the other to break eye contact first.

"That's it! I have had enough of your little spats! Detention for two weeks! Now sit down!" Ms. Mae snapped, glaring at them from the front of the room.

"But he star…" I tried explaining, but that stupid math teacher cut me off.

"I don't care who started it. Now sit down. Come see me after class to find out when your detentions are." Ms. Mae said, before turning back to the chalkboard.

I sat down and moved my chair as far as I could, away from Kai's.

'_I despise him!'_ I thought as I started taking notes.

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V_

"That was amusing." Rei whispered to Mariah, as they watched their friends glare at each other.

"Rei!" Mariah whisperedin a scandalized voice.

Rei just smirked before responding.

"Come on, Mari. You have to admit it was funny." he said addressing her by her nickname.

"Okay, yea that was funny." Mariah giggled, stifling her giggles as the teacher looked up.

"Ms. Chan, Mr. Kon, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Ms. Mae asked in a stressed tone.

"No, Ms. Mae" they chorused, before going back to their work.

Mariah finished two equations before looking up to see Paree giving her a knowing smirk. She noticed the Kai was giving Rei the same smirk. She picked up her book to hide her face behind it so she could talk to Rei.

"Hey Rei, did you see that look Kai and Paree were giving us?" she asked moving her head slightly to look at him."

Rei imitated her action with his own book and whispered back, "Yea, I did."

"Do you think they know something?" Mariah asked uneasily.

"I don't know Mariah, don't worry even if they do, they're probably just assuming it. I don't think they'll say anything about it." Rei replied trying to reassure himself as well as Mariah.

"Maybe we should have a little argument, just so that they'll think they were wrong about the assumption." Mariah whispered back and placed her book back down on the desk.

She shifted her worksheets around a bit, and then made a look of frustration appear on her face. She took her pencil and made a mark across one of the equations on one of her sheets.

"Kon! What the hell are you doing?" Mariah exclaimed in a loud voice, disrupting the quiet of the class.

Rei looked up at Mariah in confusion before catching on to what the 'argument' was supposed to be about. He smirked slightly before replying.

"You made a mistake and I just thought I'd help." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"No, I didn't. And even if I did that gave you no right to scribble on my paper!" Mariah exclaimed in her supposed anger.

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did…" Mariah was cut off, by Ms. Mae who seemed to be very frustrated.

"That's it! You two were the last people I would've thought that would interrupt class with senseless arguing. Kai and Paree I expected it from, but not you two." the math teacher exclaimed.

Kai and Paree let her words sink in before they both exclaimed in undignified voices, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Rei, Mariah come to me after class to find out when and where you detentions will be.

"Yes, Ma'am." both replied before sitting down.

"That went well." Rei whispered to Mariah a few minutes later.

"Yea, but we got detention." She whispered back.

"At least we'll be in detention together." Rei said with a smirk, as he looked her up and down.

"Rei!" Mariah whispered ina mockscandalized voice once again.

* * *

Miriam, Ozuma, Tala and Aaliyah were sitting in Math class waiting for the bell to ring for lunch.

They were ahead of most of the class which meant they always managed to finish their math worksheets and homework in class.

Tala yawned and put his arms on the desk in front of him with his head resting on his arms. He watched Aaliyah out of the corner of his eye, as she moved her binder off their desk and rested her head down in it's place.

He turned his head to face her and watched her as she slowly fell asleep, with her head resting on her arms. He just studied her facial features embedding everything about her into his mind. The little spot where she had a dimple, the little beauty mark on her neck, and the little triangles on her upper cheek, by her eye.

'_She's not full Japanese.'_ he noted as he studied her facial features again and again.

Ten minutes before the bell was about to ring he decided that he should wake her up. An idea came into his mind and he smirked as he searched his bag for something.

He pulled out a horn and put it by Aaliyah's face.

"Three, two, one…" He whispered and pressed the button.

HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKK

Aaliyah woke up with a start and tumbled off her chair. She hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Ow!" She mumbled rubbing her sore bum. She looked up to see who had been the cause of this pain. When she spotted Tala she let out a growl of anger.

"Run." Tala heard Aaliyah's deadly whisper and throwing the horn into his bag he made a run for it. Aaliyah hot on his trail.

* * *

Miriam and Ozuma had also been asleep at their desk and when Tala had pressed the button the horn in a can, they had bumped their heads in alarm.

"Ow!" Ozuma mumbled rubbing his head wear it had bumped into Miriam's.

"Ozzy! You stupid boy!" Miriam said, also rubbing her head.

Ozuma raised an eyebrow at this.

"Is that the best you have?" He asked, smirking slightly.

Miriam just glared at him, before picking up her back pack and walking out the class door.

Ozuma shook his head slightly before following her out the door towards their lockers. He noticed something sticking out of Miriam's bag.

It was black with little hearts on it. It seemed very familiar to him.

'_Wait a minute. Aren't those my boxers? No wonder I couldn't find them. Uh oh my boxers in Miriam's bag…shit! I need to get them back before she uses them as blackmail or something.'_ Ozuma thought worriedly.

He noticed an open door and quickly grabbed Miriam around the waist and pulled her into it.

"Mmph…Mariano what the hell are you doing!" Miriam questioned in outrage watching as Ozuma closed the door behind them.

Ozuma turned around to face her with a menacing smirk on his face. He started walking towards Miriam until he had backed her up to a wall.

He reached around and pulled her bag off her shoulders. He opened the zipper fully and pulled out the boxers.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Miriam, baby, what are you doing with my boxers?" Ozuma questioned with a smirk as he watched Miriam fidget. He looked back into the bag and saw his briefs too.

"Oh wait! And my briefs too! Where did you get these?" Ozuma questioned, looking into Miriam wide, emerald eyes. He moved closer and watched in amusement as she looked around for a possible route of escape.

"You could tell me now. Otherwise you might find your self in a little trouble." He said and pressed himself closer to her.

Miriam's eyes bulged slightlyas she felt a slight pressure against her lower abdomen.

'_Calm down Miriam.'_ She told herself.

"Fine! I got them the night of the ball. When I went to drop you off at your house." Miriam replied, looking Ozuma straight in the eyes.

Ozuma raised an eyebrow before bending down to whisper in her ear.

"And what were you planning on doing with them?" He questioned in a husky voice.

"I was going to black mail you." Miriam replied calmly, although she felt like she was going to burst with all the emotions running through her right then.

Ozuma didn't say anything but lowered his lips to her neck and started placing light butterfly kisses along it. He nibbled a little on her ear before lifting her face to look her in the eyes. He lowered his lips to her own and held her tight as he kissed her. He was shocked that she hadn't done anything to stop him yet. He reluctantly pulled away and looked at her with a smirk.

'_So she wants me after all.'_ he thought cockily, as he looked at her.

"Had your fun?" Miriam questioned innocently. Ozuma simply smirked.

"Good, now it's my turn." And with that said Miriam punched him, hard, in the gut, knocking the wind out of him before turning to leave.

"Next time ask for permission before you think about touching someone." Miriam said with a smirk before walking away.

Ozuma looked after her with a shocked expression on his face before getting up.

"She so wants me." He said as he exited the closet to go find his friends and get some lunch.

* * *

Hey guys! I know this was a short chapter but I was really tired when I wrote it, so I had to make it shorter than I had planned for it to be. Anyways. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please R&R!

Here are answers to some of the questions I had gotten:

**Tikytikytavvi101: Yes, I've said byez for as long as I can remember…you're right though lots of people say it now…but I'm to used to saying it to stop now….anyways I hope you're enjoying the story**

Byez!


	17. Chapter 16:Interesting Discoveries and B...

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! Also thank you to those of you who reviewed for my new fic **The Power of Love**. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R!

Oh and I made a slight change to Paree and Aaliyah's descriptions. They don't have the markings on their faces anymore. I was drawing out some pictures that I was hoping to put in my profile and the markings didn't look that good.

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of writing this so this will be the last time I do so. I do not own anything except for my own characters and the plot.

Chapter 16:Interesting Discoveries and Babies

_

* * *

Paree's P.O.V _

'_Stupid Kai!'_ I thought as I scrubbed another desk clean.

I was currently serving my detention. Luckily for me I managed to persuade Ms. Mae into changing my detention from two weeks into two days

Unfortunately that didn't change the fact that I had to do my detention with Kai. Today was the second and last day of our detention and we were told to scrub all the desks in the art rooms clean. And what was worse was that the art classes, including ours, were sculpting with clay and that didn't make it any easier.

But I guess Kai felt like being nice or he just didn't see any point in arguing because when I told him that I would only scrub half the tables he said he didn't mind doing the other half.

Rei and Mariah's detentions were also for two days except all they had to do was organise books in the library.

I finished scrubbing another table and placed the art supplies back on it. I went to wash my hands and watched as Kai finished scrubbing his first table.

I sat on a table and watched him work noticing the frustration that was evident on his face. I smirked when he looked up at me.

"You're done already?" He asked, in astonishment.

"Yea. I suggest that you hurry up though. You have to give me a ride remember?" I reminded him.

For some reason my grandfather and my brother saw it fit for me to get a ride from Kai. I was curious as to why, but when I asked, my ass of a brother Rohin would just ignore me as if I wasn't there.

"You missed a spot." I pointed out to an annoyed Kai. He was now scrubbing his second table.

I smirked in amusement when I saw him glare at me. He growled and went back to scrubbing the table.

His reaction made me curious as to how frustrated I could get him to be. So, I did what any other girl in a room with her enemy would do, I annoyed him.

"You clean slow, you know." I said as I lay down on the table on my stomach and propped my head on my hands.

"Shut up, bitch." he replied.

"No, you missed another spot." I pointed out and watched his neck go red with anger.

I watched as he stopped scrubbing the last table and threw the rag in the sink. He picked up the bucket with that had dirty water in it and started walking towards the sink with it but stopped in mid step.

When I saw that evil smirk on his face I realized what he was going to do an scrambled off the table and ran out the open classroom door. I could hear him behind me, but after a few minutes the footsteps stopped.

Curious as to why he had stopped I peaked around a wall and saw Kai with his ear pressed to the Library door, and the bucket of water on the ground.

He looked up and saw me watching. He gestured for me to come over to where he was standing. I cautiously made my way over, wary of the bucket of dirty water that was on the floor behind Kai.

"What?" I asked, giving him a perplexed look as he leaned his ear to the door. Kai just glared at me before pushed my head to the wooden door.

"Don't touch me ever ag…." but I was stopped by Kai who covered my mouth with his hands.

I think he noticed that I was about to protest because he held a finger to his lips to indicate forme to be silent.

"Listen." he whispered with a slight glare.

I quieted down immediately and listened, intrigued by what would have gotten his attention so fast. Then I heard it.

"Rei! Let me just finish stacking these!" it was Mariah's voice.

"Fine!" Rei's voice replied.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to do this either but the sooner we finish the better." Mariah's voice sounded like she was talking to a little kid.

"We? What do mean we? I already finished my half." was Rei's smug reply.

"Just two more books. There done! Now you can continue what you were planning on doing." Mariah said in a mischievous tone.

It was silent for a while and I shot Kai a questioning glance. He just returned it with a smirk.

"Rei…" I heard a moan from Mariah, and looked up at Kai with surprise, only to see him smirking again.

"Mm…" We heard Rei reply with a moan of his own.

"Let's go." Kai whispered, and turned the doorknob, opening the door slightly.

I just stood there with my mouth open. I really didn't want to know what those two were doing. Kai turned and looked at me.

"Don't be a dumbass. Just follow me." Kai said before walking deeper into the library.

I followed him and was about to retort to his insult, when I heard another moan from Mariah.

I looked at Kai with wide eyes. He simply smirked and went around a bookshelf. I followed him slowly and stood next to him and looked at him. He looked down at me with his annoying smirk and nodded towards the table in front of us.

I gasped at the sight before me. I knew Mariah and Rei probably harbored feelings for each other but I didn't think they would get together so soon.

Mariah was sitting on the table, with Rei's arms around her petite waist. Her legs were dangling off the table and Rei was standing in between them (A/N: get your minds out of the gutter people!).

Rei and Mariah were in full lip lock and kept moaning. I watched as Rei moved his lips from Mariah's lips to her neck and started kissing her there. He left her neck to kiss her lips again and I noticed she had a hickie. I smirked and looked up at the same time asKai looked down at me.

"Now?" I whispered. For some strange reason he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"1...2...3...Get a room!" We both shouted at the same time with same amount of disgust.

I watched in amusement as Mariah and Rei pulled apart from each other and looked at us with red faces showing how shocked they were.

I smirked and started walking towards them with Kai behind me.

"So, how long?" I questioned looking at both of them.

"Um…about a month and a half." Rei answered looking at Mariah sheepishly. Mariah just kept her eyes to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us? Well, actually I know why you wouldn't want to tell us. But were planning on telling us anytime soon." I asked

"Yea, we were going to tell you during Christmas. In like two weeks." Mariah mumbled out.

"So is this why Aryan and 'Bella kept you back that day?" Kai asked looking directly at Rei and ignoring the curious looks that Mariah and I were giving him.

Rei nodded and then proceeded to say something that I didn't have a clue about. Mariah seemed to be just as confused as me.

"Yea, they said it would help because we could keep more of an eye on them." Rei said looking directly at Kai.

I was thoroughly confused now.

"Rei, what are you talking about?" Mariah asked walking up to her boyfriend.

Rei looked at her uneasily and then looked at Kai.

"Kai, I'm going to tell her now. What about you?" Rei asked looking at me and then back at Kai.

I looked over at Kai in complete and total puzzlement. He stared back at me as if he was studying me.

"No, not yet. She'll find out with Miriam and Aaliyah later on. Anyways, did you get Ozuma's call?" Kai asked turning back to Rei.

I was now past my confusion because of the anger ebbing it's way into my head. I was standing right there and they were talking as if I wasn't there! It didn't really matter for Mariah because Rei was going to tell her what he and Kai were talking about, but Kai said I couldn't know.

'_Well, I'm not just going to stand by idly and just watch them talk about something that obviously concerns me.' _I thought.

"Yea, I did. Tala and the girls are at his house too. Their math teacher already gave them their tax papers and all that paperwork we have to do for this marriage project thing. Their trying to finish it now so they won't have to do it later. We're going to go now. I'll see you there." Rei said and taking Mariah's hand he walked away.

I could hear Mariah ask Rei what that conversation with Kai was about.

I turned to Kai and glared at him, he returned the glare. I walked up to him until we were only a few inches apart. I had to look up as he was like three inches taller than me.

"What was that about? And don't tell me some shit about it not concerning me. Cause I saw the way you looked at me and said 'not yet'. So, what am I supposed to know, that you aren't telling me?" I asked in a calm voice.

Kai just stared down at me with those mahogany eyes of his. Then he just smirked at me before he walked out the library door.

I followed after him determined to get an answer. I finally caught up with him and started pestering him until he did something that caught me off guard.

"Tell me! I demand to know! Why are…mmph! Et ho off me!" I mumbled as he clamped a hand over my mouth. He just ignored my protests and picked me up and flung me over his should, in doing so he had let go of my mouth.

"Let go of me! You bastard! Put me down!" I shrieked as I pounded on his back, with my fists.

"Shut up, bitch.." Was all he said.

I gave up and crossed my arms, as he carried me out to the school parking lot and to his black Honda Civic.

He opened the door to the passenger seat and threw me in, closing the door behind me. I snickered evilly to myself, he hadn't noticed that I had taken the keys to the car out of his pocket when he threw me in the car.

After he got in the car he went for his pockets to look for the keys. I watched in amusement as he looked through all the pockets on his blazer and then the pockets on his pants.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I let out a giggle. Unfortunately, this caught his attention.

"Paree, give me my keys back." He said holding out his hand.

"Not until you tell me what you and Rei were talking about. And why can Mariah know but not me?" I questioned.

Kai let out a sigh and slumped back in his seat.

"I can't tell you. You'll find out soon anyways, so just shut up about it. Mariah can know because she is going out with Rei. Now just hand over my keys." Kai said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, but you have to answer some more questions. When am I supposed to find out? Will I like what it is?" I asked smirking at Kai's face as it reddened in anger.

"You'll find out after Aaliyah's birthday and I don't know if you will like it. Now hand over the keys!" Kai practically shouted.

"Fine, just say the magic word." I said in a sing song voice, which I think really annoyed Kai because he just pounced on me and took the keys, twisting my wrist as his did so.

"OW! That hurt you bastard!" I screamed, rubbing my wrist. He just ignored me though.

He started the ignition and drove out of the empty parking lot. I rubbed my sore wrist and glared at him, he just ignored my glaring until we were at a stop light a few houses away from Ozuma's house.

He turned around and noticed me glaring at him. He just fixed me with his scrutiny. Then that same annoying smirk found it's way onto his face.

"What?" I asked still glaring. He just shook his head and looked away.

"You're such a meanie." I said childishly just then.

He looked back at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I just sought fit to stick my tongue out at him.

"I'm a what!" he asked, watching as I smoothed out some invisible creases on my blouse.

"A meanie! A big, stupid meanie!" I said with a childish tone.

"And why would that be?" he asked, which surprised me because I thought he would just call me stupid and look away.

"Well," I said thinking of the ways then counting them off on my fingers. "your rude, mean, ignorant, self-centered, annoying, mean, you attack me whenever you get the chance, you're a pervert, and your stupid, and …did I mention mean?"

He just looked at me with a weird expression on his face. We had stopped in front of Ozuma's house. He just got out and didn't even bother waiting for me at the door of the mansion.

It was a big building painted a crème color on the outside and on the inside everything had a slightly modern but classic touch to it.

I walked up the stairs and into a room where I had seen Kai disappear into. I walked in and saw Tala and Aaliyah on the floor looking at papers that were spread out in front of them. Ozuma and Miriam were on Ozuma's bed looking at similar paper's and Rei and Mariah were talking quietly about something and sitting on the loveseat.

The room was spacious. Ozuma's bed had dark green hangings and sheets. Their was a dresser and desk. Also there was a TV with a loveseat and sofa in front of it. There were two doors which I assumed lead to a bathroom and closet.

I sighed and went over to the sofa which unfortunately I had to share with the blue haired dip shit.

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V _

Aaliyah, Tala, Ozuma and Miriam finally finished their assignment things and sat in the small living area Ozuma had in his room.

"So, what were you guys working on?" Paree asked as she watched Miriam put some papers away in her bag.

"Just some tax paper things. You know how we have to live with these imbeciles for half a year. Well, we have to do all sorts of things like pay bills and all that shit for assignments. Our math teacher gave us our assignments today incase we wanted to get an early start." Miriam explained, earning glares from the four boys at the imbeciles comment.

"Oh, so did you guys finish?" asked Mariah, playing with her hair.

"Almost. But it said something about children and we need to ask the teachers about what to fill in for that." Aaliyah said looking through a book.

"That reminds me. I needed to asked you something.. Are you full Japanese?" Tala said suddenly, looking at both Aaliyah and Paree.

"Why would you ask that?" Aaliyah asked him as she put her book down.

"I don't know. I just noticed that your facial features are a bit more sharper than other people's. So, are you?" Tala asked, shrugging at Aaliyah's question.

"Well, actually no. I'm half South-Asian, but it doesn't really show that much. And Paree's half South-Asian as well." Aaliyah explained slowly, and then laughed at the looks of surprise and confusion on everyone's faces.

"What? Really? That is so cool! But what kind of South-Asian?" Miriam said excitedly.

"But how? I mean weren't your parents Japanese?" asked Ozuma in confusion.

"They were but they weren't exactly full Japanese. Our dads were a quarter East Indian because my grandmother is half Indian. But my mother was also a quarter East Indian. So that makes me half. But most people can't really tell." Paree explained.

"Yea, and I'm half East Indian because my mother was also a quarter, or maybe more, East Indian. But, like I said it doesn't really show that much. Except for the fact that our facial features are a little sharper." Aaliyah added onto Paree's comment.

"I see. Well, that answers my question. And just so you know I am half Russian and half Japanese. Kai is too." Tala told everyone and Kai nodded in agreement.

"I'm half Korean and half Japanese." Miriam said proudly.

"Same." Ozuma said nodding his head.

"Well we're Chinese, but you guys already knew that." Mariah joked pointing to Rei and herself. Which earned the two of them curious stares from everyone except Kai and Paree.

"So, let me get this straight. Our children are going to be half Japanese, a quarter East Indian and a quarter Russian?" Tala asked Aaliyah as he summed it up.

"Yea, so we can fill that part out on that form, for the project. Though I don't know why we have to fill out something like that." Aaliyah said writing something down on a form thing.

"The project, right." Tala said quickly catching himself after the glare Kai and the other two sent him.

"Hey guys…I have to…I mean we have to tell you something." Rei started nervously.

Kai and Paree looked at Rei and Mariah questioningly, and they just got nods for there questioning looks.

"What?" Ozuma asked oblivious to the looks exchanged by Kai and Rei.

"Um…well…uh…I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it straight up…we're dating." Rei said looking at Mariah who gave him a nervous smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

" I knew it! I knew you two had something going on!" Tala and Aaliyah shouted at the same time.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you Mariah! It's good that you finally admitted your feelings for him." Miriam yelled as she went to hug Mariah.

"Let's just get one thing clear though." Paree said interrupting the others.

"If you even think about hurting her, you'll have to answer to us." she said pointing to herself and the others.

"Exactly." Aaliyah said nodding her head in agreement.

"Mm hmm." Miriam said also agreeing.

Rei looked at all three girls nervously then picked up Mariah and placed her in his lap. Hiding behind her for protection.

Everyone laughed at this action and then decided to go home.

Tala offered to drop off Aaliyah, Miriam bullied Ozuma into taking her home and Mariah went with Rei. Which left Paree to go with Kai.

The eight teens said there farewells and left.

_

* * *

Kai's P.O.V _

I had to drop off stupid Paree. I hadn't been too surprised when she said she was part East Indian. I had a feeling she wasn't full Japanese. The fact that her grandmother had a slight accent gave a whole lot away.

I stopped at a stop sign and looked over at Paree to see her rubbing her wrist again.

'_I didn't twist it that hard. Did I?'_ I asked myself, watching her flinch a little when she pressed a soft spot on her wrist.

I looked away and kept driving until we were on the corner of her street. Instead of turning the car to the right I just parked it there.

"What are you doing?" Paree asked, I just ignored her and turned to face her, taking her hand in my own.

"Don't do that it hurts." she said wincing slightly, when I pressed a spot soft.

"I'm going to twist it back into place. Hold still." I told her.

"No. You know what I'll just walk from here." Paree said but I locked the doors before she could get out.

"Let me out." she said turning around and glaring at me. I shook my head.

"Not until you let me fix your wrist." I said stubbornly. I don't know why I was being so persistent.

"Why do youcare?" She asked still glaring.

"I don't. But I know that if I don't fix it now you're going to be complaining like a bitch tomorrow at school, and you'll be blaming me for it." I explained turning to look at her.

"No, I won't. Well, maybe I will. But you did twist it." She said quietly.

I sighed and turned my body to face her fully.

"Look bitch, I really don't want to hear you complaining about it tomorrow so just let me fix it." I told her in an annoyed voice.

"Fine!" she said and turned her body to face me. I took her wrist in my hands again and looked to see which way it got twisted.

"Brace yourself, this might hurt." I told her as I placed my hands on her wrist to twist it back into place.

I saw her look away from her wrist and I started to twist it. She let out a small gasp and then a little shriek and held onto the front of my shirt.

I had only twisted it half way. I looked down at her and saw her panting like she had just run a mile.

I twisted her wrist the rest of the way and heard a little pop to signal that it was back in place.

She screamed a little and held onto my shirt tighter until I had finished twisting it around. She rested her head against my chest and panted trying to catch her breath.

I didn't know what to do so I just rubbed her wrist slightly to ease the pain. Her head was still on my chest and I just placed my arms around her waist and I got an idea, to distract her from the temporary pain in her wrist.

"You know," I said, placing my chin on her head lightly, " if you get this excited just over me touching your hand, I wonder how excited you would get if I touched your…oof!"

Before I could finish what I was going to say the bitch pushed me away and punched me in the gut. She was pretty strong for a girl her size.

"You perverted bastard!" She hissed backing away from me. I just smirked at her before starting the car and going down the street to her house to drop her off.

When she got out of the car I rolled down the window and yelled out, "Hey Paree! You're a meanie too!" before driving off.

I could hear her yell of "No I'm not, you jerk!" as I drove off.

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V _

It was Friday and the eight teens were sitting in their last class of the day, family studies.

Their teacher, Ms. Ruiki, walked in and stood silently at the front of the class waiting the everyone to quiet down.

"Hello class. TodayI will be talking about a certain project that youhave been assigned. I am aware that you have been assigned a project in your Math and English classes. The marriage project, where you will have to lived like a married couple with a partner that you have been assigned. The project has been slightly modified to include something from this class in it as well." she started.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion and curiosity as to what the changes were.

"I'm sure many of you will like these changes, while others may not." When she said this her eyes land on the eight teens sitting in the two back rows.

"The first change is that you will now be living in only one partners house for the six months. There will be no switching. Which partners house you stay at will be your choice. The second change is that you will now have to take care of one more person. You will all be given a baby. The babies aren't real, of course, but they have been made to look and act like really babies. There is a recorder in the baby which shows whether or not you are taking care of it properly. The babies were made to have some characteristics from both you and your partner. You will be given the babies before Christmas, because you are to move into your partners house on New years day. Any questions?" Ms. Ruiki finished, looking around at the half excited and half shocked class.

Miriam, Aaliyah, and Paree looked like they had just seen a ghost. They looked at each other with pale face. And then proceeded to bang their head on their desks before looking up at Mariah who was laughing at their actions.

"Aww, come on guys! It won't be that bad. Maybe, it'll be a good thing." Mariah said with a smile.

"Easy for you to say. You like your partner, so it makes sense for you to be excited about this." Aaliyah snarled.

Ozuma threw a paper ball at the back of Miriam's head, to get her attention.

"What do you want?" she asked in an irritated voice as she threw the paper ball back at him.

"You're taking care of the kid." Ozuma said before turning to talk to Tala.

"Well actually Mr. Mariano you will helping her take care of the child or you'll fail this class." Ms. Ruiki's voice said from beside Miriam.

Ozuma looked up at her in surprise. Miriam just sat at her seat smirking at him.

"Of course, I was just playing around." Ozuma said, in what seemed to be a casual voice.

"Right, well, I want to know if you want a boy or a girl. Unless it doesn't matter to you, because we need to put different recorders in the babies. So, do any of you know what you want?" Ms. Ruiki asked looking at the eight teens.

"We'll take a girl." Rei and Mariah said.

"I want a girl." Paree said, earning a glare from Kai.

"No, actually we want a boy." Kai told Ms. Ruiki.

"I don't!" Paree said, sending Kai a glare.

"Why don't you two talk about it?" Ms. Ruiki suggested. She turned to Aaliyah and Tala.

"We want a boy." Aaliyah said quickly.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about. We want a girl." Tala said rolling his eyes at Aaliyah.

"What? No, a boy!" Aaliyah protested.

Ms. Ruiki sighed and watched Kai and Paree; Tala and Aaliyah; and Ozuma and Miriam fight over what gender their fake baby should be. After a few minutes of this the 29 year old teacher became tired of their senseless arguing.

"All right that's it. There's always a way to settle things and I've found a way to settle this as well. Rock, paper, scissors, best out of three. Kai and Paree you two go first." Ms. Ruiki said in a serious tone.

Kai and Paree just stared at her with shocked expressions before mumbling and doing as she asked.

The end result was in Kai's favor. He smirked at Paree who just sat there with a frown on her face. There fake baby was going to be a boy.

"Another you is the last thing I need." Paree whispered so that only Kai could here. He just smirked.

Tala and Aaliyah were next, and they were practically jumping out of their seats during the little game.

And they too were going to have a boy, since Tala lost to Aaliyah all three times.

"I should've pulled a scissors." He muttered to himself but Aaliyah heard and just smirked at him.

Ozuma and Miriam had to play the game twice because they got ties for each turn during the first game. And in the end Miriam had won, which meant that their fake baby would be a girl.

"All right. Now that we have gotten everything in order, I want everyone who isn't in Mr. Yuseki's class to raise their hands. Your Math and English teachers have given the project booklet's to me to hand out. Once you get your booklet's you may leave."

Paree, Kai, Mariah and Rei raised their hands. And went outside to meet the other four.

As they were walking to the parking lot. Miriam remembered the housing change that had been made and brought it up.

"We're staying at my house." Ozuma said at once.

"Fine, don't blame me if there's a big mess in your room then." Miriam said.

"We're staying at my house." Tala said imitating Ozuma's comment.

Aaliyah just glared at him but agreed to it only because that meant she could see the other two pups.

Mariah had already decided to stay at Rei's house.

So that just left Kai and Paree.

"I'm not staying at your house." Kai said as he got into his black convertible.

"Well, why the hell not?" Paree asked with her hands on her hips.

"Because I don't want to, and if your brother and cousin found out that we have to sleep in the same bed, they would kill me." Kai stated, and waited for the others to get in the car.

"You got a point. But would that be so bad?" Paree said, with a smirk on her face. As she got in her car with the other three girls.

"Shut up bitch, we're staying at my house." he responded.

"Fine! But you're sleeping on the couch." Paree said and drove off, laughing at the look on Kai's face.

* * *

Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! It took me three days. I decided to make it long, because the next chapter might take a while. Anyways, Please R&R! 

Byez!


	18. Chapter 17:Aaliyah's birthday, A close c...

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of school work and stuff so I couldn't really write much. But, I finally found some time to work on this chapter. I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

Chapter 17: Aaliyah's Birthday, A Close Call and finding out

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V_

It was Saturday, December 21. In other words, the first official day of the Christmas holidays. In other words, 4 days until Christmas. In other words, 5 days until the girls found out about their unfortunate fate. In other words, 11 days until the girls picked up the babies and moved in with their 'spouses'. Oh, and it was Aaliyah's birthday.

The girls had decided to surprise Aaliyah that morning with a breakfast in bed.

Paree tip-toed towards Aaliyah's bedroom with Miriam and Mariah following close behind. She opened the door a bit and peeked in to check if Aaliyah was still sleeping.

Paree turned around and gave the other two a thumbs up before entering the room and placing the presents she was holding at the foot of Aaliyah's bed.

Miriam placed the tray of food on Aaliyah's bedside table and looked up at Paree and Mariah to see that they were wearing identical smirks.

"1...2...3...HAPPY BIRTHDAY AALIYAH!" The three girls shouted at once, managing to rudely awaken poor Aaliyah.

Aaliyah jumped up in her bed and glared at the three girls. Then proceeded to throw a pillow at each of them, leaving her with only seven pillows left.

"Oh, so that's what we get for getting you presents and a cake and giving you a breakfast in bed. Fine, then I'm leaving." Paree stated sticking her tongue out jokingly.

Aaliyah's glare softened when she noticed the small neatly wrapped packages and the tray of food and cake.

"Aww…thanks guys! But you could have been a little quieter about it." Aaliyah said as she got out of bed.

She moved the tray from her bedside table to her bed, so she could have better access. She started on her pancakes before looking up at her friends.

"You know, I do like to eat, but I don't think I can finish this by myself. Eat." She said before digging into her pancakes and cereal once again.

The other three grinned at each other before joining her.

Ten minutes later the girls were all sitting on the bed, full to bursting, and ready to open presents.

"The ones wrapped in pink are from Mariah, red from me and green from Miriam." Paree explained after handing Aaliyah the presents.

"Hurry up. We have so much planned for today! We're going to go shopping at the mall and then I thought we could go get our nails done and then maybe some swimming at my house." Mariah said quickly.

"Shopping yes, nails no. The people at that place can't even paint their own nails and you want them to paint yours. Open my presents first." Miriam said rolling her eyes at Mariah and then pointing two presents wrapped in green.

Aaliyah opened the smaller present which turned out to be a silver necklace with a single diamond and matching earrings. She opened the second one and found a cute white summer dress with the design of light blue flowers on it.

"Thank you! I love it!" She exclaimed and hugged Miriam.

Next, she opened Paree's presents. Which turned out to be a new stereo system and some cd's.

Mariah's presents were the last ones and Aaliyah eagerly opened them. The first one was a passion flower scented bath set, which consisted of shampoo, conditioner, bath beads and other things. The second present was just as small, Aaliyah opened it curiously, her face lit up in delight when she realized what it was.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed and hugged Mariah tightly.

"Ech…Ally…can't…breath!" Mariah gasped out at the lack of air.

Aaliyah quickly let go her friend, but kept the smile on her face.

"Sorry. Mariah how did you know? I've always wanted a camcorder!" Aaliyah exclaimed looking at her new possession.

"I guessed. Besides, you have everything but a camcorder." Mariah said gesturing towards Aaliyah's technology laden desk. She was right, Aaliyah had an ipod, palm pilot, cell phone, computer, web cam but no digital camera.

"It can take pictures as well." Mariah explained to Aaliyah who was still examining the camcorder closely. Paree and Miriam had taken an interest in it to.

"Mariah, how much more would I have to love you to get one of these on my birthday?" Miriam asked curiously.

Mariah just rolled her eyes and joined the other three in taking pictures with Aaliyah's new camera.

A few minutes later someone knocked on Aaliyah's bedroom door. Aaliyah opened the door to see her grandfather standing there.

"Happy birthday, Aaliyah!" He said before giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Papa!" Aaliyah said, hugging her grandfather back.

"Hello, girls. I thought you'd be here. Anyways, I came here to give you your birthday present, Aaliyah." The old man said before handing Aaliyah four envelopes.

Aaliyah looked at him in confusion before opening one of the envelopes and reading what it said.

"I have abeach housein Hawaii and I'm sending you and your friends there for three days. You'll be back by Christmas. I had thebeach housefixed so that you and your seven friends can have a good time and enjoy yourselves. It's your birthday present from your grandmother and I." Papa Bikonai explained.

Aaliyah and the other three girls screamed and went to hug him.

Mariah seemed to be the only one to catch the 'seven friends' comment. She looked at Papa Bikonai questioningly and all she got for an answer was a small nod and a wink.

"Well, you girls have until six to get ready so if you need to do some shopping go ahead but be back here by six because your flight leaves at 6:45 tonight. Well, I'll see you girls then." With that said he left the room.

'_Oh! So that means Rei and the others are going too. This is going to be so funny!'_ She thought, as she listened to her friends chat excitedly.

* * *

Kai, Rei, Ozuma and Tala were all at Ozuma's house playing poker when Ozuma's grandfather told them of the trip they were going to go on.

"Hello boys. It is Aaliyah Bikonai's 19th birthday today and her grandfather is sending her, Paree, Miriam and Mariah to their family'sbeach housein Hawaii. We all thought it would be best if you boys also went. Boris might have decided to send someone after them, so you boys could enjoy yourselves and protect them at the same time. Even though Boris is still unsure of who the spirit creatures are bonded with, he might try to attack the girls to see if they know anything. So, here are your tickets. Your flight leaves at 6:45 tonight so be at the airport by 6:00." Ozuma's grandfather explained all this and turned to leave.

"Mr. Mariano, why can't we just take one of the family jets?" Tala asked, noticing that they would be taking a public flight.

"That would cause too much suspicion, Boris has spies monitoring us closely. It would be more safer to take one public airplane. Do whatever you need to and be ready by six." With that said Ozuma's grandfather walked away.

The boys put away the cards and walked to the front door of Ozuma's mansion.

"I'll get Brooklyn to give us a ride. We'll pick you up on the way to the airport." Ozuma said.

"See you guys later." Rei said and he left. Kai and Tala left soon after.

_

* * *

Tala's P.O.V_

I needed to pick up a few things from the mall before I went home to pack.

'_What should I get Aaliyah?'_ I thought as I walked through the mall.

I walked past a small jewelry store and then traced my steps back to the display window. Their was a display of necklaces and rings containing birthstones and a sign saying "Precious Stones look good Anytime.".

'_That's it!'_ I thought as I entered the shop. I was greeted by a blonde haired lady who looked to be in her mid-thirties.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Hi, can you please show me the birthstone jewelry you have?" I asked in a polite voice. She looked a bit shocked that someone wearing baggy pants, a torn t-shirt, and a leather jacket could be so polite. But looks can be deceiving.

"Oh…of course. Follow me please." She said managing to overcome her shock.

I followed her to the corner of the shop where there was a glass, display case with birthstone jewelry inside it. I had to blink a few times to let my eyes adjust to the shiny jewels.

"Which month's birthstone are you looking for?" she asked.

"December." I answered. I watched as she unlocked the glass case from her side of the counter and pulled out a velvet cushion that had different types of jewelry placed upon it. The one thing the jewelry had in common though was the little blue crystals.

"The December birthstone is the turquoise crystal. These different pieces of jewelry have genuine turquoise crystals as well as diamonds to add a little more quality. What you wish to purchase? A necklace, or bracelet. Or how about this stunning pair of earrings…" the lady droned on and on about the different types of jewelry.

'_Why do women need to wear so much anyways?'_ I thought to myself.

I couldn't decide what to get. Finally fed up with the lady's babbling I decided to by one necklace, a ring, earrings and whatever else there was.

"I'll take one of each." I said. The lady looked at me in shock.

"Pardon me?" she asked, which made me think that she was deaf.

"I said I'll take one of each. A necklace, a ring, earrings, bracelet and whatever other style there is." I repeated a little loudly so if she was deaf she would be able to hear me.

"Alright then, I'll just pack this and make the bill then." she said excitedly.

I followed her to the cash register. I watched as she packed each item separately. The earrings had a different box than the ring. The necklace had a different box from the bracelet and the anklet.

I shook my head a little at the stupidity of the woman. She could have just put the necklace, bracelet and anklet in one box. She placed all the little boxes in a bag and handed it to me.

"That will be $4068.80." She exclaimed. I could tell she was trying to hide her excitement of getting all that money. I handed her my credit card and took it back after paying.

"Thank you and have a good day!" she said as I walked out of the shop. I just rolled my eyes.

I went home and began packing. I was about to pack all the jewelry I had gotten when I had another brilliant idea.

'_I'll just give her the earrings, bracelet and anklet for her birthday. I can save the necklace and ring for another time.' _I thought.

At 6:15,I saw Brooklyn's escalade outside and picked up my luggage. I placed it in the trunk of the vehicle.

I got in the back with Kai and Rei and we went off to the airport.

_

* * *

Aaliyah's P.O.V_

The girls and I had gone straight to the mall after Papa told us the good news.

We had each bought a few summer dresses, a few new bathing suits and sarongs, and some other things.

Mariah and Miriam had gone to their houses to pack their things. Paree was currently packing her things and I had just finished.

Rohin and Aryan were going to drop us off at the airport.

I went into the washroom and took a quick shower. I pulled on a pair of blue capris and a white sleeveless top that went up to mid thigh like a dress. I pulled on a zip up blue jacket and quickly straightened my hair. I applied some eyeliner and lip gloss.

"Hurry up Aaliyah! We have to pick up the others and check in our luggage at the airport." Paree's voice came from the hallway.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I placed my sunglasses on top of my head and took my purse.

Rohin and Aryan had already placed our luggage in the back of their Hummer. Paree and I got in and we went to pick up Miriam and Mariah.

We got to the airport and checked in our luggage and made our way to our seats.

"What number is your seat?" I asked Mariah.

"67. What about you?" she asked back.

"69." I answered.

We finally managed to find our seats. My seat was in front of Mariah's and Miriam's was behind her. Paree's seat was behind Miriam's.

"I wonder who's sitting in these seats?" I said gesturing to the empty seats beside Mariah and me.

"We are!" Two familiar voices said at the same time.

'_Oh shit! Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him.'_ I thought as I turned around and came face to face with…Tala Ivanov.

I groaned and slumped onto my seat.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked in confusion, after he had placed his duffle bag in the storage area above the seats.

"What's wrong is the fact that you're here." I told him as he sat down beside me.

"Well, your grandfather was the one who invited us." Tala replied.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him in confusion.

"He invited us to stay with you girls at thebeach housefor your birthday." Tala explained slowly to me as if I were a two year old.

"Yea, remember he said "you and you seven friends" when he gave you the tickets. Who else would he be talking about." I heard Mariah say from behind me, before she started talking to Rei.

"Oh." It was all I said before turning to look out the window. A few minutes later the plane took off.

'_Great, just great. Tala is coming too. Oh well, hopefully he'll be nice.' _I thought as I looked at him.

He was wearing black jeans, a white muscle shirt and his leather jacket over it. Over all he looked pretty cute right now.

I think Tala saw me looking because a second after I turned away, I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Liked what you saw?" He asked in a quiet voice. I tried and failed in holding back the shiver that went up my spine, when he said this.

I turned to him with a smirk and looked him up and down.

"No, not really." I replied sticking my tongue out. I watched as he just smirked back.

"You know, just for that I'm not giving you your birthday present." He said folding his arms and trying to scoot away from me.

I gave him a blank look before smiling a little.

"You got me a present? Really? I didn't know you were that nice." I said, jokingly.

"Yes, I did. But, you're being a meanie so I'm not giving it to you." Tala said in a childish voice.

"Tala, please. I'm the birthday girl. You have to be nice to me." I said pouting a little.

"Well, I guess I could give it to you, but not yet later." He replied.

I sighed. I wanted my present! Oh well, I'll get it from him later. It is a six hour flight, after all.

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V_

"Ladies and Gentlemen would you please fasten your seat belts as we are going to land in Kapalua airport on Maui island. We hope you enjoyed your flight on Pacific airlines." Came the flight attendant's voice over the speakers.

Kai looked over at the sleeping Paree, whose head was currently resting on his shoulder. He fastened her seat belt and then his own.

When she had found out that he would also be coming to thebeach houseshe had just ignored him. Then, when dinner had arrived she had given him what she couldn't eat. Then, they just listened to music and ignored each other some more. Three hours into the flight she had pinched his ass, much to his surprise and stated that she was making sure he didn't fall asleep. Then, just an hour ago she had fallen asleep and he heard her mutter things in her sleep like "stupid Kai", "Hiwatari you're a dumb ass", "Kai a such a stupid cutie", and his favorite "Kai! Where did the elephant go?"

He was surprised that practically every other line had his name in it, even though she insulted him in every other line. What confused him was that every now and then she would say compliments by saying something like cutie, hot, handsome, or my prince charming once in while as well.

'_At least she's starting to grow fond of me. But then again how long could she resist.'_ Kai thought with a smirk.

The plane landed slowly and Kai turned to see that Paree was still asleep.

"Paree, wake up." He said tapping her face lightly. She just mumbled a little and brushed his hand away.

He tried a few more times and the passengers getting off the plane were as loud as stampeding wild beasts but she still didn't wake up.

Finally in one last effort, which Kai knew would earn him a slap if it worked, Kai tried waking her up.

He slid his hand around her waist and lowered it until it was lightly touching her ass.

"Hey bitch wake up." He said loudly as he squeezed her left butt cheek. Paree jumped up and hit her head on the roof.

"Ow." she mumbled rubbing her head before realizing that the person who had so rudely awakened her was trying to get away.

Kai had taken his duffle bag out of the compartment above their seat and was quickly making his way down the aisle of the now empty airplane.

Paree quickly grabbed her purse and rushed after him. Once she was behind him she tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Kai turned around and was greeted by a slap. Kai looked up towards Paree's furious face.

"You pervert! What the hell do you think you were doing?" Paree shrieked, poking Kai in chest with every word she said.

Kai grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him. Paree stopped her shouting at once and looked at him furiously.

"Shut up, bitch! That was the only way to wake you up. And I tried waking you up nicely but you didn't budge. I don't think even flock of geese could wake you up. So, next time I suggest you here me out before ranting on like a fucking banshee." Kai said before letting go of her and exiting the plane.

Paree quietly followed him out.

The others waited while Kai and Paree got their luggage. Once everyone was their they got into the limousine that was waiting for them.

When they got to the beach house, they explored it a bit. It wasn't as big as their mansions but it was a decent size.

When you entered the house you came into a fair sized foyer. Then, there was a staircase leading to the second floor where the bedrooms were. To the left of the staircase their was a small hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door leading to the small two car garage. Their were other doors in the hallway which lead to a living room, gym, kitchen and a deck which faced the beach.

"Hey guys there's only four bedrooms." Paree yelled from over the railing of the second floor.

Everyone took one look at each other and ran up the stairs. They looked around and sure enough their were only four bedrooms. The bedrooms contained one queen sized bed, a closet, a bathroom and other furniture usually found in bedrooms. The walls were painted a crème color.

"I'm with Rei." Mariah yelled quickly. Rei went downstairs and took their bags into a room.

The other six looked at each other.

"Well I'm not sleeping with Ozuma or Kai." Tala said.

"I'm not sleeping with you either. I'll go with Miriam." Ozuma said.

"I don't want…" Miriam started but Ozuma just covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her into a room.

The four remaining could hear Miriam's shout of "Fine , but you better not touch me."

"I'll go with Tala, but only if I get my present." Aaliyah said narrowing her eyes at Tala.

"Okay, you'll get it." Tala replied, relieved that he wouldn't have to bunk with Kai..

Paree and Kai watched as the two took the room closest to the stairs. With a reluctantsigh the two took the last room.

Paree had started unpacking her things and placing them in the dresser drawers; while Kai placed his in the closet. Everything was quiet for a while.

Kai looked at the alarm clock as saw that it was 12:30 pm. He saw that Paree had gone to the bathroom. He took off his jacket, pants and shirt and put on a pair of black, silk pajama pants.

He pulled back the sheets and got under the covers, with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He heard the bathroom door open and saw Paree come out wearing a pair of red, silk, pajama pants and a white tank top.

She came over to the bed and got under the covers, turning so that her back was to Kai. A few minutes later Kai heard a funny noise.

He looked over at Paree and saw that she had goose bumps on her skin. She was shivering and that chattering noise was being made by her teeth.

Kai took the covers off of himself and pushed them towards Paree.

"Here, take them, you're cold." he said handing her the covers and turning his back to her.

"What about you?" she asked in a small voice.

"As long as the chattering stops I'll get my sleep." Kai replied, although he was getting kind of cold.

A few minutes later he felt a small hand on his back. He turned around to see Paree looking at him with an exasperated expression on her face.

"Get in here." She said lifting the covers so he could get in. Kai just quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Don't do that whole 'tough guy' act. I can see right through it. You're cold so get in here." Paree said with a roll of her eyes.

Kai got under the covers with Paree and raised his eyebrows in surprise when Paree snuggled up to him. Paree saw his expression and rolled her eyes again.

"I'm just doing this so we can both warm up. I heard about the cold Hawaiian nights but I didn't know it would be this cold. This doesn't mean anything, by the way." she told him, snuggling against him once again.

Kai placed his arms around her small figure and relished in the warmth.

"You're doing this because it's cold and you can't resist my gorgeous body." He said looking at her with a smirk.

Paree snorted and rolled her eyes once again.

"The day that happens will be the day some old maniac is out to get us." She replied

'_How ironic,' Kai thought. 'there is an old maniac out to get us.'_ Kai thought.

'_Which means you do like my body.'_ Kai thought with a small smile, on his face, as he looked at Paree's innocent sleeping figure.

"Goodnight bitch." he whispered.

"Goodnight jerk." Paree replied. Kai looked at her in surprise, before closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Miriam woke up the next morning to something warm against her back. She turned around and saw Ozuma looking down at her.

"Morning Ozzy." she said stifling a yawn. She felt Ozuma tighten his grip and pull her closer to his body.

"Morning my bitch." he said placing a small kiss on her neck.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch me?" Miriam asked him in a tired voice.

"You did?" Ozuma asked, faking an innocent expression.

"Yes, you pervert. Why are we sleeping like this?" Miriam asked, nodding her head to their tangled bodies.

"I don't know. I woke up and didn't feel like leaving your warm embrace." Ozuma said with a smirk.

"Right. You can let go now." Miriam said.

"But I don't want to." Ozuma said with a pout.

"Okay then, I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands." Miriam said.

"What are going to do?" Ozuma asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." Miriam whispered in his ear, before kissing it.

Miriam kissed Ozuma's jaw line and then his neck, while running her hands across his chest.

Ozuma moaned a little when she kissed a tender spot behind his ear. Miriam kissed his bare chest and kept going lower and lower, until she was at the waistband of his boxers.

Ozuma had let go of Miriam now and was waiting to see what she'd do next.

"I'll be right back." Miriam whispered in Ozuma's ear before going into the bathroom.

Ozuma lay on the bed with a stupid grin on his face, fantasies of a naked Miriam running through his head.

"Close your eyes." Miriam called from the bathroom. Ozuma did as he was told. He heard footsteps coming towards the bed.

"No peeking." Miriam said in a sugar coated voice. Ozuma nodded. He felt her weight on the bed and then…

SPLASH!

Cold! Cold! Cold! Ozuma's boxers were soaked with ice cold water. He shivered at the cold water that had made his…er… excited lower region, return to it's normal size.

He heard Miriam giggling beside him. He glared at her before leaping off the bed and running into the bathroom.

Miriam just shook her head before pulling the covers off the bed and replacing them with new ones. Just as she finished making the bed Ozuma came out of the bathroom looking more composed than before but also a little angry.

"You little bitch!" He growled coming closer to her. Miriam backed up a bit.

"You're going to pay for that." Ozuma hissed in a deadly voice, still coming closer. Miriam backed up until she hit the wall.

'_This is just like all the other times, I played pranks on Ozuma.'_ she thought as she watched as Ozuma came closer and placed his arms on either side of her head.

She braced herself for the shouting that usually came, but it didn't. She waited for the threats that usually came, but they didn't.

She looked at him in confusion.

'_Maybe he's changed his strategy.' _she thought, eyeing him closely.

Just then Ozuma started tickling her. Miriam tried swatting his hands away but it didn't work, he just kept tickling her. Miriam started laughing, as Ozuma tickled her stomach, under her knees and under her arms.

"Ozuma…stop!" she gasped out. Ozuma just ignored her and kept going.

"Beg, bitch, beg." Ozuma said in a cruel voice.

"Please…_giggle…_stop." Miriam said again. Finally Ozuma stopped.

He watched as Miriam composed herself and stood up. Her face was flushed and she had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

Ozuma took in her disheveled appearance. She was still wearing her pajamas, a white t-shirt and black boxers. Her hair had come out of the braid she had put it in. He had a sudden urge to just hold her but he ignored it and went along with his plan of revenge.

Ozuma held her wrists high above her head and kissed her gently on the mouth. Slowly caressing her lips with his own.

Miriam was taken aback by this. She had only kissed Ozuma three times. The first time had been when they were fifteen years old. They were at the annual Christmas dance at school and the two of them were standing under the mistletoe, they tried to get out of kissing each other but then Ozuma just gave her a long, passionate kiss. Then he pushed her away saying it was the worst kiss ever. The second time was at the mall a few months ago and the third was a few weeks ago in that broom closet at school. Each time though it was the same hard, hungry, kiss. This time it was different though.

She felt Ozuma place soft pecks on her lips and kissed back each time. After a few minutes of this she felt him pick her up not breaking the kiss they were engaged in at the moment. She didn't really notice where he was taking her.

Next thing she knew she was dropped into a bathtub full of ice cold water. Miriam looked up at Ozuma furiously.

He just smirked back.

"Revenge is sweet." he said before turning to walk away.

"You're such a bastard." Miriam said standing up in the bath tub. Ozuma turned around to look at her.

"Me. A bastard. Just for dropping you in the tub. What about you? You lead me on and then splashed cold water on me. So, I guess that would make you a bitch." He replied, leaning against the door frame.

"Well how else would you stop a testosterone driven boy?" Miriam said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"The same way you would stop a hormone driven girl." Ozuma answered.

They glared at each other for a moment.

"Let's just pretend this never happened." Miriam stated.

"Yea, that's a good idea." Ozuma agreed. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"I call the shower first!" Miriam squealed jumping into the shower and closing the screen door.

"Bitch." Ozuma mumbled walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

Aaliyah woke up in Tala's arms that same morning. She didn't seem to mind though. Which was…strange.

She got up and took a shower, changing into the blue and white summer dress Miriam had given her. She applied some mousse to her hair so that it would stay wavy, like it usually was after she washed it.

She walked back into the bedroom and saw that Tala was still sleeping. She opened the curtains and let the sun shine into the room, then went to wake up Tala.

"Tala. Tala wake up." Aaliyah said shaking him.

"I'm up. I'm up." Tala said rubbing his eyes and sitting up slowly. He looked at her for a second before getting out of bed and going into the bathroom.

Aaliyah made the bed and waited from Tala to come out of the bathroom. Tala came out, wiping his head with a towel. He had changed out of his blue pajama pants and into a pair of khaki's and a white t-shirt.

"Okay, am I missing something here?" he asked looking at Aaliyah with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about?" Aaliyah asked innocently.

"Well, I'm still in one piece. And I know I had my arms around you last night, so you should've butchered me by now. You haven't called me an idiot yet and you didn't wake me up with a horn. What's going on?" he asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Well, you see. I would've butchered you, but I was comfortable in your arms. I haven't called you an idiot or woken you up rudely because you have something of mine, which you should hand over soon…or else…you'll be sleeping on the floor tomorrow night." Aaliyah said. She was now standing right in front of him.

"I knew you wanted something." Tala muttered throwing the towel in the laundryhamper.

"So, where's my present?" Aaliyah questioned, holding her hand out expectantly.

"Yea, yea. I'm getting it." Tala grumbled and went over to his duffle bag.

Aaliyah waited and tried to see what he was holding, when he came and stood in front of her.

"Here you go." Tala said handing her two small red boxes.

Aaliyah looked at them before opening the larger one. Inside the box were two little, gold chains with blue crystals and white diamonds on them.

Aaliyah gasped and looked at them in awe. She opened the second box to reveal a pair of earrings. The earrings were made of gold with the same crystals and diamonds in them that were in the bracelet and anklet.

"The two chains are a bracelet and an anklet. The earrings and the two chains are made of 24 karat gold. The blue crystals are genuine turquoise, your birthstone, and the other crystals are white diamonds. I thought you might like it." Tala said, smiling sheepishly, and scratching the back of his head.

Aaliyah just looked at him for a second before placing the covers back on the boxes and placing the boxes on the bedside table. She then turned to Tala and jumped on him, hugging him hard. They both fell onto the bed.

"Like it! I fucking love it!" She screamed in his ear. Tala hugged her back after hearing her say this. They stayed like this for a moment, before Aaliyah let go. She just lay her head on his chest. Tala, not knowing what to do, just placed his arms on her waist.

"I didn't know you were that smart as to get me jewelry." Aaliyah said suddenly. Tala thought about what she said before exclaiming, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Aaliyah just laughed a little before getting up. She took her camcorder out of one of her bags and turned to Tala.

"Let's go, Rei and Mariah are making breakfast, then we're going surfing." she told him before exiting the room.

* * *

Rei and Mariah worked in the kitchen of the small beach house and made breakfast. Giving each other a peck on the cheek every now and then.

They had woken up early and decided to let their friends sleep a little longer.

At 10 o'clock Aaliyah and Tala came into the kitchen. Kai and Paree came about ten minutes later. Ozuma and Miriam came about 10 minutes after Kai and Paree.

"What's for breakfast?" Aaliyah asked while recording everyone on her camcorder.

"Pancakes and toast. What took you guys so long?" Rei said as he started eating his breakfast.

"Miriam took a long time in the shower." Ozuma answered shortly. This answer earned him a glare from Miriam, which he decidedly ignored.

"Kai thought it would be funny to hide my sandals. It took me a while to find them." Paree said glaring at Kai.

"Well, you should've just checked my bag. You're just stupid." he answered glaring back.

"So, what are we doing today?" Mariah asked trying to stop the verbal fight that was sure to come.

"Well I thought we could go to check out the shops they have here and then after lunch we can go surfing and swimming." Aaliyah answered.

Everyone agreed to with her plan. They took the jeep to the town, since it was quite a distance away.

When they got their they started browsing around the shops and buying some Christmas presents and other things for themselves.

At 12 o'clock they went to a small restaurant and had lunch. They drove back got back to the beach house an hour later.

The boys got their surfboards and headed to the beach while the girls followed behind with a beach volleyball net and some snacks.

Luckily for them the beach connected with the backyard of the beach house.

"Hey Mariah can you help me with this?" Miriam asked as she tried setting up the volleyball net.

"Of course." Mariah answered and soon the net was set up. The girls played volleyball for a while before the guys came back.

"Hey, how about a girls vs. guys game?" Ozuma suggested after wiping the water off his body.

"You're on!" Miriam yelled back. The others sighed at the competitive natures of their friends.

The next two days passed by in a blur. They surfed, swam and basically just had a good time.

On their last day their they decided to go to for dinner.

"So, where do you suggest we go?" Tala asked the others, as they dragged their luggage into the living room.

"I heard about a luau that's happening at the beach tonight. Maybe we can go their after dinner." Rei suggested.

"Sounds good." Ozuma said.

The girls came into the room and looked at the guys, who looked like goldfish, because of the way their mouths were hanging open.

Paree was wearing a strapless, red top that ended just above her belly button, along with a white flowing skirt that ended just above her ankles. She was wearing red and white flip flops to match. Her hair was wavy with a flower behind her left ear.

Aaliyah was wearing a light blue halter top with a beige skirt similar to Paree's. Her hair was in a French braid with a few bangs framing her face. Tala noticed that she was wearing the earrings, bracelet and anklet he had given her. She wore light blue flip flops.

Miriam was wearing a green tank top with a matching skirt. The skirt was similar to Aaliyah and Paree's except it had white flowers here and there. Her hair was in a ponytail. And she was wearing white flip flops to match.

Mariah was wearing a light pink off the shoulder top and a black skirt similar to Miriam's except it had pink flowers on it. Her hair was put up into a messy bun with white chop sticks in it. She was wearing pink flip flops.

"Pretty soon all that drooling in going to cause a flood." Paree said breaking the boys out of the trances.

"Whatever. Let's go." Kai said, shrugging off her comment.

They got into the jeep and went out to the same restaurant where they had had lunch two days ago.

After they had eaten dinner they went back to the beach house and walked to where the luau was being held.

Their was music and coconut drinks as well as some Hawaiian snacks. Some people they had met at the beach before, welcomed them with flower necklaces.

The girls danced while the guys just watched.

"I'm going to go dance with Mariah." Rei said and went to find her.

"I'll see you guys later." Tala said and went to join Aaliyah.

Kai and Ozuma sat there sipping there coconut drinks while watching Paree and Miriam, who were learning the hula from a few Hawaiian girls they had become friends with.

Kai was watching Paree when something else caught his attention. He watched a man with lavender hair talking to another man with red hair.

'_They look familiar. Where have I seen them before?'_ He asked himself, as he watched them make their way over to Paree, Miriam and the Hawaiian girls.

"Hey, Ozuma have you seen those two before?" Kai asked gesturing towards the lavender haired man and the red haired man.

Ozuma looked at them for a second before a look of recognition and fear dawned on his face.

"Kai those are Boris's men! Remember the pictures we were shown at that last meeting with all the elders and Brooklyn and the others. Those two are Johnny McGregor and…Bryan Tolsh." Ozuma whispered as he got up and to watch Miriam better.

"Shit! They're heading over to Miriam and Paree!" Kai said as he watched the two men getting closer to the girls.

"Hey guys!" Tala said, coming up to them.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked noticing that Kai and Ozuma's faces seemed a little paler than usual.

"Guys, where'd you leave Aaliyah and Mariah?" Ozuma asked hurriedly.

"They went to join Paree and Miriam. Why? Is something wrong?" Tala asked in a concerned voice.

"Shit! Shit! Oh shit!" Ozuma exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on?" Rei asked now looking worried at his Kai and Ozuma's actions.

"Boris's men are here! They're heading for the girls. They recognized them." Kai explained while Ozuma peered over the heads of people to see where the girls were.

"What?" Tala asked as all the color drained from his and Rei's faces.

"Oh fuck! They've got weapons! A gun or a knife or something, all I know is a saw some metal thing in each of their hands." Ozuma hissed to the other three.

"What? Let's go, what are we fucking standing around for then!" Rei exclaimed.

The four started making their way over to the girls. When they got their they saw that Boris's men were only a few feet away.

The girls turned to them with confused looks on their faces.

"What's wrong guys you look a little pale." Mariah said, noticing their complexions.

"We have to go. Now!" Tala said taking Aaliyah's hand and guiding her through the crowd, towards the backyard of the beach house.

Kai and Ozuma mimicked Tala's action and took Paree and Miriam's hands and started walking towards the beach house.

Rei and Mariah followed them.

"What's going on?" Paree asked.

"We don't have time to answer right now. We'll tell you later. Just keep walking." Kai ordered.

Ozuma looked back towards the luau and saw the lavender and red haired men meet up with another red head and a blonde guy. They were talking with looks of confusion on their faces and then one of the men pointed in the direction that Ozuma and the others were currently going.

"Shit! Faster guys! They saw us!" Ozuma shouted.

Miriam, Paree, Aaliyah, and Mariah just ran as fast as they could with flip flops on.

They reached the house and went in. Kai locked the door behind him, while Rei and Ozuma shut the windows and closed the curtains. Tala went to lock the front door.

"Go into the living room and wait there." Rei instructed the girls. They did as they were told and waited in the living room.

The boys came in and sat down as well. They had identical looks of fear, concentration and exhaustion on their faces.

Kai walked into the room and pulled out his cell phone. He started dialing a few numbers before Rei stopped him.

"They can pick up the frequency. It's better to send the elders an email or something." Rei said.

The four boys went into their duffle bags and pulled out their laptops. They started typing rapidly. They finished a few minutes later.

They placed their laptops on the dining table and looked at the girls, who seemed surprised, angry, and confused at the same time.

"What?" Rei asked them.

"What is going on?" Mariah demanded in a strong voice.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'd like to know." Miriam added.

"Same here." Paree said.

"Mm hmm." Aaliyah added in her two cents.

The boys sighed and looked at each other, before looking away thoughtfully.

"You'll find out soon." Kai answered running a hand through his hair.

Just then Ozuma's laptop made a ringing noise.

The boys gathered around it to see what response they had received from the elders. The girls watched the expressions on the boys faces curiously.

"Well, what happened?" Miriam asked quietly, when the boys let out a sigh of relief.

"Something was wrong. That's why we had to leave the luau so early. We sent a message to the elders about it and they said that they have fixed the problem. We're going to the airport now. So if you need to change I suggest you do it now." Tala explained.

"I'll call for a taxi." Rei said and got up to go call for a taxi.

* * *

The eight teens had been dropped off at the airport by two taxi's and were now checking in their luggage.

They boarded the plane and went towards the first class passenger seats.

"Why didn't we have first class passenger seats when we came?" Paree questioned.

"Because they were all booked." Kai replied. He went to the bar and asked for a glass of whisky.

He came back to his seat beside Paree and sat down, taking a sip from his whisky glass as he did so.

Rei and Mariah were currently talking very quietly. Aaliyah and Miriam were watching a movie and Tala and Ozuma were playing table tennis.

"I need a massage. That's the one thing they need here a massage center." Kai said rubbing the back of his neck after downing his glass of whisky.

"Turn around." Paree said, turning to him. He looked at her in confusion.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Turn around. I'll give you a massage." Paree repeated.

"What's in it for you?" Kai asked quietly. Paree just rolled her eyes at him.

"Think of it as my way of saying thank you for not being a total bastard during this trip and for……" Paree mumbled the last part.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"What was that? I didn't hear the last part." Kai said smirking slightly.

"For not being a total bastard and keeping me…warm at night. There I said it, and if you make even one perverted comment about that I'm going to slice off yourfamily jewelsand stuff them down your throat." Paree said.

"Fine, Fine. So, when are you giving me this massage?" Kai asked jokingly.

"Now. Just turn around." Paree told him. Kai did as he was told and turned around.

Paree took off his leather jacket and started kneading his tense muscles. She started massaging them lightly and slowly.

"That feels good." she heard Kai mumble.

She kept kneading and massaging his muscles until all the knots were out.

When she finished Kai turned back around and slumped in his seat.

"We have 4 hours to go." he stated after taking a look at his watch. He looked at the others to see that they were back in their seats and sleeping.

Aaliyah's head was resting on Tala's shoulder and his head resting on her head. Ozuma and Miriam had their seats all the way down, like a bed and were facing each other while sleeping. Rei and Mariah's seats were placed all the way down as well and they were cuddled together.

Kai looked at Paree to see that she had fallen asleep as well. He moved her seat half way down and placed a blanket on her. Then he did the same with his own seat.

* * *

The eight teens were awake by the time they had landed back in Japan. They got their luggage and saw Rohin and Aryan waiting for them at the airport.

"Hey guys. We were told to pick you up and take you to the Hiwatari mansion. You guys are going to stay the night their and then you can go home tomorrow." Aryan said as he and Rohin placed the luggage in the trunk of the limousine they had brought.

The eight teens got in and sat down. They were still pretty jet-lagged and the run from the luau to the beach house had just increased their tiredness.

They tried and succeeded in staying awake throughout the ride. They took a few of their bags and went inside the mansion. They headed straight for the stairs and to the bathrooms to get refreshed.

A half an hour later the eight teens were refreshed and in their pajamas. They walked downstairs and found the elders, including the ladies, sitting in the family room. Brooklyn, Rohin, Aryan, Garland, Angelique, and Sophia were there too. Alexandra and Isabella entered soon after helping the maids bring in tea and snacks for everyone.

The elders took in the appearances of the eight teens before them. The girls were all wearing white or gray sleeveless shirts and black shorts. The boys were all wearing muscle shirts and pajama pants. They all looked exhilarated and exhausted at the same time.

"So, how was your trip?" Nana Bikonai started.

"It was fun. We did some shopping, surfing and swimming. It was a great present Nana. Thanks." Aaliyah said sending the old lady a smile.

"Your welcome dear. Now, I understand you ran into some trouble earlier tonight?" she said.

"Yes, we did." Tala answered from his spot beside Aaliyah.

"I see. Well you girls must be wondering why we're here today. We need to tell you something very important. The boys have known for a while now, but we decided we ought to wait before telling you girls. A long time ago a very powerful and kind monk made a crystal known as the Silver Crystal. He made it to help people and use it for good, but then he realized that many bad people wanted to use it for evil purposes. He decided to destroy it. Instead of destroying it though, he simply managed to divide it into different creatures. These creatures bonded with spirits so that the power of the crystal could be concealed. If the spirit creatures and their soul mates are in the same form of living species then their power can be extracted and the crystal can be formed again." Mariah's father explained.

The girls were listening very intently now. Even Mariah, who knew already, seemed interested in learning more about it.

"The species the creatures have taken is human. And the creatures are the Phoenix of Ice: Chanzel, Dranzer; Phoenix of Fire, Pegasus; Unicorn of Sky, Nelosa; Unicorn of the Earth, Driger; Tiger of War, Galux; Tiger of Peace, Wolborg; Wolf of the Moon and finally Gidarah; Wolf of the Sun. There are other smaller creatures but the don't play as big a role in the making of the Silver Crystal as these eight do." Garland told them.

"Now I know you must be shocked after hearing this because this spirit creatures belong to you girls and the boys. You must be wondering what role you play in this puzzle. Well, a man named Boris has found out that the spirit creatures are somehow linked to our families and that we know something about them. He is intent on getting the power of the Silver Crystal and will not stop until he has it. You girls must always be near the boys in order to stay safe. You are like guardians to each other. Your spirit creatures are soul mates which makes you soul mates as well, whether you like it or not. The people you were running from back at the beach work for Boris. They had orders to find you girls and kidnap you. Boris still does not know that you are the bonded ones, but he had a plan to take you hostage and demand information from us. It is a goodthing the boys spotted them when they did. Otherwise, we would have been in a sticky situation." Old man Bikonai said.

"Yes, well overall this means that you need to stay close in order to stay safe. We are all working very hard to stop this man and you can help us and yourselves by doing this." Kai's mother said.

"Well, that is all we needed to tell you. You must be tired. We're sorry we kept you up so late but you had to know. I suggest that you all go to bed now and we shall talk in the morning. Goodnight." With that said the elders departed for their rooms, as everyone was staying the night at the Hiwatari mansion.

* * *

The eight teens were left in the room.

"Miriam I'm going to bunk with Rei tonight. So, Ozuma's going to be with you. Goodnight guys." Mariah said and her and Rei departed for their room.

"I think we'll go to bed too now. Miriam?" Ozuma said looking at Miriam in concern.

"Huh? Oh yea, let's go. Goodnight." she said before following Ozuma up the stairs.

"I'm going to go to bed too. Um…goodnight." Aaliyah said going up the stairs to her room.

"Kai, I'm going to go with her. So, Paree you're going with Kai okay. Goodnight." Tala said before following Aaliyah.

This just left Kai and Paree in the room.

Kai smirked as he remembered something. He went up behind Paree.

"I guess this means you liked my body for a while now." Kai whispered in her ear.

Paree seemed to come out of a trance. She looked at Kai in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"Remember the first night in Hawaii? When I said you couldn't resist my gorgeous body and you said the day that happened would be the day there was an old maniac out to get us. The old maniac's been out to get us for a few months now. Which means you've had the hot's for me for a long time." Kai said with a smirk.

Paree just smirked back and started walking up the stairs, with Kai close behind. She went into his room and to the bed. She pulled back the covers and got in. Kai did the same and put off the light.

"Only in yours dreams, Hiwatari. And nothing has changed." Paree replied after a moment.

"I didn't expect it to." he answered. He turned and placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body.

"You're lucky I don't have the strength to kick you right now." Paree whispered tiredly.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Because if I did, you would've been on the floor by now." Paree answered turning around to face him and snuggling closer.

"Whatever." Kai said indifferently but if one listened closely you could detect a little fear in his voice

And the two drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Their you go! I made this chapter extra long. Now REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

I tried to focus this chapter more on Kai/Paree and Aaliyah /Tala, if you didn't notice.

I'll try and post up another chapter soon.

Byez!


	19. Chapter 18:White Angels, Jealousy, and C...

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm trying to update as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I left some replies to the reviews at the end of this chapter.

P.S: Just a quick note. I know that a few of you don't like Mariah. I think she's an okay person in the show and other people just portray her character wrong in some of their stories, but you'll notice that her character is little different in my story than it is in the show. Just needed to point that out.

WARNING: There might be a small, make out scene around the middle which is not recommended for anyone below 14. It's not exactly bad, but some people might be slightly offended or whatever by it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my own characters and the plot.

Chapter 18: White Angels, Jealousy and Christmas

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V_

The next day was hectic for the eight teens, because it was their last chance to do any last minute Christmas shopping.

They had all left Kai's house and returned to their respective homes around 10 o'clock.

Aaliyah and the other three girls were currently on their way to the mall. They noticed that Paree seemed a little upset.

"Hey, Paree? What's wrong? You've been mumbling things to yourself all morning." Mariah said looking at her red and black haired friend worriedly.

"Yea well, it's all because of stupid Kai." Paree grumbled from the front passenger seat of the car.

"I thought so. What did he do this time?" Miriam asked in a bored voice.

"First, he takes an hour in the bathroom, doing god knows what. Then, he blames me for misplacing his car keys. Not to mention that I'm doomed to have him as a soul mate." Paree replied in a whiny voice.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot about that." Miriam said. The girls, except for Aaliyah who was driving, turned to look at her incredulously.

"You forgot! How can you forget something like that?" Mariah asked with raised eyebrows.

"I said, I almost forgot. I was actually trying to forget, but that dumbass Ozuma, reminded me this morning. I was in the shower, when he just comes in to the bathroom. Then, when I ask him what he was doing there he said he wanted to take a shower with his mate." Miriam told her wide eyed audience.

"What happened? You didn't actually let him did you?" Aaliyah asked from the driver's seat.

"Of course not! I told him that nothing has changed and then he called me a bitch and left." Miriam answered.

"That's good. Rei told me about the soul mates thing before we told you guys about us, so I wasn't shocked when the elders told us. But he was being a bit of a pervert today." Mariah said as the girls stepped out of the car and walked towards the mall.

"Wow, this is your first complain about him since you two started going out. What did he do?" Paree asked.

"He asked me what I wanted for Christmas. I just told him to get me something nice. Then, he said 'How about some lingerie? Damn, I can just imagine.' I told him he isn't getting a kiss until the New Year's party just for making that obvious innuendo." Mariah said with a mischievous smile.

"You go girl! That's how it has to be with guys like him. You have to control them, otherwise they'll pounce on you, literally." Aaliyah said. The girls laughed at her comment and started their shopping.

"Hey, should we get the boys something?" Miriam said after a while.

"Yea, but get something that you like too. That way, if they don't get us a presents we can keep the ones for them to ourselves." Paree said with a wink.

"Girl, you are so evil." Mariah laughed.

They continued browsing around shops for a few hours until they got hungry and decided to get something to eat from the food court.

"What'd you get for Rei?" Aaliyah asked Mariah, as she ate her spaghetti.

"A basketball, new shoes, and a portable DVD player. What did you get for Tala?" Mariah said before taking a bite out of her pizza.

"A few basketball jersey's and a small TV." Aaliyah answered.

"I got Ozuma a mp3 player, running shoes and some clothes." Miriam told the others, as she finished off her lasagna.

Paree and the others looked at her confusingly.

"Miriam, we all love sports, but what's with all the sporty things?" Paree asked, taking a sip from her drink.

"He likes to run and jog." Miriam answered casually.

Paree, Mariah and Aaliyah looked at each other and than back at Miriam with smirks on their faces.

"And how would you know that?" Mariah asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Uh…um…I don't know. I just guessed." Miriam replied a little nervously.

"Mm hmm, okay, yeah right. How'd you know? Have you been stalking him?" Aaliyah asked with a smirk.

"Or she could've placed tiny, miniscule video cameras all over his mansion. Hey, if she did that, then she must have seen Ozuma naked in the shower lot's of times!" Mariah said giggling a little.

"Miriam! Haven't we told you countless times, that when spying on a guy, you must share details. So we demand that you hand over the video tapes of Ozuma in the shower." Paree said, as she attempted to keep a straight face.

Miriam was red now.

"No! There are no tapes, no cameras and I haven't been spying!" Miriam said indignantly.

"Then how do you know that he likes to run and jog?" Mariah, who had managed to stop laughing, asked.

"When we were back at the beach house, I noticed that Ozuma would always disappear for a few hours before dinner. On the third day I asked him where he went and he told me he went running. At first I didn't believe him, because I've known Ozuma to work out but he's always hated running. So, then he said that I should come along that night and he could prove it. So, I told you guys that I was going for a walk, which was more of a run, but I didn't tell you I was going with Ozuma. That's how I know." Miriam explained and then took a long sip from her diet cola.

"Oh…" Paree, Mariah and Aaliyah said in realization.

"Yeah exactly. So, what did you get for Kai?" Miriam asked looking directly at Paree.

"Oh. I got him a web cam, a watch and something else but you guys are going to have to wait for tonight to see what it is." Paree said with a smirk on her face.

"Come on! We told you what we got!" Aaliyah said, sending Paree a glare.

"You guys will just have to wait." Paree said with a smirk.

"Fine. I'm done all my Christmas shopping so I'm going to go buy dresses for tonight and the New years ball." Miriam said pushing her tray away.

"Yea, same. New Year's is at your house right." Aaliyah asked Mariah. She just nodded in response.

"Okay let's go then. We still have to go home and get ready for tonight's ball. It's been changed to be at Tala's place right?" Paree asked the others.

"Yea." Aaliyah answered.

The girls spent another hour at the mall and left at five o'clock to go home and get ready for tonight's Christmas ball.

* * *

Rei, Tala and Ozuma had left Kai's house around the same time as the girls. They decided to go hang out at the mall for a while.

"Hey, guys did you get anything for the girls?" Ozuma asked the others.

"Yea. I got Aaliyah a necklace." Tala replied taking a sip from his drink, as they walked around to pass time.

"I got Mariah perfume and some earrings." Rei said looking around.

"So, we were supposed to get them something?" Kai asked in a clueless way.

"Of course. How else do you except them to start liking you. Or at least getting them to think that you're a decent person." Tala said in an obvious tone.

"Oh shit! I'm dead." Ozuma exclaimed with a slightly scared look on his face, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll see you guys later." Kai said hurriedly and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Ozuma yelled after him.

"To get my bitch a present!" Kai said back just as loudly.

"Wait for me then. I gotta get mine something too!" Ozuma yelled running to catch up with his friend.

Tala and Rei took one look at their friends and shook their heads in exasperation before following their traumatized friends.

_

* * *

Miriam's P.O.V_

After shopping, I had gone home and started wrapping up all the presents I had bought. I managed to finish that in less than an hour, surprisingly.

I took a quick shower and started getting ready for the Christmas ball. I placed my new dress on the bed as I tried deciding what to do with my hair.

I slipped on the dress and applied some light make up. I looked into my full length mirror and was happy with the result.

I was wearing a crème colored, spaghetti strap dress that went about an inch above my knees. It had a large slit on the left side, giving it a sexy look. The neckline was cut straight and showed enough cleavage to make the dress look seductive but elegant at the same time. I wore matching crème colored strappy heels.

I had decided to wave my hair for the occasion. It now framed my face in delicate waves. I had applied some off white eye shadow and black eyeliner, along with some mascara. I had also applied some pale pink lip gloss.

I frowned at myself as I stood in front of the mirror.

'_What am I missing?'_ I thought looking around before I spotted my perfume on my make up table. I sprayed a little on to my wrists and neckline. I didn't want the scent to be to strong.

I heard my mother calling for me.

"Coming Mum!" I yelled back. I quickly place my cell phone, lip gloss and some other things into my crème colored purse and ran down the stairs.

I stopped at the bottom, wondering where my presents were.

"Mum! I think my presents are still upstairs!" I said urgently turning to go back upstairs.

"Miriam, we already have them in the limo. Now, hurry up or we'll be late." She replied.

I followed her to the limo and got in.

Personally, I much rather drive a motorcycle, but you have to keep up appearance at these kinds of parties.

We arrived at the Ivanov mansion a few minutes later. I got out of the limo and went into the house, along with my sister and parents.

I saw Paree, Aaliyah and Mariah waiting in the foyer whispering to each other about something.

Paree was wearing a black, v-neck, halter style dress, which was made from a partially see through fabric. Her hair was straightened with a little crimping. She wore light make up and had matching heels and a purse.

Aaliyah was wearing a pale purple, one strap dress, which had flowers embroiders at the bottom. Her hair was curled and she wore light make up. She had a matching purse and matching stilettos.

Mariah was wearing a strapless, white dress that had pink and red cherry blossoms embroidered all over the silk with a thin netting over it, giving it a beautiful look. Her hair was in a French braid with a few little ringlets framing her face. She wore a some light make up. She had a matching purse and heels with it.

They noticed me and started walking over.

"Hey, you look so nice!" Paree complimented.

"Thanks, so do you guys." I told them with a smile.

We decided to go and sit in the living room, after eating some appetizers. We sat there talking for a while about random things.

"Hey are any of you guys White Angels?" Aaliyah asked suddenly, looking at all of us.

"Are we what?" I asked in confusion.

"White Angels. It means that you haven't given away your first kiss yet." Aaliyah explained to Paree, Mariah and I.

"Oh…I would have to say no." Mariah said, smiling sheepishly. We rolled our eyes at this.

"We already know that. With Rei as a boyfriend, Kissing must be all that you do together." I joked. Mariah glared at me before a small smile slipped onto her face.

"I'm not. Unfortunately, Ozuma took my first kiss back in grade 9. It wasn't intentional though. We were caught under the mistletoe." I added noticing the surprise on Paree and Aaliyah's faces.

"Yea, I remember that. You two were so red!" Mariah said laughing at the memory. I simply stuck my tongue out at her.

"So, what about you two?" I asked Paree and Aaliyah, with a smirk on my face.

"Well, according to my grandmother, I lost my kiss when I was three. She said Kai and I kissed each other," Paree made a disgusted face "thank god I don't remember what it was like." she said with a relieved look.

"Riight! I bet you just can't wait to repeat it." I joked. She just glared at me, when I said this.

"Well, I'm still clean. I don't want to be kissed by some stupid hormone driven guy." Aaliyah said with a smile.

"But we all know you can't wait to be kissed by a certain tall, red haired, blue eyed guy, who's sofa you are currently sitting on." I said with a wink. Aaliyah just turned red and glared.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Mariah stated getting up and walking towards the hall where the party really was.

I chatted with Paree and Aaliyah for a while until a red faced Mariah came into the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked, practically feeling the anger radiating off her.

"I just saw some skank talking and trying to flirt with Rei." Mariah hissed out in anger.

This caught my attention.

"Just Rei or did she have friends trying to flirt with the others too?" Aaliyah asked, now giving her full attention to Mariah.

"Yea, there were three more I think. One was practically hanging all over Tala." Mariah replied.

Aaliyah, Paree and I stood up after listening to what Mariah had said.

"No one, hangs over my man." Aaliyah whispered.

"I'm not going to let some slut waltz in and try to snatch away my soul mate." Paree said with a huff.

"Let's go girls." I said and started walking towards the hall, until I stopped a few steps away from the doors leading to the hall, and the other three practically bumped into me.

"What's wrong?" Mariah asked, giving me a confused look.

"I just realized something. We're being jealous! I mean it's okay for Mariah, cause she's going out with Rei but we're not going out with Ozuma, Kai or Tala." I told them, watching Paree and Aaliyah frown at this.

"He's my soul mate. Not only that, Tala's okay, once he stops all the insults and perverted comments. So, I guess I kind of like him, which means I'm not going to let some other girl try to take him away." Aaliyah answered, blushing slightly.

"I knew it!" Paree, Mariah and I said at the same time, Aaliyah just blushed a little more before clearing her throat and asking Paree what her reason was.

"Well, it's not like I actually like Kai or anything. But I am doomed to be his soul mate so I'm not going to let some slut take his money and sleep with him or anything." Paree said in quiet voice.

"Well, they gave their reasons, what about you Miriam?" Mariah asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

I shuffled my feet nervously before answering.

"Same as Paree. So what are we waiting for? Let's go." I said, not mentioning that my reason was a teeny, weeny bit similar to Aaliyah's.

We went to the hall and looked around. I spotted Kai with some girl and gestured for the others to look that way. We started walking towards Kai and sure enough the other boys were there too. I narrowed my eyes angrily as I saw some skimpily clad girl hanging on to Ozuma's arm.

I started walking over and the other three followed. We walked with all the grace we could muster and tried not to let our anger show.

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V_

The boys had been standing right outside the living room, eavesdropping on the conversation the girls were having about first kisses.

They had quickly left to go into the hall when the girls' conversation had turned to other things. The boys were all planning to do something about the information they had just found out about the girls.

"So, what do we do?" Tala asked suddenly, after taking a sip of his champagne.

"Well, from what we've just heard I think we should try a jealousy approach." Ozuma answered.

"And our tools are the poorly dressed slu…uh…ladies walking over at the moment." Rei said gesturing slightly towards four girls, who were heading towards them.

"Let put this plan into action." Kai said with a smirk before turning to smile at a girl dressed in a very small blue skirt and orange halter top. Overall, she looked hideous but Kai knew better than to tell her that.

"Hiya handsome. Could you pour me a drink?" Another girl, dressed in a beige mini skirt and maroon top, asked Rei.

A girl with a short orange skirt and yellow top, had by now latched her arm onto Tala's arm.

Ozuma was now trying to resist the urge of slapping the loudmouthed girl next to him, who was wearing a gray top with a very short, light blue skirt.

The boys saw Mariah walk in and make her way to the drinks table and drop her drink when she saw them standing with the girls.

Kai watched as she took a look at Rei, who was pretending to listen to the girl next to him, and then hurried out of the hall.

The boys saw Paree, Miriam, Aaliyah and Mariah walk into the hall, barely five minutes after Mariah had left. They all noticed the tenseness in their bodies as the girls walked towards them.

Mariah approached Rei first, and the other three went to stand beside her, throwing glares at the hoochies standing next to the boys..

"Rei, honey, can I talk to you for a second?" Mariah said in a sweet voice that held promises of interrogation.

Before Rei could answer Mariah, the ditsy blond beside him spoke up.

"Who are you?" She asked in a rude way. Mariah just gave the girl a disgusted look.

"I'm his girlfriend. Rei, let's go." Mariah said slipping her hand into his.

"Of course Mariah." Rei said and he let Mariah lead him away by the hand.

Now the only people left were Tala, Aaliyah, Kai, Paree, Ozuma , Miriam and the four sluts. Paree, Aaliyah, and Miriam looked at the other girls with looks of disgust and hatred on the face which were returned by the scantily dressed girls.

"Who the hell are you three?" The girl who was previously flirting with Kai asked.

"Well, we're _invited_ guests. Close family friends of the Ivanov's. Oh and their girlfriends." Paree said in a haughty voice pointing at the boys when she said the last part.

The faces of the four poorly dressed, uninvited girls went blank. They looked at the boys who had were now either smiling, smirking or grinning.

"Hey baby. Sorry I took so long to get your drink. These…uh…ladies looked like they were lost. Oh, by the way, I almost forgot to ask, do any of you have invitations?" Tala said wrapping an arm around an irritated Aaliyah.

"Uh…you see well….I lost mine." The girl previously flirting with Tala started to say but didn't get a chance to finish.

"I'm sorry but you need an invitation to be here. Security!" Tala called snapping his fingers for emphasis.

"Yes boss?" Two built men said coming up to him.

"Would you please remove these…uh…ladies from the premises." Tala said.

The two security guards grabbed the girls by the upper arm and started dragging them out of the house.

"Tala. I would like to talk to you in private please." Aaliyah hissed in an deadly low voice.

"Uh…sure." Tala said with a moments hesitation, before leading her out of the hall.

Kai and Ozuma watched their friend walk out of the hall with sympathetic looks on their faces. However, the looks quickly turned to those of terror when their attention was brought back to the young ladies in front of them.

Paree and Miriam both went and grabbed the two boys by the collars of their blazers. They nodded their heads towards the doors leading out of the hall and the boys obediently followed them out.

* * *

"Rei, what was that?" Mariah asked once their were in a spare bedroom on the second floor.

"It was just a game." Rei replied sheepishly.

"A game? A game! You think flirting with another girl just to get me mad is a game? I can't believe you!" Mariah snapped at him angrily.

Rei placed his arms around her and pulled her towards him despite her struggling.

"Yes, just a game. I'm very sorry if I hurt you. We heard you and the other girls talking about us in the living room and made up this little plan to see what your reactions would be. And I'm very satisfied with the result, because you look extremely beautiful when you're angry." Rei told her and the struggling ceased slowly.

"Really? So, it was just to see our reactions?" Mariah asked curiously. Rei simply nodded. Mariah smiled and then tried to pull away again.

"Rei, let go we have to go back downstairs before the others come looking." Mariah said.

"Not until I get a kiss. Look," Rei looked up and Mariah mimicked his action, "mistletoe."

Mariah smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Rei looked disappointed.

"That's it?" He asked. Mariah only quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, but what did you have in mind?" She teased.

Rei smirked at her before capturing her lips with his own.

* * *

Aaliyah and Tala were now in Tala's bedroom. They were quiet for a moment before Aaliyah broke the silence.

"So, who was the girl?" Aaliyah asked quietly, watching Tala for a reaction.

"What girl?" Tala said, trying the innocent, clueless approach.

Aaliyah rolled her eyes at him before going into the bathroom in Tala's room. Tala followed her and just leaned against the doorway watching her as she fixed her hair and make up a little.

"The girl you just got security to throw out, along with those three other girls. Who was she?" Aaliyah asked again, turning around to face him.

"Oh, her. I don't know. She just started talking to me. I don't think she was even invited because if she had been invited she would have known to wear something more formal." Tala answered.

"So, you just started flirting with some random girl?" Aaliyah asked in a calm voice, but Tala could see the fury in her eyes.

"Technically she started flirting with me. But even if I was, why would it bother you?" Tala asked quirking an eyebrow and knowing that he had her trapped.

"It wouldn't. It didn't. But why were you talking to her? You obviously weren't enjoying her company." Aaliyah said with a slightly nervous voice.

"To see what the reaction of a certain, blue-eyed, dark haired goddess would be." Tala said coming closer to Aaliyah with each word until she was stuck between the sink and him.

"And what conclusion have you made after seeing her reaction?" Aaliyah asked with a shaking voice as she looked up into his calm turquoise eyes with her own stormy, blue ones.

Tala didn't answer her immediately. He just watched her.

"That you like me." He finally said with a smirk and walked out of the bathroom and back into his room, leaving a shocked and slightly disappointed Aaliyah behind.

Finally snapping out of her trance, Aaliyah realized what he had said and followed him out of the bathroom.

"I do not!" she said with her most convincing voice.

Tala just turned around and looked at her with amused eyes and a small smile on his face.

"Didn't you just tell those girls that you were my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Well, yea, but…" Aaliyah started but Tala cut her off.

"And didn't you just come storming up to me in the hall in jealousy and anger?" Tala asked his smile turning into a smirk.

Aaliyah didn't answer but decided to just glare at him.

"Relax. It was just a joke. The guys and I were outside the living room when we heard you and your friends talking about us. We wanted to see just how much you love us." Tala said with a smirk as he went to join Aaliyah, who was standing in the middle of his room.

"It was what! You little bastard! You just did it to get me riled up! You're lucky I li…don't feel like ruining the party otherwise you would be dead by now!" Aaliyah said and mentally scolded herself for almost admitting to liking him.

Tala just looked at her with amused eyes before looking up towards the ceiling and then back at Aaliyah with a smirk on his face.

Aaliyah looked at him in confusion before looking up.

"Mistletoe." She whispered as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know what that means." Tala said and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him.

Without waiting for an answer he leaned down and placed his lips upon Aaliyah's in a gentle kiss. He waited for her to pull back but instead she surprised him by returning the kiss and placing her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss with all the passion he felt for the girl in his arms, and she returned it.

They broke apart in need of breath and just looked at each other for a second before letting go of each other.

"This doesn't change anything you know." Aaliyah told him with a smirk.

Tala just quirked an eyebrow.

"It just means that you are now officially my property." Aaliyah said with a wink.

"Whatever, bitch." Tala said walking to his bedroom door.

"Thank you, jerk." Aaliyah said when Tala held the door open for her before following her out the door.

* * *

Ozuma and Miriam had gone straight into one of the smaller bedrooms and started arguing, instead of solving things peacefully like Tala, Aaliyah, Rei and Mariah had done.

"Who was that slut you were talking to?" Miriam demanded as soon as the door had been locked behind her.

"I don't know! She just started talking to me." Ozuma answered indifferently.

"Talking? It didn't look like you were just talking." Miriam said, anger radiating from her.

"Oh! Then please enlighten me as to what it looked like we were doing?" Ozuma asked walking towards Miriam.

"Never mind!" Miriam said looking away.

"No. Go on, say it." Ozuma said stepping closer.

"Fine! It looked like you were flirting. And the way she was latched onto your arm, it looked like she was counting on making some money by offering you her bedding services!" Miriam snapped.

Ozuma just looked at her in shock for a second before his features displayed a look of anger.

"I would never sleep with a slut like that! And who the hell are you to assume anything about me? It was just a fucking joke. I joined in on it to see how you would fucking react!" Ozuma yelled at her while running a hand through his hair.

They glared at each other for a second.

"Why did you want to see my reaction?" Miriam asked him quietly.

"I just wanted to see if it would bother you to see me with someone else. To see how you would react. And you look sexy when you get jealous." Ozuma mumbled the last part.

"Oh, I see." Miriam said looking down at her feet in embarrassment that she had doubted him.

Ozuma turned around to look at Miriam and found her looking down shamefully.

'_I hope she doesn't start crying.' _he thought with a sigh as he walked up to her and tilted her chin up so she would look at him

"Hey bitch, what's wrong?" he asked her in a quiet voice.

"Nothing. It's just you hate me so much, why would you want to see if I would get jealous over you?" Miriam said looking at him with confusion in her eyes.

Ozuma gave a frustrated sigh, and then pushed her against the wall, bringing his lips crashing onto hers.

He kissed her hard with need and want, putting everything he had into the kiss. Miriam seemed shocked at first but then she returned the kiss with just as much fervor. Ozuma bit her bottom lip causing Miriam to gasp and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He pressed his body fully against hers. They pulled apart in need of air. Ozuma started placing butterfly kisses along Miriam's jaw line and down to her neck.

Miriam moaned as he nibbled on her ear lobe. Ozuma pushed his pelvis against Miriam and heard her gasp.

"That's what you do to me." He whispered bringing his lips back to hers for another passionate kiss.

Miriam felt Ozuma's erect member against her lower stomach as he grinded against her. She let out another throaty moan as Ozuma started kissed her again.

With their lips still locked, the pair started making their way towards the bed. Ozuma sat down with Miriam in his lap as she kissed his neck and jaw line.

Miriam gave Ozuma a gentle, lingering kiss on the mouth before resting her head on his shoulder, to hide her reddening face. Ozuma chuckled a little at this.

"I don't hate you." He said as he lay down on the bed with Miriam snuggled next to him.

"That sort of proved it." Miriam said quietly.

The pair lay there in silence for a while.

"Ozuma, why do you run everyday?" Miriam asked after a few moments of silence.

Ozuma looked at her questioningly. He sat up and pulled Miriam into a sitting position as well.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

Miriam just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just got curious. I know you absolutely hated running before. So, why the sudden change of heart?" she asked.

Ozuma got up and went to pick his black blazer up off the floor, where it had been discarded to during their make out session.

"I don't know. I started running a few days after the elders told me and the others about the whole Silver Crystal thing. It just helps clear my mind." He answered.

"Oh, that makes sense." Miriam said thoughtfully.

She walked over to the adjoining bathroom and started fixing her rumpled dress and make up. When she finished, she saw Ozuma waiting for her by the bedroom door.

Ozuma observed her as Miriam came up to him and fixed his blazer and brushed some invisible lint off it.

"Let's go. Oh and just because we made out doesn't mean I'm in love with you or anything." Miriam said before opening the door.

"Of course. That was just to prove that you're attracted to me." Ozuma said with a smirk, as they walked out of the room together.

"Whatever." Miriam said with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

Kai and Paree had gone into the living room, where the girls had been having there conversation earlier that evening.

"So, it was all just a plan to get me and the others jealous?" Paree asked, after Kai had explained it to her.

"Yea. Except, I wasn't expecting you to say that you're my girlfriend." Kai said with a smirk.

Paree just rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the couches.

"It was just to get those sluts out of the way. It doesn't mean anything." Paree answered.

"No, that wasn't it. You just like me so much that you have to go around telling people that we're going out so you can avoid the harsh reality of being single." Kai said with a small smirk.

Paree quirked an eyebrow at him before rolling her eyes again.

"Whatever. I wonder what's taking the others so long?" She said, with a thoughtful look.

"I don't know. Maybe they're making out or something. So, did you buy me anything?" Kai said eyeing some of the presents lying under the Christmas tree.

Paree followed his gaze and noticed he was eyeing the presents.

"Maybe. Did you buy me something?" she asked him.

"Maybe. How about we play a game of poker and whoever wins gets their presents?" Kai suggested.

"Fine. But don't be a baby about it when you lose." Paree said, grabbing the deck of cards from Kai's hands and shuffling it before starting the game.

Half and hour later Kai and Paree were still sitting at the small coffee table in the living room. Kai had one present by his side and Paree also had one present by her side. They were even so far. Paree had been surprised to find out that Kai had actually bought her something.

Miriam, Ozuma, Rei, Mariah, Tala, and Aaliyah walked into the living room, catching Kai and Paree's attention.

"Guessing from your slightly disheveled appearances, am I correct in assuming that Aaliyah is no longer a White Angel?" Paree asked Tala and Aaliyah who both blushed at this before glaring at her and Kai who both had identical smirks on their faces.

"And I'm probably right in assuming that Mariah has taken back her promise of not kissing you until New years, right?" Kai asked Rei and Mariah. Rei just grinned and pulled Mariah to sit on his lap, on the couch.

"And you two have finally admitted to having a sexual attraction for each other without the help of alcohol, right?" Paree said to Miriam and Ozuma.

"Yea, but I'm not going to be getting in bed with him anytime soon." Miriam said without a blush.

"Hey the longer we wait the better you'll be in bed." Ozuma said with a smirk.

"You perverted ass! Don't talk to me!" Miriam said, after slapping Ozuma on the back of the head.

"So, what are you two doing?" Mariah asked Kai and Paree.

"Playing poker for our presents." Kai answered shortly.

"Oh yeah! Presents! You can stop playing poker now. Let's just exchange them and see what we got!" Aaliyah said excitedly.

Kai and Paree grudgingly agreed and exchanged their presents with the others.

Kai's surprise had ended up being a large white teddy bear.

"It's to cuddle with at night," Paree said, and then whispered so that only Kai would hear, "when I'm not there."

Paree had received many new things from her friends. What surprised her though, were the gifts Kai had bought for her. He had bought her a Louis Vuiton purse, which had to be expensive, a gift certificate to one of the best spa's in town, and some very nice and probably very expensiveperfume.

Miriam had decided that it wouldn't hurt to say thank you to Ozuma for the wonderful presents he had given her. Ozuma had bought Miriam a bracelet made from white gold with her name engraved into it. There were diamonds on either side of her name. He had also given her a slightly skimpy but beautiful dress and a certificate similar to the one Paree had been given by Kai.

Mariah had jumped up and hugged Rei when he gave her the earrings and perfume. The earrings were made of rose gold with small diamonds in them. The perfume was custom made and gave off the scent of citrus fruits and flowers.

Aaliyah had screamed when Tala had presented her with the necklace that matched her earrings. She had decided to give him the honor of placing it around her neck.

The guys seemed satisfied with their presents, with the exception of Kai and his extremely large teddy bear.

After placing their presents in their cars they sat around in the living room in a bored way. Until Rei got a sudden idea.

"Hey Kai, what were you and Paree playing when we came in here?" Rei asked, as he had forgotten in the excitement of opening presents.

"Poker, why?" Kai replied.

"Well, it's really boring and what better to do than play a game of strip poker." Rei suggested with a smirk.

"I'm in." Ozuma said.

"Same." Tala agreed.

The boys turned to look at the girls expectantly. The girls looked at each other unsurely for a second before grinning like Cheshire cats and agreeing to play.

Rei dealt the cards and locked the door to the living room, and they started the game.

Mariah was the first out of all of them who had to take something off, and unfortunately jewelry and shoes didn't count. So, she took off the netting on her dress, to reveal that the dress was a two piece. She was now wearing the skirt, which went above her knees and the strapless top which cut off above her stomach, to show off some skin.

"Oh, it's a two piece! I never would've guess." Paree had exclaimed.

Ozuma was the second person who had to strip off and article of clothing and he simply took off his blazer, much to Miriam's hidden disappointment.

About an hour later, the room was scattered with clothes. The girls were left in their bras and panties, much to the boys amusement.Tala and Rei were left in their boxers; while Kai and Ozuma still had their pants on.

"Bitch, you have to strip again." Kai said to Paree with a smirk as he showed everyone his cards.

"That's not fair! You cheated!" Paree exclaimed.

"No, I was watching his cards. He couldn't have cheated." Mariah told  
Paree sending her a sympathetic look as she said so.

"I will not, take off anything!" Paree said crossing her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"Yes, you will. Otherwise, I'll take it off for you." Kai said with a smirk.

Paree narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"You wouldn't dare." She whispered.

"Try me." Kai said getting up and making his way around the table to the other side where Paree was sitting. The closer he walked the more Paree backed away. She kept backing away until she had made a full circle around the coffee table.

Kai, finally getting tired of going after her, lunged and grabbed her hand. He pulled her towards him, so that her partially covered chest was against his bare chest. He smirked at her, as she tried and failed in getting away. He reached behind her and ran his fingers over her bra strap and skin, smirking when he felt her shiver. He grasped the clasp and lightly pulled the hooks out.

The others watched as if in slow motion as Kai started to undo the clasp on Paree's bra, before he started pulling it back.

Kai finished undoing the last small hook and he noticed that Paree's breath was coming in short gasps now.

"BEEP BEEP!" the intercom went off and everyone turned their attention towards it. Tala went over and pressed the accept button and spoke into it.

"Yes?" he asked

"Tala, tell your friends to come into the family room in the east wing. We need to talk to all of you before your friends and their families go home." Came Tala's mother's voice.

"Okay, Mum." Tala replied before ending the call.

"Alright guys, get dressed games over." Tala said turning to the others.

They all silently got up and started redressing, except for Kai and Paree.

Kai passed a little time pretending to fasten Paree's bra, but he was actually stalling for time.

The others left, closing the door behind them and leaving Kai and Paree standing in the positions they were in before the intercom call.

Kai slowly started fastening the hooks on Paree's bra and looked down at her slightly pink face. He smirked and ran his fingers along her back feeling her shiver against him again and again. He felt her erect nipples through the flimsy fabric of her bra.

"Are you cold?" he asked with a small smirk.

"No." Paree whispered.

"Really?" He whispered in her ear before nibbling on it slightly.

"No…I mean yes." Paree stuttered out.

"L…let go, Kai. We need to get dressed." Paree said in a quiet voice.

Paree felt Kai's scrutiny on her as she moved her hands from his chest and tried to get out of his strong hold. She couldn't believe the effect he was having on her. If they stayed like this a minute longer, she was sure that she'd melt.

Kai loosened his grip and let her go stepping back and watching he go around the room picking up her dress and other possessions. He couldn't help but look her up and down as she started placing some things in her purse and then move to put her dress back on.

Paree finished redressing and turned around to see that Kai was buttoning up his shirt. She watched as he finished and put his blazer back on. He turned around before she could look away and she saw his little smirk appear and fade, but his eyes showed his amusement.

"Ready?" Paree said trying to breaking the unnerving silence. Kai simply nodded. Paree started walking towards the door and was about to turn the door knob when she felt Kai's hands on her waist.

"You look great tonight." She heard him whisper in her ear.

"Uh…thanks." She managed to say before opening the door and walking out with Kai behind her.

* * *

It turned out that the elders simply called them to give out presents and the usual warning about staying close. 

Paree and Aaliyah bid everyone goodbye and went outside to their waiting limo with their newly acquired gifts.

Paree's mind was in turmoil at what had happened between Kai and her just a while back.

She felt relieved and a little disappointed at the same time. She knew the feeling of relief was because she didn't have to show her breasts to anyone, but the disappointment she wasn't sure of.

'_Did I want Kai to kiss me? No, of course I didn't. Just because we're bound to be together doesn't mean I'm just going to rush into a relationship with him. I'm going to take it slow. Maybe we can just become friends first or something.'_ she thought to herself.

'_Fat chance of that! The way he was looking at you, I wouldn't have been surprised if he did you right there. And you probably wouldn't have stopped him if he tried.'_ Another voice in her head said but she decided to ignore it

Though she had a feeling that there was some truth to what that other little voice said.

'_I need sleep.'_ She thought tiredly, as they drove on

* * *

There you go! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if the ending seemed a little boring but I was half asleep when I finished this chapter. Here are some replies to the reviews I received.

**Obsessed-Footy-Girl: Thanks! You'll have to keep reading to find out.**

**Drackial: Thanks! My favorite line was that one as well. The blond guy is that blond demolition boy…sorry I keep forgetting the names :p…the other red head was Michael from the all stars. And the first to people were Bryan and Johnny. I'm glad you like the story.**

**Also thanks to Chosen-Of-Mana, Shakena, Hitaru, lil' angelgrl, Wind Archer, Crying Chococat, lilactouch, skyblue-tiger, eralda, tikytikytavvi101, and anyone that I may have forgotten.**

**Keep reviewing! Your reviews inspire me! Please R&R and I'll update soon.**

**Byez!**


	20. Chap 19:Baby Accesories,Moving in and

.Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of school work and exams are coming up so this chapter was delayed a little. Thank you to all my reviewers! You inspire me!

Anyways, there's one thing I needed to point out Ozuma, Miriam, Mariah, Rei, Tala, Aaliyah, Kai, and Pares's grandparents are in there late 60's, early 70's. I know this might not seem important but some of you might get curious about their age later on in the story.

If you guys don't mind can you please give this fic a rating in your reviews? Between one and ten. One being the worst and ten being the absolute, super, duper bestest. Thank you!

Anyways, enough of my babbling and on with the story.

Chapter 19: Baby accessories, Moving in, and New Year's gone bad.

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V_

The next few days were pretty uneventful. Unless, of course you count the agony the boys were put through when the girls dragged them to go baby shopping.

Mariah, Miriam, Paree, and Aaliyah had gone through the information on the whole marriage project and discovered that the school will not be providing any baby accessories or other things that they would need, so they decided to take the matter into their own hands.

Rei was awoken by a strange beeping sound. He squinted his eyes and looked around before getting off his bed and trying to investigate where this sound was coming from.

He didn't have to look very far because the sound was actually coming from his computer. He went and sat at his computer desk and looked at the screen in confusion. The beeping stopped and something else started.

"_It is now 8:30 am, on Saturday, December 28 and you've got to get dressed and high tail it to your girlfriend's house pronto. Otherwise you will suffer a gruesome fate."_ said a robotic voice from his computer.

Rei raised his eyebrows in surprise. He picked up his phone and dialed Kai's number.

"Hey Kai. Are you up, yet?" Rei asked.

"Yea, no thanks to that bitch. She hacked into my computer and sent me a message to meet her at your girlfriend's house. I'm guessing Mariah did the same?" Kai answered.

"Yea, she did. So, are you going?" Rei asked.

"Yea, I really don't want to know what Paree would do if I didn't. Tala and Ozuma are already there." Kai answered.

"Alright, I'll see you there then." Rei said before hanging up.

'_This better be good. As cute as she is, Mariah has really bad timing. '_ Rei thought as he got dressed and grabbed his car keys on his way out.

Paree, Miriam, Mariah, and Aaliyah watched the four disgruntled, sleepy, and bored looking boys standing in front of them at the moment

"So, what did you call us for?" Ozuma asked glaring at Miriam, while trying to suppress a yawn.

"Well, we were looking through the outline for this project and we found out that the school is only providing the baby, not any clothes or anything for it." Miriam started.

"I don't think I like the way this conversation is going." Tala stated after hearing that.

"So, we decided that since we are the parents, we should go and get the stuff that the babies will need." Aaliyah said, ignoring Tala's comment.

"Yea, and since you are the fathers and it's obvious that you won't be doing much to help us take care of the babies during the project. We thought it would only be fair for you to pay for everything." Paree added, a small smirk making it's way onto her face. Which made Kai gulp in fear.

"In other words, A BABY SHOPPING SPREE!" Mariah finished cheerfully.

The boys looked at the girls for a second and the next thing the girls knew…

THUD.

All four boys had fainted onto the floor in a small pile.

"Maybe, we should have made the announcement sound a little less exciting?" Miriam said looking down at Ozuma's still form with a frown.

"Yea, I didn't know that they would take it this bad." Mariah said going over to Rei and trying to bring him back to consciousness.

The girls all started laughing and soon were on the floor in hysterics.

Slowly, one by one, the boys came back to consciousness and looked at the girls, who had now managed to sober up.

"Ready?" Paree asked them, with a smile.

They boys just got up and walked towards their cars with the girls following them.

* * *

Tala and Aaliyah were driving towards the mall now. The others were ahead of them.

Tala parked the car and got out, waiting for Aaliyah. Aaliyah smirked at him and started walking towards the door. She looked back and noticed Tala was still standing by the car.

She rolled her eyes and went back to where he was standing and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Why are you still standing here?" She asked.

"Do I have to go? Why can't you just do the shopping with the others?" Tala whined, like a little kid.

"Yes, you do. Now, let's go." Aaliyah said and moved to walk back to the mall doors, but when Tala didn't move she grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

When they got inside they saw the others looking at them impatiently. Aaliyah just rolled her eyes and started walking with the girls towards a children's store.

"What took you so long?" Paree asked in an annoyed tone.

"Tala got scared." Aaliyah answered shortly.

"Oh. Yea, Ozuma did too. I think they're scared because they're afraid someone they know will see them shopping for baby things." Miriam said with a thoughtful look.

"Probably." Mariah agreed.

The girls looked back to see that the guys were walking behind them very slowly. They rolled there eyes and grabbed the boys by their arms and dragged them into a shop.

"Aww, look at this!" Paree squealed immediately upon entering the shop. She picked up a little white shirt that said "It's all about me."

The girls all commented on how cute it was before searching the store for things.

A saleswoman with brown hair and blue eyes came up to the four couples.

"Hello! Can I help you with anything today?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh hi! Um…yes I'm looking for clothes for a new born baby boy." Paree said.

"Same here." Aaliyah added.

"And I'm looking for some clothes for a new born baby girl." Miriam said.

"Same here." Mariah added.

"Oh I see, well follow me. And I'll show you where you can find everything.." The saleswoman said, and lead the girls deeper into the store. The boys reluctantly followed.

"So, I'm assuming this is for your nieces and nephews?" The saleswoman said as she watched the girls place different types of baby clothes into their shopping carts.

"No, it's for our children." Paree answered simply, not noticing the look of shock on the lady's face.

"I see, well if you need any help don't hesitate to ask." She said before leaving to help another customer.

"Did you see that look on her face? She wasn't expecting that." Miriam said with a snicker.

"Hey, where'd the guys go?" Aaliyah said suddenly as she looked around for Tala.

"Over there." Mariah said pointing over to the toys section.

The girls got everything that they considered cute, which was about half the baby clothing there and called for the boys to come and pay.

Kai dumped a few baby toys into the cart Paree had.

"Having fun?" Paree asked with a smirk. Kai just rolled his eyes and followed her to the cashier to pay for the things..

Ozuma placed a baby suit and a few toys into the cart Miriam had.

"What the heck is this?" Miriam asked picking up the baby suit Ozuma had dropped in there.

It was a small astronaut suit complete with a helmet.

"I don't know. I just thought it looked cool." he said with a shrug.

"Whatever, you're paying for it." Miriam said as she placed all the clothing on the counter to pay for it.

* * *

Aaliyah, Tala, Rei and Mariah were already done paying and were waiting outside.

"Next stop is the…furniture shop." Aaliyah said after consulting her list.

Tala looked at her with the same confusion on his face as the other boys had.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we need to get a crib." Aaliyah answered as they entered the shop.

They went over to the cribs section and started looking around.

"Hey guys!" They heard a familiar voice shout.

The eight teens looked behind them to see Tyson, Hilary, Max, Emily, Kenny and Ming Ming.

"Hey Hilary, Emily, Ming! What are you guys doing here?" Mariah asked with a smile.

"Baby shopping for the project. What about you?" Emily asked.

"Same. So did you have to drag the guys along or did they agree to come?" Paree said.

"Surprisingly, they agreed to. Well, actually I had to bribe Tyson. I told him I'd make dinner for him if he came along and he did." Hilary answered with a smile.

"Yea, I told Max, I'd show him how to make a remote control car." Emily said with a roll of her eyes.

"I just asked Kenny to come." said Ming Ming, the girls just rolled their eyes at this.

"Ours were scared. They actually fainted when we told them about going shopping for baby things. But they don't seem to really mind it now." Aaliyah said snickering a little about the whole fainting incident.

"So, did you guys get everything or are you still looking?" Miriam asked, the three girls.

"Yea we just ordered the cribs, so we just need the car seats. Well, we'll see you guys later." Hilary said and the three girls walked off.

Tala, Kai, Rei, and Ozuma made their way over to where the girls were standing.

"Why can't you guys be more like Tyson, Kenny and Max?" Paree asked them as they walked over.

"We can, but that would mean, we would have to get that crib, that crib, or that crib." Kai answered pointing over to three cribs. The first one looked like a pizza, the second a laptop computer, and the third a space shuttle.

The girls' jaws dropped in horror.

"You're joking right? Is that really what they ordered?" Mariah asked in surprise.

"Yep. They told us themselves." Rei answered with a perplexed look.

"Never mind, we prefer you they way you are." Paree said hurriedly.

After much arguing the four couples finally decided on four decent looking cribs, with small entertainment systems for the baby.

"Are we done yet?" Ozuma whined.

"No, we still need to get a stuffed animal and car seat. And why are you complaining now? You didn't complain when we were getting the clothes or the crib." Miriam said quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Because we've been walking around for four whole hours. And you're only getting what you like." Ozuma grumbled like a little kid.

"Fine I'll let you pick the car seat okay." Miriam told him like she was talking to a two year old.

"Good."

Finally, they had finished the shopping without any trouble from the boys. Except for a small argument about whether Kai and Paree's boy should have Tigger or Mickey mouse as a stuffed animal, Paree won which meant it would be Tigger.

The four couples left the mall and went to what would be their home for the next six months.

* * *

The eight teens decided to help each other set up the nurseries. So, the first stop was Kai's house.

Paree had decided that the nursery would be the room that was on the other side of Kai's walk in closet.

The eight teens started to work. Tala and Rei painted the small room, while Ozuma and Kai set up the crib. The girls put away all the small things like clothes and a small changing table.

They finished and moved onto Rei's house. The boys once again set up the crib and painted. While the girls played with the baby monitors as though they were walkie talkies.

They finished the nurseries in Tala's house and Ozuma's house, and decided to crash at Ozuma's house for a while.

The eight teens were lounging around the living room, watching T.V when Ozuma's grandparents walked in.

"Hello children! How are you doing?" Ozuma's grandmother asked kindly.

The eight teens greeted her back.

"We're hear to tell you that tomorrow Tala's grandparents and us will be leaving for Russia. To celebrate our 45th anniversary." Ozuma's grandfather told them with a smile.

The teens looked at each other worriedly before Ozuma voiced the question that was on all of their minds.

"Why Russia? I mean you know how dangerous it is, because of Boris and everything. Why don't you go to Spain or Italy?" Ozuma said, concern filling his voice.

"I understand your concern darling, but that's where we got married and you know how your grandfather feels about tradition." Ozuma's grandmother told him with a sweet voice.

"Um…can I ask a question? I know that you two are going to celebrate your anniversary, but why are Tala's grandparents going?" Aaliyah asked in confusion.

"Ozuma and Tala's grandfather's were best friends, so they had a double wedding." Rei explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we've been celebrating it together ever since. Well, I don't think I'll see you kids tomorrow because our flight is at six in the morning. So, I wanted to give you all hugs now." Ozuma's grandmother said looking at all of them lovingly.

They all got up and hugged Ozuma's grand parents one by one.

"Well it's getting late we should go now. Bye Nana and Papa Mariano, have a good trip." Miriam said giving them one last hug before taking her jacket and leaving behind the others.

"Bye kids!" They called back.

* * *

Ozuma was standing at the door watching the others go when he felt a hand on his back. He turned around and saw his grandfather smiling at him.

"What are you waiting for son? Go give her a ride home." he said gruffly and pushed him out the door with a smile. Ozuma smiled and ran off to catch up with Miriam.

"Hey Miriam, wait up!" Ozuma called catching up with her. Miriam turned around in surprise.

"What?" She asked, watching Ozuma catch his breath.

"I'll give you a ride home." He said with a nod towards on of his cars.

"No, it's okay. I live only a street away." Miriam answered., turning around to keep walking.

Ozuma grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him. He looked at her for a moment before saying anything.

"It's cold out. And I really don't want you to get a cold." he said with a smirk before leading her towards his car. Miriam just followed with a small barely hidden smile on her face.

_

* * *

Kai's P.O.V_

I set the box down in the back of my 4x4 and slumped against the truck, while trying to catch my breath. I watched as Paree came out of the Bikonai mansion with a smaller box in her arms.

After she set it down she turned to me and looked at me questioningly.

"What?" she asked noticing my glare.

"Why do you need so much stuff? You're only staying there for a few months and you have more than half your room here." I said as I gestured to the boxes in my truck.

"It's six months and I need all of this stuff. It might not seem important but I need everything that I have packed." Paree answered with a roll of her eyes.

"You brought scuba diving gear! What the hell would you need that for!" I asked in frustration and puzzlement.

Paree just rolled her eyes at me and went back towards the house. I followed, while glaring at her the whole time.

Finally, we had all the boxes that she had packed with her belongings in my truck and were on our way to my house.

"What did you pack anyways?" I asked her.

"Nothing much. Just some hair products, clothes and jewelry. I packed pretty light." She replied. I snorted at the 'light' comment.

"If that's light I really don't want to know what you consider as heavy packing." I said as I pulled up into the parking lot at the side of my house.

"Shut up." She answered before we started taking the boxes into the mansion.

"Hey, Riley can you and some of the others get the boxes in my pick up truck. Just bring them into my room." I told my butler who nodded and went to get the boxes.

I took the box I had and went up to my room with Paree following.

We set the boxes down and soon she started unpacking her things. I just sat on my bed and watched her do this for a few minutes until my cell phone rang.

"Hey Tala." I answered after seeing the caller id.

"Kai are you done yet?" He asked.

"Almost. My bitch is unpacking." I answered and smirked when Paree threw a pillow at me for saying that.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Yea. Aaliyah, Miriam and Mariah are done already. We're going to get ready and meet you at the Chan's house for the party. We have to be there in an hour. Just thought you should know." Tala said.

"'Kay we'll see you there. Bye." I answered and I hung up. I looked up to see Paree standing in front of me.

"What did Tala say?" She asked with a questioning glance.

"He said we have to be ready in an hour for the New Years party." I answered, smirking at the panicked look on her face.

"What! But I still have to unpack, shower and get dressed and what am I going to do?" She said with a groan.

"You know you could just ask the maids to unpack everything. I was going to say that when we came into the room but I enjoyed the show too much." I said looking her over and earning a glare.

She was wearing a sleeveless top that ended above her belly button and short shorts. The opportunity was just too good for me to pass up.

"Great, now you're not only a sick minded, stupid jerk, but you're a pervert too. Just shoot me now." Paree said dramatically.

"I call the shower first!" She yelled, after her dramatic performance and started running towards the bathroom connected to my room.

"Hey!" I ran after her and grabbed her by the waist when I caught up. We couldn't stop our running and we fell onto the bathroom floor with her on top of me.

We just stared at each other for a second and then she surprised me by smiling.

'_Wait! Why is she smiling? Oh god, this cannot be good.'_ I thought, observing her cautiously.

Then before I could do or say anything, she punched me in the gut and ran into the shower stall.

"Bitch!" I snapped on my way out.

Before I closed the door though, I swear I heard her say "Thanks for the compliment, jerk!"

'_Why me?'_ I thought as I went to use the bathroom that was a few rooms away

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V_

Tala and Aaliyah were currently getting, actually they were _trying_ to get dressed.

Tala was in the part of his bathroom with the makeup tables and a small loveseat couch. Aaliyah was in the shower, bathtub, toilet and sink half of the bathroom. Tala was wearing black pants, with a navy blue shirt and a black blazer. He sprayed some cologne and got his shoes out. He waited impatiently for Aaliyah.

Tala looked over at a small clock and noticed that it was already quarter after six.

Not caring about the consequences, Tala opened the door to the other half of the bathroom and noticed that the bathtub was empty. Venturing further into the other half of the bathroom he noticed that the shower was empty too. He looked around and finally found Aaliyah.

"Hey, you done yet?" He asked walking up behind her.

"What are you doing in here?" Aaliyah said with a small glare at him.

"Well, we're already fifteen minutes late so I came to see what was taking you so long. Mom and Dad left for Mariah's house already." Tala answered, distractedly.

Aaliyah was wearing a navy blue dress that went around her neck at the top. It went into a v-neck design, exposing some cleavage and ruffled a little at the knees.

Tala let out a whistle of admiration as he looked her over. Aaliyah's cheeks tinged pink as she tried and failed in glaring at him.

"Wow! You look awesome!" Tala complimented as he looked her over once again.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Can you help me with this?" She said indicating to a small hook on the part of the dress that went around her neck.

"Is this the reason why you were taking so long?" Tala asked as he placed the hook through the small hole.

"Yea. And I couldn't get the shower to work, so I took a bath instead." Aaliyah answered as she placed her necklace, earrings, and bracelets on.

Tala smirked and slipped his hands around her waist, pulling her against his chest. He placed a few light kisses on her neck and nibbled a little on her earlobe.

Aaliyah gasped a little before letting out a soft moan.

"How about I show you how to work the shower tomorrow? Maybe, we can have some…fun?" He said, while running his hands across her flat, satin covered stomach.

"Maybe, but right now we should be going." Aaliyah said as she pulled away from him with a small smile.

"Party pooper. I was having fun." Tala said with a smirk.

"You didn't think anything was going to happen did you? So, technically I'm not a party pooper." Aaliyah answered as she picked up her sandals and purse before heading out of the bathroom.

"Thanks for crashing all my hopes." Tala said sulking a little.

"Aw, poor baby!" Aaliyah cooed and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"You're such a conniving little wench." Tala growled as he started his mustang and drove out towards the Chan's house.

"And you love me for it." Aaliyah replied cheekily. Tala just rolled his eyes and kept driving.

* * *

Ozuma, Miriam, Rei, Mariah, Kai, Paree, Tala, and Aaliyah seated themselves at a table in the corner of the hall and ate their dinner.

"What time is the countdown?" Ozuma asked the others. They looked at him like he had grown another head.

"I'm joking. Sheesh, no need to get all worked up about it." He said in an exasperated voice.

"Hey Rei, let's go dance." Mariah said grabbing Rei's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

The other girls grabbed the hands of the other boys and lead them to the dance floor.

They started dancing to a catchy salsa tune. The girls were being twirled and thrown into the air and everything.

Kai and Paree went to the bartender and got a few shots of tequila. Unfortunately Kai didn't know about Paree's low alcohol tolerance.

After three shots she was wobbling around and bumping into people.

"Kai, I think it's best if you take Paree home now." Paree's brother said chuckling as his sister managed to make an old lady spill her drink.

"Yea, I'm going to do that right now. Bye guys." He said to the others before rushing off to catch Paree before she fell off the table she was now dancing on.

The two of them left the party and there was still an hour left until midnight. They went out into the now rainy weather and towards Kai's car while waving goodbye to the others.

_

* * *

Kai's P.O.V_

I decided that it would be better if we spent the night at Paree's house instead of going back to mine. It was closer and she still had about two more boxes of clothes that we had decided to move tomorrow. This way we could drop off the boxes at my house tomorrow morning before going to pick up our fake child.

I rang the doorbell and waited for the butler to open the door. I carried a not so defiant Paree up the stairs to her room and threw her onto her bed.

"Hey! I don't want to go to bed yet!." She said while pouting up at me. I took off my blazer and placed it on the doorknob of her closet. I turned around to see her looking up at me with that same pout.

"Look you don't have to go to sleep. Just change out of that dress and into your night clothes. Okay." I said talking to her as if she was a two year old.

"Okay. But you have to do something for me afterwards." Paree said, her eyes glazed over in her drunken stupor.

"Okay." I answered hesitantly.

I watched as she made her way over to her walk in closet and closed the door behind her. I let out a tired sigh as I threw off my shirt and pants in a laundry basket before getting into bed, with just my boxers on.

I had just started to pull back the bed sheets when Paree came stumbling back into the room from her closet. I looked her up and down in admiration as she came up to me.

She was wearing a white, silk, spaghetti strap nightgown that only went to the middle of her thigh, exposing her long, flawless, legs to my eyes. I finally moved my eyes up to hers.

"There I did what you said. Now you have to do whatever I say." She said in a slightly childish voice.

"And what would that be?" I asked, trying to ignore the fast beating of my heart as Paree came closer and closer.

"This." She said before pulling my head down until my lips met hers. I instantly kissed her back, lettinggo of all the controlI hadand soon I had pushed her onto the bed.

I kissed her passionately, and she kissed back. I let my tongue touch her bottom lip begging for entrance and she opened her mouth to me. I kissed her harder and soon the kiss turned from a gentle and unexpected one, to a hungry and needing kiss. We finally pulled apart in need of air.

I started placing butterfly kisses down her jaw line and to her neck, stopping to nibble on her earlobe. She moaned as I sucked and kissed the tender flesh on her neck.

"Kai…" She moaned. I stopped suddenly and looked into her eyes.

They were still glazed in drunken stupor.

'_I can't do this. I'm not going to take advantage of her while she's drunk.' _I thought and moved off of her and to the other side of her bed.

She looked at me in confusion, before sliding closer to me.

"Kai!…" Paree moaned again. I couldn't help it as I leaned forward and started kissing her. I let my hands roam over her body and started placing butterfly kisses along her neck, slipping the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders.

She moaned again as I placed kisses along her neck line.

"Kai…please…make me yours." she begged as I teased her by placing light kisses along her shoulder.

I slid my hands down to the bottom of her nightgown, hitching it up slightly and caressing the skin above her knee.

I heard her hum a little and move slightly. I looked up from her shoulder, which I was just kissing, and noticed that she had fallen asleep.

I got off her once again and moved up so the my head was by hers on the pillow. I looked over at the peaceful look on her face, as she breathed peacefully.

'_Maybe, it's a good thing she fell asleep. At least she won't kill me in the morning, like she would have if I did make love to her.'_ I thought, as I placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close out of habit.

Although I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ozuma and Miriam just danced and talked and laughed with the others until it was time for the count down.

"Alright everyone, it's almost midnight. If you would please start counting down when that clock is on ten." Mariah's father said pointing towards a large digital clock on the wall above the food table.

Everyone turned their attention towards it and started counting down.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1!"

They all yelled. The hall filled with noise from the noise makers little kids had to the shouts of Happy New Years.

Ozuma and Miriam looked at each other for a moment before leaning in for a kiss. They were deaf to all the noise made by the people around them.

Tala and Aaliyah were also engaged in a kiss at the moment. Oblivious to the small child that pointed to them and told them that they had cooties.

Rei and Mariah help onto each other in a loving embrace before kissing each other lightly on the lips.

But their moments of fun and the noise were soon disrupted by a loud banging of the large doors that lead into the party hall.

The three couples broke apart quickly and looked towards the doors as everyone else was.

There were four people standing there, soaking wet from the rain. From where the three teens were standing they could tell that two were men and two were women.

"Father! They're gone! Papa and Nana are gone!" One of the girls yelled and ran towards Brooklyn's father.

The other girl ran to Garland's mother and started sobbing as the first girl had done.

The elders of the Ivanov, Hiwatari, Chan, Mariano, Bikonai, and Linto families looked at the two sobbing girls and the boys standing in the doorway with dumbfounded expressions.

"I think we should discuss this in the sitting room. Come and explain what happened. You six can come as well." Mariah's grandfather said looking Ozuma, Miriam, Rei, Mariah, Tala, and Aaliyah as he said the last part.

When everyone was seated in one of the large sitting rooms in the Chan Mansion, they turned their towards the four people who had come in a while before.

"What happened Drake?" Mariah asked addressing her older brother, who was married to Brooklyn's elder sister.

"Yes, I think that's what we would all like to know." Voltaire Hiwatari said.

Mariah's brother sighed and looked at his companion.

"I think you should start, Leo." He said, addressing Miriam's brother, who was married to Garland's sister.

"Okay. We were at our jobs. We spy on Boris under different names." He added, noticing the looks of confusion on Ozuma, Tala, Rei, Miriam, Aaliyah, and Mariah's faces, "We got the email from dad that Rio's grandparents and Julie's grandparents were arriving in Russia for their anniversaries. So, we made up excuses and went to welcome them from the airport." Leo said.

"Yes, after we left them at their hotel we went back to work. The next day we found out that Boris had found four people who knew about the bonded ones, but were unwilling to speak. We tried but failed in finding out who it was until yesterday. Boris killed Mr. and Mrs. Ivanov as well as Papa and Nana, because they wouldn't give him information." Julie, Brooklyn's sister; Ozuma's cousin; and Leo's wife, finished.

"We couldn't help them in time, we tried to though. We managed to get an extended vacation from Boris yesterday so that we could get here in time to tell you." Rio, Garland's sister; Tala's cousin; and Drake's wife, added.

"What a way to start a New Year." Drake muttered in a bitter and sarcastic tone.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments.

"Well, at least you still have your jobs. Protecting the Crystal is a major priority right now. We have suffered a big loss, but when the time comes Boris will pay for it." Diego Mariano muttered trying to keep the tears of anguish out of his voice.

"Come to Bikonai Industries tomorrow and we will discuss this topic some more. For now though I think we should all head home. This was a little more…uh…excitement than we could handle today. Good night." Old man Bikonai said. As he and the other elders left the sitting room.

Aaliyah looked over at Tala who seemed frozen since Rio, Leo, Julie, and Drake had informed them of the death of his grandparents.

Rei and Mariah gave the boys a few words of sympathy and condolences before heading to Rei's house, which was now also Mariah's home.

"Ozuma…" Miriam whispered, afraid of what his reaction would be. He had a faraway look in his eyes.

Aaliyah finally managed to get Tala up and said goodbye to the other two and took him out towards their car.

"Ozuma, w-we should go now." Miriam tried again her voice shaking a little.

She gasped when Ozuma looked at her. She looked into Ozuma's eyes which had seemed to be void of any emotion. It wasn't the amused look he always had in his eyes, it was a different, sad, and angered kind of look.

"You're right. We should go." He answered his voice hallow.

Miriam led him out the doors and towards his car. She opened the door to the passenger side for him and decided to drive.

Everything was quiet between them on the way back to Ozuma's house.

_

* * *

Aaliyah's P.O.V_

I drove on our way back to the house. I helped Tala out of the car and we went upstairs to our room.

I quickly changed into my nightdress, took off my jewelry and washed off my makeup. I went back into the room and saw Tala just sitting there on the bed.

My heart went out to him.

I went up to him and kneeled down in front of him. I bent over to take of his shoes and socks and placed them to the side. Then I took off his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt. I took these item's into the walk in closet and placed them there. I came back out and brought one of his silk pajama pants out and handed it to him.

"Tala, you should go and change and then we can talk if you want." I whispered as I rubbed his hand comfortingly.

He slowly got up and went into the bathroom. I pulled back the sheets of the bed and got in waiting for him to come back.

He came out wearing his pajama pants and got into bed. I turned on my side to face him and touched the side of his face comfortingly.

He had a haunted look in his eyes. I caressed the side of his face hoping to get some kind of reaction from him.

"They're gone. My grandparents are gone." He whispered finally in a tear wracked voice. I felt like my heart was shattering into a billion pieces, when he said this.

"I know. I'm sorry that they couldn't have been around longer." I whispered.

Tala put an arm around my waist and placed his head in the crook of my shoulder. I felt the pillow I was lying on become wet and I realized that he was crying. I let one of my hands caress his back and softly patted his head with the other, saying comforting words as I did so.

After a few minutes he raised his head and looked at me with a grateful and appreciating look in his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered as he adjusted our positions so that I was snuggling up in his arms while he held on to me.

"Your welcome." I answered and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

I felt his lips on my forehead before we drifted off into sleep.

_

* * *

Miriam's P.O.V_

When we got back to Ozuma's house, which was now my home, we went upstairs to our room. I went into the bathroom and changed into my nightgown and got ready for bed.

When I went outside I saw Ozuma in the same position that he was in when I had left to change my clothes. He was just leaning against the door of his bedroom.

I sighed and went over to him. I knew how to deal with Ozuma's perverted side; joking side; violent side; and I was learning about how to handle his gentle side, but this depressing side was something I couldn't handle. This was because for as long as I had known Ozuma I had never seen him this upset. I had no idea what to do but that didn't mean I wasn't going to try to help him.

I took his hand and practically pulled him towards the bathroom. I closed the door behind us and turned to face Ozuma.

I turned to Ozuma and took off his blazer and then started to unbutton his shirt. Then, I took off his shoes. When I stood back up I noticed that he was giving me a confused and questiong look.

"I'm just helping you get ready for bed." I answered and then bit my lip nervously.

'_Uh oh. Ozuma usually sleeps in his boxers only. Oh well, I should just get this over with.' _I thought with a small, barely audible sigh

I reached my slightly trembling hands down towards his waist and started to undo his belt. I slipped it out of the belt spaces and hung it on a hook. Then, I slowly unzipped and unbuttoned is pants and slid them down, trying to avoid looking at _that_ area, although I was tempted to.

When Ozuma was left in only in his boxers, I led him out of the bathroom and towards the bed and then went to place his clothes in the closet.

When I returnedI kneeled in front of Ozuma, who was sitting on the bed, and took his hands into my own small ones. I looked up into Ozuma's eyes pleadingly.

"Ozuma, please say something. You haven't said anything since we were told the Papa and Nana Mariano had…" I trailed off.

"Died?" Ozuma whispered. I snapped my head back towards him and nodded slowly.

"They were murdered. They didn't die out of a natural cause. They were murdered by that fucking, son of a bitch, bastard, Boris!" Ozuma said getting louder and louder with each word.

He was now standing up.

"I'm going to KILL him Miriam! I hate him! He took away two people who have raised me my whole life! They were always there. I mean, I know I had mom and dad, but they were usually busy with work or something. Papa and Nana used to be the ones who were always there. No matter what. And now there gone, thanks to that bloody, BASTARD!" Ozuma said, falling to his knees during his little breakdown.

I watched him and held back my own tears.

"They're gone. They're gone." He whispered. I stepped towards him and placed a placating hand on his shoulder, he turned around to face me and and put his arms around my legs placing his face against my stomach and breaking into quiet sobs. I just ran my hands through his hair and stayed silent although I could feel my own tears slipping down my face.

He stopped after a while and looked up at me before I had a chance to wipe away my tears.

He stood up and wiped away my tears with his thumbs before kissing me on the forehead, taking my hand and leading me back to the bed.

We got under the covers and I snuggled closer to him.

"They're watching us. We have to be strong for them. And where ever they are, they still have each other. Just remember that they love you." I said, without realizing what I was saying, until it had some out of my mouth.

Ozuma looked at me for a second before a small smile broke out onto his face.

I kissed his cheek and fell asleep feeling safe and warm in his arms.

* * *

There you go guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's kind of sad but it'll get better later. I'm sorry it took so long but yea I had exams and stuff so I didn't get much time to work on it. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.

P.S, just some quick notes.

Mariah's brother's name is Drake, he spies on Boris, married to Tala's cousin Rio

Miriam's brother's name is Leo, short for Leonardo, he spies on Boris, married to Ozuma's cousin Julie.

Julie is Garland's sister and Tala's cousin, spies on Boris

Rio is Ozuma's cousin, and Brooklyn's sister, spies on Boris

these four are 28 years old and are also minor bonded spirits

Review please!

Byez,

S-R-R


	21. Chapter 20: Tala's wounds and He knows

Hey people! Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm sorry I had to kill Ozuma and Tala's grandparents but it had to happen. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the story.

PS: I know I might have confused some of you with the whole wife/cousin thing so I'm just going to clear that up.

Mariah's brother Drake is 28 years old and married to Tala's cousin Rio.

Miriam's brother Leo is also 28 years old and married to Ozuma's cousin Julie.

These two couples are spies. They work for Boris under different names so that they can keep an eye on him.

I hope that cleared things up for you guys!

Enjoy!

Chapter 20: Tala's wounds and He knows

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V_

Paree opened her eyes slowly. Squinting them to block the sunlight pouring through her large bedroom window. She felt as if someone was hammering on her skull. She slowly sat up and held her head in her hands.

Kai was woken by the sounds of someone groaning. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times in confusion, until he realized where he was. He tilted his head up to see a pale faced Paree groaning and holding onto her head.

"You're such an idiot. If you knew you couldn't handle it, you shouldn't have drank so much last night." He said, as a morning greeting, as he got up from the bed.

Paree simply groaned once more before proceeding to clumsily throw a pillow at Kai. She then tried to get off the bed, but ended up falling, face first, back onto the sheets.

"You're pathetic." Kai said, shaking his head at her groaning form before moving to help her up.

Paree held onto Kai for support, as he helped her stand up. She rested her head on his shoulder before running towards the bathroom.

Kai made a face of disgust, as he heard the sounds of Paree's retching and then the flush of the toilet.

"Kai!…" He heard Paree moan from the bathroom. He cautiously started walking towards the bathroom door.

When he entered, he saw a sickly looking Paree sitting on the small loveseat sofa in her bathroom.

"The medicine's in the first drawer." She said pointing to the table that was littered with hair care products.

Kai searched through the drawer and found the hangover medicine. He gave her a tablet and went to get her a glass of water.

Once she had taken the medicine, she seemed to come to her senses.

"Hey bitch, are you okay now?" Kai asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yea, yea. I'm going to take a shower." She said before walking through the large bathroom, towards the shower.

"Don't take too long, we still have to go pick up the kid." Kai shouted after her and decided to get something to eat.

He opened the door to her walk in closet and walked through it to another door, which was hidden by a bunch of dresses.

He opened the second door and stepped into a small kitchen. The kitchen had a small two person table with matching chairs. It had a small counter space which had a coffee maker, toaster, and microwave on it. There was a small fridge, shaped and painted to look like a penguin, beside the counter space. Above the counter space their were two cupboards to hold dry foods and dishware.

Kai opened the fridge and took out a juice carton and some waffles. He heated up the waffles and poured the juice into a glass. He was almost done his breakfast when Paree came in wearing a tank top and black capris. She got herself some food and sat down to eat.

"How'd you know about my secret kitchen?" She asked after eating a few spoons of her cereal.

"If you were smart, which you aren't, you would've known that our homes were built by the same company and half the bedrooms have secret kitchens in them." Kai answered, smirking when she glared at him about the smart comment.

"Jerk." She said before finishing off her cereal.

Once they had finished, they decided to drop the last of Paree's things off at Kai's house and then go to the school.

"Aren't you going to shower?" Paree asked as Kai just slipped his clothes from last night on.

"I'm going to shower at home. I don't have spare clothes here." Kai said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." Paree said and handed some of the boxes to Kai and picked up the last, smaller one herself.

They made their way down the stairs slowly. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they heard voices coming towards them.

"It's disgusting." They heard Rohin's voice say.

"Yes, it is. The lust for power has driven him mad." Aryan's voice answered.

Kai placed down the boxes he was holding and turned to greet Rohin and Aryan, as they came out of the sitting room.

"Hey guys." Paree greeted them.

"Oh hi. So, you managed to get her home without injury, huh? Not bad." Rohin said smirking at an annoyed Kai.

"Yea. If she had had even a drop more of alcohol, just getting her into the car would have been impossible." Kai answered, and then glared at Paree who had elbowed him.

"Need some help?" Aryan asked gesturing to the boxes lying at Kai's feet.

"Yea, thanks." Paree answered as the other boys picked up one box each, making it easier for Kai, who could actually see where he was going now.

The four of them made their way out the door and towards Kai's car.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Paree asked as they walked towards Kai's car.

"Yea, what's so disgusting?" Kai asked, using his remote to open the trunk of the car.

"Well, last night, after you two left, everything was going okay until the new year actually began." Aryan said with a grimace.

"Yea, it was so dramatic too. What happened was right after the countdown to New Year's everyone started celebrating and then Leo, Drake, Rio, and Julie burst in through the doors. Rio and Julie ran to their parents and started crying and said something about someone dying." Rohin continued.

"Everyone went into the sitting room and we waited for Leo or one of the others to explain the reason why they were there. They told us that Boris had found out that the Mariano and Ivanov elders were in Russia and he captured them to get some information from them, about the bonded ones." Aryan explained.

"Turns out that they didn't say anything. He tortured them and then ordered for them to be killed. Leo, Drake, Julie and Rio weren't able to find the room where the elders were being held prisoner in, so they couldn't help them." Rohin finished and set the box he was holding into Kai's car.

Kai and Paree looked dumbfounded.

"So Ozuma's and Tala's grandparents are dead?" Paree whispered. Rohin and Aryan simply nodded sadly.

"Tala, Ozuma, Brooklyn, Garland, Rio and Julie looked devastated about their grandparents deaths. Not to mention what their parents must be going through." Rohin said quietly.

"We're going to see them later on today. We'll check up on them and see how they're doing." Kai mumbled to Paree.

"Yea. I'll see you guys later." Paree said, waving goodbye to her brother and cousin.

"Alright, see ya squirt." Aryan said with a small smile.

"Name my robotic nephew after me!" Rohin yelled as Kai started up the car.

"Okay!" Paree yelled out the window as they drove out of the Bikonai estate.

"You're not seriously considering naming the kid after your brother are you?" Kai asked a few minutes later.

"Of course not!" Paree replied rolling her eyes.

* * *

A blue and black haired figure rolled over in her sleep. She snuggled into the dark blue, silk sheets of the large, four poster bed that she was currently lying in. A few seconds later she opened her stormy blue eyes which were filled with confusion. She lifted her head off the silk pillows and looked at the empty space beside her.

Sitting up she looked around the room in confusion. She stood up and put her night robe on over her night dress before making her way to the bathroom. She came back into the room looking as confused as ever. She searched in the walk in closet and all other rooms that adjoined the one she was currently standing in. Then she noticed that the doors leading out towards the balcony were open.

She silently walked towards the balcony and found who she was looking for. She stood behind the person for a moment before hesitantly reaching out a hand and placing it on their shoulder.

"Good morning Aaliyah." The boy said without turning around.

"How are you feeling Tala?" Aaliyah asked as she moved to stand beside him, and her hand slid from his shoulder onto his own larger hand.

He didn't answer and just stared out into his backyard. He finally snapped out of his trance and looked down at their entwined hands.

"I…don't know." He finally answered. When he saw the look of confusion Aaliyah gave him he decided to elaborate on his answer.

"I'm not sure how to feel. I feel sad because my grandparents are gone, forever. I feel angry because if it wasn't for that bastard Boris, they would still be alive. I feel guilty because I feel that I should have done something to help them or stopped them from going."

Aaliyah just stared at him for a moment, while he once again stared off into space.

"Tala you have reason to feel all this. If you didn't feel it that would mean you weren't human. I know it might be confusing to feel all these emotions at once, but you aren't the only one going through this. Think about your parents, your uncle and aunt, your cousins. They must be feeling the same pain. Ozuma and his family are going through the same pain." Aaliyah said, her voice full of sincerity and honesty.

Tala looked at her for a moment with an emotion akin to appreciation and wonder.

"And even though it might not seem like it, I, too, know what you're going through. I went through it right before I started school. Papa told me and Paree, after we found out about the crystal, that Boris was the man who killed my parents and my uncle, Paree's dad. I know what you're going through and I'm sorry that you and anyone else we know has to feel this pain at all." Aaliyah finished with a trembling voice.

Tala placed his arms around Aaliyah's waist and embraced her tightly. Aaliyah returned the gesture.

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here right now." Tala whispered into her shoulder.

Aaliyah let out a small laugh and ran her hands through his hair.

"You would have transformed your sorrow into anger and taken it out on me by teasing and taunting me, instead of expressing your sorrow and dealing with the pain." She said as she pulled away from him and took his hand to lead him back into the room.

Tala grabbed her by the waist and hugged her from behind and said,

"Sorry about that, it's just something a guy's got to do to get a certain girl's attention. Even if it was negative attention." He said with a small smile.

Aaliyah just rolled her eyes at this comment and made her way towards the bathroom once again.

"You're such a jerk. We have to go pick up the baby today, so instead of standing around you should go take a shower in one of the other bathrooms." Aaliyah told him as she went to the walk in closet to get some of her clothes out.

"There are two showers in this bathroom. Why can't we go at the same time?" Tala asked with a frown.

"First of all, the showers are attached and the wall separating them is made of see through glass. And secondly, I need my privacy. So, I'm not taking any chances with a pervert like you." Aaliyah said sticking her tongue out at Tala before running through the second door in the bathroom, towards the showers.

"Damn you woman!" Tala yelled jokingly, through the door. He placed his towel on the loveseat in the bathroom and walked out of the bathroom and to the dresser in his room.

He opened a drawer to get a t-shirt and was about to close it when his eyes fell upon a small package, wrapped in golden wrapping paper.

He picked it up slowly and walked back into the bathroom with it.

He opened it and saw a small jewelry box, with a folded piece of paper attached to it. He unfolded the paper and noticed that it had the same design as the stationary his grandfather used.

He began to read the letter,

_To my grandson Tala,_

_I couldn't find you this morning so I decided to write a small note to you instead. Your Nana and I will be leaving today for our anniversary, as you already know. _

_Tala, your Nana and I are aging, as much as we hate to admit it. It is our wish to see you grow up and get married and have children of your own someday, but I'm not sure if we will be around for that._

_I know that you, as well as the rest of the family, believe that we should not be going to Russia for our anniversary, seeing as it could be dangerous, because of Boris. Let me assure you that we are well aware of this danger, and we thought things through before we decided on going to Russia. And we are certain that there will be no danger to our lives. And even if there is, what difference will that make, we wouldn't go without a fight._

_If anything does happen to us, I assure you that your grandmother and I will not leave each others side at all. That's how we've managed to raise your father, your uncle, you and your cousins. We would die with no regrets. _

_You must be wondering what the point of this letter is. Well, in the small package attached to the letter, is my watch and your Nana's bracelet. We wanted to give these to you in person but we couldn't find you. The bracelet is for Aaliyah, I gave it to your Nana, on our first date. She wishes for Aaliyah to have it. The watch is a present your Nana gave me and I wish for you to have it. I'm also leaving you the Ivanov sword. It has been in our family for ages, and I hope you treasure it as much as our ancestors did._

_So much for a small note, eh? Well, I hope you enjoy these gifts. Take care of Aaliyah, she's a good girl and deserves only the best. Your Nana and I know that she'll take good care of you. We'll see you when we come back._

_Gerard Ivanov_

Tala placed the letter to the side and opened the lid of the box with trembling hands. He took out the pocket watch that his grandfather used to use. He looked back at the letter.

'_We'll see you when we come back. Yea, right. You won't be coming back anymore, no thanks to that son of a bitch.I hate that bastard, Boris'_ Tala thought bitterly as he read the last line over and over, growing angrier by the second

He placed everything down and punched the mirror of one of the make up tables in anger.

He punched it again and again in blind fury, ignoring the pain in his bleeding hand.

"TALA!" Aaliyah's shocked voice yelled. Bringing him back to his senses. Tala looked down at his bleeding hands, then at the package and letter lying on the loveseat, and then up at the shocked look on Aaliyah's face.

He fell to his knees and drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

Miriam had woken up early that morning and planned to make good use of the extra hours she had, before Ozuma woke up and remembered the bad news that last night had brought.

She quickly showered and got dressed in a loose t-shirt and boarder shorts. She quietly made her way out of the room and went downstairs and into the kitchen.

After eating some cereal and toast for breakfast, she got to work.

She had decided to try and cheer Ozuma up by making him breakfast today. The catch was that she was going to make the blueberry pancakes that his grandmother was famous for among the families of Ozuma and Miriam's friends.

The chefs hadn't arrived at work yet, so Miriam had to do everything herself. Miriam got all the ingredients and set them on the counter top in the kitchen. She frowned at the recipe she was reading.

"Add three cups of milk and then stir until batter is…oh damn, I forgot the sugar!" Miriam mumbled.

Half an hour later, the kitchen was littered with cooking supplies and flour. Miriam looked at the plate full of pancakes, topped with butter and syrup, with pride. She was finally done.

She found a small breakfast tray and placed the plate of pancakes, a small bowl of cereal, a glass of orange juice, a spoon, a fork, and a knife on it. She placed the tray on an empty counter in the kitchen and started to clean up.

Fifteen minutes later Miriam was standing outside her and Ozuma's bedroom door, holding the breakfast tray, which was pretty heavy.

'_I hope he likes this. And I really hope he gets at least a little cheered up.'_ Miriam thought as she opened the bedroom door quietly and made her way across the room towards the bed.

She set the tray down on the bedside table and sat down on the bed.

'_He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. But then again I would be pretty exhausted too, if I had broken down like he did. Here goes nothing.'_ Miriam thought, squirming nervously.

She placed a small, slightly shaking hand on Ozuma's chest and started shaking him.

"Ozuma…Ozuma, wake up. Hey Ozuma!" Miriam said trying to wake him up. She shook him a little harder and his eyes opened a bit.

He blinked a few times and then looked up at Miriam's face.

"Hey." He said as he suppressed a yawn.

"How'd you sleep?" Miriam asked moving over, so Ozuma could sit up.

"Like a baby." He answered, stretching a little as he sat up.

"Oh. I made you breakfast." Miriam said picking up the tray and placing it in front of him.

Ozuma just stared at it blankly before looking up at Miriam with a frown.

"You can cook?" He asked her in confusion.

"Of course, I can!" Miriam said, she watched as he eyed the food warily.

"Just try it. It won't kill you." Miriam said as she urged him to eat it.

"If you say so, I'm not too sure though." Ozuma mumbled as he picked up the fork.

"What'd you say?" Miriam asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"I said, you made blueberry pancakes. They look good." Ozuma lied, and took a bite of the pancakes.

Miriam watched him chew it slowly as if unsure of swallowing. After he had swallowed he just took another bite and another.

"Well?" Miriam said impatiently.

"They're good. They taste like the kind Nana used to make." Ozuma said the last part slowly and his eyes darkened a bit.

"Well, she actually gave me the recipe. She said that if anyone should have the knowledge of how to make her famous pancakes that it should be…me." Miriam said slowly, unsure of how Ozuma would react.

"Oh." Ozuma said. He placed his fork down and ate the rest of his breakfast before returning to finish the pancakes.

Miriam looked at Ozuma's eyes and tried to decipher the emotions they hid. She could see the pain of losing someone, but she also saw appreciation and something akin to mischief.

Her eyes strayed from his eyes to his bare chest. She was brought out of her trance by his voice.

"What?" Miriam asked looking back into his eyes and feeling the heat going up to her cheeks.

"I asked if you wanted the last bite." Ozuma asked with a smirk.

'_Oh shit he caught me looking.'_ Miriam thought, blushing a niceshade of red.

"Um…sure." She answered and moved so that she was sitting right beside him.

She took the fork out of his hand and took the last bite of the pancakes. Ozuma placed the tray on the one of the bedside tables and looked at her for a second.

"Wow! That was good." Miriam said and licked her lips a little to get the syrup off them.

She saw Ozuma's eyes dart down to her lips for a second before they came back to meet her eyes. She smirked inwardly and moved across Ozuma to place the fork in the tray.

"You know, there's something I forgot to say last night before we went to sleep." Ozuma said, after she had sat back down.

"What was it?" Miriam asked.

"Thank you. For being there for me last night. I appreciated it." Ozuma said looking away quickly as if it pained him to say that.

Ozuma looked back at Miriam a few seconds later and saw her sitting there with a shocked look on her face. She looked up at him with unbelieving eyes.

"What did you say?" She whispered to Ozuma.

"Uh…thank you?" Ozuma said unsurely, he was getting nervous from the way she was looking at him.

"Oof!" Ozuma said as Miriam tackled him onto the bed with a hug.

"That is the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" Miriam squealed in his ear as she held onto him tightly.

"Miriam…can't…breathe." Ozuma managed to get out.

"Oh sorry!" Miriam said getting off of him quickly and watching as he caught his breath.

"I was just really surprised and happy and are you okay?" Miriam said looking at Ozuma with concern.

"Yea, I guess. But it's true. I really appreciate the fact that you comfortedme when I was…upset." Ozuma said looking away with a frown.

Miriam laid down and snuggled against him. Ozuma instinctively put an arm around her waist.

"Ozuma. If you're still upset about what we were told last night, maybe we can stop by my house on our way to school and you can talk to my brother and Julie. They must be feeling pretty bad too. And maybe you can talk to them about it." Miriam said as she traced patterns on Ozuma's chest and abs, with her index finger.

"Maybe. I'm going to go take a shower now." Ozuma answered in a monotone voice.

Miriam watched him get up and walk over to the bathroom. She got up and placed the breakfast tray by the door for the maids to take, when they came to clean the room.

Her cell phone rang a few times and she went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miriam. How's Ozuma doing?" Aaliyah's voice said.

"Oh, he's okay, I guess. He was really upset last night. What about Tala?" Miriam answered after checking to make sure that Ozuma couldn't hear.

"Same. I felt helpless, you know. I could deal with Tala being sad, after we found out about our pet wolves a few months ago, but this time he looked like a lost little puppy." Aaliyah replied.

"Yea, Ozuma had that same look. I didn't know what to do, so, I tried my best to comfort him. I can tell by the look in his eyes this morning, that he's still thinking about it. He just went to take a shower." Miriam told Aaliyah, as she brought the baby's car seat out of the walk in closet.

"Oh shit! That reminds me why I called. Keep an eye on Ozuma, even when he's in the shower!" Aaliyah's voice changed to a panicky tone.

"What? Why?" Miriam asked, concerned about what Aaliyah had to say.

"Tala and I woke up and talked a bit. Then I tried to distract him from thinking about his grandparents death, by teasing him and running into the shower saying he would have to wait until I was done. He joked around too, so I thought he was okay for a while, that he forgot about the pain he was feeling for a little while. And then I heard some noises so I went to check what it was and Tala had broken one of the vanity mirrors in the other half of the bathroom. His hands were bleeding and he lost so much blood that he blacked out. I was so terrified. But I put some bandages on him and helped him shower and stuff. Rei and Mariah came by to help me bandage him and helped the maids clean up the glass. And then Tala showed me the reason why he did that and I saw a letter that his grandfather had left him and I realized that he had gotten angry again and that's why I called you. To make sure that Ozuma didn't do anything stupid." Aaliyah explained.

"O..Oh my god! Hold on!" Miriam said quickly and left her cell phone on the bed.

She hurried towards the bathroom door and tried the doorknob.

"Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Miriam cursed and she tried again.

"Ozuma! Ozuma open the door!" Miriam said while knocking on the door.

She got no response. She ran back to the bed and got her cell phone.

"Aaliyah! H…He's not opening the door. It's locked. I tried knocking but he's not responding." Miriam said hurriedly and ran her hand through her hair.

"What! Okay keep trying. We'll be there in a few minutes. Keep trying." Aaliyah said before hanging up.

Miriam put her cell phone away quickly and went back to knocking on the door. She heard some noises coming from inside the bathroom and started knocking on the door even harder.

"Fuck!" Miriam yelled and kicked the door in anger.

She went to the bedside table and started searching through the drawers. She heard some knocking on the bedroom door and opened it to find Tala, Aaliyah, Rei, Mariah and Kai standing there.

"Kai and Paree are going to go pick up the kids and they'll tell the teacher as to why we're missing." Aaliyah hurriedly explained as she and Mariah went to try and calm down a frantic looking Miriam.

"Where's you car seat for the baby?" Kai asked.

Miriam went to the side of the bed and quickly brought it over to Kai, who was still standing at the door.

"I have to go now, Paree's waiting in the car, but fill me in later." Kai said quickly before going down the hallway and stairs, towards the exit.

Miriam turned to Rei, Mariah, Aaliyah, and Tala. She glanced down at Tala's heavily bandaged hands.

"We're going to take him to the hospital later, I couldn't get all the glass out of his skin." Aaliyah said noticing Miriam's glance.

"Shit! Are you sure Ozuma's still in there?" Rei asked after trying to open the door.

"Yes, I didn't see him come out. Ozuma didn't tell me if there is, but I think there's a key to the door, somewhere in here. I was looking for it when you guys knocked." Miriam told them.

"Okay, how about we keep looking and you boys try to knock the door down or something." Mariah suggested.

Everyone went with this idea and started their job.

Miriam went back to looking through the bedside table drawers. Aaliyah checked around the computer desk; while Mariah looked through the sofas and around the coffee tables in the living area that was on the side of the room that was opposite of the bathroom.

Tala and Rei were knocking on the door and slamming against it with their shoulders in hopes of breaking the door down.

About ten minutes of frantic searching and door banging later, Miriam yelled, "I found it!"

Everyone turned their attention to Miriam as she tried to unlock the door. It didn't work the first few times and she looked at the key in confusion.

"Maybe you put it in upside down?" Mariah said, taking the key from Miriam and putting it in the keyhole.

She wriggled the key around a bit and shook the doorknob a little. After a few seconds they heard a distinctive click and Rei shoved the door open.

They saw a man dressed in black, with his back to them, standing by an unconscious Ozuma.

"Hey!" Tala yelled getting the man's attention. The man in black saw them and started climbing out the window.

Rei, Mariah, and Aaliyah ran to the window to try and catch him. Aaliyah caught a wire attached to the man's headset and pulled but unfortunately the man pulled free and jumped to the ground, landing on all fours.

"Shit!" Rei, Mariah, and Aaliyah yelled at the same time.

"We are on the third floor of the house, so he might've injured himself in the fall, I'll get the security to try and catch him!" Mariah said, running towards the intercom system by the door.

"Let me see that." Tala said pointing to the headset dangling in Aaliyah's hand.

She handed it over to him, trying not to put pressure on his wounds.

Tala examined it and the others looked at him in confusion.

"What are you looking for?" Aaliyah asked curiously.

Tala simply held it up and took off the soft padding on the earphone part.

The other three looked at the small gold paint inscription on the black metal, the girls gasped as Rei read it.

"Boris Inc."

* * *

Kai and Paree entered the family studies classroom to find people staring at them, for carrying in four car seats instead of one.

They went to the back of the class and placed the car seats on two long desks.

"Hello children! I assume you all had a nice holiday so far. You still have one more week of holidays but you start your projects today. I will come around and give you your robotic child. They have been made to look very real. It is good that you have all brought your own supplies for the child. I will come around in alphabetical order." Ms. Ruiki, the family studies teacher, said.

Kai and Paree waited patiently at the back of the classroom until she came to Kai's last name.

Ms. Ruiki came up to them and handed Paree a small bundle wrapped in a blanket.

"That is your child. You are responsible to feed it, clothe it, bathe it, play with it, change it's diaper, and care for it. Now, before I go, I was wondering as to why you have four car seats and why your friends aren't here with you?" Ms. Ruiki said looking at both of them through her glasses.

"You see Ms. Ruiki, Ozuma has just recently lost some very close family members and Miriam is staying with him to help him through things. Tala was in a small accident and he was terribly wounded so, Aaliyah had to stay with him to change his bandages and help him around the house. Rei is sick and Mariah is tending to him. They asked us to pick up their project babies." Paree answered while adjusting the bundle in her arms.

"I see. Well, it's very kind of you to help them out. I'll be right back with their children as well." Ms. Ruiki said with a smile.

When she left Paree looked down at the bundle in her arms and removed the blanket from it's face. The child she was holding had skin as pale as Kai's. The child had hazel-green eyes like Paree's. The child's hair was a combination of black, like half of Paree's hair, and blue-gray, like half of Kai's hair. The child had sharp facial features like Paree did.

"Aw…Aren't you a little cutie?" Paree cooed as she brushed the child's messy hair.

The child yawned a little and blinked up at Paree. Paree moved closer to where Kai was standing with the other car seats.

"Look Kai." She said not averting her gaze from the child.

Kai stared at the child with a shadow of a smile on his face.

"Paree, Kai?" Ms. Ruiki said as she came up to them with a small stroller-like cart.

"This is Miriam and Ozuma's baby." She handed Kai a girl with blue hair and honey brown eyes. Kai placed the child in the green car seat.

"This is Mariah and Rei's child." She handed Kai a girl with black and pink hair and amber eyes. Kai placed the child in the baby pink car seat.

"And this is Aaliyah and Tala's child." She said and she handed Kai the last child in the stroller. The child had sea blue-green eyes, sharp facial features and black and red hair.

Kai placed the child in the blue car seat and helped Paree place their child in the black and white car seat.

"Alright class. Now, that you have your children I just need to say a few more things and then you are dismissed. These children will grow as normal babies would. Make sure to take proper care of them. They have recording devices inside which record every activity it does and whether it is taken care of or not."

"When you come back to school next week you will be attending all regular classes except for Math, English and this class. Since this major project is the last for all three subjects you will not need to come to these classes until June 15th, a week before school is over."

"Well, that is all. You may leave now." Ms. Ruiki finished.

Paree and Kai picked up their car seats and made their way out of the class.

They placed the car seats on the back seats of the large SUV Kai had decided to bring, which ended up being a good idea.

They were on their way to Ozuma's house when Kai's cell phone rang. He was still driving and tried to get it from his jeans pocket, but it seemed to be stuck.

"Here, I'll get it." Paree said, and she took it out of Kai's pocket to answer it. She smirked to herself when she saw Kaisquirm uncomfortably, after she hadtaken the cell phone.As she lookeddown to press a button to accept the call she noticed a slight bump in Kai's pants and turned away quickly so that he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"Hello." She said.

"Paree? Did you get the babies?" Aaliyah asked on the other line.

"Yea, we did. They're pretty cute for robotic babies." Paree joked.

"Really! What do they look like!" Aaliyah asked in excitement.

"Aaliyah!" Mariah could be heard scolding Aaliyah.

"Now is not the time for that! Give me the phone. Hello Paree?" Mariah's voice came.

"Hey Mariah, what's going on? Did you get Ozuma out of the bathroom?" Paree asked.

"Yea. We'll tell you about that later. Are you guys on the way?" Mariah asked.

"Yea we're about," Paree looked at Kai and asked "How far?"

"A street." Kai answered in a slightly high pitched voice. Paree raised an eyebrow at him but decided not to comment.

"We're about a street away. We'll be there soon. Bye." Paree said before hanging up.

* * *

Mariah got off the phone and gave it back to Aaliyah.

"They're on the way." Mariah informed the group in the bathroom.

"Security managed to catch the man and he's unconscious right now." Tala said as he walked into the room.

"Hey guys, look at this." Miriam said from her spot on the floor.

They looked at Miriam, then at Ozuma's neck.

There was a small, dart in the side of his neck with a liquid in it. They watched as Miriam took some tissue in her hand and pulled it out.

"I think it's some kind of knock out fluid." Rei said taking the dart from Miriam and placing it on the counter.

Mariah went and sat by Miriam. Miriam had Ozuma's head in her lap.

They heard the bedroom door open and Paree and Kai came in.

"We left the babies in the sitting room, downstairs." Kai explained, as he and Paree walked into the bathroom.

"Who was the man tied to that chair, downstairs?" Paree asked.

"One of Boris's men. He snuck in through the bathroom window and knocked out Ozuma with some kind of liquid that was in that dart and jumped out of the window when we got in here." Rei explained, pointing towards the dart.

"Oh, did you call the elders." Kai asked.

"Yes, they're all on their way here from work." Mariah answered.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Why don't you move him to the bed?" Paree suggested as she saw the awkward position that Ozuma was lying in.

Rei and Kai went to Ozuma and picked him up and moved through the bathroom, towards his bed.

The girls sat on the sofa and beanie bag chairs by the bed.

Miriam suddenly came running out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Mariah asked worriedly. Miriam simply handed her the small note.

Mariah's eyes widened as she read it.

"What does it say?" Tala asked curiously.

"I know who the spirit holders of the crystal are. Boris." Mariah read aloud for everyone to hear.

"No!" The teens looked towards the direction where the voices came from, and saw the elders standing in the doorway.

* * *

Hey guys! That was my attempt at a cliffy! I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be up soon. School's over so I'll be able to post up the chapters faster than before. The next one will be out in a few days.

Review Please!

Byez,

S-R-R


	22. Chapter 21:Interrogation,Perverted Comme

Hey guys! Thank you, once again, for all the wonderful reviews you gave me. I'm glad you guys like the story. I'm trying really hard to update as fast as I can. I'm writing two chapters at a time now so it still might take a while for me to update but you'll get more chapters this way.

Enjoy!

Chapter 21:Interrogation, Perverted Comments, and Naming the kids

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V_

The elders were still standing in the doorway with shocked looks on their faces. Kai, Paree, Tala, Aaliyah, Rei, Mariah and Miriam watched as the elders walked into the room with strange looks on their faces.

Kai's grandfather was the first to speak.

"Can I see the note?" He said, holding out his hand as Mariah handed him the note.

He looked over the note and then handed it to the others elders to read.

"We should check to see if it an authentic note." Ozuma's father, Diego, said.

Just then the Ozuma, Tala, Rei, Mariah, Miriam, and Kai's mothers walked in. They looked around at everyone in the room before they noticed Ozuma's still form.

"Ozuma!" Ozuma's mother cried out before rushing towards Ozuma's side. She looked at him for a second for attempting to wake him up.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked looked at Miriam and the other teens.

"We founda dart in his neck after the man jumped out the window. We think it might have held some sort of knock out liquid. It's in the bathroom." Mariah explained.

Brooklyn walked into the bathroom and came back out holding the dart with a handkerchief. The others in the room watched as he examined it.

"There are still some traces of the liquid in here. We'll take it to the lab and see if we can identify the substance." He said, placing it into a small plastic bag.

Brooklyn, Rohin, Aryan, Garland and their girlfriends departed immediately afterwards, to go to the lab.

"The man tied to the chair downstairs. Is he the one you found in the bathroom with Ozuma?" Tala's father asked.

The eight teens simply nodded numbly.

Ozuma's father went to the intercom system and pressed a button.

"Hello, James can you please bring that man to Ozuma's room now. Thanks." He told the security guard.

"We are going to interrogate him to see if we can get any information out of him." Rei's grandfather explained when he saw the confused looks on the faces of the eight teens.

The security guard walked in with the man. The mask was still on his face and his hands were tied behind his back.

James, the security guard, pushed the man to his knees and then stood behind him.

The man watched the elders cautiously for a moment.

Kai's father took off the mask to reveal a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties and had brown hair.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" Rei's father asked him in an emotionless voice.

Everyone turned their attention towards the man and waited for him to answer.

The man simply looked away.

"I won't repeat my self again. Who are you and who do you work for." Rei's father said.

"I don't feel the need to answer to you." The man said looking at the Mr.Kon in disgust.

Rei's father turned away and walked away two steps before quickly turning around and punching the man. He toppled over and the others in the room could see blood dripping from a cut in his lip.

"You don't feel the need to answer me! Well, you're going to have to answer if you want things easy for you. Now answer the questions!" Rei's father said menacing voice.

"You don't scare me. I'm not answering any questions." He replied stubbornly.

Rei's father turned away and ran a hand through his hair. He walked towards the other men and shook his head.

Tala's father stepped forward.

"We aren't as low as your boss, to beat the answer out of an unarmed man. However, maybe there is something we could do to persuade you." He said.

"I'm listening." The man said.

"Take him down to my office. We'll be down there shortly." Ozuma's father told the security guard after hearing the man's answer.

James nodded and grabbed the man by his arm, pulling him to his feet before walking out the door.

The elders turned to the teens with emotionless expressions.

"We will be interrogating the man tonight. You should go downstairs and get something to eat or just do something to occupy your time. We will be here for a while. And…" Kai's father was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

He answered it.

"Hello Garland. You've tested the remnants of the liquid? Oh, I see. You should all come back then, we are going to start our interrogation soon. Yes, we will."

Kai's father said goodbye and turned to the teenagers with a relieved look on his face.

"They tested the liquid in the dart and it appears that you were right. The dart contained a very strong knock out fluid. If their had been even a drop more the fluid would have poisoned Ozuma's respiratory system, but luckily the dart was only half way filled. The antidote is to simply make Ozuma drink some water and he will come back to consciousness." He explained.

"Well, that's good. Now, you should all go downstairs and just do something to occupy your time then. We will inform you of everything once we get the answers. In the meanwhile I don't think any of you should leave the house. Boris might have a plan to attack anyone leaving the house. We will see you soon." Paree and Aaliyah's grandfather said before leaving the room with the other elders. The women followed soon after, leaving the teens in the room.

Miriam got up and went into the bathroom, coming back with a glass of water.

Rei held Ozuma upright while Miriam forced some water into his mouth.

They watched as Ozuma started blinking his eyes slowly before looking around at everyone in confusion.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were knocked out by one of Boris's men. Security caught him and now the elders are interrogating him. We found a note from him claiming that he knows who the bonded ones are. Brooklyn and the others took it to authenticate it. Other than that, you didn't miss much." Kai explained in a bored way.

"Oh, I see."

_

* * *

Miriam's P.O.V_

I watched as Ozuma talked to the others about everything from, his grandparents death to how he was going to make Boris pay. It would be pointless to say that we didn't agree with him.

"That bastard, who the hell does he think he is?" Tala exclaimed after Ozuma brought up the topic of Boris.

"He's an old maniac out to get us, right Paree?" Kai said looking at Paree as he did so.

Paree looked like she wanted to strangle Kai when he said that, but nodded in agreement anyways, getting a smirk from Kai.

'_Okay. I wonder what that was about.'_ I thought curiously

"Well, we can plan Boris's death some other time, but right now Ozuma's is in need of a shower, Tala needs his bandages changed and I have a adorable baby boy waiting for me downstairs." Aaliyah said excitedly.

When Aaliyah said this Kai and Paree's heads shot up to look at her with slightly guilty expressions.

"Hehe. Oh yeah, the kids." Kai said nervously. I narrowed my eyes at him and Paree, who was fidgeting nervously.

"What do you mean 'Oh yeah, the kids.'?" I asked him in a deadly voice.

I saw Mariah and Aaliyah narrow their eyes the couple as well.

"You see, we uh, left the babies in the same room as that guy dressed in black, who is currently being interrogated." Paree said quickly before hiding behind Kai.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! That man works for Boris! What if he did something the babies? Then we would get an F on this project for sure. And I wouldn't get to see what my daughter looks like." Mariah exploded at them.

"I agree. What were you guys thinking?" Aaliyah added.

"We didn't know who he was and he was tied to a chair. We left them their and asked James to watch them for a minute." Kai said in his and Paree's defense.

"Fine. But you guys really shouldn't have been so careless." I said glaring at them.

"You know what? You guys should go and check on the kids. So, get out of my room. Oh and their is a first aid kit in the closet by the bathroom." Ozuma said before shooing them out of his room.

He closed the door behind them and turned to look at me.

I watched him as he walked closer to me.

"We are getting that window in the bathroom replaced with a nice firm wall." I told him as he came up to me.

"What? Why?" Ozuma asked.

"Why? Are you that thick? You could've been killed by that man! That's why!" I snapped.

"I like the window. I like the fresh air!" Ozuma argued stubbornly.

I looked at him as if he was insane.

"Fresh air! You are so stupid! You know how worried your mom was! And are you even thinking about the dangers of it! I mean, the man got in and knocked you out with the liquid in the dart. That could've been poison! And what if he had a knife or…or a gun! And it's a bathroom! Who has a window in the bathroom! Do you know how worried I was? When you didn't answer the door and I thought you had hurt yourself like Tala had. You are such a inconsiderate bastard!"

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him.

"Shh! Miriam it's okay. I'm alright. Nothing happened." I heard him say, but I didn't care, I was on a roll.

"You inconsiderate jerk!" I said and I started hitting his chest with each word.

"You cynical pig!"

"You mean, selfish assho…" I was cut off by something on my lips. After a moment of thinking I realized Ozuma was kissing me!

'_After making me worry so much, he has the nerve to kiss me!'_ I thought angrily.

I wanted to push him away but my body did the exact oppositeby pulling him closer by placing my arms around his neck.

'_Oh screw this!' _I thought, giving in to his kiss and kissing him back

We pulled apart after a few seconds and rested our foreheads against each others. I tried to catch my breath as I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm going to go take a shower." He said before walking towards the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't! You are not going in there alone!" I said without thinking and followed him into the bathroom before he closed the door.

I went and quickly closed the window before turning to him, to see him smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"So, you're going to sit here while I take a shower?" He asked pointing to the small sofa in the bathroom.

"No, I'm going to…" I trailed off trying to come up with something to say.

"Take a shower with me?" Ozuma suggested his smirk widening as he looked me up and down.

I have a feeling that I'm turning red.

"You pervert! Of course not! I already took one anyways. I'll take a bath in the hot tub." I said pointing to the two person hot tub that was opposite the shower.

"Fine by me. But we would have more…fun in the shower." He said with a suggestive smirk.

I simply raised an eyebrow at him before leaving the bathroom to get my bikini and towel.

I quickly changed in the walk in closet and grabbed my towel before walking back into the bathroom and towards the back where the shower and hot tub were.

Ozuma had already gotten into the shower and saw his clothes on the floor.

I shook my head and placed them on a small hook along with my towel before getting into the tub. I sighed as I slipped into the warm water.

I could feel the tension leave my body as the water went over my skin. I ran my hand over the bubbles in the bath.

I closed my eyes and sank further into the water enjoying the sensations of the warm water.

I heard the shower stop and Ozuma stepping out of the shower.

I heard some rustling before I felt someone's leg touch my own. I opened my eyes and saw Ozuma sitting there with a smirk on his face.

"You know for some one who was knocked out for half an hour and regained consciousness just about 25 minutes ago, your still as perverted now as you are when you see girls in bikinis." I told him with a lazy smile on my face.

"And you love me for it." He replied.

I just rolled my eyes, preferring not to answer the question.

I watched as he moved closer to me so that I had my back to him.

"Ozuma are you…uh…wearing anything…at all." I asked uncomfortably.

He simply smirked and started placing kisses on my shoulder.

I couldn't help the gasp that came out of my mouth as he moved his hands across my stomach and kissed his way to my earlobe.

"Yes, I am." he said before continuing to kiss my neck. He turned me around so I was facing him.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips before saying, "Since you don't have any plans tonight, let's do this again except on my bed instead."

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you." I said with a smirk before getting up and drying myself off.

I looked back at him to see him standing behind me with a towel around his waist.

"Didn't you say you were wearing something?" I asked with a frown.

Ozuma just smirked and walked out of the bathroom stopping at the door to say, "I was thinking of wearing you."

"OZUMA!" I yelled. Now I'm positive that I'm a tomato red color.

_

* * *

Mariah's P.O.V_

When we were walking down stairs we bumped into my brother Drake and his wife Rio.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Rei asked them.

"Hi! We were with Rohin and them at the lab. Turns out that note from Boris is real. The writing is a perfect match. The note itself is the same as the stationary Boris uses. We came here to see if we could help interrogate or identify the man." Drake replied.

"Oh. But what if he recognizes you two. Didn't you say you worked for Boris?" Tala asked.

"Smart thinking my boy! That's why these two, along with Leo and Julie, will be watching the interrogation from behind the one sided mirror." Aaliyah's grandfather said, walking up to them.

"Hello Mr. Bikonai. Has he said anything yet?" Rio asked.

"No, I'm afraid he hasn't. I think we will have to resort to getting it out of him through some other means." Mr. Bikonai replied.

"Well, if it would be any help, we brought a mind numbing serum from the lab. If he doesn't answer in a civilized way then maybe we can use that." Drake said. Rio took a small bottle out her purse and showed it to Paree and Aaliyah's grandfather.

"Thank you. Yes, that's a good idea. We should go now, help continue the interrogation. Oh, and we would like you boys to come and watch as well. It might help if you know what kind of people we're dealing with." Old man Bikonai said.

The boys left the girls to go and observe the interrogation.

"Well, what do we do now? I mean I want to see the baby but I think I should wait for Rei." I said gesturing towards the stairs that the boys had just descended.

"Hey guys. Where are Rei, Tala and Kai?" Miriam asked walking down the hallway from her and Ozuma's room.

"They left to observe the interrogation. Ozuma, you should go too. They're in your dad's office." Paree said.

Ozuma nodded and went down the stairs towards the office.

"So, what took you two so long?" I asked Miriam with a small smirk on my face.

Miriam looked a little flustered and turned a little red before answering.

"Nothing, Ozuma just wanted to take a shower. I just decided to wait for him."

Paree, Aaliyah, and I just raised our eyebrows doubtfully.

"Riight." Paree said with a mischievous smile.

"Shut up. On the plus side though, I think Ozuma's finally starting to forget about his grandparents murders. I mean he still is a little sad, but who wouldn't be. Other than that, he made some perverted comments which indicate that he's becoming the old Ozuma again." Miriam said with a small smile.

"Yea, I'm hoping Tala would show signs like that too. He's been pretty quiet about things after the incident this morning. Even a perverted comment from him would be nice. At least I would know if he's feeling a bit better about things." Aaliyah said with a frown.

"Maybe we should go downstairs. I'm sure we'll meet up with the guys later." I suggested.

"Yea. It's 3 pm and I haven't had any lunch. Let's get a bite to eat." Miriam added.

We madeour way downstairs and towards the kitchen. We all grabbed something to eat and went to watch TV.

After watching two episodes of the Simpson's. I couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it. I don't know about you guys but I really want to see my baby." I said standing up and waiting for the others reactions.

"Yea, I was about to just get up and leave too. The guys'll understand." Aaliyah said getting up.

We all left towards the sitting room and saw the four car seats sitting on top of the desk.

I went over to the baby pink car seat and I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my mouth when I saw the baby girl in it.

I heard Miriam and Aaliyah gasp from beside me and let out sighs. Paree simply picked up her child.

I carefully undid the buckle on the belt and gently lifted the infant out of the seat. I adjusted my arms and watched as my daughter yawned and blinked up at me.

"She's adorable." I heard someone whisper from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see Rei standing there.

"Rei! You scared me. Just for that you can't hold her yet." I said smiling down at the child in my arms.

"That's okay. I'll just hold you." Rei said, smirking at me before placing his arms around my waist.

"Why don't we go back into the family room?" Paree suggested.

I noticed that the other three boys were there as well.

The boys carried the car seats in behind us, as we walked into the family room.

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V_

The eight teens sat down on the sofa's in the family room, with the girls holding the infants.

Kai stood against the wall next to the plush chair that Paree was sitting in.

Tala was sitting beside Aaliyah on the loveseat.

Ozuma and Rei were sitting beside Miriam and Mariah on the bigger sofa.

"You know kid, if you want a brother or sister you're going to have to tell your mommy to start helping daddy when things get...hard." Tala said, before moving so that Aaliyah would know exactly what thing of his got hard.

"Tala!" Aaliyah scolded him, before sending him a glare, but the girls could see the small look of relief that had passed over her face after he had made that comment.

Everything was quiet for a few moments, after that,while everyone just watched their babies.

"So, what happened?" Mariah asked, looking at Rei and the others.

The boys just looked at each other for a moment before answering.

"Well, we were watching from behind the one sided mirror as well. At first the man didn't say anything. Then the elders thought about bribing him. He told them a few things which we already knew but the questions were asked anyways." Rei told the girls.

"His name is Lawrence Michaels. He works for Boris. He was sent here to capture one of us, and leave a note to make sure that we know that Boris has found out about us being the bonded ones." Tala explained.

"After that, bribing didn't work very well. He wouldn't take the money. He said that was all we would get out of him, telling us more would mean betrayal to his boss. So, the elders had no choice but to use the mind numbing serum." Ozuma said.

"He said that the plan was more intricate than what he first told the elders. He was supposed capture one of the girls and that girl's bonded one would come to save her. When that happened he was to hand the girl over to some other people, while he fought off the girl's bonded one. The girl would be tortured until her spirit broke, then the others would kill her. The boys spirit would break the instance he saw her in the state she would be in. But luckily, that didn't work out." Kai filled in.

Miriam clutched the infant in her arms, closer to her. Ozuma, seeing this, ran his hand up and down her back comfortingly.

"That could've been any of us." Paree managed to say, after hearing this shocking news.

"We know. That's why we have to be even more careful and cautious now." Kai said, frowning when he saw the fear and worry on Paree's face.

"The man said that if this plan failed to work, Boris planned on attacking each of us independently. So, the elders have decided that we have to have at least one other person with us when we go out. That way it'll be harder for Boris to attack or capture us. In the meantime, the elders are trying to find information about Boris that will place him in jail. He committed a lot of murders and crimes over the past few years. If the elders can find proof of that then Boris would be in jail for good." Rei said, explaining the plan to the girls.

"I seriously think that man was in love with Boris or something." Ozuma said suddenly.

The girls looked at him in confusion.

"Yea, I mean did you see the look on the guys face when he talked about him? If Boris is gay though, that would mean…"Tala trailed off, his eyes widening. Tala and Ozuma looked at each with the same panicked expressions.

"We're in more danger than the girls are!" They shouted at the same time.

The girls looked at them with surprised expressions, and then turned to Kai and Rei to see them rolling their eyes at what Ozuma and Tala had just said.

"What are they talking about?" Paree asked Kai.

"Nothing. When Lawrence Michaels was given the mind numbing serum, he was asked some questions about Boris. Tala and Ozuma determined that the man was in love with Boris and had been personally fucked by him." Kai answered rolling his eyes.

"Kai!" All the girls shouted at once.

"Don't use that kind of language around the babies!" Mariah scolded.

The boys just looked at the girls with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Well, now that we know what we have to do to stay safe from Boris. We have to come up with a name for our daughter." Miriam said to Ozuma.

"Same here. I was thinking that we could name him with the first letters from our names." Aaliyah told Tala.

And thus the decision for finding a name for their children began.

"You want to name her Lillian Marie? Lillian Marie Kon. Sounds a little stupid to me."

"What kind of name is Harold Hiwatari?"

"Rosa Luna Mariano. That sounds like some kind of solar constellation!"

"Roberto Steven Ivanov. I don't want my kids name to sound like some inbred criminal."

All this arguing and shouting had attracted an audience. Brooklyn, Alexandra, Aryan, Isabella, Rohin, Angelique, Garland, Sophia, Drake, Rio, Leo, and Julie watched their younger relatives fight among themselves over names for robotic babies.

"Is this what we've been missing out on all this time?" Leo asked the others, his eyes never leaving the eight arguing teens, four of which were holding babies.

The others just nodded and kept watching.

"Should we butt in now?" Aryan asked the others.

"We should." Garland replied.

"SHUT UP!" Rohin shouted, getting the attention of the eight teens, and the four infants who immediately started crying.

"What are you guys fighting about this time?" Isabella asked, quirking an eyebrow at them.

"And before you all start talking at once, please talk one at a time, that would make it so much easier to understand what you're trying to say." Sophia said, earning glares from the eight teens.

"Aaliyah you start." Alexandra said, pointing to the blue and black haired girl.

"Okay. Well, we already told you how we have to do that be married with a kid project for the rest of the school year, right?" Aaliyah said looking at the six couples in front of her.

They just nodded patiently.

"Well, the project officially starts today. And we got our fake babies that we are supposed to care for. We were trying to decide on names for them. And we couldn't exactly decided on names that we liked."

A loud, thoughtful "Oh!" was heard from the small crowd that had gathered in the room.

"Well we'll help!" Rio said excitedly.

"Yea I would love to help out. You know, do something normal with family for once." Julie said.

"Yea, and you guys could probably use the help." Angelique said with a smirk.

"Okay so what name were you thinking of for your son?" Isabella asked Paree.

"Well, I was thinking of naming him Jason Kori Hiwatari.." came the reply.

"I'm okay with the middle name but the first name just sounds so unoriginal."Kai said in a monotone voice.

"Well, Kori starts with a K like Kai's name so maybe the first name should start with a P from Paree's name." Sophia suggested.

"How about…Paulo?" Aaliyah suggested.

"Paulo Kori Hiwatari. I like it!" Paree said testing the name out. She turned to Kai with a look that said 'you better like it'.

"Better than the other one." Kai replied ignoring the glare Paree sent him.

"Okay, one down three to go." Garland said and turned to Mariah and Rei.

"What do you want to name yours?" He asked them.

"I was thinking of Mae Lily. But Rei was thinking of naming her Rose Mali." Mariah said sitting down back down on the sofa and glaring at Rei a little.

"Oh, I see. Well which name do you two like the most from those ones?" Drake asked.

"Mae."

"Rose." Rei and Mariah answered at the same time.

"Well, that solves the problem. Rose Mae Kon. How does that sound?" Julie said.

"That's good! Why didn't we think of that?" Rei said, mumbling the last part.

Aaliyah and Tala were the next ones to help.

"I want to name the baby Taren Ayden. But this idiot wants to name him Tarak Adita." Aaliyah said, rolling her eyes at Tala.

Rohin, Garland, Leo, Julie, Angelique, and Sophia burst out laughing. This earned looks of confusion from their colleagues and the eight teens.

"D-do…you know…what…that means?" Rohin asked between chuckles, while pointing at Tala.

"No, I don't. But it sounds kinda unique. What does it mean?" Tala asked in puzzlement.

"It means….Protector of the Baskets!" Leo managed to explain before bursting out into laughter once again.

"WHAT! We are NOT naming our child protector of the baskets!" Aaliyah yelled glaring at Tala.

"I didn't know that it meant that. I change my mind, let's stick with your choice." Tala said quickly, his cheeks going red from embarrassment.

Everyone finally sobered up and turned to Miriam and Ozuma.

"So what did you guys think of?" Alexandra asked them.

"Well, we didn't think of any second names but I like the name Melina and Ozuma likes the name Olivia." Miriam answered.

"You guys don't need much help. Melina Olivia Mariano. Has a ring to it, don't you think?" Isabella said.

"Yea, I like it." Miriam said with a thoughtful look.

"Well, now that that's over, can we hold them!" The older girls asked loudly before rushing towards the teenage girls and talking in baby voices to the little robotic infants.

The four teen boys escaped and made their way over to the other guys in the room.

At the same time all boys shook their heads and muttered one word, "Women!"

* * *

Hey, I hope you guys liked this chapter. The other one will be up really soon! In the mean time though, REVIEW PLEASE!)

Byez


	23. Chapter 22:Baby Care,Studying & Comfort

Hey guys! I said I would update fast and I think I'm doing pretty good. Haha….anyways, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and thank you for all the reviews. Below you'll see some replies to some of your reviews. I know you guys just want to get straight to the story but I thought I should add this in.

**Bluestray:** Thanks for the review. Tell your friend not to worry, keep reading and you'll see that I already planned something for all the girls. But out of curiosity, why does your want something bad to happen to Miriam specifically? Haha…thanks again.)

**Tikytikytavvi101,Wind Archer:** I'm glad you like the names. Haha, yea I like the names too. Originally, I was going to make Tala suggest a name that meant protector of the fruit baskets, but I couldn't find a middle name that meant fruit. Haha…yea the project has started, now just wait and read for what happens next! Thanks!)

**CrazyHyperActiveChild, skyblue-tiger, lil'angelgrl:** Thanks!)

**EvilTwinKae:** Haha, yea that would be pretty disgusting --'…but just wait and see what happens )…Thanks!)…by the way, what does OMR mean? I've seen people use OMG but I have no clue what the R stands for S

**Drackial:** Thanks! Don't worry I make up words all the timeP. I know that Miriam and Ozuma's kids initials are M.O.M, I didn't plan on it, but it just happened, hehe. Yea, I'm guessing Ozuma and Tala are tied for 1st place on the pervert scale…but Kai isn't that far behind…and just wait until Rei shows his true colors )…lol…Thanks!

There you go! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for an overactive imagination…oh and my oc's…

Enjoy!

Chapter 22:Baby care, Studying, and Comfort after an attack

* * *

_Rei's P.O.V_

"WAHH!WAHH!"

I jolted upright after hearing the sound coming from the baby monitor. I quickly shut it off and turned to Mariah, who was still lying down.

"Mariah, the baby's crying." I said, lying back down.

She turned to look at me with tired eyes.

"I went the first three times. It's your turn now." She replied before turning over so that her back was to me.

I sighed and moved the covers off my body. I got up and walked through the walk in closet, towards the attached room.

I looked down at my daughter, who was still crying loudly, and awkwardly reached in to pick her up.

I adjusted my arms and looked down at her.

'_What do I do now?'_ I thought, unsure of how to get her to stop crying. I spotted a bottle of milk and reached out for it.

"You want some milk?" I asked showing her the bottle. She turned her head away and started crying again.

I was now thoroughly flustered. Unsurely, I started rocking her in my arms.

She started to quiet down and after a few minutes she was asleep. I placed her back in the crib and placed the small blanket on her.

I walked back into my room and lay back down. I was just about to pull the covers over me when the baby monitor went off again.

I looked over at Mariah, who didn't budge. Once again I went into the nursery to see what the problem was this time.

I looked down at the child and asked, "What is it now?"

That was pretty stupid of me though, since she obviously didn't understand.

She kept crying and eventually Mariah came into the room to see what the problem was.

I watched as she came over to stand beside me at the crib.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" She asked

"She won't stop crying." I answered.

"I wasn't talking to you." She answered rolling her eyes before reaching down to take the infant from it's crib.

She mumbled things to it for a moment before walking to the change table and pulling out a diaper.

"Rei, come here for a second." Mariah called. I walked over and she handed me the diaper.

"What do want me to do with this?" I asked looking at the diaper and then back at her.

"You need to learn how to change diapers, so now's your chance." She answered crossing her arms across her chest and sitting down.

"You're joking right?" I said, unsure if I heard her right. I wasn't about to change any stinky diapers.

"No, actually I'm quite serious. Now, change Rose." She replied pointing to the baby girl.

I groaned and moved towards the changing table, scrunching up my nose in disgust. I undid the diaper and quickly threw it in the garbage can, before proceeding to place the new one on.

"Rei, you put it on, inside out." Mariah said before laughing at my mistake. I simply glared at her, before fixing it.

"How's that?" I asked once I had finished.

"Wow, good job. Congratulations Mr. Kon you have just changed your first diaper." She said giggling as she picked up Rose and placed her back in the crib.

"Haha, I'm laughing so hard." I mumbled sarcastically as I went to stand next to her.

She simply stuck her tongue out at me. I quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"You know, for a robot you sure are a lot of trouble." I told the child, who was now fast asleep.

Mariah started walking back towards our room, after giving Rose a kiss on the forehead.

I followed Mariah into our room and we got into bed.

"Next time, you're changing the diaper." I mumbled as I pulled Mariah into my arms.

Once again she just stuck her tongue out at me.

"You know, you shouldn't stick out your tongue unless you plan to use it." I told her with a smirk.

She looked at me in shock for a moment before tilting her head up to kiss me. We broke off after a few moments, gasping for air.

"How's that for using my tongue." She replied with a smirk. I moved in for another kiss but I was interrupted by a certain pink and black haired child, who had started crying once again.

I just groaned and dropped my head onto Mariah's shoulder. She just chuckled a little before getting up to tend to the child's needs.

* * *

_Kai's P.O.V_

For the past three nights I had woken up to the, now familiar, sound of crying. Tonight wasn't very different.

Paree groaned in protest before getting out of bed and walking into the nursery to calm down the crying child.

I turned my head to the side when I heard the crying turn into whimpers. I saw Paree walk in with the child cradled in her arms.

"Why didn't you just leave him to sleep in his crib?" I asked her tiredly.

"Because, I'm tired of walking back and forth every time he cries. And you aren't exactly helping either, you know." She replied glaring at me.

She placed the child in the small, rocking cradle by our bed and switched it on so that it would rock the child to sleep.

"You never exactly asked me to help you, either." I replied as she got back in bed.

"That's because I know you're too stupid to know anything about taking care of a baby." She replied before turning so that her back was to me.

"I know how to care of a kid!" I said in my defense.

Paree turned around to look at me with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Then name three reasons why a baby would cry?" She asked, the smirk never leaving her face.

"It…uh…it's hungry. It wants attention. And…uh…it wants to eat ice cream?" I said with a confident smirk.

"Surprisingly, you got two out of three right. Where would you get the idea of ice cream?" Paree asked with a questioning look.

"I saw kids crying for ice cream at the mall a few days ago." I answered.

"Oh. But you may have noticed that they weren't the same size or age as Paulo. So, that just proves you have no idea of how to take care of a infant." Paree said, before turning away once again.

I watched her for a few seconds before an idea came to me. I moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist before pulling her closer. My chest was now against her back.

"Kai, what are you doing?" she asked without turning around.

"I'm not letting you go until you admit that I know how to take care of my kid." I told her, and held on tighter.

"I'm not saying that because it would be a complete and total lie." She replied and I could tell she was smirking even with out looking at her.

I was about to say something when Paulo started crying.

Paree turned around in my arms and smirked at me.

"There's you chance to prove it. If you manage to get him to stop crying I'll apologise for doubting you." She said gesturing towards the crying child in the cradle.

"Fine." I replied, letting go of her. I moved across the bed towards the cradle and took my son out of the cradle.

The crying didn't cease. I took his little hand and noticed how cold it was. I went back to the bed and lay down with the baby still in my arms. I brought him close to warm him up.

Paree looked at me questioningly for a moment before realizing that the child had stopped crying.

"He stopped." She said in surprise before moving closer to the two of us.

"Shh." I motioned for her to be quiet. My fake child had fallen asleep.

Paree's mouth turned into an O before she moved a little closer and whispered in my ear, "Sorry, I doubted you."

She gave me a small smile before turning away and going to sleep.

I froze as realization hit me. She smiled at me! It wasn't a smirk or a sneer, a smile.

I looked down at the kid lying in my arms.

'_Maybe taking care of babies isn't too hard after all. Especially if it can get me a compliment and a smile from Paree, all in less than an hour.'_ I thought

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

Winter break was now officially over. The four couples had met up at school and gone to their classes, taking their kids with them.

Kai, Paree, Rei, Mariah, Tala, Aaliyah, Ozuma, and Miriam along with their classmates, dropped off their babies in the school nursery where they were kept until the end of school.

The first few days passed without any incidents. Until it was time for midterm exams.

The eight teens sat in Chemistry class reviewing the notes they had taken and copying the ones they had missed from other people.

"Miriam, can I borrow your notes on the properties of elements?" Aaliyah asked as she flipped through her notes.

"Tala, I need your diagram on atom structure." Rei said

Physics class wasn't any easier. The eight teens looked ready to pull their hair out.

"Hey, I was going to study that!" Paree exclaimed as Kai took her velocity vs. time graph.

"Yea, well you're still studying motion described in words." He replied.

"Rei,I need your diagram of motion." Miriam said.

Finally the day came to an end with Biology class. The eight teens looked less uptight than they had in the other classes. Biology wasn't as hard as chemistry and physics, so they took their time going over things they had already memorized.

"Mr. Roy, we're done recopying our notes can we please be dismissed early?" Mariah asked the biology teacher when he passed by the desks of the eight teens.

"Of course, but stay out of the hallways other people need to study as well you know." He replied before walking off.

The all packed away their books and quietly walked out of the classroom. They went to their lockers to get their jackets and then walked towards the nursery.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Miriam said as she picked up her child.

Melanie giggled a little as Miriam tickled her. Ozuma brought the car seat over and Miriam placed Melanie into it.

Paree smiled at her baby boy and shook the little rattle in front of his face, getting a smile from him.

Kai just shook his head at Paree's antics, before picking the kid up and placing him in the car seat.

Aaliyah kissed her boy on the cheek before placing him in the car seat. She turned away for a second to pick up the baby bag and her back pack. When she looked back she saw Taren holding on to Tala's index finger. She watched as Tala smiled down at the child before brushing some of the kids hair away with his finger tips, careful not to use his injured palm.

He looked up and smirked when he saw Aaliyah smiling at him. Aaliyah went a little pink before she picked up the car seat and walked out of the room.

Rei held Rose in his arms while Mariah took the baby's jacket out of the baby bag. They placed her in the car seat and followed their friends out the door towards the parking lot.

"Hey Tala! Where are you going?" Kai yelled when he saw that his friend was driving in the opposite direction of his house.

"We're getting a bite to eat before we go home. You guys want to come?" He told them.

Kai looked at the others, and they agreed to go. They all drove to the Ice cream Parlour, the restaurant where Kai and Paree had sang for music night.

They got a booth and ordered their meals. They ordered special food for the babies.

"The chemistry and physics exams are on the 22nd and 24th right?" Aaliyah asked the others as she pulled out her planner to write the dates down.

"Yea, and the biology exams are on the 23rd." Miriam answered.

"It's a good thing we don't have any science next semester. Chemistry is not something I want to go through again." Tala said, taking a sip from his soda.

"Yea, did any of you get your schedules for next semester yet?" Mariah asked, feeding some strawberry flavored baby food to Rose.

"I got mine yesterday. We have homeroom, Sociology, History, Psychology, and Economics." Paree said after taking a bite of her spaghetti.

"Economics, Sociology and Psychology are university courses right?" Ozuma asked.

"Yea, they are. So that means we only need to go to university for one year to get the bachelors degree in business management. Then we can work full time and sit in on important business meetings at Hiwatari Corporations, Ivanov Inc, Mariano Industries and Kon Industries." Kai said.

The girls looked at each other for a second before they burst out laughing earning strange looks from the boys, the babies, and other people in the restaurant.

"What's so funny?" Rei asked with a frown.

The girls finally managed to stop laughing.

"The fact that you guys are talking all seriously about business and stuff. We thought you were too immature for that." Paree said with a look of mock surprise on her face.

"It's weird. Go back to your stupid selves now." Miriam said jokingly.

They started laughing again when they saw the glares the boys were giving them.

"We wouldn't expect idiots like you to understand." Kai answered indifferently.

"Yes, this is a matter much too complicated for you bird brains to comprehend." Tala added crossing his arms across his chest.

"I concur." Ozuma said mimicking Tala's action.

Rei simply looked at the girls with mock anger and disgust on his face.

"Uh…" Miriam said nervously.

"We were just joking." Aaliyah added, waving her hand in front of Tala's face.

"Come on. You didn't take that seriously did you?" Paree asked looking at Kai and then at the others.

"Sorry if you felt insulted by our comments about you being stupid." Mariah apologized to Rei, who simply turned away.

The girls tried to get a word or two out of the boys but they seemed genuinly upset.It was quiet for a moment as the girls finished their food and fed the babies, while the boys just sat there with their food already finished.

The boys left the money on the table and got up without saying a word to the girls. The girls looked at each other unsurely and followed the boys out of the restaurant.

Right when Mariah let the doors close behind her the boys jumped out and yelled, "GOTCHA!"

The girls squeaked in terror almost dropping the babies in their arms.

"Hehe, you guys should've seen the looks on your faces!" Tala said before bursting out into laughter.

"So, you were just pretending to be mad back in the restaurant?" Miriam asked, while running a hand through her hair, and holding on tightly to the infant in her arms.

"Yea, we were planning on getting you back for laughing at us. You know, to teach you a lesson." Ozuma said with a smirk.

The girls simply glared at them before walking up to them thrusting the babies into the boys arms and walking away.

The boys stared after them with the kids in their arms.

"Where do you think they're going?" Ozuma asked the others.

"I don't know but I think we might have seriously crossed the line this time." Rei replied, staring down the path Mariah and the others had just gone.

* * *

"The nerve of them!" Paree shouted furiously.

"They actually had me believing that we might have seriously hurt their feelings." Aaliyah said.

"I know. I was actually starting to feel a little bad for laughing at them like that." Miriam said with a frown.

"And then they go and pull a prank like that! I was seriously scared for a moment. I mean it is getting dark out and they just snuck up and scared us. I thought it might've been Boris's men." Mariah said shuddering a little. It was getting cold out and the girl's were still in their school uniforms with jackets that didn't do much to keep the cold out.

They kept walking and muttering furious comments about the boys, until suddenly Paree stopped. She turned around to look at the other girls.

"Guys, where are we?" She asked, looking around at her surroundings.

The other girls also looked around the deserted street before looking back down the pathway they had just come from.

"I think we went through the park behind the restaurant. Remember all those trees on one side of the parking lot." Miriam reminded the others.

"Yea, but I know that by now we're probably way further then that. These trees don't look like the ones in the park." Aaliyah told her.

"So, in other terms, we're lost!" Mariah said in a worried tone.

Paree look like she was about to say something when they heard some noises coming from some trash cans behind her.

She moved closer to the other girls.

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked. The girls nodded and looked at the trash can. They flinched when it rattled even more. Then, they saw a furry little rope like object appear from behind it.

"Hey, wait a minute." Mariah said, walking to the trash can. She kicked it aside and a small dirty cat ran out from behind it. It looked at them all for a second before running away.

"It was just a cat." Miriam said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" Came a Scottish accented voice from behind the fence that the trash cans were placed in front of.

A man around the same age as the girls, walked out from behind the fence. The man was red haired and had a bandana tied around his head. Aaliyah looked at him in confusion for a second.

'_I know him from somewhere.'_ She thought trying to remember.

"It appears that these girls are a little lost." Said another red haired from beside the first.

"Maybe we should help them out." A blonde said appearing beside the red heads.

A lavender haired boy joined the other three and grinned at the girls.

'_That's it! Wait…Oh shit! This is bad, this is really bad.' _Aaliyah thought when she remembered the two red heads from the luau in Hawaii

"Guys, these are Boris's men." She whispered to the other three so the men in front of them wouldn't hear.

The girls looked at her in shock.

"When I say 'handsome' run." Paree whispered to the other three.

The boys were eyeing them as if they were some kind of treats.

The girls stepped back slightly, leaving Paree where she was.

Paree smiled seductively at the boys and twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"Hiya boys. It's so kind of you to help us out. What were you boys doing out anyways?" She asked sounding a lot like the bimbos from Christmas ball.

"We were just walking around for a bit, before we spotted you beautiful ladies." The taller red haired boy replied giving a cheesy grin.

"Oh you're too sweet. You know there's only one word to describe you boys." Paree said stepping back towards the girls as she did so.

"Oh, and what's that?" The same red head said, raising his eyebrows.

"Handsome….NOT!" Paree yelled as she and the other girls ran back through the trees into the park.

"Hey!" They heard one of the boys shout, before the girls heard the sound of people running after them.

"Faster guys!" Aaliyah yelled.

"AAH!" Mariah screamed as the blonde haired boy almost managed to grasp her hair.

The girls ran as fast as they could before the trees lessened and they found themselves back in the clearing by the restaurant.

Paree, Aaliyah, Miriam, and Mariah ran towards the parking lot with Boris's men on their heels.

The red head with the Scottish accent caught Miriam by the hair and pulled her back, while the other boys kept chasing after the girls.

The girls looked at Miriam helplessly as they ran.

"RUN!" Miriam shouted waving for them to keep going.

The man tightened his grip on her hair and pushed Miriam to her knees.

"Think you and that friend of yours are pretty smart eh bitch!" He yelled, spit flying out of his mouth.

Miriam's eyes watered in pain as he pulled at her hair.

She saw a blurry figure come up behind the man and watched him reach out to tap the man on the shoulder.

The red head let go of Miriam and turned around to see Ozuma standing there.

"I think she is smart." Ozuma said quickly before punching the man

The man fell to the ground holding his face while Ozuma helped Miriam up. Miriam embraced him for a second before letting go.

"You okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yea, I'll be fine." Miriam answered. They turned to walk away, when Miriam stopped and walked back to the man still on the ground.

She kicked the man in the stomach and then in the face.

"That's for pulling my hair." She said before walking back to Ozuma.

* * *

Aaliyah, Paree and Mariah stopped in the shadows of the restaurant to catch their breath.

"Think we lost them?" Paree asked, panting for breath.

Mariah peered around the corner and quickly looked away.

"Think again. They're just around the corner." She replied.

Aaliyah suddenly felt a pair of arms around her waist.

"Found you." She heard the person whisper in her ear. She held in a scream, closed her eyes and slowly turned around. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was red hair.

"Get away from me! You freak! Don't touch me! Guys help!" Aaliyah screamed to Paree and Mariah as she pounded on the man's chest.

"Aaliyah that's Tala!" Mariah said.

Aaliyah looked from her friends to the man holding her and saw that it was Tala. She placed her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. But I saw your hair and I thought you were one of the men chasing us." She told him before letting go.

"What men?" Tala asked her, as Kai and Rei appeared at his side.

"Boris's men they're just around the corner of the building. We got kind of lost and they saw us. We recognized them and ran." Aaliyah explained.

Tala, Kai, and Rei left to look around the corner of the building and came back about a minute later.

"There's no one there." Rei said.

"B-but they were their just a minute ago. One of them got Miriam." Mariah replied.

"I'm back now." Came Miriam's voice. The six teens looked up to see Miriam walking towards them with Ozuma, who had his arm around her waist.

"Miriam!" The three girls said before rushing to hug their friend.

"Hey guys, don't worry I'm okay!" She told them as they started questioning her.

"Let's go home. You can tell us what happened." Kai said looking at Paree and then the others.

They went to their cars and saw the babies were already asleep in their car seats. They all drove to Hiwatari mansion.

They went into one of the family rooms where the fireplace was lit with a warm fire. They got comfortable and Paree asked one of the maids to brings in some snacks.

"So, what happened?" Rei asked them.

"We were mad at you guys so we just walked off and we didn't pay much attention to where we were going. And then Paree stopped and asked if any of us knew where we were. We figured that we had walked through that park behind the restaurant and ended up at that deserted street. And then these four guys came out from behind this fence and Aaliyah recognized one of them from the luau. So, we made a plan to distract them for a moment and then we ran for it." Mariah explained, resting her head on Rei's shoulder and leaning against him a little.

"What did they look like?" Kai asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Two were red heads, one of them had a Scottish accent. One was a blonde and another had lavender colored hair." Paree described.

"The Scottish one was Johnny McGregor. I recognized him when I punched him out. The others were probably Michael Jameson, Bryan Tolsh and Ian Vladik." Ozuma said with a frown.

"From their descriptions, that's what I was guessing." Rei said.

"Well, now you know not to run off like that again. How did you distract them anyways? " Kai asked leaning back into the sofa he and Paree were sitting on.

"Paree acted like those bimbos you flirted with at the Christmas party." Aaliyah replied, sending Tala a glare at this.

"Oh, I see." Kai said eyeing Paree curiously.

"Should we tell the elders about this?" Paree asked the others, ignoring the look Kai was giving her.

"No. They worry enough about us already. If they find out that we were attacked again they'll be even more worried. We should just keep this to ourselves for the time being. And just try to prevent any more attacks like these from happening." Tala said.

"Yes, that would be the reasonable thing to do." Aaliyah agreed.

"Well, I have to study for my exams so we'll see you guys tomorrow." Mariah said getting up.

"Yea, I guess we'll be going too now." Ozuma said picking up the car seat which held his daughter.

"See you, tomorrow." Aaliyah said getting up and following the others out the door.

Paree walked them out and closed the door behind them. She turned around to see Kai standing there with Paulo in his arms.

They walked up the stairs, to their bedroom and got ready for bed. Paree placed the sleeping Paulo in his crib and walked back into the room to see that Kai was already changed.

She quickly changed into a silk tank top with matching shorts and got under the covers with Kai.

"So, how exactly did you distract Boris's men?" Kai asked, turning to face her.

"I acted like that bimbo you were flirting with." Paree answered sending Kai a glare.

"Whatever. You shouldn't have run away like that though. What if they had actually managed to catch you?" Kai asked.

'_Is that concern I detect?'_ Paree asked herself

"I don't want to think about that." Paree replied, looking away from Kai.

She felt Kai wrap his arm around her and felt his torso against hers when he pulled her closer.

She looked up and noticed how close their faces were.

"Do you know how worried you had me?" She heard him whisper. She shook her head to say no.

"You care?" Paree asked in return.

Kai didn't say anything but simply tilted his head down. Paree froze as she felt his lips touch hers. She felt like their were fireworks exploding in her and her stomach kept doing flip flops. She kissed him back after a moment. It was sweet, gentle kiss. They pulled apart after a moment.

"What was that?" Paree asked in a quiet voice.

"My claim to you. A proof to you that I don't hate you. I do care for you. And a proof that I'll kill anyone who dares to even touch you. You're mine." Kai said before rolling over so he was on top of Paree.

"I'm not a possesion. But I'm too tired to argue about that right now. Promise me, no more pranks like that?" Paree said placing her hands around Kai's neck. Kai simply nodded.

This time there lips met in a not so gentle kiss. They released all the emotions in the kiss. It was full of hunger, lust, need, want, care, passion, and another deep emotion the two couldn't place. They broke apart and Kai pulled Paree tighter into his arms, and the two fell asleep.

* * *

Ozuma and Miriam returned home and left Melanie to sleep in her crib. They got ready for bed in complete silence, which was odd since normally they would be arguing over something.

Miriam got into bed next to Ozuma and they just lay there staring at the canopy of the bed. Miriam looked over at Ozuma and saw that he had his eyes closed. She moved closer and placed one of his arms around her waist as she snuggled against him.

"Hey." She heard him whisper and looked up in surprise.

"I thought you were sleeping." Miriam said, turning red when she saw the way he was looking at her.

"I wasn't. You still shook up about what happened back at the restaurant?" Ozuma asked, while rubbing a comforting hand along her side.

"A little. Thanks for helping me out back there." Miriam whispered back.

"Your welcome. Now, go to sleep, we have to study really hard again tomorrow." Ozuma told her.

Miriam moved up and gave Ozuma a peck on the lips before whispering, "Goodnight."

* * *

There you go! I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Review please!

Byez


	24. Chapter 23:Celebration,Emotional Advice

Hello, my faithful readers and reviewers! I'm glad you guys liked that chapter. This story is really coming along well. I'm updating as fast as I can. I've noticed that I get more hits than reviews, so would you please take a little time to review, that would make me very happy!

I've decided to starting using some Japanese terms now, since this takes place in modern Japan.

**Kami - This is the Japanese word for god.**

**Shinto - This is one of the two major religions in Japan. The other religion is Buddhism.**

Enjoy!

Chapter 23: Celebrations, Emotional Advice and Walks in the Park

* * *

_Tala's P.O.V_

I woke up and found that the source of warmth I had grown used to waking up next to, wasn't in bed. Without opening my eyes I blindly felt the empty space next to me and failed to find the solid form of Aaliyah.

I opened my eyes and propped myself up on my elbows, squinting my eyes as I looked around the room. I pushed the covers off my body and got up, walking towards the bathroom.

I opened the door and found my towel and school uniform on a hanger on one of the hooks. I went to the door leading to the other half of the bathroom and stood in front of it unable to turn the knob.

My hands hadn't fully healed yet, after that incident that occurred a few weeks ago. We had gone to the hospital and the doctors had taken out all the glass shards in my skin. My hands were still healing and the wounds opened up and bled profusely if I stretched my hand too much.

"Aaliyah, are you done yet?" I called through the door and heard the shower stop.

I heard some noises before Aaliyah opened up the door, wearing nothing but a short bathrobe. I couldn't help the smirk on my face as I looked at her long, bare legs and then moved my gaze to the annoyed look on her face.

"Good morning." I said in greeting as she pushed past me and went towards the, repaired, vanity mirror.

"I filled up the bathtub and left your bathrobe by it." Aaliyah said as she dried her hair and proceeded to brush it.

I looked at her in confusion but before I could voice my puzzlement, Taren's whimper's were heard through the baby monitor.

Aaliyah turned to me with a smile, an evil smile, on her face.

"If you're wondering why I filled the hot tub for you, there's your answer. You have to give Taren a bath today. Otherwise you could've just showered like you normally do." She told me and walked towards the nursery.

"But why me? Why can't you do it?" I asked, following her into the nursery.

"Because unlike you, I haven't had nearly enough time to study, because of this child. And the exams are today. So, while you bathe him, dress him, feed him and pack his baby bag for a day at the school nursery, I am going to get ready and study for the exams." Aaliyah told me with an exasperated look on her face.

We looked down at the child in the crib. It appeared that Ms. Ruiki was wrong about the fake children growing at the same pace as normal children. The fake children grew four times as fast as a normal child would. So, in other words Taren Ayden Ivanov was now a four month old child, where a normal child would only be one month old.

"Are you serious? Aaliyah, come on! You're smart you'll pass without that extra studying. And I can't give him a bath, look at my hands." I said showing her my, now lightly bandaged, hands, as I followed her back to the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm serious. Yes, I do need to study no matter how clever I may seem. And I knew you were going to bring up something like that so here," she handed me a bath sponge attached to the end of a long stick, "you can still move you fingers without opening your wounds, which means you can hold this bath sponge."

"Bu-…" I started but Aaliyah cut me off with a glare.

She handed me the infant and went back to the mirror and started straightening her hair.

I sighed and walked into the other half of the bathroom kicking the door closed behind me. I ignored the fact that I didn't here the door 'click' as it closed.

I got into the hot tub and placed Taren in the small tub Aaliyah had placed on one of the seats.

"You know, your mommy is really evil sometimes." I told Taren as I splashed some water on him, getting a smile out of the four month old.

"We used to hate each other, a lot. When we were kids our mommy's used to take us to the park to play with each other and your other aunts and uncles. Your mommy and I got along a little back then. But then when we stopped going to the park and we didn't see each other for a long time. The next time we saw each other we didn't get along at all. Then she moved away and I never saw her, even when she came to visit her grandparents. Then, last year, she moved back again and we remembered each other. She was a bitch. Oops, don't tell her I said that. And then we found out our pet wolves were mates and that we are soul mates. So, now we have to live together for this project, and I think we're getting along okay." I stopped to put some more baby soap on the sponge, while Taren amused himself by splashing water around.

"She's weird though. I don't know what to think when we're alone sometimes. It's confusing, you know. I get this weird feeling in my stomach when I think of her or look at her. I can't tell her that, though. She annoys the hell out of me, and I guess I annoy the hell out of her too sometimes. Don't tell her I said that either, okay buddy. So, I'm not exactly sure what we have, it feels right to feel like this about her, but I'm not sure if she would return the feeling. What do you think?" I finished and looked at the child in the small tub. I took him out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him before placing my own bath robe on.

I picked him up and moved to head out the door and saw Aaliyah sitting on the sofa in front of me, fully dressed and ready, with her small planner in one hand and taking a bite out of the bagel in her mouth. She placed the bagel on the plate sitting on the dressing table.

"Done already?" She asked getting up and moving towards us.

I nodded and looked at the child in my arms who let out a little giggle.

"Did you have fun with daddy? Did you?" Aaliyah asked Taren in a slightly childish manner.

Taren simply giggled again before putting out his hands for Aaliyah to hold him.

"I'll dress him. You took less time than I thought. It would have taken me ten minutes more if I was giving him a bath. I brought your breakfast up, it's on the bedside table." Aaliyah said before walking out with Taren in her arms.

I noticed that she seemed to avoid making eye contact with me and she seemed nervous about something. I froze as a sudden thought came to me.

'_She didn't hear me talking to Taren about all those things, did she? Nah, she couldn't have, I closed the door.'_ I thought

'_Didn't I?'_

_

* * *

_

_Normal P.O.V_

The eight teens walked into the school auditorium and sat their for four hours, doing their chemistry, physics and biology exams.

Rei, Kai, Miriam and Aaliyah finished half an hour ahead of the others and waited in the hallway for their friends to finish.

Paree, Mariah, Ozuma and Tala came out with smiles on their faces.

"Glad that's over." Mariah said with relief as the eight walked towards the nursery.

"Yeah, six more months and we're done high school!" Miriam added with a large grin.

"We're dismissed for the rest of the day right?" Aaliyah asked the others, avoiding making eye contact with Tala, a move that didn't go unnoticed by the latter.

"Yea. We can go over to our place and get something to eat." Miriam said, gesturing towards herself and Ozuma.

They all agreed with the plan and drove towards the Mariano mansion.

They went into the dining hall and waited for the maids to bring in some lunch.

They had just started eating when Brooklyn, Alexandra, Aryan, Isabella, Garland, Sophia, Rohin, and Angelique came in. They took up the seats left at the dining table and started helping themselves to food.

"So, how did your exams go?" Angelique asked, taking a sip from her glass of water.

"It was good. Why are you guys here? Don't you have work?" Mariah replied.

"We got the day off today. The elders had some meetings with important international companies and it wasn't important for us to be there. Leo, Julie, Drake and Rio sat in at the meetings for us." Garland told them.

The eight couples, and four babies, finished their meals and went to sit in one of the larger family rooms.

"Everyone we have an announcement to make!" Alexandra said suddenly, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"We're engaged! Brooklyn proposed last weekend but we decided to wait before telling anyone." The black haired, hazel-eyed neko jin exclaimed excitedly.

The girls started whispering excitedly and congratulating the couple.

"Well, if you spilled then we should too." Rohin said suddenly. Everyone now turned their attention to Rohin and Angelique.

"Rohin and I…are getting married!" Angelique told the group just as excitedly.

"Damnit! Why did you guys have to propose at the same time as me?" Garland said getting up with Sophia's hand in his own.

Everyone in the room looked at the pair with disbelieving looks on their faces.

"You mean you…" Kai started but his sister Sophia cut him off.

"Yes, we're getting married too. Except Garland proposed to me on Christmas eve, and like Brooklyn and Lexie we didn't want to tell anyone until we told the elders, which we did earlier today."

The room was in dismay. The girls were screaming and hugging each other like the world was about to end; while the boys simply shook hands with each other in a form of congratulating.

After five minutes of this everyone sat back down in their seats, before they turned their heads towards a very quiet couple who looked almost frightened by the inquiring looks on the faces of everyone else in the room; Aryan and Isabella.

Isabella was sitting on Aryan's lap and looked as though she might faint; Aryan was holding Isabella tightly and almost seemed to be sweating.

"You two have been awfully quiet. What's going on?" Paree asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, you see…we…uh…we" Aryan stammered but was cut off by Sophia.

"You're getting married too!" She asked, with a this-is-too-good-to-be-true look on her face.

"No! We don't need to." Isabella replied quickly before the words really sunk in and she gasped and hid her face in the crook of Aryan's neck.

"What do you mean you don't need to?" Aaliyah asked curiously.

"Well, you see we…uh…remember back in December when we left for Tokyo for that business meeting? Yeah, well it wasn't really a business meeting. I mean…it was, but not in the sense that…well anyways. We eloped." Aryan finished off quietly.

The room was very silentas everyone let the words sink in.

"You what?" Mariah whispered.

Isabella thought it best to stop hiding and looked up at everyone in the room.

"We eloped. Please don't kill us!" She said, when she noticed the looks on Sophia, Alexandra and Angelique's face.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Angelique exclaimed.

"We won't kill you! Let's celebrate!" Alexandra said.

"Did you tell the elders? We can still have a big party for you guys!" Sophia said.

"We weren't planning on it, but then while we were in Tokyo we ran into a few old friends and they invited us to their wedding. We went to their wedding and on the way back we thought about getting married, so, we had a court marriage. We're married legally but we haven't performed the traditional, religious Shinto wedding ceremony. We told the elders already and they have asked one of our family priests about it. Our wedding is going to be in a month. The elders asked us to tell you, since it concerns us." Isabella explained.

"So, that means it's time to celebrate!" Rohin said excitedly after hearing the explanation

Ozuma came in with a bottle of champagne. He filled up glasses for everyone.

"A toast to Rohin and Angelique; Brooklyn and Alexandra; Garland and Sophia; and Aryan and Isabella. Congratulations!" Tala said holding up his glass and toasting to the people mentioned.

"Welcome to the family!" Aaliyah and Paree said in unison looking at Isabella and Angelique.

Everyone moved their glasses to take a sip of their champagne but stopped when they saw that Isabella wasn't even holding her glass of champagne.

"Bella, you love champagne. Why aren't you toasting with us?" Sophia asked Isabella. The light purple haired, amber eyed girl looked towards Aryan, who nodded and ran a comforting hand up and down her back.

"You see, there's one more thing. I'm…uh…pregnant." Isabella told the small group. Everyone looked at her in shock for a moment before Alexandra, Angelique, Sophia, Aaliyah, Paree, Mariah, and Miriam let out an identical, large, bird like shriek.

The boys all winced and covered their ears.

"Look my glass has a crack in it now!" Ozuma exclaimed showing his glass of champagne to the others around him. And indeed, that large shriek from the girls had cracked Ozuma's glass. The boys looked at the girls with looks of amazement, which their female counterparts ignored.

"When did you find out?" Sophia asked.

"How much time has it been?" Aaliyah asked.

"Yesterday. It's been four days." Isabella replied to the very excited girls in front of her.

"We're going to be Aunties!" Aaliyah and Mariah said together and hugged each other tightly.

"So are we!" Alexandra, Angelique, Sophia, Paree, and Miriam reminded the other two girls, who simply smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, so food and more champagne to celebrate, sparkling juice for Isabella, a new champagne glass for Ozuma, and some music is what we need right?" Miriam said counting the things off on her fingers.

Everyone nodded and the celebrations began.

* * *

The preparations for the Isabella and Aryan's wedding were now underway. Shinto and Buddhist priests had been called in to try and set auspicious dates for Rohin and Angelique; Brooklyn and Alexandra; and Garland and Sophia's weddings.

These three wedding would take place on the summer solstice, the end of July, and the fall solstice; in that order.

In the midst of all this the eight teens were still busy with school, their fake children, and their own emotional problems.

There was now a day left until Isabella and Aryan's wedding. Or at least, their religious wedding, legally they had been married for three months now. Luckily for Isabella, her tummy hadn't grown much, yet, so she could fit into her mother's wedding kimono.

Aaliyah, Paree, Miriam, and Mariah had planned a surprise bridal shower and organized it with the help of Alexandra, Sophia and Angelique.

The boys had taken this idea and turned it into a bachelor party, for Aryan. The girls of course had know idea.

The boys had just come back from a club and were now sitting in the Hiwatari mansion drinking some very strong alcoholic drinks. They were immersed in deep conversation.

"Guys, why the hell are girls so confusing?" Tala asked suddenly, taking a sip from his glass of vodka.

"They were just made that way, I guess. Kami should send instruction manuals with them, though." Ozuma replied.

"Or they just find it amusing to see us men get confused. Why Aaliyah's been confusing you?" Rohin said with a smirk in Tala's direction.

Tala half-heartedly sent him a glare before finishing his vodka and pouring himself more.

"Yea. She made me give our robot child a bath and I said some things while I was giving him a bath. I think she might have heard. She hasn't looked me in the eye for four whole weeks. She hasn't said much to me either. It happened that day you guys announced about your engagements and everything." Tala told the others.

"Don't worry it won't be a big issue. She'll come around eventually. Unless, you were talking about being unsure about your feelings for her, then your in for a long time of the silent treatment. But even you wouldn't be that stupid, you are my cousin after all." Garland said with a smirk, before proceeding to take a sip from his beer.

"But that's exactly what I was talking about." Tala said with a frown.

Brooklyn, Aryan, Rohin, Kai, Ozuma and Rei burst out laughing as theysaw Garland choke on his beer when Tala said this.

"After all, Garland, he is **_your_** cousin!" Brooklyn said patting his friend on the back before bursting out into laughter once more.

"Looks like you two share blood and stupidity." Aryan said with a smirk that earned glares from both Ivanovs.

"What do I do now?" Tala said resting his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands.

"Well, an apology won't work. I tried apologizing after I broke her first bike, she gave me a black eye." Aryan said grimacing at the memory.

"She likes things to be proven to her. Like this one time when we were younger, I found her doing something to my computer and told her she was an idiot and didn't know anything about computers. She got mad and didn't talk to me for a whole week. I found out that she wasn't doing anything wrong to my computer after all. She had just made a short cut file I could use to find my saved homework files. I bought her, herown laptop and told her it was wrong of me to judge her knowledge because of her age and that she wasn't stupid. She was back to normal and forgave me for what I said. Try proving that you are sure about your feelings for her and she might come around." Rohin suggested.

Tala looked thoughtful for a moment before he shrugged and agreed to try it.

"What about you three? Same problems as this loser?" Garland said gesturing towards Tala when he said the last word. He was still a little annoyed by the fact that Tala had proven both of them to be stupid when it came to things like girls.

"I'm good." Rei said with a smile.

"We're okay. Not as close or personal as Rei and Mariah but we're okay." Ozuma answered.

"Not even friends yet, but I'm working on it." Kai mumbled.

The boys continued their conversation oblivious to the fact that the girls were conversing about the same thing.

* * *

The girls had organized the party at the Bikonai Mansion.

They had surprised Isabella earlier that evening and given her presents. Then, they watched a few movies before relaxing in the indoor hot tub and eating delicious sweets and pastries.

"So, let me get this straight. You guys still swear at each other and argue and call each other names, but he told you that he cares about you? And he'll kill anyone who tries to harm you?" Sophia said, looking at Paree, who was sitting across her in the hot tub and taking a bite out of her piece of cheesecake.

"Yea, that's about it." Paree replied taking a bite out of her piece of strawberry shortcake.

"Kami! My brother is really messed up!" Sophia said shaking his head slightly.

"Paree's messed up too, except in different ways. So, they sort of complement each other." Miriam said. Paree stuck her tongue out at the blue haired girl.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you. One minute your calling Ozuma by the nickname you gave him just to annoy him, and the next minute you two look like your lips have been glued together with super glue." Mariah teased Miriam.

"As if your any better! Whenever, I see you and Rei together you're in such compromising positions that I'm surprised the elders haven't seen you and had heart attacks yet." Alexandra joked earning a mock glare from Mariah before she,too, giggled at the comment.

"What about you and Tala?" Isabella said turning to her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"What about us? We get along." Aaliyah said avoiding making any eye contact with either of the girls.

The other seven girls gave each other similar looks of concern and curiosity.

"What's wrong Aaliyah? Did something happen?" Angelique asked in concern.

"No, not really. I guess it can't be considered as something bad, really," Aaliyah said shrugging, she looked at the other girls and sighed, "alright I guess it sort of is something big."

"You can tell us, don't worry this is a strictly girls only thing and it will only remain between us." Alexandra said kindly.

"Okay. Well, I asked Tala to give Taren a bath a few weeks ago. I heard some mumbling and got a little curious so I listened in, because the door was still a little open. Tala was just saying how we got along a little as kids and then we started to hate each toher. He was talking about how we still hated each other when I moved back. Then he started talking about not being sure how he felt about me. He said his stomach did flip flops whenever he thought about me. Then he said I annoyed the hell out of him, and I probably felt annoyed by him too. He said he didn't think I would feel the same way, or anything. I couldn't look him in the eyes after that cause if I did he would know that I had heard what he said about me. I haven't spoken to him properly either for a while now." Aaliyah finished explaining.

"Well, how do you feel about him?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know. I know I like him so much it hurts sometimes. I don't want to say anything though 'cause he's still not sure about his feelings for me." Aaliyah replied with a hint of sadness in her voice, as she ran her hand over the warm water.

"Don't worry he'll come around. And when he does accept him. Garland was like that too. I guess being confused runs in their blood." Sophia said getting a few laughs from all the girls.

"Yea, don't worry about it." Paree said.

"Mm hmm." Mariah added.

"I concur." Miriam said before bursting into giggles. Paree, Mariah and Aaliyah remembered that conversation at the Ice cream Parlor, and also started laughing, while attempting to tell the confused 24 year olds the story behind the joke.

* * *

Isabella and Aryan's wedding had been a great occasion for the girls to be able to wear traditional kimonos and the boys wore traditional robes, similar to the kimonos.

The wedding had taken place at the shrine located in the local park. Everyone had now left for their homes to rest and get ready for the reception that was to happen later that evening at the Bikonai Mansion, in honor of the newlyweds.

Tala had asked Aaliyah to walk around the park with him. Aaliyah had asked Tala's mother to take Taren home with her which she was more than delighted to do saying it would be good practice for when she had a real grandchild. Aaliyah and Tala blushed at the looks his mother had given the two of them when she said this.

Aaliyah unconsciously smoothed the front of her pale blue kimono and the dark blue sash around it. She looked at Tala and took in his black and blue robes. She was still amazed that he had tied his hair back into a ponytail today instead of having the usual spikes.

"Aaliyah, I…um…I have something to show you. It's a surprise, so you have to close your eyes." Tala said nervously as they came near the part of the park that led into a small forest.

Aaliyah closed her eyes unsurely, and felt Tala grasp her hand. She held onto his hand tightly and followed him towards wherever he was leading her. They stopped walking after a few moments, and Aaliyah heard the sound of water hitting a surface.

"Open your eyes." She heard Tala say as he let go of her hand.

She opened her eyes and was awed by the sight before her.

They were standing in a small but cozy clearing. There was a beautiful waterfall in front of them that formed a small pond. There were a few lily pads floating here and there on the surface of the water.

Overall it was a great place. Peaceful and natural. Aaliyah walked closer to the waterfall and felt some mist hit her face.

She felt Tala's body behind hers and shivered as his breath touched her neck.

"Do you like it?" He whispered in a husky voice.

Aaliyah turned around and smiled at him. Tala placed his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I…Aaliyah, I love you." He whispered before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Aaliyah stood there in shock for a moment before she came back to her senses.

'_He said he loves you! Don't just stand there you idiot! Say something!'_ She heard a little voice in her head say.

"I…I…I love you too!" She whispered back, pulling his head down so there lips met in a soft kiss. They pulled back and Tala stared at her for a second in disbelief before capturing her lips with his own in a lip bruising kiss. He held on tighter as if she would slip away. Aaliyah just melted right there in his arms.

"You don't how long I've wanted to hear you say that." Aaliyah whispered when they finally pulled apart.

Tala simply smirked and bent down to kiss her once again.

* * *

Two figures walked away from the shrine and around the park for a while after the wedding ceremony. The female of the figures was wearing a white kimono with a pink sash; while the male was wearing simple black and white robes.

"Rei?" Mariah said as the pair walked through the park.

"Yes Mariah?" He replied.

"Do you think Tala and Aaliyah made up?" She asked.

"Yea, I think they did." Rei said with a small smile.

"What makes you so sure?" Mariah asked suspiciously.

"Tala just called and said he and Aaliyah are going to be a little late for the reception, because they're a little 'busy'." Rei said with a smirk.

"Oh. Are they still here?" Mariah asked, looking around the park.

"Yea, they're enjoying the view of a really nice spot in the forest that Tala said he was going to take Aaliyah too. Fortunately, I found one of my own, that I'm going to share with you." Rei said taking her by the hand and leading her through the forest on the other side of the park to a small creek.

* * *

Miriam and Ozuma were walking around the park quietly, side by side. Miriam wore a light green kimono with a dark green sash tied around her waist; while Ozuma wore robes that had two different tones of beige.

Miriam had finally had enough of the silence. She decided to ask what had been on her mind for a while.

"Ozuma. I was wondering something. I've been thinking about it for a while now and I thought I'd ask you what your opinion on this matter is." She started.

Ozuma looked towards her indicating that she had his full attention. Miriam shifted nervously under his gaze.

"Um…yea, so I was wondering. What would you call our…our relationship?" Miriam asked feeling the heat rising up her neck and cheeks.

Ozuma gazed at her thoughtfully for a moment, not missing the blush on her cheeks. He turned and kept walking towards the area of the park known as "Secrets of Nature", it was a garden.

Miriam followed him curiously, passing the small gate leading into the garden.

She watched as Ozuma looked at all the flowers in the garden before picking a flower which had petals of different shades of green, and breaking it off the flower bush. He walked around her and placed the flower into the hair, which was put up in a fancy bun today.

She felt him place his arms around her waist and felt his chest against her back as he pulled her closer to him.

"Our relationship." Ozuma said thoughtfully.

"I don't know what it may be tomorrow but for today I can say with confidence that we are two souls learning to find peace in one another." He answered after some more thinking.

Miriam was quiet for a moment as she leaned against Ozuma's frame.

"Two souls learning to find peace in one another. I like the sound of that. In other words we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" She said reaching a conclusion.

"Yea, I guess you could say that if you want it simple. But, two souls learning to find peace in one another sounds much more smarter and cooler. Besides with the traditional, formal clothes I'm wearing now, my ancestors would have been impressed by hearing me talk like that." Ozuma said turning Miriam around in his arms and grinning at her.

Miriam smiled back.

"I don't know about your ancestors, but I know I'm impressed. And right now I think that the two souls are restless to find some peace, love and joy." Miriam said giving Ozuma a wink before turning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Ozuma called from behind her.

"Where do you think?" She replied showing him the car keys jingling in her hand.

Ozuma simply grinned and caught up with her.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look in that kimono?" He said, placing an arm around Miriam's waist.

"You can flatter me all you want but you are not getting **_that_** far with me." Miriam said rolled her eyes at the puppy dog look her gave her.

* * *

Kai and Paree were walking around the park with Paulo in a stroller, being pushed by Paree. Paree was wearing a dark red kimono with a tan colored sash tied around her waist. Kai was wearing black and tan colored robes.

Unlike their friends, they hadn't given Paulo to Kai's parents to take home, instead they took him along on the stroll around the park.

An old lady stopped as she was about to pass by them.

"Oh, what an adorable child! Is he yours?" She asked Kai and Paree, the former who was trying his best to hide his annoyance.

"Yes, he is." Paree replied politely.

"Oh, well I thought maybe it was your nephew or something, you two look way too young to have a child, but then again anything's possible." The old lady started mumbling to herself.

"Yes, um, we're in a bit of a hurry so bye." Kai said quickly and placing his arms around Paree's he steered the stroller and Paree, who was caught in between the stroller and Kai towards the parking lot where their car was parked. He quickly placed Paulo in the car seat, the stroller in the trunk and when he got into the car he saw Paree shaking with silent laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a sigh.

"You! You rushed us away from that old lady like she was about to turn into a big demon and eat us up. It was just a little old lady who wanted to look at Paulo." Paree said finally able to bring her voice back to it's normal frequency.

"That was the 7th "little old lady" to stop us and tell us we were too young to have a child but he was adorable nonetheless. Don't you find that even a little irritating?" Kai said resting his forehead against the steering wheel.

"No, it's funny!" Paree said bursting out laughing at the look of shock, horror, and disbelief on Kai's face.

"I'm doomed. Oh Kami, why did you have to make a fruitcake like her my soul mate." Kai mumbled looking out the car window towards the sky with a pleading look on his face.

"Hey! You're the one talking to a car window, and you're calling me a fruitcake! Hypocrite!" Paree said rolling her eyes at him.

"I need to get her some help." Kai mumbled to himself, as he started the car and started driving towards the Hiwatari mansion

"Get yourself some while your at it! It can be couple's counseling!" Paree said brightly, a strange look in her eyes.

Kai looked towards the back at Paulo who at first was giggling at his mommy's actions but now seemed thoroughly scared.

"I know what you mean. All thatstrawberry shortcake has drivenyour mommy mad!"

* * *

There you go! Please Review!

Byez.


	25. Chapter 24:Boris

Helloooooo! The updates are coming as fast as I can type them up. Thanks for all those reviews and that explanation on why I get more hits than reviews. I request those who read this story, but have not yet reviewed even once, to review for one of the chapters. Thank you!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's and this plot.

Chapter 24:Boris's Plans, High heels, and A Theory Proven true

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

A few days before spring break started for the eight teens, Drake, Rio, Leo and Julie had to leave to go back to Boris.

"We don't want to miss the other three weddings, but we have to go back, or Boris will get suspicious and send people to find us." Drake said, after he and his three other companions had checked in their luggage at the airport.

"Even though we wear disguises, while we work for Boris, we always need to be on our guard. Now, that Boris knows that you guys are the bonded ones, he will be more determined than ever to try and capture you or brainwash you. You also have to be careful when you go out and when your at school." Julie said looking at Kai, Tala, Rei, Ozuma, Paree, Aaliyah, Mariah, and Miriam as she said so.

"We'll try to trick Boris by giving him false information or something, but you'll still need to be careful with things. Maybe you girls should carry pepper spray around with you or something. We know that all of you are black belts in martial arts, and tae kwon do, but it wouldn't hurt to carry around small weapons just is case." Leo said, picking up his duffle bag.

"Bye guys. Be careful." Rio said hugging each of them before following the other three towards the escalator leading to the departure area.

"We will. Take care." Mariah said as she watched Drake, Rio, Leo, and Julie enter the walkway leading to the plane.

They watched the plane take off before they left for their homes.

* * *

A violet haired man sat in a large black leather chair behind a wooden desk. He drummed his fingers on the surface of the desk as he sat there. 

A red light started blinking and emitting a bleeping noise from a small white machine that sat upon his desk.

"Yes?" He said, after pressing the button.

"Master Boris, Daniel, Rivera, Luke, and Juliet are here to see you." a woman's voice spoke from the device.

A smile made it's way onto Boris's face, when he heard this.

"Send them up." He said before turning to face the door.

Daniel and Rivera Chan were the best code breakers and detectives he had on his team. Luke and Juliet Linto were the best researchers, scientists and historians on his team. The four of them had gone on a well-deserved vacation in December, and it would be a lie to say that he hadn't missed their skills.

Boris watched as the door to his office opened and four figures walked in. He stood up to acknowledge their presence before indicating for them to sit down on the seats in front of his desk.

"Welcome back. How was your vacation?" Boris asked, looking at each of them in turn.

"It was great, Master Boris, thank you for letting us take off some time." Luke answered.

"So, you enjoyed it? That's good. I don't want to overwork some of my best agents." Boris said with a smile, which the four in front of him knew was fake.

"Sir, while we were away, we found some information on the bonded ones." Daniel said slowly.

"You did?" Boris said, sitting up and looking at Daniel with a greedy look in his eyes.

"Yes, sir we did. It appears that the bonded ones are affected more if they are tortured mentally instead of physically. They react more to mental torture." Juliet answered.

"I see. How do you think we can use this new information?" Boris asked, moving his attention towards Daniel and Luke.

"Well, if we can capture one of them, we can get information out of them by threatening them, or threatening their bonded partner." Luke replied.

"And we have also determined that it would benefit us more to capture the boys first." Daniel added.

"I doubt that you would know of the attempt made to capture one of the boys. I sent Lawrence Michaels, our best agent in breaking and entering, to kidnap the boy who is bonded with Pegasus. Unfortunately, he was captured, and I'm afraid he might have told his captors of our plans. But I'm open to any ideas the four of you may have." Boris said, the greedy glint never leaving his eyes.

"Well, we think you should send your best martial artists to capture them. The boys are incredibly skilled in martial arts and other forms of self-defense. Their skill and experience rivals that of some of the best martial artist that we have." Rivera told the, evil, violet haired man.

"Yes, and if any of the female bonded ones are nearby, they will rush to assist their mates, and in doing so they will also be captured." Juliet added.

Boris looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded slightly.

"I think that your plan might just work. You're sure of this information?" He said looking at the four young people sitting in front of him.

"Positive." Daniel replied.

"Alright. We'll put this plan to work then. You may leave now." He said and watched them get up, not noticing the small smirks of triumph on the faces of the his four workers.

* * *

"Eek!" Paree squeaked before she fell over onto the bed, that Kai was currently lying on. 

Kai looked at the strange position her body was in and started laughing.

Paree looked up at the sound of laughter and tried glaring at Kai through her hair, which was now covering her face.

Paree's legs were straight and she was bent at the waist with the upper half of her body on the bed. Her hair was messed up around her face and her butt was sticking out in mid-air.

"Shut up! It's not that funny. I don't laugh at you when you fall while trying to put on your high heels!" Paree said with a pout and she sat on the bed, smoothed her hair out of her face and placed her high heels on properly.

"That's because I don't wear high heels." Kai pointed out, rolling his eyes at the glare Paree sent him.

"If you can't walk in them why do you where them?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can, too, walk in them! And they look good with some outfits. And I look kind of short with out them, when I go out." Paree explained.

"Whatever. I think their useless. There's no point in wearing high heels." Kai said standing up and picking up his car keys.

"Are we picking up Rei and Mariah or are they coming on their own?" Paree asked, picking up her purse and walking towards the bedroom door, where Kai was standing.

"We're picking them up. Rei sent all his cars to the auto shop for a tune up or inspection or something." Kai said as the couple walked out of the Hiwatari mansion.

"Why?" Paree asked as they walked towards their car.

"Because he thinks Boris might have sent someone to plant a tracking device or something on his cars." Kai replied, as he got into the car.

He started it and then looked up at Paree, who was looking at the car unsurely.

"What you don't seriously think there's something like that on my car do you?" Kai asked noticing the look on her face.

"But what if-…" Paree started.

"There isn't anything. I'm sure of it. Now are you getting in or not?" Kai said, cutting off Paree's sentence.

With a reluctant sigh Paree got into the vehicle, and placed her seatbelt on.

They drove in silence for a few minutes until they reached the Kon mansion. They watched as Rei and Mariah came out and got into the car with them.

"Hey guys!" Paree said in greeting.

"Hi! Did you bring everything?" Mariah said, looking at Paree.

"Yes. You won't believe how many toys that demon child has wrecked. He broke a little toy car and cried for two whole hours!" Paree replied.

"Yea, I know what you mean. Rose broke a toy tea party set and had a tantrum over it, until we gave her a plastic cup to play with. She even broke that!" Mariah said with wide eyes.

Kai parked and the four teens got out of the car. They entered the small shop and looked around.

"I thought this was just a toy repair shop?" Rei said in confusion as he saw furniture, jewelry, and other various items placed in the shop.

Kai opened his mouth to reply, but a gray-haired sales lady standing at the counter beat him to it.

"It is, but we also repair broken furniture, jewelry, chandeliers and other décor items, damaged portraits and electronics. We also sell new items like these. The items placed around the store are newly stocked items on sale. How can I help you dears?" She asked kindly.

"Hi, do you think you can repair these toys for us?" Paree asked as she and Mariah went up to the counter.

Each of the girls had a bag full of broken toys. They placed a toy tea party set, an electronic puppy, four torn teddy bears, two toy cars, and three talking Disney character toys on the counter.

"Yes, we will be able to repair these. We can repair the teddy bears today but everything else is probably going to take a day or two. If you want to wait, we'll have the teddy bears finished and we can give you a date to pick up the rest of the toys." The old lady said with a smile.

"Thank you. Yes, we will wait." Mariah said.

The lady placed the toys in a small cart and wheeled it through a door into the back of the store.

Paree walked towards a small glass showcase that had jewelry inside of it. She looked at the small rings, necklaces, and bracelets with a smile. She was still observing some of the jewelry, when she saw it.

Paree gasped when she saw the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. The necklace was made of silver and had a medium sized pendant on it. The pendant of silver was in the shape of a phoenix and had a sapphire crystal as an eye. It reminded Paree so much of the phoenix drawn on her bedroom wall, back at Bikonai mansion.

As she looked at it she felt a strange connection to it. Suddenly, glimpses of a long forgotten memory started coming back to her.

_(flashback)_

_A three year old girl with red and black hair, and hazel-green eyes was standing behind a small table with a cake sitting on it. The cake was white with red icing on it. _

'_Happy 4th Birthday Paree' was writing on the cake in the red icing._

_Paree watched as her mom and dad walked up to her with a small box._

"_Paree, honey, this is our present to you. It's meant especially for you." Paree's mother said with a smile at her small daughter._

_Paree's father handed her the box and Paree opened it. She gasped in surprise as she pulled out a silver necklace with a silver phoenix hanging from it._

_She watched it shine as the light hit it._

"_It looks like my phoenix Chanzel!" The young Paree exclaimed._

"_We know, that why we got it for you. Do you like it honey?" Her father asked._

"_I love it! Thank you mommy and daddy!" She said excitedly hugging both of her parents._

"_Your welcome, honey." Her father said with a smile._

"_Happy Birthday my sweet little fairy." Her mother said._

_(end flashback)_

Paree snapped out of her trance and looked at the necklace in the case in shock. She looked up when she heard the chime of the store alarm and saw the old lady re-enter.

The lady came and stood on the other side of the glass showcase Paree was standing at.

"I see you've found something you like." The lady said with a smile and Paree nodded a little, unaware of the fact that Kai was standing right behind her.

"Can you tell me where you got this? It seems familiar to me." Paree asked.

"Well," the old lady frowned a little in thought, "about sixteen years ago, a young couple came to me and asked me to repair this necklace. Apparently it was their daughter's necklace and the clasp had broken while she was out playing with her friends. I agreed to repair it and they paid me in advance. They didn't come back for it though. Then, about a year ago I received a letter from one of them. The letter was from the young man who came to get this necklace repaired. He said his wife had died and he had forgotten about the necklace. He asked me to keep it and that if someone with a gold ring, with a carving similar to the bird shaped pendant on the necklace, came by, I was to give the necklace to them. But that hasn't happened so far. I'm doubting that it will." The old lady explained, not noticing the sad look on Paree's face, something Kai didn't miss.

"Can you please tell me what their names were?" Paree asked in a quiet tone.

"Well, I don't really remember their first names. But their last name was something like Bikoni? No, that wasn't it. Bikini? No, not that either. Ah yes, Bikonai. Their last name was Bikonai." The old lady remembered.

Kai noticed a look of pain and sadness on Paree's face as she looked down at the necklace.

The old lady went over to ring up the total cost of a few toys and electronics Mariah and Rei and picked up.

Kai went and stood behind Paree without touching her. He looked over her shoulder to get a better glance at the necklace and a sudden realization came to him, when he saw it.

It was the same necklace he had seen Paree's parents give her when they were younger. His own parents had given him a ring of gold with a similar image except the phoenix on his ring had a ruby for the eye.

"My mum and dad gave that to me." He heard Paree whisper. She had finally noticed him standing there.

"I know." Kai said after a moment of hesitation.

"I…I want it, but who knows where that golden ring is. And even if someone had the ring and got the necklace, how would I get it from them. It's one of the last things my mother and father gave to me." Paree whispered and Kai saw a tear slide down her cheek.

Kai felt a strange ache in his chest as he saw another tear slide down Paree's cheek. He placed his arms around her waist and held her close to him. He placed a kiss on her neck.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to get that necklace." Kai told her wiping away the two tears.

Paree took a few breaths and managed to give Kai a grateful smile, before moving out of his arms and towards the other side of the store where Rei and Mariah were looking at electronic toys.

Kai watched her for a few seconds before pulling the collar of his shirt down to reveal part of a gold chain. He undid the clasp and took off the necklace. He pulled a small gold ring off the chain and placed the chain in his jean pocket.

He called the old lady over and showed her the ring.

"Oh, this is great!" The lady exclaimed.

"Ssh!" Kai said looking towards the other end of the store to make sure Paree hadn't heard the lady.

"I don't want her to hear. It's…er…a surprise." Kai said.

"Oh, I understand. Here you go." The old lady said, placing the silver necklace in a small box and handing it to Kai.

"Thank you." Kai said before walking over to join the other three.

A few minutes later the old lady came to them with the newly repaired teddy bears. Kai and Rei paid for the repairs and the other new items Mariah and Paree wanted to get.

They made their way towards Kai's car with Kai and Rei walking a few steps in front of the girls.

They turned around the corner of the building towards the parking lot of the small mall, where that store was located.

Then, out of no where, four men dressed in black outfits came towards Kai and Rei and started attacking them.

Paree and Mariah saw this and hid behind two cars on different sides of the walk way.

Paree heard a small humming noise from her purse and realized that her cell phone was vibrating. She saw that it was Mariah calling.

"Yea?" She whispered so that the men attacking Kai and Rei wouldn't hear her.

"Which car are you hiding behind?" She heard Mariah whispered.

"The black one. You?" Paree asked.

"The green one. Can you see me from there?" Mariah said.

Paree looked around the car she was hiding behind and saw Mariah peeking around the green car that she was hiding behind.

"What shoes are you wearing?" Mariah whispered as they both went to hide behind the cars again.

"What does that have to do with anything? We have to help Kai and Rei." Paree whispered back into her cell phone, as she heard Kai and Rei yell, from the spots where they were fighting against Boris's men.

Paree suddenly heard an even louder yell and looked up from where she was. She gasped when she saw that one of the men had stabbed a dagger into Kai's arm and Rei had gotten a few cuts.

"It matters! What shoes are you wearing!" Mariah repeated hurriedly. Paree noticed the panic in Mariah's voice and realized she must have seen the blood trickling down Rei's arms.

"High heels. Why?" Paree replied.

"Defense technique number 47, common weapons females can use, high heels. Don't you remember your martial arts training?" Mariah said in an exasperated way.

"Oops, I forgot about that. Technique number 47 is Heels to Head, right?" Paree asked.

"Yes, it is. I'm leaving my shopping bags behind this car, I'm going to come back for them later. Put your cell phone off and make sure you can see me from where you are. When I nod my head, let's use the Heels to Head technique." Mariah responded.

"That's a good idea. Let's add in a Crushed Family Jewels kick as well." Paree said quickly before put off her phone and placing it in her purse, by the car. She crouched down and went around the car and saw Mariah do the same on the opposite side of the walkway.

Paree felt like she was going to be sick when she saw another one of the men pull the dagger out of Kai's pierced flash.

Mariah looked towards the boys who seemed to being tiring out as they tried to fend off their four attackers.

Paree saw Mariah nod and the two girls got up, walking slowly, towards the six men. They now stood behind two of Boris's men.

Mariah and Paree looked at each other with smirks and nodded. They grabbed onto the shoulders of the men in front of them and kneed them between the legs from behind.

The two men yelled out in pain and crouched over. Mariah and Paree took off their high heeled shoes and started hammering the heads of the two men with the high heels of their shoes.

Kai, Rei and the two other attackers watched in amazement as the two men fell to the floor in pain while Paree and Mariah continued pounding their heads. Kai and Rei came to their senses before the other men, and took advantage of their distraction.

Kai delivered a swift kick to the side of the head, of the man in front of him. Rei delivered a strong right hook punch to the man who had lost his black hat in the struggle before the girls appeared.

Meanwhile, the girls were having the most fun they had had in a while.

"You…_smack…_bastard!…Don't…_thump_…you ever touch Rei…_thud…_again!" Mariah said, hammering the man on the head with her high heels and hitting it against the concrete walk way.

"You filthy beast! _Smack…thud…crack_….Don't ever come near Kai, me or our friends again!" Paree said doing the same moves as Mariah, including slapping the man.

Kai and Rei had managed to knock out the men they had been fighting, and were now trying to catch their breath, while watching Paree and Mariah beat the other two men into unconsciousness.

Kai and Rei noticed a trickle of blood sliding down the side of the head of the man Mariah was beating and thought it would be wise to stop the two girls now.

"Paree, you can stop now." Kai said, but Paree didn't stop or respond.

"Mariah, I think he's been beaten enough." Rei said to his girlfriend, but the pink haired neko jin kept pounding the man's head.

"Uh…If we don't stop them now those men will die." Rei muttered to Kai.

"That wouldn't be so bad, but I don't want them to go to jail, so, let's try pulling them away." Kai replied.

Kai went and grabbed Paree by the arms and started pulling her away from the, now unconscious man.

"Let me at him!" Paree said struggling to get out of Kai's grip. While struggling she hit Kai's stab wound. Kai winced and let go of her, holding onto his arm.

Paree turned around with wide eyes and watched as the blood continued to pour from the fresh wound.

"Oh my god! Kai, I'm sorry! I forgot about your injury. Take off you jacket." Paree said quickly and ripped off a part of her shirt from the bottom. She helped Kai take his jacket off, revealing a black muscle shirt underneath, and wrapped the cloth from her shirt around the wound.

"That'll stop the blood flow temporarily, but we have to get you to a hospital, fast!" Paree said.

"I'm not done with him yet, Rei!" Mariah could be heard yelling. Paree and Kai went over to the couple and tried to talk some sense into Mariah. After both girls had calmed down they got their shopping bags and purses from behind their hiding spots and started walking towards their car.

"I'm driving." Paree said, glaring at Kai who had opened his mouth to protest.

They got into the car and started driving towards the hospital.

"Mariah, call one of the elde-…" Paree started by Mariah cut her off.

"I called Rei and Kai's parents. I also called Ozuma, Miriam, Tala and Aaliyah. They're coming to meet us at the hospital later on." She told Paree.

"We don't need the hospital!" Kai said stubbornly from the back seat.

"Yea, we've had worse than this before. It doesn't even hurt, it just stings a little. We just need to clean the wounds a little. We don't need to go to the hospital!" Rei said just as stubbornly, from his seat beside Kai.

"Don't argue!" Paree said, glaring at Kai through the rear-view mirror.

"This is for your own good!" Mariah added, turning around to look at Rei.

"Kai? Are high heels still as useless as you thought they were this morning?" Paree said after a moment, and explained the conversation to Mariah, who burst out laughing at the irony of the situation.

Kai and Rei slid down their seats and sulked like two year olds.

"Stupid women." They both muttered.

* * *

Aaliyah and Tala had received news about Kai and Rei being attacked and were now on their way to the hospital. 

"What if Boris has spies at the hospital, and they tell him that Kai and Rei are injured. He might take advantage of that or something." Aaliyah said with a frown.

"Don't worry. This hospital was made by the elders. They personally hand pick the staff, that works here. I'm sure that their aren't any spies there." Tala replied as he parked his SUV and got out.

Tala and Aaliyah walked into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"Hi, we're here to see Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon." Aaliyah told the lady.

"Their in room 14A just down the hall on the right." The lady replied, chewing her gum loudly.

"Thanks." Aaliyah said before walking way.

They walked towards the room and entered. Ozuma and Miriam were already there, and Mariah and Paree were sitting in chairs beside Kai and Rei's beds. The curtain that would normally separate the two beds was drawn back.

"Hey guys." Aaliyah said moving to sit by Miriam.

"What happened?" Tala asked Kai and Rei, both of which did not look happy.

"Four of Boris's men came and attacked us. They stabbed me and managed to get a few swipes at Rei. These two, beat two of the men unconscious. And brought us here." Kai replied in an annoyed tone, sending glares at both Paree and Mariah.

"The doctors bandaged us up. But they want to keep us here for a night to test our blood, incase there was poison or something on the daggers used to stab us. We could've just cleaned the wounds at home, but no we had to come to the hospital! I hate this thing." Rei said, indicating the hospital gown he had to wear and glaring at Mariah and Paree, as well.

"It's a good idea though. You shouldn't take any chances when it comes to Boris, there could have been poison on that dagger. Like there was poison in that dart." Ozuma said, a dark shadow appearing on his face as he remembered the incident that had happened many weeks ago.

Everyone was silent for a while. No one in the room bothered to break the silence. They turned their heads towards the door when it opened again.

Kai's mother and grandmother came in, Rei's mother and grandmother came in behind the other two.

"Oh Kai, honey are you alright?" His mother asked, as she walked over to the bed. Paree got up from her seat and let Kai's grandmother sit down.

"Thank you, Paree." Kai's grandmother said with a small smile.

"Mum, I'm alright. Nothing's wrong, I just got a few scratches." Rei could be heard saying from his bed.

"Of course, you're alright! We didn't raise you to be a bunch of sissies!" Kai's grandmother said looking at both boys, while Rei's grandmother nodded in agreement.

"You girls did a good job in getting them to the hospital. These two are the most stubborn boys to deal with when it comes to going to the doctor or the hospital. Tala and Ozuma didn't mind of course." Rei's grandmother said sending the other two boys a smile.

"I remember this one time, when they were younger. Rei and Kai decided to try jumping on the trampoline in our gym, before it was fully fixed. They fell off. Kai broke an arm and Rei broke a leg. It took us four full hours to get them to the hospital. They actually locked themselves in their rooms for half the time." Kai's grandmother told the rest of them.

"Oh yeah. I remember that!" Ozuma said with a smirk at his injured friends.

"Ozuma and Tala had a field day. They were teasing these idiots we call grandsons, the whole time." Rei's grandmother said, with a smirk at Rei and Kai.

Kai and Rei were now a tomato red color.

"Where's Paulo, Mrs. Hiwatari?" Paree asked when she had stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I don't see Rose either." Mariah said.

"We left them in the hospital play room. Unlike you girls, we weren't interested in that business stuff. We became doctors and let our husbands do the boring business things. So, now we work at the hospital from time to time. We just finished our shifts, when my secretary told me that Kai had been admitted to the hospital." Kai's mother explained.

"Yea, well I don't need to be here. I could've just bandaged my wounds at home. Stupid Paree dragged me here." Kai mutter bitterly, sending Paree a glare, who sent one back.

"Don't be so rude Kai! Paree, honey you did well by bringing him here." Kai's mother said, giving Paree a smile.

"Well, I guess we'll be going now. We have some homework to finish and hand in before spring break starts. Bye, guys." Miriam said getting up and walking out the door after waving a goodbye. Ozuma followed her out.

"Yea, we'll get going too. Bye." Aaliyah said and left the room, with Tala behind her.

* * *

"WHAT!" And enrage Boris shouted, as he was given the report of how his plan had failed. 

A man with short blond hair and brown eyes winced at the loud shout.

"You mean to tell me, that two of my BEST martial artists have been beaten into COMAS with HIGH HEELS!" Boris yelled at the man, spit flying out of his mouth.

"Y-Yes, sir. The other two have a few broken bones and severe concussions." The man said quickly, backing away from the enraged old man.

"Get out of my sight! Send in Oliver!" Boris yelled at the man, before returning to his seat behind his desk.

The man shuffled out of the office quickly and a green haired man came in.

"You requested to see me sir?" the man named Oliver asked.

"Yes, Oliver. You are aware of the new information Daniel, Rivera, Luke and Juliet have found, correct?" Boris asked. The green haired man simply nodded.

"What do you think of their plan to capture the boys first?" Boris asked again, watching every move the lime green haired man made.

"Well, I think it is a good idea." Oliver said, without hesitation.

"Well, you are the best strategist I have. I'm sure you know by now that our plan failed. How do you think we can go about capturing the boys?" The violet haired man said, gritting his teeth as he remembered the condition his best martial artists were in.

Oliver seemed thoughtful for a while. He looked up at Boris and saw a vein of frustration pulsating on the old man's temple, although his face appeared calm.

"I think we should try to capture on of the girls first. That way the girl's mate will rush to help her. A damsel in distress type of attack. That way we can capture the boy and if we're lucky the girl won't be able to get away." Oliver said after a few moments.

Boris looked at Oliver thoughtfully before getting up and walking around his desk to stand by Oliver.

"You know that just might work." Boris said, placing his hands on Oliver's shoulders.

"And if it does you shall be greatly rewarded." He added, whispering in Oliver's ear.

"Thank you, sir." Oliver said getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

Drake, Rio, Leo, and Julie, also known as Daniel, Rivera, Luke, and Juliet, stood wide eyed in their computer room, at their house. 

They had placed small video cameras in Boris's office as well as other parts of the abbey from which he operated.

They had just seen and heard the conversation between Boris and Oliver, on one of their computers which was linked to one of the many cameras.

They watched the screen as Boris whispered in Oliver's ear. They watched as Oliver left the office and Boris watched him go, licking his lips as he did so.

"I'm starting to think Tala and Ozuma were right about their theory about Boris being gay." Luke said after a moment.

"Thank god we're married." Drake said pulling Rio closer to him.

"You think Boris isn't going to come onto you just because you're married?" Julie asked Luke and Drake.

"We can hope can't we?" Said Luke pulling Julie closer to him.

Julie and Rio raised their eyebrows in surprise when they felt Luke and Drake shudder in fear, after seeing Boris take one of his bodyguards through the door leading away from his office and into what was supposedly his…bedroom.

* * *

There you go. I'm done the next chapter about half way. Please Review! 

Byez!


	26. Chapter 25:Miriam's Pain,Spring helps,Ta

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Those of you who read the story but don't review, my request to you is to please review just once. This story has come well past the half way mark, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I have another story up called **Love, Music, and Art**, since this one is almost over I will started updating that one a lot more as well.

WARNING: The rating of this fic will now be changed to M because of some small smut scenes coming up in the future. If you don't like smut then I suggest you skip that part or stick with theT rated stories. This is a warning.

Enjoy!

Chapter 25: Miriam's Pain, Spring Helps, and Taken

_

* * *

_

_Normal P.O.V_

A boy with two-toned hair woke up, in cold sweat. He looked around his surroundings trying to remember where he was.

He sat up on his hospital bed and ran a hand through his hair. He was about to swing his legs over the left side of the bed and get up when he stopped and noticed that Paree was there.

She had pulled the hospital chair closer to the bed and had placed her arms on the bed with her head on her arms.

'_What's she still doing here? She's going to have a sore back in the morning. I should move her.'_ He thought, before getting off the bed

His wound had now been bandaged and he could move his arm around without opening the wound.

Kai stretched a little before going into the bathroom and splashing some water onto his face. He walked back out into the room and patted his face dry with one of the face towels lying on a table.

This room was not the same one he had been placed in earlier that evening. Kai and Rei had been transferred into separate rooms. This room was smaller than the previous one, but just as cozy.

Kai, careful of his wound, placed his arms around Paree and lifted her to place her properly on the chair. She didn't make a sound or wake up while he did this. Once she was sitting properly, he reclined the chair back, so that it resembled a bed in a way.

He got a blanket out of the closet and moved around his bed, back towards Paree's chair. He had just placed the blanket around her and was about to turn away when he felt a small hand grasp his wrist.

He turned around to see a sleepy looking Paree staring up at him. She tugged his wrist towards her a little and Kai moved closer without saying anything.

She pushed the blanket off her and got up, so she was now standing directly in front of him. She pushed some hair out of Kai's face and just watched him for a moment.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Paree said finally.

"I couldn't sleep." Kai replied, in a monotone voice.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Paree asked softly.

Kai shook his head, no. He saw Paree raise her eyebrows at him as though repeating her question. This time, Kai nodded, yes, and looked down at the tiles on the hospital floor.

Paree moved her hand from Kai's wrist and entwined her fingers into his own. Taking his hand she moved towards his bed and sat down, and patted the space beside her, motioning for him to sit down as well.

Kai sat down, without looking at her, and leaned back against his pillows. Paree leaned against his chest comfortably.

"What happened?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

Kai looked thoughtful for a moment as he tried remembering his dream.

"Torture. Someone was being tortured. Drake and Rio were there. They looked a little different though. They said something to the man torturing the victim, and he stopped. Then, I was sitting in a dark place. Rei, Tala and Ozuma were there too. Then, you and the other girls were climbing something, a wall…I think. One of you was shot." Kai stopped, and Paree felt him tense up.

She moved so she could see his face properly. He looked back with no emotion in his eyes, but Paree could practically feel concern and fear radiating off of him.

"Who was it?" Paree asked after heaving a hesitating sigh.

She saw Kai turn his head away. He looked thoughtful for a moment, as though arguing with himself about whether or not he should tell her.

"Kai? Tell me. Who was it? Where were they shot?" Paree asked, now concerned as to why Kai wasn't answering her.

"It looked like they were shot in the back, but it could've been they arm too. It was…it was you." Kai told her, and Paree felt him tense up once more.

Kai squeezed her hand in his reassuringly, when he saw the fear and shock on her face after hearing this.

Paree seemed to be in a trance as she slid back into a laying position next to Kai.

"Me?" She said after a moment, looking at Kai as if he was joking.

"Yes, you. But…it was just a dream. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. So, relax." Kai mumbled into Paree's ear, as he ran a comforting hand up and down her back.

He felt the tension leave Paree's body, after a moment.

"You…You're right. Just a dream." Paree said, giving Kai a weak smile as she moved up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Kai moved so that he and Paree were now facing each other. He moved some hair from her face, before tilting his head closer to hers, and placing a kiss on her lips.

She responded and kissed him back. The kiss quickly turned into a more passionate kiss. Paree moaned against Kai's lips as he slid his tongue into her mouth, to explore every inch of her mouth.

Kai and Paree reluctantly pulled away and looked at each while trying to catch their breath. Paree bit her bottom to hold in her moan, as Kai moved towards her and started placing kisses along her collarbone and neck, before coming back to capture her lips in another ravishing kiss.

They stopped when they heard the bed give a loud squeak. They waited silently, as though expecting the bed to collapse under them.

"Maybe, we should go to sleep, just in case the bed decides to give away, under our weight." Paree whispered to Kai with a sheepish smile.

Kai just rolled his eyes a little before moving back into a laying down position with Paree beside him.

"Goodnight." They both whispered to one another before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

School had just finished and the students of Takachi High School were now on there way to enjoying the two weeks of spring break they had.

Ozuma and Miriam had gone home to change their clothes before going to meet their friends for dinner at the Icecream Parlour.

As they drove past a small motel they heard a strange noise. Ozuma stopped the car and got out to see what the problem was.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed after seeing that one of the back tires had gone flat.

"What happened?" Miriam asked coming to stand by Ozuma.

"We have a flat tire. I think it got caught on some broken glass or something." Ozuma answered as he bent down to examine the tire.

"Why don't you ask someone at that gas station if they have any spare tires or something?" Miriam suggested pointing to a small gas station beside the hotel.

"Yea, I will. Do you want to wait here or come with me?" Ozuma asked.

"I'm going to go use a bathroom in the motel. I'll meet you back here in a few minutes." Miriam answered taking her purse out of the car.

Miriam walked towards the motel while Ozuma went towards the gas station.

Miriam went to the bathroom and fixed up her make up and hair a little before going back towards the car.

She saw that Ozuma had managed to find a spare tire and had replaced the flat one with it.

Just as Miriam stepped out of the shadows of the motel she was grabbed around the waist.

"AAHHH!" She screamed as two men came to stand in front of her.

One of them slapped her across the face, very hard. Miriam turned her head to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Shuddap bitch! Now, be a good little girl and you won't get hurt." The man who slapped her said.

The man holding her started to run his hand up and down her body. Miriam shuddered in disgust, before she swiftly elbowed the man holding her.

"Oof!" The man gasped and held his stomach in pain.

"You going to pay for that you wench!" The man standing beside the one who had slapped her, said and lunged forwards.

Miriam dodged him but tripped in the process. The three men started to advance towards her. Miriam closed her eyes and turned her head away, when she saw one of them pull a knife out of their pockets.

"Hey!" She heard one of the men yell and opened her eyes.

Ozuma had knocked two of the men down and was now fighting the other man for the knife.

The two other men got to their feet and started helping their companion.

"Miriam run!" Ozuma yelled as he fought off the three men.

Miriam quickly got to her feet and watched helplessly as the men ganged up on Ozuma.

"Ozuma." Miriam whispered and took a step forward as though to help him.

"Miriam run! Go tell the others! Run!" Ozuma yelled as he struggled against the two men holding him.

Silent tears made their way down Miriam's face and she walked backwards slowly, keeping her eyes on Ozuma, before turning around and running towards their car.

"Miriam," She heard Ozuma yell and turned around, "I love you!"

She watched with sadness as two of the men pushed Ozuma into a black van while the other looked around.

'_BO7I54'_ Miriam memorized the van's plate number.

The man who had stayed behind, spotted Miriam and started running towards her.

Miriam quickly opened the door of the car and got in, locking the doors.

Ozuma had left the keys in the car, so Miriam started the car and drove away from the parking lot. Soon enough she was on the highway and driving fast towards the Mariano mansion.

'_He said he loved me. Why didn't I do anything to help?'_ Miriam thought as she drove, tears streaming down her face.

Miriam drove through the large gates of the mansion and parked in front of the doors.

She got out of the car, walked up the front steps and slammed the front doors open. Ozuma's mother was descending the stairs and looked up when the doors slammed open.

She watched Miriam in shock before a look of concern came over her face.

Miriam watched through blurry eyes as Mrs. Mariano came down the stairs.

"Miriam? Honey, what's wrong? Where's Ozuma?" The older lady asked as she made her way towards Miriam.

"He's gone. They've taken him. He's gone. Ozuma's gone." Miriam whispered before sliding down and slumping against the large door, her body shaking with silent sobs.

Ozuma's mother looked at her with incredible shock and horror on her face. She bent down and helped Miriam up, leading her into the living room and getting her to sit down.

"Honey, are you sure? Who took Ozuma?" She asked kindly as her own tears slipped down her face.

"Yes, Mum." Miriam said. She had started addressing her as Mum after she had moved in.

The two women held each other and cried into each other's shoulders. After a few minutes Ozuma's mother wiped away her own and Miriam's tears.

"Miriam, dear, maybe you should go to bed. I'll tell your friends and the others. You look tired and it would be good for you to get some rest. Go on." Mrs. Mariano said and gestured for Miriam to go to her room.

Miriam went to her and Ozuma's room and took a quick shower before changing and getting into bed.

She shook with silent sobs and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Kai, Paree, Tala, Aaliyah, Rei, and Mariah had been informed by Ozuma's mother that he had been taken.

Paree, Mariah, and Aaliyah felt that they should be there for Miriam and immediately went to the Mariano mansion.

"Miriam!" Paree called as she walked into the house.

The others looked in the living rooms and the kitchen but came back with confused looks on their faces.

"I wonder where she could have gone?" Mariah said with a concerned look on her face.

"Maybe she's in her ro-" Paree started but was cut off by an ear piercing scream.

"Miriam!" The three girls shouted before running up the staircase towards Miriam's room.

Kai pushed the door to Miriam and Ozuma's room wide open and he and his companions watched in terror as Miriam screamed and writhed on the bed in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" Mariah asked in a panicked tone.

"We should wake her up." Aaliyah said.

The blue and black haired girl went over to her navy haired friend and started to gently shake her to try and wake her up.

"Miriam, dude wake up your scaring us." Paree whispered from her spot beside Aaliyah.

Finally Miriam's screaming ceased and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and gasped to catch her breath acting as though she had just run a mile.

"Ozuma…they're torturing him. He's in pain. I was in pain too." Miriam mumbled and the others barely heard her, they were staring a spots on Miriam's shoulder and back where her t-shirt had ripped and red whip marks were visible.

"Oh my god." Mariah whispered and she reached out a hand to touch one of the marks. Miriam winced visibly as Mariah's fingers made contact with the bruised skin.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mariah said noticing Miriam's reaction, "So, do you think they're whipping Ozuma?" she asked.

"I saw it. At first, I was dreaming of Ozuma being captured and then I saw him in a dark cell. Then he was taken into a really cold room. They made him lie down on his stomach, on a large block of ice. He resisted and they hit him. Then they asked him a few questions about his bonded spirit. He didn't say anything and they started to whip him. It was like I could feel, and see everything through him." Miriam explained, as silent tears streamed down her face.

Everyone was silent for a moment before the bedroom door opened once more and Ozuma's parents came in.

"Miriam? Honey, what's wrong? We heard you scream." Ozuma's mother said worriedly.

"Mum, they're hurting Ozuma. I felt it. I saw it." Miriam said before turning around and showing the elder lady the whip marks on her back.

Ozuma's mother gasped and sat down to have a better look and the wounds and bruises on Miriam's back.

"I'll contact Drake and Leo and ask if they can do anything to stop Boris from torturing him. Meanwhile, you should bandage up Miriam's wounds. If Miriam can have wounds and bruises in the same form Ozuma has them, maybe Ozuma's wounds can heal while Miriam's do." Diego Mariano said before giving Miriam an encouraging smile and walking out.

"Dad, that van they took Ozuma in. It's plate number was BO7 ...uh... I54. Just in case it helps." Miriam told Ozuma's father as he stood at the door

"Thank you Miriam." He said with a weak smile.

"My poor babies." Ozuma's mother whispered.

* * *

It had now been about two days since Ozuma's capture.

They hadn't heard much from Drake, Leo, Julie, and Rio except that Ozuma wasn't being physically tortured anymore.

Kai and Paree had grown closer over the first few days of spring break. This seemed to come as a bit of a relief to the elders.

The two walked through the park where they had come to play when they were younger. Paulo walked along in front of them and went to play in the sandbox.

"Did your grandfather tell you anything when you went to visit yesterday?" Kai asked as they walked.

"No. I tried to get him to talk but it didn't work." Paree replied.

Kai snorted at this and Paree shot him an annoyed look.

"What about you? I doubt you had any luck." Paree said.

"Well, actually I had better luck than you. Boris is planning to capture another one of us. We're just not sure how he plans to do it. Or who he plans to capture next. If you had been more convincing your grandfather would have told you this. But, you do lack a brain so it's no wonder that you couldn't pull off such an easy job." Kai said with a smirk.

"Shut up! I doubt you have much of a brain, either. You don't even know how to talk to a girl." Paree said sitting down on a wooden bench and looking up at Kai, who was still standing.

"Yes, I do!" Kai retaliated, looking offended by Paree's comment.

"Fine. Show me then. What do you say to girls?" Paree said crossing her arms over her chest and looking up at him expectantly.

"Um…Hi. How are you?…and…uh" He stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"And?" Paree asked.

"Bye! Yea, that's it bye." Kai said looking proud of himself.

"Bye?" Paree asked in a disbelieving tone, and raising her eyebrows in question.

"Yea, bye. What?" Kai asked noticing Paree's look.

"Okay then. Bye. I'm going." Paree said before walking off, towards a tree on a small grassy hill.

Kai caught up with her and turned her around, so she was facing him.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked with a confused look on his face.

"YOU! You have no manners at all!" Paree said, hiding her smile, and proceeding to go and sit under the tree.

Kai stood there in shock and confusion for a second before he followed her.

"Of course I do!" He said, finally coming to his senses, and walking to her.

"Nuh uh!" Paree said childishly before sticking her tongue out at him.

Kai ran a hand through his hair and then sat down next to her.

"I'd rather use actions than words." He whispered in Paree's ear, before picking her up and setting her back down in his lap instead of on the grass.

Paree rolled her eyes at him before turning around in his lap and smirking at him.

"Oh yea? Care to show me how?" Paree asked quirking an eyebrow and looking up at him with an innocent look on her face, as she wriggled in Kai's lap.

Kai growled a little before capturing her lips with his and kissing her lips hard. He pulled her closer to him as if he couldn't get enough and she responded eagerly. Paree moaned as Kai slipped his tongue past her lips and into her mouth, exploring every little turn and crevice.

He moved his mouth down to her neck and started sucking on the spot between her neck and shoulder. Paree whimpered as he nibbled on her ear lobe before returning to capture her lips once again.

Kai couldn't help the moan that escaped him as Paree wriggled around some more in his lap before she placed her arms around his neck. Kai placed his hand under Paree's shirt and massaged her stomach gently before moving it up to cup her right breast and massage it through the flimsy fabric of her bra.

"Kai…"Paree moaned and arched at his touch. Kai took advantage on Paree's exposed neck and started placing kisses along it once again.

"GET A ROOM!" Two very familiar voices shouted at once, and Kai and Paree quickly jumped away from one another.

They glared at the smirking figures of Rei and Mariah.

"We wanted to get back at you for a while now. And this seemed like the perfect timing." Mariah said with a smirk.

"Looks like Spring really helped you two." Rei laughed.

Kai and Paree just kept glaring at them menacingly.

* * *

Tala and Aaliyah had just finished some grocery shopping and were now standing at their car with their arms full of grocery bags.

Aaliyah opened the trunk of the car and started placing the bags in it.

"I never knew grocery shopping was so…boring." Tala said as he helped her.

"Yea, well it's something that has to be done. I mean you have to cut the maids and chef _some_ slack. They work 24/7 and to go grocery shopping too. Oh well, this is enough to last a few weeks." Aaliyah said.

They heard some bangs and all of a sudden the cars around them had bullets in them.

"Aaliyah get in the car!" Tala shouted as, he spotted the men who were shooting.

Tala pulled out a gun of his own and started shooting back while Aaliyah started the car and drove up to the spot where he was shooting from.

As he was getting in Tala was shot on the arm twice.

"Tala! You're losing so much blood!" Aaliyah said trying to stop the blood flow and drive at the same time.

"Ahh! I know! Just drive! I'll try and stop the blood. Go to the hospital." Tala directed as he wiped away some blood.

"No, I wasn't going to take you to the hospital, I was going to take you to the zoo!" Aaliyah mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

Kai and Paree had come from the park a while back and were now getting ready for bed.

"Goodnight baby." Paree whispered as she tucked Paulo in his crib.

She let her hair out of the messy bun she had put it in and walked into the bathroom to get changed for bed.

She walked over to her bed and sat down before quickly standing up again and looking down at the person she had sat on, which was Kai.

"Kai, get over to your side of the bed." Paree mumbled with an annoyed look.

"No." Kai replied before pulling Paree down by the waist and rolling over so that he was on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Paree whispered, and held in her gasp as she brushed her hand over Kai's hard stomach.

"Well, think about it. This is our room. This is our bed. Paulo's asleep. And best of all no meddling friends. What does this equation add to?" Kai asked with a smirk.

Paree decided to try playing innocent and looked up at Kai with a confused look on her face.

Kai started placing butterfly kisses along Paree's jaw line and neck before moving to nibble on her ear.

"Do you know what I'm talking about?" He whispered.

Paree just whimpered slightly and nodded before pulling Kai's body closer to her own.

"You sure move fast don't you? But don't get your hopes too high." Paree whispered in his ear with a smirk before moving to kiss him.

Kai and Paree's lips were locked in a passionate, hungry kiss when…the phone rang.

Kai moaned in protest as Paree sat up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She answered, holding in her moan as Kai kissed her neck from behind.

"Paree? It's Aaliyah. Tala's been shot." Aaliyah panicked voice came.

"What? When?" Paree asked, as her hand gripped Kai's tightly.

Kai stopped nuzzling Paree's neck and looked at her in question.

"Earlier tonight. When we were out grocery shopping. Someone started shooting and he started shooting back but he got shot twice on the arm." Aaliyah replied.

"Shot twice? You're at the hospital right?" Paree asked.

As soon as Kai heard Paree say 'shot twice' he had gotten off the bed and put on a pair of pants and was now throwing on a sweatshirt.

"Yea, room 5b on the first floor." Came the reply.

" 'Kay we're coming. Bye." Paree said hanging up and walking over to where Kai was and pulling out a sweater and a pair of pants.

She took off her pajama bottoms and her silk tank top and threw them on the bed.

She placed her pants on and zipped up her sweater over her bra.

She turned around and saw Kai simply smirking at her.

"That was nothing. You've seen me in a bikini before anyways. Besides, with us being soul mates and all I'm going to have to strip for you sooner or later." Paree said winking at Kai before grabbing his car keys and heading out the door.

"Damn you bitch." Kai mumbled feeling that his pants seemed kind of tight now.

* * *

Aaliyah paced around outside Tala's room, while she waited for the others to come.

"Hey, how's Tala?" Mariah asked walking up to her. Rei, Kai, Paree, and Miriam followed behind.

"The doctors got the bullets out and bandaged him up but he needs to rest, because he lost a lot of blood. I was told I could go into the roomfive minutes ago but I thought I'd wait for you guys." Aaliyah replied and opened the door to the room.

"Tala, the others are here." Aaliyah said as she walked in. The curtains around his bed were closed shut. Aaliyah pulled them away and gasped when she saw that Tala wasn't there.

"Look," Rei said pointing towards the bed.

There was a note there. Aaliyah picked it up and read it aloud:

_Two down and you'll be next. _

_Boris_

There was silence for a few moments and then a THUD as Aaliyah fainted.

* * *

PLEASE R&R! Until next time.

Byez


	27. Chapter 26:Words of Comfort and Planning

Hi everyone! I'm incredibly sorry about not updating sooner but I've been really busy with school and I never had the time to. On the brighter side though I have two week holidays, so I think I might be able to post about two new chapters. Once again sorry for the delay.

Happy New Year!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 26: Words of comfort and Planning A Trap

* * *

It was silent.

Kai, Rei, Paree, Mariah, Aaliyah, and Miriam were all sitting in the family room of Bikonai mansion.

They had thought of going to Tala's place but Aaliyah wasn't up to it, so Kai called the elders and told them of Tala's kidnapping.

Kai was leaning against the wall and Rei was sitting in an armchair, elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands.

Aaliyah was sitting on the large sofa in the middle of Miriam and Mariah. Mariah was running a hand over Aaliyah's head as though soothing a small child; Miriam simply rested her head on Aaliyah's shoulder.

Kai looked up as Paree came in with a tea tray. She placed it down on the table in the middle of the room and kneeled down fill a few tea cups and handed them to Rei, Mariah, and Miriam.

She held a tea cup towards Aaliyah waiting for her to take it, but the blue haired girl remained motionless.

"Aaliyah…take it, it'll help." Paree said, her voice just a little more than a whisper.

Aaliyah looked at Paree and with slightly trembling hands took the cup from her hands.

Paree looked at her worriedly for a second before picking up Kai's cup and walking over to hand it to him. Kai noticed the concern in Paree's eyes and gave her a reassuring glance.

Paree went and sat with the other girls and the silence continued.

"Damn him." Rei said finally, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"There's six of us left. Why do you think it only said two on the note?" Miriam asked finally, in a hollow voice.

"I don't know. But I think his plan is to capture Tala,Ozuma, Rei and I first." Kai answered.

"Hmm…well then it's worked so far. I knew I should've just stayed in the room but Tala just had to make that perverted comment." Aaliyah said, saying the last part more to herself than the others.

"I was thinking…" Rei started saying.

"About what?" Mariah asked.

"I agree with Kai's guess on Boris's plans. So, I was thinking that we could turn his own plan around on him. If Kai and I became slightly easier targets then Boris's men would be able to capture us. He'd think everything was going according to his plan but in reality he'd be playing right into our hands." Rei explained.

Kai looked thoughtful for a moment, "Then, after some time, to make him think that our families had given up hope of finding us or something, Brooklyn and the others can come and help us get out of there when he least expects an attack." he added.

"Yea, I think you guys should tell the elders about this plan. Anyways, it's late you guys should go now. I'm going to go to bed, I'm exhausted. Thanks for everything." said Aaliyah.

"Are you sure, how about I stay with you tonight? It can be like a sleepover. And we can talk." said Miriam.

"Yea, that'd be nice." Aaliyah said with a small smile.

"Are you guys sure? I mean you've just had Tala and Ozuma kidnapped in front of you basically and yea…" Mariah trailed off.

"Don't worry we'll be alright. Thanks though." said Aaliyah getting up and stretching.

"If your sure then. Good night." Paree said give both Miriam and Aaliyah hugs and telling them that if they need to talk they could just call her. Mariah did the same and the two couples left.

* * *

Rei and Mariah drove in silence back to the mansion. They both seemed to be deep in thought.

"Rei, when are you and Kai going to tell the elders about this?" Mariah asked after some time.

"Well, I suppose tomorrow morning Kai and I can drop by and tell them. Then we can work out the finer points of the plan later." Rei said a small frown gracing his features.

"Well, I'm coming with you then. And I'm pretty sure Paree's going to be going with Kai as well. I want to know exactly how dangerous this plan of yours will be." Mariah told him as he drove the car into the Kon estate, and parked it.

"No, Mariah I don't want you getting all upset about it. And it's probably not even going to be _as_ dangerous as your assuming it to be." Rei explained as they walked up the drive way towards the house.

"Yea, but it's still going to be dangerous. And do I look five to you? I'm not going to let you keep me in the dark about everything going on like you did about the whole Silver Crystal thing." Mariah argued stomping up the stairs towards their bedroom.

"Mariah quiet down you'll wake everyone up, and I did tell you about the Silver Crystal and everything. But I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to come with me tomorrow, because if you know of the plan you might do something drastic." Rei blurted out before he could stop himself.

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" Mariah whispered menacingly.

"Um…well…I…uh…just that sometimes you tend to get a little…um…emotional when something that could possibly be dangerous involving me or someone else you love is planned. And I don't want to have to see you sad or upset when the time comes for me to play out my role in this plan." He told her.

Mariah looked thoughtful for a second before looking away from him.

"Yea, I guess I do. I don't know, I suppose it's just natural for me to worry. But whatever. I'm tired, can we just talk about this in the morning?" She asked picking up her pajamas and going towards the bathroom to change.

"Sure," Rei said, "but you're still not coming." he finished when he thought Mariah was out of earshot.

"What was that?" Mariah asked coming out of the bathroom with her pajamas on.

"Nothing!" Rei said quickly.

Mariah simply gave him a suspicious looking before getting into bed. Rei stripped down to his boxers and got in next to her. He went to place an arm around Mariah's waist but she just moved so that she was out of his reach.

With a sigh he turned his back on her and went to sleep, not wanting to think about what Mariah would do the next morning when she found out he had left without her.

* * *

Kai blinked a few times before closing his eyes again.

'_My neck is so fuckin' sore.'_ He groaned mentally. He opened his eyes and sat up slowly, rubbing his neck as he did so.

'_What am I doing on the chaise?' _He thought standing up and looking down at the half sofa-half bed type of furniture in confusion.

He heard a sigh and looked over at his bed to see Paree sleeping comfortably, snuggled in the bed sheets.

And it all came back to him, Tala's kidnapping, him and Rei making a rough plan to trap Boris and then the fight he and Paree had had once they got home. The fight was sort of stupid actually now that he thought about it.

Paree had argued with him about whether or not she should be allowed to go see the elders with him today and know what the plan is to trap Boris or not.

Kai had argued that it would be best for her not to go and had ended up getting kicked out of his own bed.

He walked over to the bed and looked down and Paree's face, as she sighed again and rolled over in the bed.

Careful not to wake her, he bent down and placed a small kiss on her temple before getting up to take a shower. He came out of a steaming shower later and came out into the room with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He tried not to make any noise as he got his clothes and dried off.

He wore a simple black t-shirt, and blue jeans. He heard Paulo whimpering from the nursery and looked towards the bed to see that Paree was still sleeping soundly.

Kai walked into the nursery and picked up a whimpering Paulo and held him awkwardly.

"Hey Paulo. Hungry?" Kai asked unsurely picking up a bottle of milk. Paulo happily started drinking it and after about five more minutes he had fallen asleep again.

Kai looked at his watch and noticed he had 15 minutes left until he had to go meet the elders.

He walked back into the room and looked around for the keys to his car. He couldn't find them on his dresser and he continued looking. A while later he was still keyless and he was starting to get frustrated.

He went over to the bed and went through the bed side tables but still no luck. His gaze was then distracted by the young woman sleeping in his bed.

The covers on the bed had slipped down revealing Paree's long legs to him. Last night he had been too busy arguing with her that he didn't even realize that she had just thrown on one of his t-shirts instead of changing back into the pajamas she had been wearing before their trip to the hospital.

The shirt was very big on her, it went past her waist but currently it was riding up a little and exposed a lot of her upper thigh. His eyes slowly went up to her face then down to her chest, rising and falling as she breathed. He did a quick double glance back to her head and smiled as he saw his car keys in her right hand which was currently under her head.

He slowly moved forward and got the keys out of her hands with some struggle and turned around pleased with himself. Just as Kai was about to take a step away from the bed and towards the door, Paree pounced on him!

"Ahh! What are you doing!" He asked as she tightened her grasp around his neck.

"Thinking of leaving without me were you!" Paree said loudly. Kai didn't answer though because a) he was now turning blue thanks to Paree's tight grip on his neck and b) he lost balance and he fell back taking Paree with him.

"Eh!…" Paree squeaked as Kai's back landed on her stomach, she loosened her grip on Kai and he escaped her grasp.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed rubbing his now extremely sore neck. Paree sat up as he said this and glared at him.

"Yes, I've been awake this whole time! Now, hand over those keys or I'm going with you!" Paree shouted holding out a hand for the keys.

"I already told you last night you're not coming along. You'd just get in the way of the plan." Kai told her stubbornly, and turned to walk back towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Paree yelled and jumped at him again this time biting onto his neck.

"AHHHH!" Kai screamed as Paree's teeth gnawed at his skin. Once again they fell back onto the bed but this time Paree was on top and recovered faster than Kai who was lying on his stomach.

Kai cell phone rang in his pocketed and he reached down to get it out.

"Yesh?" his voice was slightly muffled because his face was pressed against the bed.

"Kai! Help! Mariah's attacking me!" Rei's distressed voice came.

Kai used all his force to get Paree off of him and she landed on the floor and a thud.

"Yea! Well, Paree's not giving me any easier a time." Kai said attempting to get out the door but Paree had latched onto his leg, like a small child.

"Hold on a sec!…" Rei told him. As Kai waited Paree got up and block his path to the door by standing in front of him.

Kai moved to the other side and Paree moved with him like a reflection. This continued for a while so Kai placed his phone on speaker and on the dresser while he went back to the door where Paree was standing.

"Don't be stubborn. It's better if you stay here." he tried reasoning. Paree simply shook her head with a determined look on her face.

Kai was starting of getting impatient. He bent down and picked Paree up by the knees and slung her over his shoulder.

"Let me down this INSTANT!" Paree screamed pounding on his back.

Kai just kept a tighter hold on her legs and started walking over to the bed.

From his phone they could here Rei and Mariah having a similar argument. Kai threw Paree onto the bed and straddled her so the she couldn't get up.

Paree struggled against Kai, but nothing happened.

Kai took off his belt and tied it quickly around her hands.

"Hold still!" He shouted as Paree kept pulling her hands away.

"REI KON ARE THOSE HANDCUFFS!" They heard Mariah scream and looked at the phone in surprise for a second.

Kai took advantage of this distraction and tied up Paree's hands as tight as he could. Before picking her up again and throwing her into the washroom.

"KAI HIWATARI YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT AND UNTIE ME!" Paree bellowed as Kai quickly shut the bathroom door picked up his cell, keys, jacket and ran out the bedroom door as fast as he could.

As he started the car he heard Rei panting on the other end of the phone.

"Hurry up! She'll break out of those handcuffs any moment now!" Rei yelled.

"Yea, I'm almost there!" Kai told him before hanging up.

As he drove off the Hiwatari Estate he saw Paree open there bedroom window holding a crying Paulo and glaring in Kai's direction.

* * *

Kai and Rei had gotten to the meeting and had begun discussing their plan with the elders. They seemed to be impressed by the idea and thus they all began thinking of ways to put the plan into action.

"Well, we haven't exactly found out who the car, they kidnapped Ozuma in, belongs to. Though we've managed to compile a list of where it's spotted frequently. So what we can do is make it seem as though one of you were simply going through that particular place and once Boris's minions spot you, you fake an act of resistance and then let them take you away." Garland told the two boys.

"We must do this at two different times though. One of those times has to be today. The sooner we launch this plan the sooner we can get rid of Boris." Aryan also said.

"Well, I think this a great idea. Leo and the others will contact us, once you've been sent to Boris. We will wait about a week or so and then send a small rescue team, when he least expects it." Tala's father said.

"Well., this all seems in order. Now, we should activate this plan tomorrow. Tomorrow evening one of you will go to one the places which Boris's men frequently visit. The other one will be paying them a visit the day after tomorrow, on Friday. This way Boris won't be as suspicious as he would be if he were able to capture both of you at the same time." Mariah's father said.

"Well, now it's up to you two. Who wants to go tomorrow?" Rohin asked looking between the both of them.

Kai and Rei looked unsurely at each other.

"How about you discuss this with Paree and Mariah? They should probably have a say in this as well. Besides if you didn't ask them they'd be even angrier than they probably are now because you haven't brought them along with you." Aaliyah suggested.

"Yea, that would be best. To talk to them first." Miriam agreed.

"Alright then, we'll talk to them and call you sometime in the afternoon." Kai finally decided.

"Alright that's settled then. You kids can go now. And be careful boys, the most dangerous things on earth is an angry woman. So be careful when you go home, but out of curiosity what did you do to them?"

"Well, we didn't feel it was good for them to come with us, because Paree probably would've done something to get in the way of the plan…" Kai started.

"And Mariah would've gotten upset probably and she wanted to come but I thought it would be best for her to stay home, so we had a bit of a wrestling match this morning and I…uh…handcuffed her and…uh…left her in the bathroom." Rei told the small audience, avoiding eye contact with Mariah's father and grandfather.

"And I tied Paree's hands and yea, did the same as Rei, I threw her in the bathroom." Kai finished, not looking at Paree's brother or cousins.

There was a strange silence for a few minutes before everyone , except the two boys, started laughing.

"Rei, you are a brave, brave boy. My daughter is going to shred you to pieces!" Mariah's father told him and continued laughing at the poor boys fate.

"Kai, Paree's going to kill you!" Rohin exclaimed, his eyes tearing from laughing so hard.

Kai and Rei simply paled and stood up, walking slowly to the door they had just opened it when Miriam called their names.

"Hey guys, what song do you want us to play at your funeral?" Miriam asked before breaking out into laughter again.

Kai and Rei shot death glares at everyone in the room before shaking their heads and leaving.

"We are so dead." Rei muttered as he and Kai drove away from the busy city and towards their homes.

"Oh well, can't be that bad right? Anyways, here's your stop, good luck buddy." Kai said pulling up in front of Rei's house. Rei looked up at his bedroom window in horror.

"You too man. Bye." Rei said and got out taking his time going up the front steps and opening the front door.

As Kai drove off he heard a Rei yell, "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DEVIL WOMAN!"

Kai parked in front of his own mansion and gulped as he got out of the car and went inside. He slowly walked up the stairs and towards his room.

He noticed that the door was partially empty, he opened the door wider and…SPLASH...THUD

He was drenched with water and then bucket had then hit his head. The last thing Kai saw before blacking out was Paree's smirking face.

* * *

Rei woke up to some time later and found that he was on his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers.

He turned to look at his alarm to see the time but winced as he felt pain in his neck. He turned his head anyways, and saw that it was now 7:38 in the evening.

"I see your finally awake." He heard Mariah's voice say from the door. He turned to look at her and jumped in his bed pulling his covers higher as though trying to protect himself.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad anymore." Mariah told him as she brought a tray over the their bed.

"I brought you dinner and some medicine to help get rid of those bumps, not that you don't deserve them." Mariah said with a glare at him, as she pointed at the bumps on his head where she had repeated hit him with Rose's nursery rhyme book.

"How long have I been out?" Rei asked taking the bowl of rice she handed him.

"Since one. Sorry about that, I didn't mean for you to pass out I didn't know that was your pressure point." Mariah said with a sheepish smile.

"It's alright, I deserved it. I should've taken you along. But anyways, I suppose I'll tell you the plan now. We know where Boris's men go everyday so all Kai and I have to do is wander around the place they hang out, get them to spot us, pretend to resist them and then give up. One of us is going tomorrow and one the day after." Rei told her quickly and then finished the rest of his dinner.

He placed the tray on the side table and looked up at Mariah who had a worried look on her face.

"Which on of you is going tomorrow?" She asked him moving closer.

"That's the thing. We thought we should ask you and Paree about that, so at least you'll have some kind of warning before we're gone." Rei told her.

Mariah sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she thought for a while.

"Well? What do you think? Who should go first?" Rei asked quietly.

"You." Mariah replied after some thought. Rei gave her a look as if asking why she thought that.

"Rei we've been together for a while already. But Paree and Kai aren't even sure of what they feel for one another yet. So, I think it would be better if they had a little more time together." Mariah explained.

"Yea, you're right. I'll call Kai and tell him to tell the elders." Rei said and got up to make the phone call.

"Hey Kai. So, what happened?" Rei asked. Mariah rolled her eyes realizing he was talking about the 'punishment' Paree had Kai.

"Ouch. That must've been bad. Anyways, Mariah and I talked it over and we decided that I should go tomorrow. Tell the elders for me alright." Rei told him.

"Yes, of course we're sure. Yea, okay, bye." Rei said before hanging up, and turning to Mariah who was sitting on the bed.

"Well, what did Paree do to him?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"He opened the door and ended up getting soaked with steaming hot water, then he got knocked out cause the bucket hit his head pretty hard. He woke up and found his nails had been painted and he was wearing a ladies bathrobe. He suspects that Paree took pictures. But otherwise he's fine and he and Paree were just having the same conversation as us." Rei replied walking over to the bed.

Mariah laughed then patted the space under the covers next to her. Rei went and slid in bedside her.

Mariah pulled him close and kissed him lightly. Rei smirked down at her and began kissing her more deeply and rolled so that he was on top of her. They stayed in that position for a while until they finally pulled away.

"Good night Rei." Mariah said, snuggling against his body.

"Night Mariah." Rei replied and turned off the lamp on his bedside table.

* * *

There you go! I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it. I'n the meanwhile please R&R!

Thanks and Happy New years!

Byez


	28. Chapter 27

Hey guys! I know you guys must be pretty mad that I haven't updated in a while so I'm going to try to get at least 2 maybe even 3 chapters uploaded as soon as I can.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything but the plot and my OC's.

Chapter 27: Plans in Place/Feelings

* * *

"Alright he's walking into the pub now. He's ordering a drink. He's just taken a seat in a booth and he's looking at the menu. Okay Boris's men have spotted him and their walking over."

"Oh it's action time! Their saying something to Rei, he looks up and oh Kami, just look at the hatred and mock confusion in those amber eyes of his. The look of hatred seems genuine but I'm not to sure about the confusion, what say you, Brooklyn?"

"I have to agree with you there Garland. As well as he is doing he could make it more believable. Oh, he's reacted and responded! And their walking out of the pub now. Let's see what tactic Team Evil Coneevil Boris is putting into play next."

These were the words being heard by the elders and the young adults and teenagers currently sitting conference room of the Linto Corporation building.

Sophia Hiwatari and Alexandra Kon rolled their eyes at these comments.

"You idiots you're supposed to be reporting what's going on not commentating about it like it's a basketball game or something!" Sophia yelled through the walkie talkie that was lying in the middle of the conference room table.

"Don't listen to her. I like the commentating keep going." Rohin said into the walkie talkie.

"Well it's good to know that SOMEONE appreciates our hard work and talent even if our fiancés DON'T." Garland's voice came through sounding highly offended. Once again Sophia and Alexandra just rolled their eyes.

"And stop rolling your eyes at us. Anyways, back to the game plan. I'm going to try and get a little closer to see what's really going on. But we can't get too close in these conditions. If we are spotted we will also become prey to the hyenas as our little tiger cub has." Brooklyn's voice came through taking on an English accent.

"Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, da! And the hyenas have pounced but the tiger cub is roaring back and clawing here and there. Oh and the hyenas seem to have taken it offensively that there faces are being remolded like clay by our little tiger cub. Oh, I tell you Brooklyn the Japanese Safari is a very dangerous place to be in especially for a little tiger cub such as our Rei there." Garland mimicked Brooklyn's English accent.

Everyone in the conference room was now having trouble keeping their faces straight and every now and then chuckles could be heard.

"Oh and our cub seems to have reached his point of exhaustion and is being dragged by the hyenas into an odd looking cave. Looks like a van of some sort. What's this? Oh my, it appears that the hyenas are actually poachers and that _is_ a van." Brooklyn continued.

"Our apologies to our listeners out there it appears that we forgot to use our glasses therefore misinforming you about the hyenas who turned out to be poachers. But nevertheless this is a sad, sad day." Garland commented breaking off into mock sobs and was soon joined by Brooklyn's mock sobs.

Everyone in the conference room burst out laughing at the end of Brooklyn and Garland's little "program".

"Alright you two. That's quite enough. So Rei's been taken and without much injury?" Rei's father questioned after finally sobering up.

"Yes, Mr. Kon he has. From what we could see he had a few cuts and got punched a few times but that's about it." Brooklyn could be heard saying, in a serious voice this time.

"Good, so the plan's in place. You can come back now." Old man Hiwatari told them before turning the walkie talkie off.

"Well, that was…an interesting way of putting the plan into place, to say the least." Old man Bikonai started.

"That was hilarious! At least they found a way to make it fun." Aryan said with a grin.

"Well, now that Rei's been captured our plan is in place and the next step is for Kai to get captured. But we can't make it seem too easy." Tala's father said.

"How about on Wednesday Kai goes with us to that club Boris's men go to a lot and when he gets spotted it won't be suspicious looking because he won't be there alone. And then we'll figure out some way to leave Kai alone and he'll be an easy target after that." Rohin suggested.

"That's a good idea. And Boris won't suspect anything either because it'll be two days from today. So he'll be fooled into thinking that everything is going as he planned it to." Garland said as he and Brooklyn walked in and sat down.

"Welcome back you two. I think that's a fine way to activate step two of our plan. Kai, what do you think?" Kai's father said looking over at the two-toned boy who had his arms crossed and eyes closed in a bored manner.

"Hn. Whatever. Fine with me." Kai replied in a monotone way.

The elders continued discussing the plan and they left soon afterwards to attend to company meetings and the like.

Kai, Paree, Mariah, Miriam, and Aaliyah were left with Rohin, Angelique, Aryan, Isabella, Garland, Brooklyn, Sophia and Alexandra in the conference room.

"I don't know about you guys but I think Mariah, Miriam, Aaliyah and I should be the ones to go and rescue the boys when it's time." Paree suddenly said to the group of people in front of her.

"No you wont." Kai simply said with a final tone, ignoring the glare Paree sent him.

"Well why the hell not? I mean if it was us being captured you guys would obviously be more than willing to come rescue us so why can't we be the ones rescuing you guys?" Paree questioned him with a frown.

"Don't be an idiot. If you go you'll get caught and that's exactly what Boris wants. You'll be placing us all in a situation worse than the one we're already in, dumb ass!" Kai sneered at Paree.

"Will not!"

"Will too."

"Will not!"

"What's the point in arguing you know I'm right." Kai simply said with a confident smirk.

"Ugh, just shut up. You just don't want to be rescued by girls! Kami! Men and their pride!" Paree exclaimed angrily, crossing her arms.

"Actually, I have to agree with her on that on." Aaliyah said with a nod.

"Yea same." Miriam and Sophia added.

"Yea you guys have too much pride." Angelique said nodding her head.

"Oy! What's that supposed to mean!" Rohin, and Brooklyn shouted while their girlfriends just shook their heads.

"No, I just don't want you to attempt rescuing me only to end up screwing up like you do at other things, and then end up getting caught." Kai replied, sending a glare towards Paree and ignoring the others' comments.

"You know what Kai I've had enough of you! Screw you!" Paree said getting up.

"Fine. But you know I'm right!" He said standing up just as she was about to leave.

"Ugh…I hate you!" Paree said before storming out of the room.

"Ditto!" Kai said simply before storming out after her.

The remaining people just stared at each other blankly.

"Uh…what just happened?" Garland questioned in confusion. The others just shrugged in reply.

* * *

_Paree's P.O.V_

'_I can't believe the nerve of him! Here I was, thinking that I'll help him and the others out when the elders decided when to rescue them and stupid Kai goes and insults me for it.'_

I rushed out of the building and towards my car. I started the car and drove as fast as I could to be anywhere but near that bastard.

'_I can't believe it! Ugh… Who the hell does he think he is to tell me whether or not I'm capable of going out on a rescue mission. I hate him!' _I thought as I kept driving.

For some reason I felt really hurt by what Kai had said back there. I guess it was because I thought we were finally getting closer. But, maybe we aren't. Maybe all those times he kissed me was out of lust or something. I mean all he said was he cared for me. Who knows he might've been lying.

'_But what if he wasn't? What if he doesn't want you to go on the rescue mission because he's scared you might get hurt or worse? What if he loves you?' _I heard a little voice inside my head say.

"He should've said something then. He should have at least acted like it. We still fight like before and everything. If he really loved me he should have at least expressed it!" I grumbled to myself.

'_Wait…why am I so upset about this? Why do I care about whether he loves me or not? Is it because…no it can't be…or could it? Do I love him?'_

I stopped driving and found myself at the park my mother used to bring me to for our little playmates time, with the others.

I went outside and sat on the hood of my car looking out towards the swing set, the slides, and the sand box. I smiled at the memories that came to me. And almost all of those memories had a little boy with blue, two-toned hair in them.

"Mum, I wish you were here right now. I'm so confused. I miss you so much. I just need someone to talk to." I mumbled as I hugged my knees to my chest and hid my face in my arms.

After a few minutes of silence I decided to go pick Paulo up from Kai's house and go home to my house for the night. I really didn't feel like seeing Kai tonight.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

"I really didn't expect that. They've been getting along so well lately that I thought they were done with the fighting and arguing and everything." Mariah said suddenly.

It had been a few minutes since Paree and Kai had left so abruptly after their fight.

"Maybe their still having trouble coming to terms with their feelings for one another." Sophia suggested.

"Whatever it is, I hate seeing my sister like that. I think we should talk to her and Kai and find out what's going on. Obviously, they aren't as close as we expected them to be." Rohin said with a frown.

"I think they have really strong feelings for each other but their pride gets in the way. Or there is the possibility that the two of them are so thick they haven't figured it out yet. Or they could be in denial." Miriam said.

"Well, whatever it is I'm not going to just sit around here. I think we should go find her and talk to her." Aaliyah said getting up.

"Yea, I think we'll go and find Kai and talk to him or something. See if we can help out." Brooklyn said before getting up.

"We're going with Isabella for her weekly check up we'll meet up with you girls later." Alexandra said as she and Aryan helped the pregnant Isabella stand up and walked out the door with Angelique and Sophia behind them.

Aaliyah, Miriam and Mariah went to Aaliyah's car and drove to Bikonai mansion expecting Paree to be there.

The three girls looked around the house and couldn't find there red and black haired companion anywhere.

"Where else could she have gone?" Aaliyah asked with a frown. The girls were in Paree's bedroom waiting for her.

"If you guys were looking for me I'm right here."

They turned around and saw Paree walk in through her door closing the door behind her.

"Paree. What's up? You left so suddenly we figured you were upset. You want to talk hun?" Aaliyah asked in a worried tone, knowing Paree probably wasn't in the mood for a hug.

"Yeah. I could really use a good talk right now." Paree said with a tired sigh as she placed the bag carrying some of Paulo's baby things on the floor by her bed. She placed Paulo on the bed and sat their with her friends. They just sat in silence for a few minutes watching Paulo play.

Miriam, Mariah and Aaliyah just waited for Paree to say something.

"I'm sorry that you guys had to see that fight I had with…Kai" She said hesitantly.

"It's okay. We know you just wanted to do something to help him and the others and by the way we completely agree with your idea." Miriam said with an encouraging smile.

"Yea, don't worry Rei and I had that same argument and he was just as defensive as Kai. I think Kai was worried about you Paree that's why he objected to your idea." Mariah said after a few minutes of silence.

"Really? That's just it guys. I thought we were getting along fine and he even told me he cared about me but I'm just not sure anymore. I know we were starting to become more than just friends but then he hasn't done anything to indicate that he really…" Paree broke off mid sentence.

"That he really loves you?" Aaliyah finished earning a nod from Paree.

"Paree, I know what you mean. I was unsure about that with Tala too a while back. But I realized that I wasn't even aware of my own feelings for him until he told me he loved me. It'll…it might take Kai a while to realize it but believe me if he's in love with you he let you know." Aaliyah told her with a smile.

"Yea…Ozuma yelled it out to me while he was being dragged away by those goons. I felt happy and horrible at he same time. Happy because he had told me he loved me and horrible because I was helplessly outnumbered by those goons and I couldn't help Ozuma. But it's the first thing I plan to say when we get the guys back." Miriam said with a grin.

"Yea, he's a guy their supposed to be slow at these things. I was actually shocked that Rei and I were the first to admit our feelings to each other. I honestly thought it would be Aaliyah and Tala first." Mariah laughed.

Aaliyah just rolled her eyes at this and then turned to Paree who had a small smile on her face now.

"Thanks guys. I don't know. I guess I do love him but I don't want to say anything. I want him to make the first move." Paree said with a smile.

"You don't have long to wait then." A new voice said.

The girls turned their heads to the door to see Sophia, Alexandra, Angelique and Isabella standing there.

"Knowing my brother, I think he's just waiting for the right moment or something. He's kind of dramatic like that." Sophia said with a smile.

"The guys have him cornered at Brooklyn's place. Apparently they found him at the park, 'kidnapped' him and dragged him there for some interrogation." Alexandra told them.

The girls laughed at this.

"Thanks guys. This really helped but I think I'll stay the night here. I just need to clear my mind a little." Paree said with a smile.

"Yea, we all need to get away every now and then. It's nice being with the guys but it's always nice to have some time with you girls and oh my god!" Isabella exclaimed suddenly placing a hand on her bulging stomach.

The girls looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" Aaliyah asked her.

"I just felt a kick! The babies just kicked!" Isabella said excitedly.

"Oh my god! I want to feel it! Wait babies?" Mariah asked confused at the plural form use of the word.

"Oh yea, we forgot to tell you guys. The doctor said she's going to have twins!" Sophia said excitedly.

The girls spent the next few hours gushing over the baby news, eating , and talking about everything from the babies to hot actors to the guys in their lives.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kai blinked repeatedly as a flashlight was thrust in front of his face. He had just been dragged into Brooklyn's house and was now being "interrogated" with a flashlight in his face.

"Kai Hiwatari! What where you doing at Garden Park approximately 10 minutes ago? Why were you there? What were you…"

"Brooklyn do you really need you interrogate him like a criminal? Gimme that flashlight." Rohin interrupted grabbing the flashlight and turning it off.

"Aww come on. You're no fun!" Brooklyn pouted earning a glare from Kai, while Rohin, Garland and Aryan just rolled their eyes.

"So Kai why were you at the park when you should have been searching for my sister and trying to get her to stop being mad at you?" Rohin said eyeing Kai suspiciously.

"I was looking for her, what else." Kai said running a hand through his hair.

"Oh I see. Well, anyways we brought you here to ask you why you opposed her rescue plan?" Garland asked sitting down on one of the bean bag chairs by Kai.

Brooklyn handed the boys some bottles of sake before sitting down and also looking at Kai enquiringly.

"Well, it's 'cause I don't want her to…get hurt on the mission, which I doubt the elders would agree to. She was being stubborn." Kai finally replied after taking a swig of his Japanese beer.

"That's true. Yea, I doubt the elders would agree to that and it would be strange to be rescued by your girlfriends. But you said you didn't want her to get hurt. What makes you think she's going to get hurt? You know that she's well trained in self defense if she needs to defend herself." Aryan said.

Kai sighed and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"I I had this sort of dream I guess. And I saw Paree get shot while climbing some sort of wall. And then I saw myself, Rei, Tala and Ozuma sitting in a dark cell. And I know it sounds stupid but I've had dreams come true before and I think this one was about Paree's rescue plan." Kai finished, looking up to find the guys with thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Dreams coming true. Yea that's happened to me too before. Are you sure Paree was shot in your dream?" Brooklyn asked curiously.

"I don't know I just saw blood on her shoulder area." Kai replied.

"Well, I'm not so sure about whether this dream will actually come true. But I can tell that your worried about her. Do you love her Kai?" Rohin asked looking at the blue haired boy as if studying him.

Kai went silent for a few minutes before sighing and nodding.

"Have you told her?" Garland questioned.

"No, I haven't. I want to but I don't think it's the right time." Kai said in a tired voice.

"In other words you're afraid of how she's going to react." Aryan concluded.

Kai simply looked away in response.

"Don't worry about it Kai. I think she's actually waiting for you to do something. She wants you to tell her probably. Do it when you feel it's right but don't take too long. I don't want my sister to have to wait." Rohin said in a slightly threatening tone.

Kai simply nodded and downed the rest of his beer.

"Anyways now that that's done and over with. Who's up for some poker?" Brooklyn earning glares from his companions who then just shook their heads at his comment.

"What? I don't get it?" Brooklyn said noticing the guys shaking their heads as they picked up the cards he was dealing out.

* * *

Paree pulled up into the Hiwatari estate,two days after the fight between her and Kaiand parked her car in the garage before walking into the house. Kai had been text messaging her non-stop asking when she would be coming back, so she had simply told him she needed to clear her head and that she'd be backat his house before hewas to leave.

She walked up to Kai's room and lay Paulo down in his crib. She went to the closet to get a sweater to wear over her tank top but stopped at the door when she saw Kai in there.

"Hey." Kai said turning around. Paree just smiled and walked past him to get her sweater. She turned to walk out of the closet but found Kai blocking her way.

"Kai could you mov.." "I'm sorry" Kai cut her off.

Paree looked at him and saw him looking at her sincerely.

"I'm sorry for fighting with you about your idea and I want to make it up to you." Kai said running a hand through his hair.

Paree walked out into their room and towards the dresser placing her sweater on and brushing her hair.

"How?" She asked him, looking at his reflectionin the mirror.

"Well I thought we could…Would you like to go watch a movie with me?" Kai asked and Paree could swear she saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"You mean…like a date?" Paree asked turning around to face him.

"Yea, a date?" Kai said with a small smirk.

"Okay, when?" Paree asked him still sort of shocked.

"Right now. Let's go." Kai said walking to the door of his bedroom. He looked back to see her still standing there.

"Right now?" She asked.

She was wearing light blue pants, a pink tank top and a white sweater zipped half way up. Her hair was straightened and she was wearing her sunglasses on her head like a hair band. Kai thought she looked fine.

"You look fine, we're just going to the movies. You don't need to get dressed up or anything. Let's go." Kai said with a shrug.

"No, I'm not talking about getting dressed up I was asking about what to do about Paulo."

"Oh well, my mum's at the hospital but my grandmother's home let's just leave him with her." Kai said impatiently as he walked into the nursery and picked up the robot baby and the baby bag.

Paree grabbed her purse and followed Kai out the door. They left Paulo with Kai's grandmother and left for the movies.

Paree looked over at Kai who was driving.

'_This is a big turn around from how he was acting two nights ago. I can't believe he asked me on a date. Hey! This is our first date!' _Paree realized with a bit of a shock.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Kai asked as they pulled up to the theatres.

"Um…Oh that one looks pretty good!" Paree said pointing to a poster of Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift.

Kai looked surprised he actually expected her to want to see a romantic movie or something. He bought the tickets and Paree went to buy candy.

They sat down and Kai looked at the bag of cotton candy and bars of chocolate questioningly.

"I didn't feel like get popcorn or drinks." she said with a shrug.

The movie started and Kai found it to be pretty good, he heard Paree laugh every now and then and couldn't help but think that the date was going pretty good after Mondays episode.

They got into the car a few hours a later and Paree looked pretty pleased.

"You want to get something to eat?" Kai asked as they drove.

"Sure." Paree replied and they pulled over to a pizza place that served a dinner buffet.

They ate quietly for a few minutes until Paree couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Thanks. This fun a lot of fun." She said with a smile at Kai as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Yea. Do you realize we're the first out of all of our friends to actually go on date?" Kai said with a smirk.

By the time they got home it was near midnight. They went up to their room and got ready for bed.

Kai got into bed after tucking Paulo in and waited for Paree. Paree had thrown on a t-shirt and shorts and got in beside Kai. She snuggled up to him surprising him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight." She whispered to a shocked Kai.

He whispered goodnight back and waited until he heard her shallow breathing to indicate that she was sleeping. He looked over at his digital alarm clock to see that it was 11:26 pm.

Kai slowly slipped out of the bed and changed into some thick jeans and a t-shirt with a sweatshirt over it.

He pulled a note and a rose out of the drawer on his bedside table and placed it on Paree's bedside table. He leaned down and kissed her temple before walking out the door.

He heard his cell phone beep and opened it to read a message from Brooklyn.

'_We're at the door, leave your cell phone because you won't be able to use it anyways. Rohin and Aryan are already at the club and so are Boris's men.'_

Kai left his cell phone on his bedside table and walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He went outside and got into Brooklyn's car and closed the door not knowing that the noise had woken up a certain red and black haired phoenix.

* * *

"Kai?" Paree said as she opened her eyes. She looked over to the note on her bedside table and the rose beside it.

She didn't even bother reading the note because she already knew what it would say, instead she picked up the rose with a small smile on her face.

_

* * *

_

Please REVIEW! If you want to read more that is….cackles evilly…nah I'm just joking but REVIEW!

buhbye

S-R-R


	29. Chapter 28

Hello readers! I'm actually trying to finish this fic before summer ends because I have a few more ideas for other fics on my mind. So, have a fun summer and happy reading!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing owned by me.

Chapter 28: Training and Pissing off 'The Man'

----------------------

The only thing that was even the slightest bit visible in this dark, dank space at the moment was the outlines of four hunched over figures.

Their faces were not visible in the sliver of light that came through the small space between what appeared to be a door and the floor.

One of the figures moved his head towards the door and then towards where he thought his companions might have been sitting.

"So? What now? It's been at least three days since they pushed me in here with you three but since then the only time the door has opened was when Rio came to tell us not to eat the food they send in and when they actually brought in the food. What's going on?"

That was the hoarse whisper of Kai Hiwatari. Yes, it had indeed been three days since he had initiated the last phase of the plan, to trap Boris, by getting himself captured. After being captured he recalled being hauled into some sort of box and then swaying back and forth until the box was opened. He assumed he had been sent to Russia aboard a cargo ship of some sort. He was then thrown into this dungeon type of room where he and his companions had a bit of a reunion. Their reunion however was interrupted by someone named Rivera which turned out to be Ozuma's cousin Rio in disguise. She had only stopped in to inform them that they must avoid eating the food they were given by Boris's men because it has some sort of brain manipulating drugs in it. They had survived these past three days off the bread and cherries she had given them before leaving.

"I don't know," came Ozuma's voice sounding as if he hadn't spoken in years, "when they captured me they tortured me for about an hour and then they just stopped. My wounds healed and Tala told me that has something to do with Miriam getting hurt. After that me and Tala were taken to Boris who tried bribing us but we just made fun of the bastard and managed to royally piss him off."

"Yea and when Rei got here Leo or Luke, that's his undercover name, came by and told us that they had managed to convince Boris that physical torture wouldn't affect us much so he's cancelled his plans for that. But he would probably try to mentally torture us, most likely by spitting out threats to our families and the girls." Kai heard Tala whisper somewhere to the right of him.

"That's bullshit though. He's just trying to get into our heads. A few days ago we heard someone outside the door talking about how no one should mess with 'The Man'. 'The Man' this; 'The Man' that that's all we ever hear his slaves talking about. I say we should just try getting under his skin by showing everyone around him what a bitch he really is. Next time he wants to see us I'm gonna piss him off until he breaks down or something. So then we…"

Unfortunately, Rei's little rant was interrupted when the door to their little room swung open. The boys blinked a few times to let their eyes adjust to the light that was pouring in from outside the room.

There stood a tall purpled haired man with a slightly wrinkled and pointed face. He was looking down at all of them with a triumphant look on his face.

'_**This** is Boris! They must be joking! This guy looks like a dickhead.'_ Kai thought to himself, not the slightest bit intimidated by 'The Man'.

Rei took one look at the man and then turned his face back to the other three, all whose faces were now more visible because of the light pouring in.

"So, anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted," here Rei shot a glare towards Boris, " I was saying that we should find out who 'The Man' we've been hearing about is and kick his ass. I mean he has got to be a dumbass if he wants people to walk around calling him 'The Man'."

Tala and Ozuma broke out laughing at the look on Boris's face and Kai simply smirked at Rei who looked quite smug about his comments.

"Ahem." Boris coughed a bit to get the boys' attention.

Rei turned around and looked enquiringly at the purpled haired man before looking away and complaining about how rude people were these days.

"Rude? Who are you calling rude? You're the one who deliberately ignored me. Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders?" Boris snapped.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to barge in on people's conversations?" Rei inquired with a smirk.

The boys watched with satisfied smirks as Boris seemed to struggle with himself about how to deal with Rei before he seemed to calm down a bit before smirking at the boys in return.

"I hope you do realize that you're my captives and as such you should watch what you say around me." He said and puffed out his chest as if to intimidate them.

"I hope you realize that we don't give a damn and that you look like a dickhead." Tala simply retorted.

"We'll see how well you can retort back in a few minutes in my office. Guards take the prisoners and follow me." Boris said.

"Why, you gonna tie us up and bang us like you did to your bodyguard? You disgusting old man!" Ozuma yelled after him as a guard pushed him down the narrow hallway behind Boris.

Boris paused for a second before turning around and walking over to where Ozuma and his guard had stopped. He walked over and leaned in so that their faces were barely an inch apart.

"What my bodyguard and I do in private is none of your business young man." Boris whispered, looking Ozuma up and down with a smirk with that last remark.

Ozuma shuddered a little before he was pushed forward by the guard.

'_The elders better have us out of here soon or I'm going to wring that old man's neck!'_ Ozuma thought as he glared at the man ahead of him.

------------------------

Miriam Linto was panting for breath as she continued to spar with her pink haired opponent.

"Hey…_pant_…Miriam…we've been…_pant_…going at this for…_pant_…two hours." Mariah breathed out delivering a roundhouse kick that was easily dodged by Miriam and then proceeded to duck just before her blue haired opponent's right hook made contact.

"Yea maybe you guys should take a break. Hey Aaliyah, you ready?" Paree said before looking towards her cousin to see if she had managed to get all her protective fencing gear on.

"Yea yea…good fight guys." Aaliyah said, complimenting Mariah and Miriam's sparring session.

The tired, blue and pink haired girls sent Aaliyah a small smile before sitting down to watch the two cousins fence.

"I wish I could do that." Mariah said over the sound of the clashing swords.

"Mm hmm." Miriam simply replied as she watched transfixed as the small battle ended with the tip of Aaliyah's sword against Paree's neck.

"You win," Paree muttered, taking a seat next to Miriam, before continuing, "I was thinking that if we split up into pairs of two then we could have a better chance at finding the guys when we go to rescue them."

"Yea I was thinking the same thing. If I went with Aaliyah, and you two went together then we shouldn't have too much trouble if we encounter any guards. It'd work cause one could use hand to hand combat and the other weaponry." Miriam said looking at Mariah and Paree, then at Aaliyah who simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Yea, we should do that. Anyways enough with the scheming I'm hungry let's get something to eat." Aaliyah said getting up and going to the kitchen. The others also got up and left the gym in Bikonai mansion and headed in the same direction as there blue and black haired friend.

------------------------------

"Tell me, who are your counterparts?"

"No."

"I suggest you tell me now or there shall be dire consequences."

"Oh my god! 'The Man' is gonna take out the stick that's up his ass and spank us with it."

"You are increasing my ire."

"Then go ask one of your bodyguards to help you decrease it."

"You are not improving your situation I'll let you know!"

"And I'll let you know that we don't care."

"Tell me now!"

"No! Don't you understand the meaning of no! Then again I doubt your bodyguards have ever said no to providing you with their …_services._"

That basically summed up how the conversation between Boris and his four prisoners had been going for the past hour. And the boys could tell that he was becoming very irate.

Boris' assistants who went by the names of Daniel, Rivera, Luke and Juliet were trying hard to suppress their laughter at their boss' reactions and the strange color his skin was turning while he spluttered in anger trying to come up with something adequate to say to the rebellious teens boys in front of him.

"Hey a dude? You okay your turning kinda purple? Unless that's just a late reaction to that weird stuff you eat." Tala said pointing to the glass jars of some kind of clear jelly stuff on Boris' desk.

"And purple totally doesn't suit you by the way." Ozuma added with a small smirk after catching the amused glance and thumbs up that Luke and Rio passed him. He knew the assistants were Rio, Drake, Leo and Julie in disguise.

"I'm going to try one more…" Boris tried but was interrupted by Kai who drawled in a bored voice saying,

"Yeah, yeah. We've heard it all in movies. Can't you come up with something original you cook!"

Boris had had it. He let out a strange strangled cry and looked around with a wild look in his eyes. He knocked over some books and a small globe from the top of his desk before storming out the door. His bodyguards following and a slightly slower pace.

"Looks like someone needs anger management classes." Rei said with s smirk. The "assistants" and the boys started laughing at this but paused when hearing another scream from the hallway.

"I think 'The Man' heard you." Kai said before shrugging and adding "who cares?"

------------------

There you go. I know it's a short chapter but I hope you like it. Please review and I'll update again really soon

Bye

S-R-R


End file.
